D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE
by max acorn
Summary: the final chapter with the best ending yet; max, son of tai and sora vs. tyler, son of takuya and zoe in a all out brawl. plus a new direction is taken
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples. I'm back and rest and ready to party! I got this idea watching Jackie Chan adventures and seeing how popular the d3 series is, I've decide to write one more epic battle. So hold on as we jump back into the fast paced action of the d3s. I don't own digimon but I do own the d3s. So on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
THE GATHERING STORM  
  
  
  
  
  
One year. It had since this story began. One year since he was alive. But this story is best told at the beginning.   
  
It began some time after the 12 digidestined saved their world and the digital world from malomyotismon but little did they know, a new threat loomed on the horizon. The digital warlord, an evil tyrant with powers beyond anything they had encountered. It would've been the final curtain if not for some new allies; their children for 25 years in the future, a time where the warlord rules both worlds with an iron hand, and the digidestined are dead. They come back into the past to prevent this future but soon join the fight. They were five of them; the twins of TK and Kari, tike and kara, the son of ken and yolei, sam, the daughter of mimi and matt, keke, and the one who had the most impact, tai and sora's son, max. The five of them seemed to posses powers similar to the warlord but not on his level. Battle after battle, the digidestined and their future children fought against him and his forces. It was later discovered that the warlord was in fact ken's older brother sam. In one final battle, he brought back the most evil digi-villains to fight for him but they were defeated. That was a part of his plan as he absorbed their power and became a god but it was not to be. Earlier max revealed a transformation called ascendant, the next step in human digivolution. Later he taught his fellow d3s the ability in preparation for the battle. In a titanic battle, max defeated the warlord and saved both worlds but soon after disappeared.  
  
Along the way, they made allies; blackWargreymon for one. The destructive digimon joined them after a fight with max ended in a draw. The two became as brothers, and developed a brotherly love grew between them. In the final battle, blackWargreymon gave his life so that max would realize his power. Doc, a scientist who became trapped in the digital world for four years and learned a lot about the digital world. His intelligence surpassed even izzy's. And Simms, a strange millionaire and businessman who knew more about max than any one.  
  
It turns out that Simms was actually a high one, a guardian sent to find a warrior to present to his master, the overseer of the digital universe. To prove himself, max entered the digi-versal tournament, a tournament for which no human has ever entered but he did and won it. During the contest, he meets and fought pikkan, an alien digimon who didn't care for humans. Afterwards, he was sent on a mission to save a digital world from something called d-reaper. There, he encountered the tamers, a group of humans with digimon similar to the digidestined. After saving them, max headed back to train for two months before he was reunited with his friends and family in the tamers and digidestined for their ultimate mission; to defeat buumon, a super powerful digimon that threatened the all of humanity and digi-kind. Joining them was pikkan, BW, the re born form of blackWargreymon, and David, Davis' son from the future. After many battles, the decimation of the digimon and the destruction of the digidestined's digital world, it came to one final battle between max and the demon digimon. Thanks to all the humans and digimon, max was given the power to defeat him but at a cost; max was dying. Thus he was left with no choice; in order to save the digi-verse, max gave his life and his energy was used to restore the digi-verse. As for the others, the nexus wave, the energy that restored the digital universe, sent them back before the d3s traveled back through time and wiped their memories of everything.   
  
All of the digidestined returned to their lives but sora and Tai were different. Both sora and Tai posses the infinity factor, a rare genetic power that protect their memories and allowed Tai some of his abilities from the battles. He now works under Simms and both watch over the real and digital worlds.  
  
Max's spirit was held and reborn in a new body, that of the man know as X. it was believed that there were more ascendants in the digi-verse and now it was his job to find them. The first he found was takato, leader of the tamers and it came at the right time as the digital warlord return to reek havoc on the tamers' world but he was defeat by the fused being of guilmon and takato, guilkatomon.  
  
He found another ascendant on a digital world where the planet was torn apart. The ascendant was takuya, leader of the digidestined of this world but something else happened. A child arrived from the future named Tyler, son of takuya and fellow digidestined Zoe. Tyler's power surpassed max's own power that brought him under the watchful eye of the fighter.   
  
You are wondering how I know all this. I do for I am shinmon, supreme digi-deity of the digital universe and overseer of all.  
  
I should be content that there is peace but I fear that something is coming, a dark evil from the past. And I fear that I must one again bring together those who can fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wake up. Wake up!" the voice ordered as the warlord felt a hard smack across the cheek. He woke up to find himself in the same situation he was in; chained to a floating rock surround by his eight captors.  
  
" Is it time for my afternoon torture?"  
  
" Not this time." Spoke the leader; he resemble a dragon with two legs, black boots, black pants, a small black vest with a ying/yang symbol on it, claws, black hair, fangs and a long pony tail.  
  
" If we wanted to torture you......" spoke the largest of the digimon: she was huge like a mountain, green skin and a round body.  
  
" We won't have bothered to wake you up!" said the next one as he hopped on the floating rocks. He was bent over like a frog, with pale blue skin, boots, shorts and a long tongue.  
  
" Then what do you want?"  
  
" We have a task for you." spoke the next; he wore read a black robes that hide his feet, four arms, two smaller ones next to his chest, and slicked back hair.  
  
" A task that only you may perform." Said the next one; his skin was red like clay, huge horns, massive arms and a beast like face.  
  
" Yes, and you will do it." said the next; he was physically the smallest of the bunch with a bony dark gray body, shorts, big eyes, and a pair of wings that he used to fly around on.  
  
" Or we will never release you." stated the last; she was the most pleasing to the eye with her light blue skin and shapely body.  
  
" Ok what is it?"  
  
" You see, my pet, we have been trapped in this void for 12,000 years." Said the leader.  
  
" 12,000 years of nothing but you can change all of that."  
  
" How?"  
  
" You are a mere spirit, and you have the power to move between the dimensions at will. The only reason you can't is because we have willed you here." He spoke as he extended his hand to him. An image of a small black box appeared.  
  
" This is the ying/yang box. It had the power to send us here and it alone has the power to release us." He said as the female digimon wrapped herself around him.  
  
" We want you to find the box and release us with it."  
  
" And if I do?"  
  
" We will not only release you but give you the power to gain your revenge."  
  
" Revenge? Against max?" he asked with an almost crazed look on his face.  
  
" So what do you say?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Excellent." He smiled as he snapped his fingers and the chain vanish from him and he floated off.  
  
" I'm free and now to..."   
Before he could move, the lead digimon fire a beam from his eyes while the others followed suit.  
  
" What is this?!"  
  
" You think we would be so stupid as to let you roam around free? No. This track spell will allow us to keep monitor your movements from here and discipline you if the need should arise."  
  
The warlord struggled as the golden hew shrink under him and became a ring around his neck. He tried to remove it but it held fast on him so he gave up causing the ring to fade out of site.  
  
" Fine. I'll do it your way."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Your spirit form will allow you to move to central planet without being detected but it is only temporary so get the box and go." Said the robed one.  
  
" Good. Now go!" the lead one ordered as he threw the warlord through the barrier and out of the void.  
  
" So brother, do you think he will do it?" the blue female asked.  
  
" Don't worry my love. As much as he hates us, he hates this max person 100 times more. He will release us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Else where, takuya, the frontier ascendant was in a rocky canyon in a meditative state, alone.  
  
" Ready?"  
  
Just then, a large boulder flew right at him and before it hit him, he spun around and punched the rock, destroying it. Suddenly, another giant stone shot at him and again he turned it into dust using his fist. Just as he seemed to relax, many of the boulders rose off the ground and swarmed at him. Takuya dodged and punched at any ones that got close to him. Soon he fired off some ki blasts and destroyed the rest.  
  
" Well how did I do?" he asked, panting hard. As if answering to him, a man in a trench coat, boots, and a mask appeared.  
  
" It was alright."  
  
" Excellent!"  
  
" For a corpse."  
  
" Bogus."  
  
" You used you ki attacks too soon and you are burnt out. If this were a real battle, you would be a major disadvantage but good try."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Here." He said throwing a bottle of water to him as he sat on the ground.  
  
" Man I can't believe it's been three months since we left." He said taking swig of water and removed his shirt. He had gotten a lot more muscular since he had begun his training.  
  
" Yes it has but you've come a long way since then."  
  
" Say X. just who do you work for?"  
  
" You really want to know?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well, first you have to understand that like earth, this digital world is merely one planet in a vast universe of different digimon."  
  
" A whole universe?"  
  
" Yes. There is a ladder of digivolution that is known through out the digi-verse; humans, I'm sorry to say, is at the bottom. Next come digimon, like neemon and bokomon. Above them are guardian class digimon like ophanimon and seraphimon. Above them are the higher evolved digimon."  
  
" Higher evolved?"  
  
" Digimon that have evolved pass the need to digivolve again. They are all very powerful and you don't want to cross them. They don't even go by mon any more."  
  
" Cool."   
  
" Higher still are high ones, like me."  
  
" High ones?"  
  
" We are watchers of the digiverse. We observe the events and beings of digi-worlds but we have a strict code; we may guide and observe but never directly interfere with the events of a planet."  
  
" But what about helping me?"  
  
" I am merely guiding you in the proper use of your powers. What you do with them is your own will. I can not physically aid you in your fight with cherubimon."  
  
" So even if we lose, you can't help us?"  
  
" That's right. Good or bad, I can't change the events of a planet unless it threats the digiverse as a whole."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Above us the highest you can go, one I answer to, the supreme digi-deity."  
  
" Is he like a god?"  
  
" No. To many digimon, his is god. He is the overseer of all affairs of the digi-verse and my master."  
  
" So how does he get there?"  
  
" When the time comes for him to pass on, the supreme digi-deity will pass on his powers and knowledge to his assistant as he assumes the title. In turn, he shall choose one of us high ones to be his assistant. Answer your questions?"  
  
" Just one more."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You say that there are a lot of ascendants out there but who was the greatest?"  
  
" It was......" X paused.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing, just remembering something."  
  
" Oh. So who was the best?"  
  
" His name was max. He was the first and the greatest of them all. His power was unrivaled and he saved more lives more than you can count."  
  
" Cool."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
X.  
  
Yes, master?  
  
I need you to return immediately.  
  
What's the matter?  
  
A situation has arisen that requires your skills.  
  
As you wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Takuya, I'm going to have to leave you for a while."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I'll tell you later. Can you find your way back to the others alright?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good. Head back and wait for me."  
  
" Ok, I will."  
With that, X jumped up and dashed away from the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinmon waited in his private room with kibitomon when X and Simms entered with worry on their faces.  
  
" Master, what's the trouble?" asked X.  
  
" Yeah. Tai is gonna be wondering about this."  
  
" I'm sorry to call you away from your assignments but a situation has risen that must be attended to."  
  
" What?"  
  
" A few hours ago, our eastern complex was broken into." Answered kibitomon.  
  
" Was anything stolen?" asked X.  
  
" Yes. The ying/yang box."   
The two high ones let out a loud shudder at the news of the theft.  
  
" Isn't that the thing that could......" wondered X.  
  
" Yes, my friend. It could release a worse evil than buumon." Confirmed shinmon.  
  
" Who did it?"   
  
" It seems it was our old friend sam icjijochi."  
  
" The warlord? But that's impossible! Takato killed him a year ago!" exclaimed Simms.  
  
" Yeah and why would he want to release those guys? They are a thousand times stronger than him. He wouldn't release eight digimon that are more powerful then him." Explained X.  
  
" Nevertheless, we have to accept the possibility of him doing what we think he will do."  
  
" What are we to do?"  
  
" Simms, X, I want you two to bring together those who can fight here and prepare them."  
  
" As you wish." Simms bowed as he and X rushed off to do their tasks.  
  
" I pray I am wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the frontier digidestined and the tamers meet for the first time and it's not pretty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE GATHERING BEGINS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: what do you think? I will see how many review this and I will see if I will continue this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	2. the gathering begins

MA: hey peoples! I just want to say damn. You people love the d3s. Oh well. Time for the next chapter.  
Max: hey man! You heard the news.  
MA: what?  
Max: tazumi maybe a reality. I've been to some sites and they say that one of the next movies, Zoe tells takuya how she feels about him.  
MA: hot damn! Yes! After three seasons, I can finally say, WE WON!  
Takuya: yes!  
Zoe: molto cool!  
Tai: it's about time those bitches over there got the message!  
Max: calls for a celebration. (Opens a bottle of wine.)  
Sora: where did that come from?  
MA: I've saving it since season one. I know there was a reason I was keeping.  
(Pours out the wine to everyone)  
MA: Zoe care to do the disclaimer?  
Zoe: thank you. Ma doesn't own digimon or the Jackie Chan adventures.  
Takuya: hey! I wanted to do the disclaimer.  
Zoe: quiet you ass, or I'll leave you and go with JP!  
(Everyone looks at her. It's silent for while.)  
Everyone: (laughs hard.)  
Takuya: man Zoe! You had me scared!  
Max: man, she is good!  
MA: while we suck down this bubbly, on with the fic!  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
THE GATHERING BEGINS  
" 10 digi-dollars for a soda! Hell no!" JP, the largest of the digidestined exclaimed at the price of a drink in town. He and the others decided to stop back in hamburger village for a bite. It had been three months since the fight with piccaromon, three months since Tyler left, and three months since takuya went off to train with X.   
  
" Well?" asked koji as he and Tommy approached him from behind him.  
  
" Every time is so expensive."  
  
" Well that's what bokomon said, ' just because you have money means nothing'." Said Tommy, doing his best bokomon impersonation.  
  
" This is waste of time! We should out there, fighting cherubimon." Stated koji.  
  
" How? Takuya left to do his training, Tyler won't fight with us, and as for zoe, she doesn't do anything but sit around and pout. If she were with me, she wouldn't be sad." Pouted the legendary warrior of thunder.  
  
" But she isn't. She made her choice and you have to respect that." said koji.  
  
" Oh ok."  
  
" So where is bokomon and neemon?" asked Tommy.  
  
" They said something about getting some stuff for the egg." Answered JP.  
  
" So what do we do now?"  
  
" I knew it! You guys can't do a thing without me!"  
  
The trio looked around for the source of the statement to find takuya standing behind them with a wide grin on his face, his jacket over his shoulder, his cap off and his goggles still on. Koji and JP looked at him with utter shock while Tommy had tears in his eyes. Without another word, he dashed at takuya and hugged him by the waist.  
  
" Takuya! You're back!"  
  
" Hey don't cry, buddy. It was only three months."  
  
" Yeah but, I-I missed you."  
  
" I miss you too, Tommy."  
  
" Takuya, you're back." Said koji.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Man, taky, look at you!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" You seem more, I don't know, more muscular." JP pointed out.  
  
" Hmmm. I guest I am." Takuya responded, as he looked himself over.  
  
" So where's Zoe?"  
  
" I knew you were gonna ask that. She's been in the dumps since you left." Answered JP.  
  
" Really? I should go cheer her up."  
  
" Yes, you should. She over by..."  
  
" No need koji. I know exactly where she is. If you will excuse me." he said as he turned and took off into the sky, leaving his fellow warriors in bewilderment  
  
" Ok, that was weird."   
Zoe sat by the river with sadden look on her face.  
  
" Takuya, when will you be back? First Tyler, then you. Please hurry back you two."  
Unknown to her, takuya was hovering above her above with a smile on his face.  
  
" My little fairy. She's so sad. I know what I can do." he snickered as he extended his index and middle finger and shot them forward, creating a small gust of wind.  
  
" What?" Zoe said as the wind hit her on the shoulder.  
  
" Who's there?" she asked getting up and looking around.  
  
" JP, if you are out there this is not funny!" she threatened as she looked around. Takuya held his giggle as he floated down behind her. He blew in her ear, causing her to turn around, just before he floated behind her again.  
  
" Am I going crazy?" she muttered to herself. Takuya's face turned red, trying to hold in his laugh. Suddenly, in her confusion, she lost her footing and fell back into the arms of takuya.  
  
" What?" she wondered.  
  
" So what's a sweet chick like you doing in the arms of a super guy like me?"  
Zoe looked up and her eyes went as wide as saucers as she got of his arms and stood in front of him.  
  
" Takuya is that you? Really you?" she asked, touching his face.  
  
" Yes it is." he answered, taking her hand and kissing it. A smile slowly rolled on to her face as she hugged him tightly.  
  
" Takuya! You ass! I missed you!"  
  
" Hey. Who are you calling a ass, girl?"  
They both smiled as the broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes before engaging in a deep kiss.  
" I think I'm gonna be sick." Koji motioned at the site. After rejoining the others, takuya thought it would be a good idea to grab a bite to eat so they headed to burgermon's place. To everyone's surprise, even burgermon, takuya began eating and didn't stop. Burgermon brought in another tray of hamburgers.  
  
" Thank you." he barely said with a mouth full of food.  
  
" What number is that?" asked JP.  
  
" I lost count after 25." Answered koji.  
  
" He eats more than a whale." Said neemon.  
  
" This is disgusting!" spoke bokomon.  
  
" Takuya, don't you think that's enough?" wondered Tommy.  
  
" Oh Tommy, let him eat. I think it's kinda cute." Said Zoe.  
  
" You just like him because he can eat more than you." said koji before takuya started to beat on his chest as he began to choke on his food. Finally he was able to force it down as his face returned to normal.  
  
" Whoa! I almost died. Ahh, what are you gonna do?" he muttered as he continued his feast.  
  
" So how was it like training under X?" asked Tommy.  
  
" It was tough at first but now I understand thing more than I did before." He answered as he finished eating.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" For the first time since I've been here, I finally understand the pain this world is in. it was almost as if I could hear the planet scream in pain and rage."  
  
" How sad." Said Zoe.  
  
" But that's alright. I know we can win and beat cherubimon."  
  
" Did you see Tyler?" pondered JP.  
  
" No but I could feel him. He was near, like he was watching me. But he's out there." He answered to the relief of Zoe.  
  
" So where is this X dude anyway?"   
  
" He said he had some to do."  
  
" Which has brought me back here."  
  
They all looked up to see X standing there with a serious look on his, not that you could tell any way.  
  
" X. What are you doing here? What about your business?" asked takuya.  
  
" Unfortunately, it's not done. I need you to follow me takuya."  
  
" Uh, ok. What about my friends?"  
  
" They can come too. We don't have time to lose."  
With out a word, takuya jumped up, while wiping some food from his mouth and ran to the door.  
  
" Well, come on guys! If X says it's important, then it is!" he exclaimed as he followed his mentor. The others looked at each other and slowly walked out the restaurant. The digidestined walked down the street, lead by the high one out of town.  
  
" Takuya are you sure this is right?" asked Zoe.  
  
" Of course I'm sure. He wouldn't hurt us."  
  
" I don't know. I don't trust him." Said koji.  
  
" Koji you don't trust anyone."  
  
" I know and it's got me this far, hasn't it?"  
  
" We're here." X announced. The digidestined looked around to see they were in a field not to far from the village. X then drew a large circle in the dirt.  
  
" What are doing here?" asked bokomon.  
  
" Yeah. I thought you had a problem."  
  
" I do takuya, bigger than you know. My master has ordered me to find worthy warriors for a task. I have chosen all of you."  
  
" I afraid not. These are legendary warrior and they must defeat cherubimon, under the orders of ophanimon." Explained bokomon.  
  
" No. My master's orders supersede those of ophanimon. A threat has arisen, an evil is coming and if no one is prepared to stop it, countless lives, digimon and human, will be in danger. This circle is like a contract; you don't have to go on this mission but once you step into this circle, there is no turning back."  
  
" That's easy. I'm in."  
  
" Takuya?" asked Zoe.  
  
" I owe X a lot; for show me my power, for training me, for helping me understand my limits. I owe him. Besides, if his master wants my services, he can have them. You guys don't have to go. I can do this alone." He said before he walked towards the circle but before he could, he could feel his friends hold him back.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Come on taky. I thought you knew us better." Said JP.  
  
" We are there for each other." Said Tommy.  
  
" And we are gonna be there for you." added Zoe.  
  
" Besides, we're a team; we stand together or we fall together." Said koji.  
  
" Thanks guys. I knew I count on you guys." He said happily as they all headed for the circle.   
  
" Wait a minute! What about your mission? What about seraphimon's egg?"  
  
" Sorry bokomon but this is bigger than that!" said Tommy.  
  
" But...I...it's...... oh alright. I'm coming too." He reluctantly agreed.  
  
" Ok. Bring me something back." Said neemon, waving at them.  
  
" Oh no you don't. You're coming too, moron." Bokomon said, dragging his hapless partner to the circle.  
  
" Ok we're in. so when do we leave?" asked koji.  
  
" Now."  
X spread his legs apart and interlocked his fingers into a meditative state as he began to emit a low growl.  
  
" Sorry about this. I haven't done this many people." He strained out when suddenly his body began to glow. The ring in the ground began to glow as well. Just then, Tommy began to float off the ground, follow by zoe and then the rest of them took flight and in a bright flash, the group found themselves traveling away from the digital world and in to space. When is was over, the digidestined opened there eyes to find themselves in a heavily wooded area.  
  
" Everyone ok?" asked takuya, looking around for his comrades.  
  
" I'm fine." Spoke Zoe.  
  
" I'm cool." Groaned koji.  
  
" Me too. Ahh man! I think I landed in something." JP said from some bushes.  
  
" Hey! Can someone get me down from here?" Tommy exclaimed from a tree breach. The three elder boys helped the younger one out of the tree while Zoe looked around.  
  
" Say guys, where's the digimon?" she asked, referring to bokomon and neemon.  
  
" Right here." The book bearing digimon announced as he emerged from the bush.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Yes and so is momma's little egg. Yes he is, yes he is." he muttered rubbing the egg while the humans watched.  
  
" I think he landed on his head." Said Tommy.  
  
" Ok one down now where's neemon?" asked koji when they heard a voice behind another bush. After some looking, they found the pants wearing digimon talking with a chipmunk. The animal ran up a tree and left while neemon face drooped down.  
  
" Neemon what were you doing?" asked bokomon.  
  
" I was trying to get her number. Now I will never see her again." he cried.  
  
" Neemon that was a chipmunk. She doesn't know what you were saying." Comforted Zoe.   
  
" Wait a minute! That was a chipmunk!" pointed out koji.  
  
" So?" said JP.  
  
" That was a chipmunk and last time I check, there were no chipmunks in the digital world."  
  
" That means..." Tommy started to say when the group raced out of the wooded area to find an unexpected sight; a street with cars passing by, high office buildings, people walking up the street, and a jet plane flew by in the air.  
  
" I don't believe it!" said a speechless Tommy.  
  
" Yeah kid. We're home!" JP said excitedly as Tommy jumped into his arms and the two boys cheered.  
  
" I can't believe this! We're home!" said koji, still stunned.  
  
" No, we're not." Takuya simply said.  
  
" What are you taking about takuya?" asked Zoe.  
  
" I can't explain it but this doesn't feel right. True this is the human world but it's not ours."  
  
" Well then if it's not your home then where are we?" asked bokomon.  
It had been over a year since the lives of the tamers had changed. One year since the digital warlord nearing destroyed them all. One year since takato learned that he was an ascendant. One year since the titanic battle between the warlord and takato and Guilmon's bio fused form of guilkatomon. And most important of all, one year since both takato and rika declared their love for each other and became a couple. It was now summer time and time to relax. Things were fairly quiet and today, we find takato walking down a street he knew so well. Today, we find takato carrying a small box and a smile on his face. He and rika had been so happy together, it was like a dream. He arrived at the wooden gates and leapt over the gate with a single jump. He landed on the other side and walked up to the door.  
  
" Hello?" he asked when the door slide open revealing rika's grandmother.  
  
" Oh takato. How are you?" she asked happily.  
  
" I'm fine ma'am. I'm here for......"  
  
" Takato, you've been coming here for a year now. I know why you are here."  
  
" Sorry. I'm just a little slow today."  
  
" No gogglehead. You always a little slow."  
Takato looked to the side to see his cynical but supportive girlfriend rika, standing with her arms cross and a cold look on her face but he knew it was just an act.  
  
" Sorry, I'm not a fast as the great digimon queen." He joked getting a much-welcomed smile from her as she walked over to him.  
  
" You're late."  
  
" Sorry. I guess I'm not as quick as the great digimon queen." He smirked.  
  
" But if you don't want this present, I could give it jeri."  
  
" No way gogglehead! Give." She demanded. Takato handed her the box.  
  
" This better not be any thing stupid." She said as she opened it. Any thought that she wouldn't like the gift went out the window as her face lit up with delight.  
  
" Is this what I think it is?"  
  
" Yep. An omnimon card, first edition."  
  
" Takato, these cards are worth a fortune. How did you get it?"   
  
" I saved up. Plus, since I saved the world from that asshole, they gave me a discount. Do you like it?"  
  
" You be the judge." She answered giving him a big kiss on lips. Takato returned the favor, starting a deep make out session between them.  
  
" Ahem!" her grandmother went, breaking up the embarrassed couple.  
  
" Oh, sorry, grandma." Rika said.  
  
" That's ok. Now have fun you two."   
  
" We will." Takato smiled as he and rika headed out of the yard and in the street while the elderly woman retreated back into the house as renamon and blackWargreymon appeared.  
  
" They're finally gone." Said the mega.  
  
" Took him long enough." The fox digimon shot.  
  
" Don't count him out. He has potential."  
  
" I know but to rika, he's still her gogglehead."  
  
" I see and what I am?"  
  
" You're like my own gogglehead; reliable, tough, powerful."  
  
" Right."  
  
" And little slow sometimes."  
  
" Right-WHAT?!"  
  
" Don't worry. It's makes you more attractive." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
" Well that is true. I may be a tough, slow digimon but I'm your tough slow digimon."  
  
" Ditto. So where's pikkan? I thought you were sparring with him."  
  
" He said he had things to do."  
" Will that be all?" pikkan said to the customer. We find our alterian working in the katou's bar, sporting a cap that covered his ears and a white apron over his number 8 jersey. It had been over a year since he arrived and now he was living with jeri and her family since then. Yamaki told Mr. Katou that he was the son of a foreign leader and needed a place to stay. So far, he doesn't know that he is an alien digimon and even if he did, he wouldn't care. Pikkan has proven to be his best employee.  
  
" Yes. Thank you." he said handing him some money  
  
" Have a nice day." he said as he left. Meanwhile, another man sitting down the bar slowly got up and walked out, trying not to be noticed but the sharp eyes of pikkan caught.  
  
" Sir, he left." Pikkan spoke to Mr. Katou.  
  
" And?"  
  
" He left without paying."  
  
" Don't worry about it. That guy hasn't paid in mouths. Last time I tried to make him pay, he beat up some of my men."   
  
" Really? So he some kind of tough guy huh?" pikkan said just before he took off his apron and jumped over the bar.  
  
" Pikkan where are you going?"  
  
" Where else? To get you money." He answered as he exited the bar. Luckily, the guy wasn't too far from the bar and he was talking with a group of men.  
  
" Excuse me."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" You left that bar over there without paying. I'm here for the money."  
  
" Are you serious, man?"  
  
" Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
" You must be looking for a ass whooping."  
  
" You're right. I'm looking to whoop your ass if you don't pay up."  
  
" Boys, get him!" he ordered as the gang of five jumped him and began to pound pikkan to the ground with punches and kicks until he stopped moving.  
  
" That was easy." One of them laughed as they broke off his still body.  
  
" The day I pay him is the day I......"  
  
" The day you what?"  
The group was in silent shock as pikkan rose from the ground, with barely a mark on him and super pissed look on his face.  
  
" Thanks for the massage but it won't help you get on my good side. Now it's look like I have to take the money."  
Two of the men ran up to him but pikkan merely extended his fore fingers and jabbed them between the eyes, dropping them. Two more ran from either side and pikkan head butt them both. One tried to kick him but he kicked his leg, breaking it. Pikkan walked up to the leader as shrunk back and out of desperation, threw a punch. Pikkan put up his palm, allowing it to hit his hand and breaking it. He yelled in pain as he swatted his head and pulled off his cap.  
  
" W-what the hell are you?!" he stuttered as he saw the now exposed ears of pikkan.  
  
" Don't worry." He answered as he picked him up by the collar.  
  
" Now you listen and listen good; I am very close to the family that owns that bar so I don't appreciate people like you running out on the bill. So you will pay what you own and never run out like that again or else you'll be looking for a new job as the human pretzel. Am I clear?"  
  
" Y-y-y-y-yes." He said as he reached into his pocket and removed a handful of money. He dropped him and grabbed the cash.   
  
" Thanks."  
  
" N-no problem."  
Pikkan smirked as he saw the huge wet stain in the front of his pants.  
  
" Pathetic!" he sneered as he picked up his cap and put it back on, with his ears inside it and walked back to the bar.  
  
" Pikkan, where were you? What happened?" asked Mrs. Katou. Pikkan simply put the money on the bar.  
  
" You don't have to worry about him skipping out on the money anymore."  
The couple came over and counted the money.  
  
" This is all the money he owed us and a little bit more. But didn't he put a fight?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, he did." The alterian responded, snickering at the thought of him fighting.  
  
" What's everyone's so happy about?"  
Their attention was now on the brown haired girl standing in the door with a showing bag in her hand.  
  
" Oh nothing. Pikkan is just pulling his weight around here." Mr. Katou smiled as she walked in. as she past pikkan, she winked at him quickly, which caused him blush slightly.  
  
" Here's the food you wanted dad." She said, putting the bag on the bar. Her father opened the bag and looked over the contents.  
  
" Thanks jeri."  
  
" You're welcome dad. I'll head to my room now." she said happily as she went up stair.  
  
" If you don't have anything for me to do, I'll be in mine."  
  
" No, that's ok. You take a break." Said Mrs. Katou.  
  
" Thank you." he said walking up the stairs.  
  
" You know, honey, I think jeri has a crush on our guest."   
  
" On pikkan? Dear, what are you talking about?"  
  
" I've seen the way she looks at him. I'm telling you, your daughter is in love with him."  
  
" Honey, pikkan rarely smiles and he talks to no one outside of work. I doubt he would be interested in what a 14-year-old girl thinks of him."  
" Hmmmm."  
  
" What do you see?" asked pikkan. We find our alien in the room of jeri katou as she looking in his ear with a q-tip. It was no secret that she harbored feelings for the alterian but what wasn't known was that pikkan returned her feelings, despite the fact that he doesn't really care for the company of humans. Leomon was out hunting for food while pikkan and jeri shared a moment; jeri cleaning his large ears. It seems that in his society, cleaning the ears is a sign of a couple's bond with each other.  
  
" Dust, a little wax, and some bugs. Your ears are magnets for dirt." She answered as she cleaned them.  
  
" Sorry. It's not my fault."   
  
" It's ok. I don't mind. Besides I like cleaning your ears."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" Ok all done." she announced as she got up and threw the q-tips in the trash.  
  
" They feel great." He said, as he arched his ears.  
  
" They should. Shouldn't you be training with blackWargreymon?" she asked, sitting next to him.   
  
" He took some time off to see renamon."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Actually, we both agreed to it."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Pikkan, can I ask you something?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
" I know you don't like humans so why do you like me?"  
  
" Humans, by nature, can be greedy and vain. They can assume that they are the most powerful in the universe. Alterians hate those who don't back up their claims and fight it out. But you don't. You simply live your life and don't assume you are greater than you are. And I like that."  
  
" Part of me should be angry but I can't get angry at you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
" If this isn't our world then where are we takuya?" asked koji as the digidestined walked in the park.  
  
" I don't know. It just doesn't feel like our world you know." He answered.  
  
" It looks just like ours." Said Tommy.  
  
" If takuya says something's not right then I believe him." Said Zoe.  
  
" Yeah well, at least we don't have to worry about some digimon jumping us." Spoke JP when suddenly a strange fog began to cover the area.  
  
" Maybe I spoke too soon."  
  
" What's up with this fog?" asked koji.  
  
" There's something strange about this fog." Said takuya.  
DESTROYER BARRAGE  
" Oh crap!" they said as they jumped out of the way of the attack as the digimon stepped out of the shadows; it looked just like guardramon but it was all black.  
DA: dark guardramon. As his counter part is known as a guardian, he is a destroyer. All digimon fears his destroyer barrage.  
" What's a digimon like that doing here?" wondered bokomon.  
  
" No time worry about that." takuya said, dodging his attack. The digimon then turned and ran away but the damage was done.  
  
" Is every one ok?" asked takuya.  
  
" Not everyone."   
All their attention was now turned to see Zoe, holding her ankle.  
  
" Zoe, what happened?" asked JP.  
  
" I twisted my ankle, dodging the attack." She winced in pain as takuya looked at it.  
  
" If that thing gets to the street, we're gonna have a hard time explaining digimon to a panicked mob." Said koji.  
  
" He's right. I don't think people would like seeing a digimon wondering around like that." takuya said, remember what happened to him when he returned home as a digimon.  
  
" Koji, JP, go look for that thing and make sure no one sees It." he ordered. The two boys nodded their heads and took off.  
  
" I just hope they be careful."  
We find the remained of the tamers in the middle of the park playing around; kazu and kenta were, of course, playing the digimon card game with guardramon and marine Angemon watching, Henry was laying back and relaxing, while terriermon and guilmon were playing tag in the field.  
  
" You lose again, bud." Kazu announced in triumph as kenta dropped his cards in defeat.  
  
" Aww man! I added more cards, put up all my best digimon and still nothing." He pouted as marine Angemon patted him on the back.  
  
" Forget about it kenta. You've been at this for a year now. Just relax." Said Henry.  
  
" Yeah man. Momentai. Hey!" terriermon shot off as guilmon tagged him.  
  
" Tag! You're it!" he taunted when suddenly, the dark guardramon jumped out of the woods and ran across the field.  
  
" Oh crap! A wild one!" said kazu.  
  
" Hey! It's looks like you guardramon."  
  
" It's my evil counter part!"  
  
" Whoa! Just what we needed too!" said terriermon as the digimon escaped.  
  
" Come on! We got to catch it before it does any damage!" spoke Henry.  
  
" Stop!"  
The three tamers turned around to see koji and JP stand behind them with very angry looks on their faces.  
  
" Can we help you?"  
  
" You sure can! Why did your digimon friend there attack us?" asked JP.  
  
" Oh you got it wrong! You see that was......" kazu started.  
  
" No! You hurt my friend and some stupid excuse and a paint job can't save you!" exclaimed koji.  
EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
LOBOMON   
  
BEETLEMON  
The tamers and digimon stood in silent awe as the two boys were replaced with the legendary warriors of thunder and light.  
  
" D-d-d-d-d-d-did you guys see that?" stuttered kenta.  
  
" If you mean, two humans turning into digimon, then yeah." Said terriermon.  
  
" Now apologize for what you did!" ordered beetlemon.  
  
" Now, calm down, there is nothing to be gained from this......" Henry started when beetlemon launched his lightning blitz at them.   
  
" It's pay back time!"  
  
" Man, these guys are serious!" said kazu.  
  
" That's it! Terriermon!" Henry yelled as he pulled out his modify cards.  
  
" Alright! Bout time Henry!"   
BUNNY BLAST  
Lobomon pull out his light swords and swatted away the attack. Terriermon shrunk a little while Henry prepped a card.  
DIGI-MODIFY  
POWER ACTIVATE  
Added with the boost, the dog digimon ran right at him and head butted him in the gut, sending him back a few feet.  
  
" That all you got?" he asked.  
  
" Henry?"  
  
" I'm on it."  
DIGI-MODIFTY  
DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
DIGIVOLTION   
  
TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO----- GARGOMON  
" What the?!" was all he could say as the little digimon was replaced with a digimon that was now as big, if not bigger than him and now was armed with chain guns on his arms.  
  
" You were saying?" he snickered at him as he took aim with his guns.  
GARGO LASERS  
" Crap!" he exclaimed as he took cover behind a tree as the round bounced off the wood.  
  
" How did that kid make him digivolve? I didn't think that was even possible!" he muttered. Meanwhile beetlemon was handling guardramon, who didn't even want to fight.  
  
" Can't we talk about this?" he asked, dodging the punches of his aggressor.  
  
" This is for zoe!"  
  
" I don't even know her!"  
FIST OF THE BEAST KING  
The warrior of thunder was knocked back some feet way as the originator of the attack jumped out of the woods and stood in front of the machine digimon.  
  
" Leomon! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised kazu.  
  
" It's a good thing I was training near by. What's going on here? Who are these digimon?"  
  
" We don't know but they are not digimon!"   
  
" They were these boys that came out of the woods, saying that guardramon attack them. Then they did something called spirit digivolving and turned into these digimon!" explained kenta.  
  
" Humans that turn into digimon? I haven't heard of that but that doesn't matter now. Who are you and why are you attacking my friends?"  
  
" They attacked first! And if they are your friends, that's too bad for you!" he yelled as he charged the lion digimon with lightning fist but leomon quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack.  
  
" Calm yourself! This battle is meaningless!"   
  
" Speak for yourself!"  
PYRO SPHERE  
The fireball knocked him down again as guilmon ran over to leomon's side.  
  
" That was close! Thank you guilmon!"   
  
" No problem!"   
At that moment, takuya, with Zoe on his shoulders, Tommy, neemon, and bokomon emerged out of the woods as lobomon and gargomon traded shots and beetlemon was felled by the duo of leomon and guilmon.  
  
" Takuya, we have to help them out." Said Tommy.  
  
" Agreed. Neemon, bokomon, watch zoe."   
  
" No way! I'm fighting too!"  
  
" Not on that ankle! Please Zoe, stay here!"  
  
" Fine. I'll do it." she said in defeat.   
  
" Thanks. Tommy, you ready?"  
  
" Let's do it!"  
EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
AGUNIMON  
  
KUMAMON  
" Oh crap! More of them?" exclaimed kazu.  
  
" So they can turn into digimon?" said an awe leomon.  
  
" Now it's our turn!"  
PYRO TORNADO  
The spinning funnel of flame plowed through the digimon, knocking them to the side. Leomon was downed but guilmon was not out since his thick hide withstood his attack. Guilmon charge him with his huge mouth clamping down on his arm. Agunnimon shock him off but the virus swatted his tail at him. Meanwhile, Kumamon came to the aid of lobomon who was still in a shoot out with gargomon.  
BLIZZARD BLASTER  
" Great! Just great!" said gargomon as he dodged the oncoming attack.  
  
" Great timing Kumamon!"  
  
" I'm just glad to help."  
  
" Two on one huh? No problem!"  
As gargomon prepared to take on the two warriors, unknown to them all, a familiar masked man watched the battle unfold with interest from a rooftop.  
  
Interesting. Even without takato, guilmon is a digimon to be reckoned with.  
" Hmm?" he hinted as he glanced behind him and turned back to the battle.  
  
" You two might as well come out. I know you are there."  
  
Just as he said this, the figures of blackWargreymon and pikkan appeared behind him on the far side of the roof.  
  
" I should have known you would find us watching you." said the mega.  
  
" I was wondering if you two would even get here."  
  
" Please! With all the power they were throwing out, it was hard not to notice." Said pikkan as he and the dark digimon walked to the edge to view the fight.  
  
" So who are the digimon?" asked pikkan.  
  
" They are digidestined from another world."  
  
" All I see are the digimon. Where are the humans, brother?"  
  
" They are the digimon. These humans have the power to turn into digimon at will."  
  
" Unbelievable! First bio-merging, now this!"  
  
" It's not so surprising to me. I've heard stories about this type of digivolving. Now I see they are more than stories. So which is your boy?"   
  
" The one fighting guilmon." X pointed out.  
  
" Hmm. He's got potential." Commented pikkan.  
  
" Spill little brother. You wouldn't have brought them together just for kicks. What's going on?" blackWargreymon asked him, getting a sigh as his answer.  
  
" Shinmon ordered me to. A few days ago the yin-yang box was stolen."  
  
" What?" the two warriors went together in surprise.  
  
" Judging by your reaction, you know what I'm taking about?"  
  
" Simms told me about it was some kind of super powerful box." Said the mega.  
  
" Not me. My dad told me about that thing. I can't believe some one stole it!"  
  
" Max, can it do what they say it can do?"  
  
" Yes. Now it's for us to fight again."  
  
" If so, why don't you stop this fight?" asked pikkan.  
  
" No. Not yet at least."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because if I'm right, things are about to get hot!"  
By now, the battle was now a full on war as guardramon and gargomon traded shots with lobomon and Kumamon, beetlemon was going fist to fist with leomon, and agunnimon and guilmon were mixed up in a melee of attacks with each other.   
  
" Damn! I said I was bored today but I didn't want this!" exclaimed kenta as he and kazu, with his small mega, took cover. Guilmon's eyes were, by now, full on viral as he charged at agunnimon but that all came to an end when a massive explosion blew the two back. Almost immediately, the other battles ended as the two sides ran to their fallen friends.  
  
" Where did that come from?" wondered Henry.  
  
" There is your answer, man!" kazu said, pointing into the sky. Floating down from the air was takato with his smoking hand outstretched and rika hanging from his shoulder.  
  
" Nice timing chumly." Said kazu as takato touched down on the ground with a pissed look on his face.  
  
" Damn. It's getting so a guy can't spend any time with his girlfriend." He complained as the warriors turned back into humans.  
  
" Takato, those digimon were humans." Explained Henry.  
  
" I knew. I could feel it. But why were you fighting with them?"  
  
" Ask them. They started it!" said terriermon.  
  
" They fight hard." Said guilmon, holding his head.  
  
" I could tell. Are you all right boy? Did I hurt you?"  
  
" No. It didn't hurt."  
  
" Good."  
Meanwhile on the other side, koji and JP help takuya to his feet as Zoe and the digimon came to his side.  
  
" Takuya, you ok?" asked Tommy.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.  
  
" That attack came from that kid. That's almost what you can do takuya. It's a good thing he missed." Said koji.  
  
" No. He missed on purpose. He just wanted to get my attention."  
  
" And?"  
  
" It worked."   
Then for the first time since the battle began, takuya and takato's eyes met in a deadly gaze ass they looked each other over. The two boys felt as if a fire was lit in their souls, a fire that couldn't be put out.  
  
" You did great. Now stay back." Takato ordered as he began to walk towards the team of legendary warriors.  
  
" What are you gonna do?" asked terriermon.  
  
" I'm gonna have a little chat with them, that's all."  
  
" You don't go getting hurt gogglehead. We still have a date."  
  
" I will rika."  
  
" Uh-oh. Here he comes." Said JP.  
  
" You guys relax. It's me he wants to talk to." Takuya said as he too head for the advancing takato.  
  
" Be careful takuya."  
  
" Don't worry, zo. I'm always careful."  
The goggle headed leaders walked slowly to each other and stop about 2 yards from each other, still not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
" Why did you attack my friends?"  
  
" Your metal friend there attacked us and hurt the girl back there."  
  
" Cute. She your girlfriend?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, she is."  
  
" I see. I think I can understand why you were so pissed."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" I think it's safe to assume that you're not here to talk?"  
  
" Nope. The time for talk is over."  
  
" Fine. You keep your friends back and I'll keep mine back."  
  
" Agreed. But I have to warning you; I'm much stronger than the average 14 year old."  
  
" Funny. I was gonna say the same thing."  
  
With that, the two boys took up fighting stance towards each other, as the wind blew around the park. Both the digidestined and the tamers glued their eyes on the unfolding scene before them, as was the trio on the roof. And with a single sentence, pikkan summed up what every seemed to be thinking:  
" This is gonna be one great fight!"  
NEXT TIME: it ascendant vs. ascendant as takuya and takato pull out all the stops and drop the kid gloves in all out super powered street fight.  
BATTLE OF THE GOGGLEHEADS  
MA: hey peeps! And it seems that our couple has had too much wine.  
Takuya: Zoe, I love you!  
Zoe: takuya I love you!  
Takuya: I love you more!  
Zoe: I love you much more!  
Tai: damn! They're wasted!  
Sora: they're young. Give them time!  
Takato: at least we didn't act that way.  
Rika: yep.  
Max: what are you talking about? You two blew chunks on each other!  
LATER FICCERS! 


	3. battle of the goggleheads

MA: hey peoples! Well it's time for the usual fight-between-two-heroes-over-some-misunderstanding-and-now-they-are-too-pigheaded-to-stop-so-we-might-as-well-sit-back-and-enjoy chapter.  
Max: this is gonna be a great fight!  
Rika: and takato's gonna wipe the floor with fire boy!  
Zoe: please! My taky is gonna beat the crap out of goggle boy!  
Rika: it's gogglehead and only I say that!  
BW: man, the way they are talking, it was as if they were going at it.  
Max: hmm. That wouldn't be too bad. Right bro?  
BW: yeah. I would pay to see that.  
Rena and keke: what did you boys say?!  
BW and max: um, nothing hun.  
(ring bell hits. Tai steps in a tux.)  
Tai: welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third chapter of D3: the deamon's strike. Get ready for a match to end all matches, the battle of the goggleheads! First, in the blue sweats and yellow trimmed goggle, he hails from shinjuku Japan. He weights in a 150lbs-soaking wet. In his corner is the digimon queen, rika and he was the leader of the tamers. He was the first to bio merge to gallantmon and helped to defeat d-reaper. Here he is, the haz mat man, takato 'gogglehead' matsuki! And his opponent, in the brown and orange outfit with silver trimmed goggle, he hails from nerima Japan. He weights in at 160lbs at best. In his corner is the legendary warrior of wind, izumi. He is the leader of the frontier digidestined and the first to digivolve into a digimon. Here he is, the firewalker, takuya 'hot head' kanabara! This is just a reminder max acorn doesn't own digimon in any way, shape or, form. Now for the people in attendance, and the many reading at home. Ladies and gentlemen, LLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!  
(Enter mills lane.)  
Mills: I want a nice clean fight. No biting, eye poking, or kicking of the balls. Everything else, I'll allow it. Ascendants and above are allow. Now, let's get it on!  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
BATTLE OF THE GOGGLEHEADS  
" So this is where you boys are hiding." Renamon said as she appeared on the roof behind the trio of warriors. They turned slight to meet her gaze as she walked over.  
  
" About time you got here, foxy." Said blackWargreymon.   
  
" Are you calling me slow?"  
  
" Me? No. I wouldn't think that. Never!"  
  
" He might not say it so I will. You're slow." Pikkan snickered as the fox digimon walked over to the edge, seeing the scene before her; on one side was the tamers minus ryo and his digimon and the other was the digidestined from another world. In front of both sides were takato and takuya, ready to brawl.  
  
" What's going on?"  
  
" A rare treat, renamon; ascendant vs. ascendant." Answered pikkan.  
  
" What are you talking about? Takuya is the only ascendant here, unless..."  
  
" Remember when I told you that there were other ascendants out there? That one, takuya, is one of those others."  
  
" If he is an ascendant, why are they about to fight?"  
  
" It was a misunderstanding."  
  
" Then why don't you stop them?"  
  
" I will, eventually."  
On the field of battle, all was quiet, save the blowing of the wind, as takuya and takato sized each other over and thoughts of strategies to pull off. The fire in their eyes radiated out from them and around as everyone could feel the energy in the air.  
  
" Man I've never seen takato so serious about a fight. That kid must be strong." Said rika.  
  
" I don't know. He had trouble with guilmon. Do you think he can handle takato?" wondered terriermon.  
  
" Maybe. He has to be very confident in his skills to fight him alone like this." Said leomon.  
  
" I don't understand. Why does takuya want to fight him alone?" wondered Tommy.  
  
" Maybe takuya can sense something in this kid that we don't. Remember, takuya sent a year training under X. he can do and sense things we can't." answered koji.  
  
" But why are they just standing there?" asked Zoe.  
  
" My guess? They are studying each other, trying to find weaknesses in their defense. Also, they both know that who ever throws the first blow, they're gonna put everything they got into it."  
  
" So who do you think gonna throw down first?" asked kenta.  
  
" I think......" leomon started to say but was cut off by the battle cry of takuya as he launched himself at takato.  
  
" I thought so."  
  
Takuya landed a kick but takato blocked it with his arms crossed. He went for a punch but takato blocked with his elbow. He threw a punch to his but the tamer caught it with his palm and wrapped his fingers around his fist. Takuya pushed forward with all his might while takato held fast, bracing his hand with his other hand. The two gritted their teeth as they battle for control of the fight while their feet dug in the ground. Takato used his free hand and threw a punch only to have takuya block it with his wrist. He let go of the fist and threw a kick but hit only his other wrist. The momentum shifted as the leader of the tamers went on the offensive, throw punch after punch while the other goggle headed leader dodged and blocked what he could as he started to back step. Takato then switched to his legs as he began to kick. He tried to block them but it seems that his feet were too fast as he caught a few blows to the body. Takato threw a round house but takuya ducked and rolled away while his feet smashed in to a tree and destroyed it. The two fighters stared at each other while trying to catch their breath. Takuya rubbed his arms while his opponent merely cracked his neck.  
Damn! This kid is no joke! Just blocking those hits hurts!  
The kid's fast! Only renamon and X can dodge my kicks. I must watch him!  
" Give it up man! I don't want to really hurt you!"  
  
" Now? No way! I'm getting warmed up. In fact, this is the perfect time to use this technique I've been wanting to try out."  
  
" What technique?"  
  
" You'll see."  
Takuya interlocked his fingers and put his feet together as he closed his eyes. Everyone, including the frontier digidestined, wondered what he was going to do. His eyes shot open just before he jumped in to the sky. Takato followed his form as he rocketed into the air and disappeared into the bright light of the sun. Takato tried to find him as he shielded his eyes from the rays but saw nothing. Suddenly, a loud howl filled the ears of everyone in the area; the howl was something like a wolf but different. Takato looked back up to see a silhouette of a wolf emerging for the light of the sun. The shadow then transformed into the form of takuya with his feet out. Takato put up his arms when takuya rapidly hit his defense with his feet. He then dashed to the side and then back again, tripping his legs and sending him to the ground. Takato got back to his feet but could barely catch sight of takuya who seemed to have increased his speed. He was running around, hunched over with his arms hanging out in front. He dashed around the area at a high speed while takato out up his arms in defense. Takuya dashed at him and punched him, causing him to block him but takuya quickly punched him in the gut that gave him an opening to wail on his upper body with fast strikes. Takato fell back after a hard hit while takuya jumped on him rapidly kicking his chest and jumped off, allowing takato to see his face; the carefree expression was gone from his face and in it's stead was a newer more rabid one. His pupils were gone leaving only the whites, his teeth were clenched and growling and his hands were more like wolf's claws.   
HOWLING TALON ATTACK  
His hands began to glow blue as he cupped them to his side and took off right for the rising takato. A wolf replaced his form as he approached and turned back when unleashed his attack. He struck each side of his face with lightening speed and ended it with a blow with his cupped hands to this face, sending him flying into a tree. After it was over, takuya's eyes returned to normal and a smile rolled on his face.  
  
" Howling wolf technique. How'd you like it?" he gloated while his friends watched in awe.  
  
" That was amazing!" said koji.  
  
" Tell me about it!" added Tommy.  
  
" Gogglehead! You ok?" yelled rika as her boyfriend rose up from the ground and dusted himself off.  
  
" Just fine, rika." he asked while up on the roof, the four natives watched.  
  
" Ok little brother, spill. What did he just do?" asked blackWargreymon.  
  
" The howling wolf technique; takuya can induce an almost feral state of mind on himself, allowing him to mimic the speed, cunning, and strength of a wolf. He come up with the move while training with me on his digital world."  
  
" I see. Takato may be powerful but he can't fight that fast in his normal state without giving up some of his power. Interesting." Said pikkan.  
  
" So what can he do to stop it?" wondered renamon.  
  
" I think I know what he can do but the question is will he?" said her boyfriend as she returned to the battle in time to takato walking back toward takuya.  
  
" That was a interesting technique but that won't beat me."  
  
" Really? How do you figure that?"  
  
" Try it again and find out."  
  
Smiling, takuya once again took to the air to start his technique while takuya spaced his legs apart, straightened his right and crossed his other arm over it. He began to strain and almost immediately his skin turned a deep red as takuya came back down in his wolf state. Ignoring his new skin, he rapidly kicked him in the chest but it seemed to have no effect on him. He jumped back and attacked again with his hands but they seemed to bounce off his now rock like skin. Takato blocked one of his punches and punched him back. Takuya staggered back and began jumping around him but takato remained in his state. He attacked his back with a clawed punched but takato swing around and punched him. He tried again with a kick to the neck but this time, he grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground. He immediately leapt up and went back on the attack.  
  
" I see. That technique." Said renamon.  
  
" Now, I'm lost. What is he doing?" asked X.  
  
" The Gaia rock technique; takato has concentrated all his energy to his defense, making his body as strong as a rock. In this state, he is immune to his blows." Said the dark mega.  
  
" And it allows him to slow takuya's attacks just enough for him to get a shot in. the kid's smarter that I thought." Said pikkan.  
  
" We shall see."  
Pikkan was correct, takato's strategy was working in slowing down takuya but takato was wearing down from using the move. Dashing block, takuya readied his howling talon attack while takato readied his fist for his own attack.  
HOWLING TALON ATTACK  
MEGA GAIA CRUSHER  
The two attacks collided with each, the energy creating a massive explosive force that blew them both back to the ground. As the dust settled, both of the boys lay on the ground, seemingly dead but everyone's relief, the two of them jumped back up and dusted themselves off.  
  
" That's right gogglehead! Keep it up!" yelled rika.  
  
" Don't cut him no slack takuya!" Zoe yelled also.  
  
" That was good, my friend. Kudos to your trainer." Said takuya.  
  
" Thanks. Same to you." replied takato.  
  
" This has been fun but let's get down to business." He said as he removed his brown jacket.  
  
" I see."  
  
" I know what you're hiding."  
  
" As do I."  
  
" So let's cut the crap and give our friends a show." he suggested, removing his cap and putting his goggles on his naked head.  
  
" I agree. You want to go first?"  
  
" Let's do it together. I've never seen someone else do it."  
  
" As with me. Ok, buddy. Let's burn!"  
  
With that, they locked eyes with each other as their hair began to move and rise a little. The ground around them began to break away and float into the air.  
  
" Uh oh." Murmured renamon as she and her colleagues knew what was coming.  
  
" So they are going all out huh?" said the mega.  
  
" I knew this would happen." Said X.  
  
" I haven't seen two ascendants go at it so this will be a treat." Smiled the alterian.  
  
The two boys stood locked on each other as arcs of power shot of them. Suddenly both boys roared with energy as their hair turned the signature gold and their eyes gained the emerald green color of the ascendant, which cause a unified reaction from both sides;  
  
" HOLY SHIT! HE'S ONE TOO?!"  
  
The boys grinned at the reaction they were getting; kazu, kenta, Tommy and JP were freaking out, Henry and koji had they mouths open in shock, terriermon, leomon, and guardramon didn't know what to think, guilmon and neemon just cocked their heads to the side, and rika and zoe just yelled things like 'kill him' and 'bust him up good'.  
  
" Well, shall we?"  
  
" After you."  
  
Takuya dashed forward and kick but he blocked it. Takato went for a punch but takuya caught it. Growling, the boys began to trade blows at lightening speed the digidestined watched in awe.   
  
" I can't believe it! They are fighting so fast!" said koji.  
  
" I know. I can barely keep up." Said bokomon.  
  
" Barely? I can't even tell whose winning!" said Tommy.  
  
" Yeah. What about you JP?" koji asked but got no answer because zoe had him in a head lock and was beating him over the head and face as she view the fight.  
  
" Get him takuya! Hit him! Hit him! Show what you're made of!" she yelled as she keeps beating JP's face in.  
  
" Isn't takuya supposed to be the only one fighting? Ow!" he groaned.  
  
" We haven't seen this in a while." Stated Henry.  
  
" But it's still cool!" said kazu.  
  
" Hey where's terriermon?" wondered Henry. Kazu and kenta pointed to rika who, like Zoe, had terriermon in a headlock, pounding his head and pulling his ears.  
  
" Come on gogglehead! Punch him! PUNCH HIM!" she screamed.  
  
" Ahh! This is worse than princess pretty pants! Oww!"  
  
Takato just then caught him with a roundhouse kick to the face. Takuya staggered back but ran back with a two-hand punch and a head butt. He then uppercutted him into the air but takuya stopped and fired a ki blast right at him. Takuya knocked it away and replied with his own which takato swatted away as well. Takuya flew right at him but just as he reached him, takato brought both his fist down on his neck, stunning him long enough for takato to unload a barrage of punches. The warrior of fire caught his fists and rammed his knee into his gut and returned the punches he just received. He went for kick but the tamer caught his foot and began to swing him around in a huge circle. He let go, sending him racing into the street. He hit the pavement with a boom as bits of concrete and metal flew into the air.  
  
" Alright! That's the way gogglehead!" cheered rika. Takato grinned a little just before he received an energy blast to the face. Takuya raced into the air and sucker punched him and grabbed him in a headlock. He then went into a high-speed dive towards the earth below, hoping to keel haul him.  
  
" Oh no you don't." was all takato said before grabbing him too as they dove. At first he was surprised but his shock was replace with a grin as they hit the dirt, kicking up a large cloud of smoke.   
  
" Damn! Do they had to get everything dirt? I just bathed." Complain kazu.  
  
" This is certainly a dirt fight!" said bokomon.  
  
" Do you they survived?" wondered Zoe but before anyone could answer, the sound of fist against flesh could be hears for as the dust settled, the forms of both takuya and takato could be seen. They had not only survived the fall but they were still fighting as fiercely as before, if not fiercely. Their clothes were torn to shedders, burses covered their faces and blood dripped from cuts and their mouths but they didn't seem to mind their conditions. Just then both boys punched each other in the face with such a force that they both flew back and hit trees on their respective sides. They both laid there for sometime as their friends came to their aid.  
  
" Takato are you ok?" asked Henry.  
  
" Never......better." He groaned as he spit out some blood.  
  
" Takato, stop this! You can't keep this up!" said rika.  
  
" Thanks for the concern rika. But this fight has gone too far." He said as he struggle back to his feet.  
  
" Hey taky, you fine?" asked JP.  
  
" Frosty."  
  
" Takuya, stop fighting! I don't think these guys want to fight anymore!" said Zoe.  
  
" They might not want to but he does." He replied, getting to his feet and pointing to takato.  
  
" So you give up already?" yelled takato.  
  
" Hell no! I'm not ready to throw in towel yet!" takuya yelled back.  
  
" Then why are we even talking?" he roared as he transformed back into an ascendant.  
  
" Agreed!" he also said as he transformed as well and they flew at each other and began to fight again.   
  
" I don't believe it!" said rika.  
  
" What?" asked Henry.  
  
" Before takato jumped back into the fight, I think he had a smile on his face."  
It was true for as the boys' battle, both had a grin on his face, despite the fact that they were in an all out brawl.  
  
" They're enjoying this?!" spoke a stunned renamon.  
  
" Yes." Said X.  
  
" But how?"  
  
" When a human becomes an ascendant, something in side them snaps. They began to thrust for battle more and more. It can be maddening at time." Said the mega.  
  
" I see. No wonder I had a hard time with you max." said pikkan.  
  
" Yes. For a long time, I suspected that both of them would be feeling the inch for battle and in their worlds, there was no one strong enough to satisfy them so I arranged this little dual."  
  
" So you had that digimon attack them just have them fight." Said renamon.  
  
" That's right. The need for a just fight would cause them to be careless and reckless. For the mission ahead, I needed those demons out of them and them clear headed."  
  
" I must commend you my friend. Having them fight each other was the perfect to get it out of them." said pikkan.  
  
" Well, I guess it's time to end this little fight. Excuse me." he said as he vanished. Meanwhile on the battle field, takuya and takato's arms were now lock and they were head butting each other, ignoring the pain they were in. takato got his arm free and wrapped his hand around his throat. Gasping for air, takuya, also, got his arm free and did the same to takato. With their oxygen supply cut off, they hit the ground, still choking each other.  
  
" Give......up!"  
  
" No...... You......give......up!"  
  
" Stop it both of you!"  
The boys looked up to see X standing over them and they powered down in the process.  
  
" X what are you doing here?" they both said and looked at each other when they realized what they did.  
  
" You know him too?!"  
Things had calmed down a bit since the fight; the tamers explained that they didn't attack them and all was forgiven. The two teams resided in rika's house and got to know each other better; kazu and kenta taught Tommy and JP how to play the digimon card game, koji and Henry chatted about other things that seemed to interest only them, bokomon and neemon got to know the digimon and guilmon introduced neemon to something called peanut butter. As for our heroes, they did what all ascendants do after fighting:  
  
" Damn! This food rules!"  
  
" I told you man!"   
Takato and takuya were now stuffing their faces with noodles, soup, sandwiches, and anything else they could find on table while Zoe and rika watched.  
  
" As many times as I see it, I still can't get use to it." said rika.  
  
" Tell me about it."  
As they said that, both boys started to choke on their food. They hit their chest with their fist and soon were able to breathe.  
  
" Whoa!" said takuya.  
  
" I see we have the same problem."  
  
" Yep."   
Without another word, the two started to eat, as if nothing had happened while their girlfriends sweat dropped.  
  
" That was weird!" said Zoe.  
  
" Goggleheads; they're the same in every world." added rika when X entered the room.  
  
" I see you two are enjoying yourselves." He stated, getting a muffled 'yeah' from them both.  
  
" The reason I've brought your teams together is that my master has need of you."  
  
" Your master?" said rika.  
  
" The supreme digi deity. The god of the digital universe." Explained takato.  
  
" Yes. A situation has arisen and we need your skills solve it."  
  
" Cool." Said takuya.  
  
" What now?"  
  
" Pack lightly and meet me in the park at 9:00am on the dot. I've already informed Henry to have jeri join us too. And one more."   
  
" Who?"  
  
" Ryo."  
  
" WHAT?!" rika and takato, spitting out his food, exclaimed.  
  
" I take it you have some problem with ryo."  
  
" Problem?! That asshole tried to break up rika and me!" explained takato.  
  
" I told him if I saw him again, I'd butcher him!" said rika.  
  
" Nevertheless, we need all the help we can get and ryo may come in handy."  
  
" Alright but if he tries anything and I mean anything with rika, I'll kill him!"  
  
" As if you'd get the chance gogglehead! If he tries anything with me, they wont be anything left to kill!"  
  
" They have issues." Pointed out Zoe.  
  
" For sure. Jelly roll?" offered takuya.  
  
" Jelly roll."   
" What do you mean you're not coming?!" both jeri and renamon exclaimed at what they heard; pikkan and blackWargreymon were not coming.   
  
" Just what they said. I don't think we will need them to fight but I want them in reserve just in case." Explained X.  
  
" It makes sense jeri. It's better to have our strongest in the back." Added leomon.  
  
" Ok. I think I understand." Jeri said, somewhat depressed when pikkan knelt down in front of her.  
  
" Listen, you're a tamer and you have a reasonability to fight when you have to."  
  
" I know but I would feel better if both you and leomon were with me."  
  
" I know but leomon will take care of you until you get back."  
  
" And when we get back, can we got for a walk?"  
  
" Sure." He said a little reluctantly and then hugged her.  
  
" They sure do make a good couple don't they?" asked renamon.  
  
" You would know." The mega said.  
  
" Listen, I just wanted you to know that if you......"  
  
" I know. I'm not jeri. I understand."  
  
" Well do you think you can last against whatever it is?"  
  
" Sure I can slugger." She shot as she playfully punched him in the face and followed up with a hug.  
  
" You take care of yourself foxy."  
  
" I will." She assured as she broke the hug.  
  
" Come on. We have to go." Announced leomon. The girls took one last look at their men and walked off.  
  
" Take care of them bro."  
  
" I will."  
" Where are they?" paced an impatience takuya as he paced up and down the path.   
  
" Settle down takuya. They'll be here." Said koji.  
  
" I know but if I known they would be late, I would have brought a snack."  
  
" Didn't you bring one?" asked bokomon.  
  
" Yeah but Zoe ate It." he answered, as Zoe burped.  
  
" Hey guys!"   
Walking down the path was kazu, kenta, guardromon and marine Angemon.  
  
" Hey!" welcomed Tommy.  
  
" Sorry we're late. Guardromon want to oil his joints." Explained kazu.  
  
" It's ok. The only thing I was afraid was that takuya might eat seraphimon's egg." Joked JP.  
  
" THAT IS NOT FUNNY! It's ok. Momma's here." Bokomon said, stroking his egg as the others looked on, weirdly.  
  
" So any one else coming?"  
  
" That would include me."  
They all turned to see ryo akiyama and his digimon monodramon, sitting behind them.  
  
" Guys May I introduce the legendary tamer, ryo akiyama." Said kenta, as hyped as ever.  
  
" Hi. You must be the new guys." He said.  
  
" Yep. I'm takuya, and this is koji, JP, Zoe, Tommy, bokomon and neemon."  
  
" Nice to meet you. Hello there!" he spoke to Zoe in a seductive tone.  
  
" Uh hi."  
  
" So after this is over, do you want to get some dinner?"  
  
" Um maybe."  
  
" I see. You are very good looking." He said before he pinched Zoe on her behind. The boys saw this and stepped back a few feet.  
  
" Counting down. In 3......" said takuya.  
  
" 2......" said koji.  
  
" 1......" said JP.  
  
" And......" said Tommy.  
  
" YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, A HO?! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE?! DON'T YOU RUN FROM A LADY?! COME HERE YOU, BASTARD?!"  
(Author's note: I would tell you what she's doing to him but there are men reading.)  
As Zoe was introducing herself to ryo, takato, rika, Henry and their digimon arrived with jeri and leomon.  
  
" Let me guess; Mr. Perfect tried to hit on her?" suggested rika.  
  
" Yep. He touched her. Zoe is very touchy of her about her space." Explained takuya when suddenly.  
  
" Hey what are you doing? Stop THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" he screamed, in a high voice.  
  
" OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" the boys went, grabbing their crotches.  
  
" Hmmmm, now why didn't I think of that?" said rika.  
  
" As least she's going easy on him." Said takuya.  
  
" Yeah. She only twisting one." pointing koji as Zoe finished and sighed.  
  
" Zo, you feel better?"  
  
" Very." She answered as takuya and the warriors looked over ryo.  
  
" Dumbass." He said as they snickered at him.  
  
" If you all are quite finished, we have work to do." said X as he jumped from a tree.  
  
" Yep. I'm done." said Zoe.  
  
" Legendary warriors are ready."  
  
" Tamers are ready."  
  
" Alright let's go!"  
NEXT TIME: it's time to recruit the digidestined. But what's up with sora and Tai? Are they hiding something?  
A DAY FOR COURAGE AND LOVE  
Rika: (gives zoe and high five.) great job on that ass, ryo.  
Zoe: thanks. He was easy.  
MA: well next time, it's sora and Tai's turn.  
Tai: yeah and my girlfriend wont hurt me like yours!  
Sora: what did you say Tai?!  
Tai: ummmm (takes off)  
Sora: come back here, Tai kamiya!  
MA: they're your parents.  
Max: don't remind me.  
LATER FICCERS! 


	4. the day of courage and love

MA: hey peoples. I can't believe the response I'm getting from this fic. This is proving to be my most popular part yet.  
Max: kick ass!  
MA: and now on with....  
(Ryo burst in.)  
Ryo: what the hell was that?!  
MA: what's the problem?  
Ryo: you let that new bitch beat me up! I'm still healing from that beating I got at the hands of all the girls and it still hurts to pee!  
Zoe: ohh! My uncle won't like that.  
Ryo: and who is your uncle?  
(Knock at the door.)  
Zoe: that would be him.  
(Opens door. A group of cops come in with a man strapped to a gurney with a muzzle. They sit him up and leave.)  
Takuya: zo, you mean to say that your uncle is dr. Hannibal 'the cannibal' lecter?!  
Zoe: yep. Hi uncle Hannibal.  
Hannibal: hello, Zoe; my, how you've grown. You look so good, I could eat you with a spoon.  
Zoe: oh unc. Stop joking!  
Hannibal: you're right. I was joking; I would use a fork. So who here is the digimon king?  
(Everyone points to ryo.)  
Ryo: aww crap!  
Hannibal: blue eyes huh? You look like that census taker I know. He was....... delicious. (Slurps air.)  
Ryo: it's a good thing he's tied up, right?  
Zoe: right. (Casually unties him and takes off muzzle.)  
Hannibal: thank you dear. Now it's time for your examination, Mr. Akiyama.  
Takuya: see ya, buddy. (Everyone starts to leave.)  
Hannibal: oh Zoe. Tell your mother I loved those cookies she made.  
Zoe: right unc.  
MA: hey doc. Want to do the disclaimer?  
Hannibal: certainly. Ma doesn't own digimon but if I did, I wonder what digimon taste like. Never mind that for now. Ready when you are, Mr. Akiyama.  
Ryo: help me.  
Max: you think we should just leave him like that?  
MA: you're right. Hey doc! (Hands him some sauce.) A-1. I heard he's kinda tart.  
Hannibal: thank you. Now enjoy the story while I enjoy the meal.  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
A DAY FOR COURAGE AND LOVE  
Time. I think about it often but now as my time draws to a close, I wonder, what is the legacy I will leave? Forget me, I'm getting ahead of myself; my name is Tai kamiya and I was the leader of the original digidestined. A year ago I thought thing would be normal with malomyotismon gone but I thought wrong. It's started when a businessman named Ezekiel Simms offered me a job. It was great; the money was super, I made my own hours and he even gave me a car for my troubles. Afterwards, I began to get powerful head aches and I didn't know why, until Simms showed me. He showed me a different time, a time with a evil bastard who one of my friend use to call brother, a time where a digimon of unbelievable power, a time where our children fought with us, a time where my son battle for lives beyond understanding and gave his life for them. I remember but I wasn't the only one.  
In the middle of a dark bedroom, we find Tai kamiya doing the movement of a style of martial arts. Beads of sweat ran off his shirtless chest as he punched and kicked the empty air around. Normally he wouldn't be doing this, as he might wake his little sister but he was not in his room. He was in the room of his best friend and secret girlfriend, sora. She rolled over in her bed and look at him.  
  
" Tai, what are you doing?"  
  
Just getting some training in.  
  
" Tai, just because you can project your thought doesn't mean you should."  
  
" Ok." he said as he finished his routine.  
  
" Come back to bed." She requested. Tai breathed a heavy sigh and returned to bed with his auburn haired lover.  
  
" What's wrong tai?"  
  
" I don't know. It's all this sneaking around."  
  
" Getting to you too huh?"  
  
" You too?"  
  
" Yeah. Tai, all the memories we had are great but it haunts me that we can't tell our friends or family about it or us."  
  
" How is that gonna go; hey guys! The reason sora and me are together is because we are the only ones who remember a huge battle where we fought against ken's dead older brother and a pink digimon with our children from the future. Oh that's gonna sound good."  
  
" It does sound a little strange, even for us."   
  
" There is a reason Simms doesn't want us to tell anyone."  
  
" Yeah I guess. Well, it's almost three. Get some sleep and don't worry about Tai. It will be better in the morning."  
It's been going on like this for the past year; sora and me having to sneak around so people wouldn't ask question. Sora broke up with matt after she got her memories but it was tough at first; telling ever one that I had gotten over sora, that I had no interest in her other than a friend. As I regained my memories, I regain some of my power but not my infinity powers although I am still stronger than any human. I thought I would have to hide my powers and sora for years but today, it would all be blown out into the open.   
I would often sneak out after everyone goes to bed and fly over to sora's and do things couples do and I would leave in morning and tell my folks I went for a jog.  
Tai walked up to the door with some water on his clothes to simulate sweat and unlocked the door to a flurry of activity; his father was looking for his shirt, since Mr. Simms also offered a job to him, his mother was scrambling to get the eggs and toast before they burn and Kari was putting on uniform while brushing her teeth.  
Things have changed, of course, in the past year; TK, Kari, ken and yolei are all freshmen in high school, mimi moved back to odiba to finish her junior year with me, matt, sora, and izzy, and Joe is now working hard to be a doctor.   
" Tai hurry up and get ready!" Mrs. Kamiya said in a rush. He dodged a darting gatomon who was getting out of the way of Kari.  
  
" Hey watch it you two!"   
  
" Sorry tai. Hurry up and shower before the bacon's gone." She said.  
  
" Alright. Alright." He answered as he entered the bathroom.  
Agumon and gatomon stay home often since C.A.D. came around. C.A.D.: the committee against digimon was formed about six months ago. They call themselves a peace group but they are nothing more that a terrorist group who hate digimon. They've been attacking any one with a digimon so not many digidestined bring their digimon out.  
Tai and Kari walked out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. He fumbled with the keys to his ford cobra when a long limo pulled into the lot. The rear window lowered revealing the smiling face of the third richest man on the planet and Tai's boss, Ezekiel Simms.  
  
" Good morning Tai, Kari."  
  
" Good morning Mr. Simms." The siblings greeted.  
  
" What's up sir? I was about to drive to school."  
  
" Forget about the car Tai. Let me drive you to school."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Of course. You're one of my best employees. It's only fair that a boss give you a ride once in a while."   
  
" Thank you."  
  
" How about you Kari?"  
  
" Thanks for the offer, sir but I promised TK I would walk with him."  
  
" Ok. Bye Kari."  
  
" Bye sir." She said walking toward TK's apartment. Tai opened the door to the limo and stepped in. inside, to his surprise, he found sora sitting inside of with his boss.   
  
" Sora?! What are you doing in here?"  
  
" Mr. Simms offered me a ride to school and he promised to swing by and pick you up." she explained as he entered and he gave her a kiss.  
  
" Hey! I'm still here."  
  
" Opps! Sorry." said Tai.  
  
" No problem. Say, have you two eaten?"  
  
" No. I was gonna get something at school."  
  
" Me too."  
  
" Forget that. That so called food isn't fit for a raremon to eat. Come, let me treat you two to breakfast at the finest restaurant in town."  
" You mean......"  
  
" That's right." Simms said with a smile as he turned on his intercom.  
  
" John, take us to McDonald's."  
" Damn! These things are good." Simms said as he ate into his egg mcmuffin while the couple finished their meal as they headed for school.  
  
" Thanks for breakfast Mr. Simms." Said sora.  
  
" Please sora. We're old friends. It's Simms when we are alone."   
  
" Why are you doing this?" asked Tai.  
  
" I like egg mcmuffins."  
  
" That's not what I mean. You never pick me up for school. What's up?" he asked as Simms took a deep sigh.  
  
" A situation has arisen."  
  
" How bad?"  
  
" Very. It makes buumon look like nothing. If it is not under control the entire digital universe will be in danger."  
  
" What is shinmon doing about it?"  
  
" Right now, all the high ones are scrambling around their post to find suitable fighter but we are running up short."  
  
" So will the digidestined be involved?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" But remember the last time we did something like this? We got turned into candy and our digital world was destroyed." Sora pointed out.  
  
" I know and I know you're not as strong as you were Tai. I'll try to keep you all of this but if shinmon asks, I will have to recruit you."  
  
" It's that bad?"   
  
" Sora, tai, if everything doesn't go our way, we could be looking at the return of an empire that stretched halfway across the digital universe. It's that bad."  
  
" Whoa! I see. Well if worse comes to worse, you can count on the digidestined to fight." Tai claimed while sora nodded her head in agreement.  
  
" Thanks. Oh wait! We're here." He said as the limo pulled up to the school and a group of students gathered around, among them, matt, Mimi, and izzy. Tai and sora emerged from the stretch car to the surprise of their friends.  
  
" Hey guys!" they both said while laughing uncomfortably. When the door closed, the window slide down and the head of his boss pecked out.  
  
" Hello everyone." He greeted.  
  
" Hey Mr. Simms." Said matt.  
  
" Ahh, matt. How's that studio working out for you?"  
  
" It's great. Thanks for the time." He answered referring to the music studio that Simms let his band use any time they need to.  
  
" Good. Izzy how's that internship?"  
  
" It's super. I appreciate that recommendation." He responded.  
  
" Good. Well, see you all around. Tai, remember what we talked about."  
  
" Right sir."  
  
" Wait a minute Mr. Simms!" exclaimed izzy.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Sir, I just have to know; you got matt's band a studio, me a job working for the biggest computer firm in the country, and tai and his dad working for you. Why are you doing all these things?"  
  
" I understand your curiosity izzy. The truth is about a year ago, a member of Tai's family saved my life. All he asked for in return is that Tai and everyone he loves are happy. I'm just repaying my debt. Now if you all will excuse me. John, to blockbuster." He ordered as the window rose and the black car drove off.  
  
" Tai, who was it; the guy in your family that saved his life?" wondered Mimi causing Tai to look at sora.  
  
" Never mind about it. You wouldn't know him anyway."  
" Come on. Spill!"  
  
" No."  
  
" Please?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Please?"  
  
" Sorry Davis, the answer is no." Tai said with a grin. It was now study hall; the digidestined were studying quietly, girls with girls and boys with boys. Matt and the other boys were picking at Tai over his relationship with sora.  
  
" Come on tai. You can tell us, your buds. Are you and sora an item?" asked Davis.  
  
" For the last time, no. We are just friends."  
  
" What about this morning? You two getting out of a limo." Pointed out TK.  
  
" What about it? Mr. Simms offered to take us to school as reward for my working for him. You can ask Kari."  
  
" I did. She thought it was suspicious."  
  
" I could say the same thing about you TK. You and my sister are getting kinda cozy." Tai brought up, causing everyone at the table to look at the blonde youth, especial Davis who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
" What? Kari and me? We're just friends. She's like a sister to me." he laughed uncomfortably.  
  
" Yeah. A hot sister you would date in a minute." Jabbed matt.  
  
" Shut up." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
" You'd better be friends, TK. She's mine remember?" said Davis.  
  
" Gee, this is a string conversion." Said izzy.  
  
" I agree with you there." Added ken while across the room, sora was in the same hot seat with the female digidestined.  
  
" Admit sora, you and my brother are dating." Grilled Kari.  
  
" No we are not. We just hang out like any friends would."  
  
" Don't BS us sora. We know you better than that. You and him are dating and maybe more." Said Mimi.  
  
" Well what about you meems?"  
  
"W-w-w-what about me?" she stuttered.  
  
" You and matt have be spending a awful lot of time together."   
  
" That's nothing. He just wanted me in the band."  
  
" Right. And you Kari."  
  
" Me?" she gulped.  
  
" I've seen you eyeing TK."  
  
" That's because he had something stuck on his pants."  
  
" Like his ass."  
  
" Well don't start with sora. Everyone knows I like ken." Stated yolei.  
  
" Fine. Let's just drop it ok?" she asked, getting a unified nodded from the girls.  
Sora.  
The red head jumped a little as the sound of Tai's thoughts entered her head.  
What? I'm busy.  
  
During lunch, you want to fly to the park and have a picnic?  
  
We can't. The girls just grilled me about us.  
  
Ditto. Come on. I'll make my kamiya sandwiches.  
  
No.  
  
I'll rub your feet.  
  
Tempting but no.  
  
Ok, time for the big guns. How about if I would......  
Sora's eyes shot out as beads of sweat ran down her face, her face turned almost as red as her hair and she carefully crossed her legs after hearing what he thought. She knew that he knew that she couldn't resist what he suggested.  
" Damn you, Tai." She muttered.  
  
" Hmmm? What did you say sora?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Huh? Oh nothing."  
  
" You ok? You look a little hot."  
  
" You don't know the half of it." she said while across the room, Tai snickered to himself at the state he put his secret girlfriend in.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" asked matt.  
  
" Nothing. Just thinking of something I saw on crank yankers." He explained away. Just then, Tai noticed one of his classmates, Tommy, get up from his seat next to the door and calmly walk out with a strange expression on his face.  
  
" What's up with Tommy? Study hall doesn't end for anything 25 minutes." Matt wondered as he looked at his watch. Just then, yusuke, another classmate entered the room while looking behind.  
  
" Yusuke, what's up?"  
  
" That ass Tommy burnt pass me and almost knocked me down. What was wrong with him?" he answered.  
  
" He left his bag. I've give it to him." He pointed out as he reached for the bag.  
One of the side effects of being able to project my thoughts is sometimes I pick up other peoples thoughts like a radio. And I picked up a thought that sent a wave of cold through me and chilled me to the bone:  
Down with the digidestined!  
In a split second, Tai whipped his head around just as yusuke picked up the bag.  
  
" DON'T PICK UP THAT BAG!"  
  
It was too late as the next thing any one knew, they were all forced out of their seats and on the floor while fire whipped over their heads. Across the school, four more bombs exploded and fires broke out all. Meanwhile, Tommy ran off the grounds and jumped into a parked car with three other men.  
  
" Well?" the driver asked.  
  
" Went as plan. Those traitors will pay." He said with a laugh.  
Inside, Tai cough out the dust as he rose out of the debris around. The room was a mess; the roof was barely hanging on, smoke from the fires empty into the room and a few of the students were dead. Tai touched his head and wiped off a trickle of blood.   
  
" Hey! Any body alive?"   
  
" No!"   
He looked over and saw matt under the table. He easily threw the table off him and helped him to his feet.  
  
" Can you walk?"  
  
" No but I can do something to that effect." He said as he stood on his own.  
  
" Over here."   
Matt and Tai ran over to what was left of the black board to find Davis and TK.   
  
" You two ok?"  
  
" I'm fine bro."  
  
" Me too-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Davis yelped, now finding out that he broke his leg. TK helped his rival on his shoulder as the elder boys searched for their friends. They found ken and izzy near the window, a little bruised but fine.  
  
" It's a good thing we were away from the door." Mentioned ken.   
  
" Door? Oh crap! The girls!"   
Tai was panic-stricken as he leapt over the rubble and began to throw chunks of debris around him like they were loose pieces of paper.  
  
" Sora! Kari! Where are you?!" he screamed until he found the motionless for of sora. He checked for a pulse but he was too jumpy to tell.  
  
" Come on. Sora wake up! Don't you do this to me!"  
Just as he said this, her eyes fluttered open and saw her boyfriend's face.  
  
" T-tai?"  
  
" Sora! Thank god! You're alive! Can you stand?"  
  
" I think so." She answered as he aided her to her feet.  
  
" Matt?" a small weak voice called from another location. Matt strained as he tried to lift the mess but was aided by izzy and ken. Mimi and yolei stood up from the pile shakily.  
  
" You two ok?" asked ken.  
  
" I've been better." Answered yolei.  
  
" Ditto. Just hand me an aspirin." Said Mimi.  
  
" Wait! Where's Kari?" asked TK. Tai's eyes searched around for her but he could barely see because of the smoke. He tried sensing her but he could barely feel her. Then he saw it; a hand peeking out of the wreckage with a small bracelet around it. Tai leapt over and punched through mess to find Kari in much worse condition than the others were in.  
  
" Kari! Kari! Wake up! It's tai!" he pleaded. Her eyes cracked open as she drowsily looks up at Tai.  
  
" Tai........." was all she could say before she went back into her unconscious state. Tai was on the verge of tears as he felt for a pulse: it was barely there. He checked her injuries, and found a small blood spot on her side. She moaned as he touched it.  
  
" Oh god. Is she ok tai?" asked sora.  
  
" I-I think her ribs are broken. From the sound of her breathing, she may have a punchier lung." He answered as she coughed up some blood.  
  
" We got to get her out of here!" he said picking her up in his arms.  
  
" Easier said than done." said izzy.  
  
" What's up iz?" asked matt.  
  
" The entire hallway is on fire. There's no way out."  
At that moment, I made the only decision I could make. I know I would be disobeying shinmon's orders but this is my sister.  
" No. There is a way." Tai stated.  
  
" Tai, you're not gonna........."  
  
" Sor, this is my sister. If she dies, cause I did nothing, I could live with myself. I deal with the consequences later." He said as he marched in to what was left of the hall. Behind them, the path was blocked by rubble and in front of them, a raging fire burned with fury.  
  
" Matt, take her." He said, handing his dying sister to matt.  
  
" What are you gonna do?" he asked.  
  
" Everyone stand back!" he ordered as he extended his hand to the flames. As they stood behind him, his hand glowed as he called on his powers. He fired a ki ball into the fire and watched it exploded, snuffing out the flames and blowing away the debris. The digidestined were in awe at what he did.  
  
" Everyone stay behind me and keep moving!" he said, as he took off down the hall, followed by matt, with Kari, sora, and the rest behind her. As they raced, large pieces of rubble crumbled on them. The larger ones, Tai merely blasted away. The group finally reached the entrance to the school where a group of firefighters met them. When they reached the out side, the scene was of total chaos; classmates, many of them digidestined, lay on the ground dead, firefighters worked on the fires around the campus, EMTs worked on students and faculty. Matt handed Kari to one of the paramedics and she was load on a gurney as was Davis.   
  
" Her pulse is getting weak! Let's get her out of here!" one of the techs yelled as they loaded her on an ambulance and took off, leaving Tai and the others to watch it go.  
  
" Hey man. She's gonna be ok." said matt.  
  
" Yeah tai. She's a kamiya. She'll never quit." Added sora.  
  
" I hope so."  
  
" SHIT! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!"  
The digidestined turned back to the entrance to see the firefighter scrambling out of the entrance.  
  
" BOMB!" one of them screamed. Tai didn't even think as he jumped the whole distance from the street to the door, which is about 50 feet, just as the bomb exploded. Many of the firefighters were blown off their feet by the blast.  
  
" TAI!!!!" His friends screamed but as the smoke cleared, the crowd, emergency personal, students, teachers, reporters and onlookers saw the fate of the boy; tai stood in the door way, his clothes torn up, holding a large beam over his head as he strained. Blood poured from his head as the firefighter looked on.  
  
" But how are......"  
  
" Get everyone......out. Don't......know how...... long I can hold this!" he grunted as the building creaked around him. The men got the message and rushed pass Tai and back into the building.  
Damn! This thing is heavy! I think the whole building is on my shoulders! If I only had my infinity powers, I could this thing up easy. Crap! Feeling dizzy! Must have a concussion. Cracked a couple of ribs.   
Tai's feet dug into the concrete floor as the fighters rushed out students and fellow fighters. The destined could only watch as their leader held up the building.  
  
" I don't see how he's doing this! It's physically impossible for Tai be holding up the building!" pointed out izzy.  
  
" I don't want to worry about that! I want to know how long he can hold it up?" said matt.  
  
" As long as it takes." Sora simply said.   
Damn it! Aren't they finished yet? This thing ain't light!  
Tai groaned loudly as he drop to one knee while the building shook at the sudden shift. He tried to get back up but he slipped down to both knees, using his hand as leverage on the ground. Now all that was holding up the beam was his other hand and his neck.  
This is it. This is how I'm gonna died. After all that crap, after all those villains; devimon, etemon, myotismon, the dark masters, the digital warlord and buumon, this is how I'm die? Crushed by a stupid building?! This is stupid! Mom and dad aren't gonna like this. They're probably gonna cry and curse god for this. And Kari; she might be dead for all I know. I'm sorry sis. I'm sorry everyone.  
  
You can't give up.  
Tai looked around for the sound of the voice. At first he thought it was one of the firefighters but they were still inside.  
I must be going crazy.  
  
No more than usual.  
  
Who is this?  
  
No time. Listen, you can't give up now. You've got too much to live for.  
  
But I can't keep this up for long. My body is so weak.  
  
No, you only think you are.  
  
What?  
  
It's simple. What ever the mind thinks, the mind believes. If you don't give up then your body won't.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Don't give up. Sora hasn't.  
Tai's eyes suddenly shot up and into the crowd and scanned it quickly. He found his target in sora as she looks directly at with pleading eyes.  
Tai, I know you can hear me. Please don't give up. I know you can do this. You can't die; your friends need you, you family needs you, and I need you. Please. I love you.  
" She's right. Sora has never given up on me so I can't." he said out loud as started to stand.  
  
" I survived too much shit, I dealt with too many asshole, I got too many people who need me to get beat some burning piece of crap!" he proclaimed as he put his other arm on the beam.  
  
" If I'm gonna die, it will be on my terms! Because a kamiya never......" he said as he got back on his feet.  
  
" QUITS!!!"  
With a sudden burst of power, he forced the beam over his head and up the building. Thinking fast, he saw another beam on the ground and using his foot, chunked it up to his hand. He used to prop up the beam, allowing him to move. He then dashed over to one of the tree, chopped it down with his hand, and used it to support the beam. He stood back from the door.  
  
" Get everyone out of there. I don't know how long it will hold." He said dizzily as he turned around to the crowd and walked towards it. The crowd parted at the young man as he approached his friends.  
  
" Tai you ok?" asked izzy.  
  
" Been better."   
Sora then stepped up to him and held his hand.  
  
" Tai, you ok?"  
  
" Feels like I went ten rounds with buumon."   
  
" You need to rest."  
  
" No. Not yet." He said as he walked past her and removed what was left of his green jacket, leaving only the remains of the white undershirt.  
  
" Where you going Tai?" asked TK.  
  
" To finish some business."  
With that, the brown haired teen jumped into the air flew off out of sight to the greater awe of the crowd.  
  
" Sora, I have feeling you know more than you let on." said Mimi.  
  
" More than you know, Mimi." She replied.  
  
" More than you know."  
Shit! Note to self; never fly with a concussion. Ok, concentrate Tai. I felt that bastard's ki somewhere. There! Found you, you cock sucking son of bitch! Ok Tommy, get ready to reap the whirlwind!  
The black car carrying the radical youths sped down the road as they celebrated their 'achievement'.  
  
" Was that cool or what?" one said.  
  
" Yes. Those digidestined traitors have paid for siding with the digimon." The driver said.  
  
" Especially tai and his friends." laughed Tommy.  
  
" So what now?"  
  
" Now we meet up with the rest of the C.O.D. and hunt down their digimon partners. Soon this city and later the world will be digimon free." The driver answered.  
  
" Yeah and with those assholes dead, no one can stop us!"   
  
" Whoa!" the driver exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes and everyone shot forward as the car came to a stop.  
  
" Yo man! Why did you stop?" asked the passenger.  
  
" Him." He said pointing to Tai, who was standing in front of the car.  
  
" That's tai! But how did he survive?" wondered Tai.  
  
" No matter. He dies now!" the driver claimed as he punched the gas and tried to run him down. Tai placed his hands on the hood and stopped the car in its tracks. Even though Tai is not as strong as he was, he was still many times stronger than any human.  
  
" Hey boys, hey comes the pain!" he yelled before he punched a huge hole in the hood. The boys watched as stream and oil escaped from the car. Tai calmly walked to the driver side and ripped it off its hinges. The occupants flooded out of the car and drew their weapons. The driver tried to punch Tai but he merely moved his head out of the way and bitch slapped him to the side. Two more drew their guns on him and fired only to have Tai phase out of sight and appeared in front of them. He grabbed the guns and broke their hands in the process. He then turned his attention to the one he felt was responsible for all the hell he went through today; Tommy. He walked over to him as he was loading his gun and pointed it at him, getting off two shots. Tai dodged the first and caught the second in his hand. He threw the bullet at the gun, popping it out of his hand and jacked the boy against a wall.  
  
" WHY?!" he roared at him.  
  
" Why? Why not? Ever since those monsters appeared, they have left nothing but chaos and damage in their wake for over four years. Our lives would be better off without those freaks in our world. And you and your friend baby them like they were normal. You're nothing but a bunch of traitors to man kind and you deserve what you get."   
Furious, Tai kicked his leg and snapped his arm in two. Tommy screamed in pain as glared at him with a look that would kill the dark master ten times over.  
  
" You fucking bastard! You killed innocent people just to get at my friends and me! Who's the real threat to mankind? Me and my friends, human and digimon, protect people like you from the bad one but you assume they are all bad. Now I'm not mad that you tried to kill me but you tried to kill my friend, my girlfriend and you may have killed my little sister! She's innocent! She's doesn't have a hateful bone in her body!" he yelled as he threw him to the ground.  
  
" Go ahead! Take me to jail! My people will have me out in a day!" he taunted.  
  
" Who said anything about jail?"   
Tommy eyes bugged out at what Tai was suggesting.  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
" You see, I love my sister more than anything and that's a million times more than I care about you." he said, turning around and powering up a ki ball in his hand.  
  
" No. No! You can't!"  
  
" Yes I can. You see, I promise myself I would protect her from all the monsters in her life and in my eyes, you're a monster and there is only one way to deal with monsters; destroy them."  
  
" NOOO!"  
  
" Tai, stop!"   
A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. Tai turned to see Simms looking at him.  
  
" Tai don't do this!"  
  
" No Simms! He has to pay!"  
  
" And he will. But not like this. Not by you."  
  
" He must die!"  
  
" Tai, Kari could be dying. My doctors are working on her but she could be. Think about it; do you want the last moments your sister has killing this piece of shit or being by her side, letting her know that her brother loves her?"  
I could've done it. I could've have killed this little shit and leave nothing but a black spot. But what would that get me? Kari could've been dying and I wasted my time with him. Simms is right; Kari is more important.  
Tai lowered his arms and powered down his attack.  
  
" You're right. Kari is more important."  
  
" Good. Now go. She's at north side hospital."  
  
" Thanks." Tai said before he took off into the sky leave Simms with the four villains.  
  
" Time to call the cops." Simms said pulling out his cell phone.  
  
" Go ahead old man. Like I told him, I'll be out in a day."  
  
" Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself; Ezekiel Simms, the third riches man in the world. I've got more lawyers than any law firm in the country. When they are done with you and your buddies, the courts, the press, the prison system, they're gonna crucify you. And if they don't, I will." Simms said as he talked into his cell while unbeknownst to Tai as he flew pass the buildings; a lone masked figure watched the teen leave.  
  
" You made the right choice, tai."  
It late at night at north side hospital as the digidestined waited in the waiting for word on Kari; David was on a different floor but he was waiting on word, mimi and matt were asleep in a chair, ken, yolei, izzy and cody were sitting across from them, TK was pacing around the room, the kamiyas were trying to hold themselves together and tai was just sitting in his chair as sora tried to comfort him. Just then, the door opened and the doctor enter with a somber look on his face, causing everyone to get up from their seats.  
  
" Well?" asked Mr. Kamiya.  
  
" Your daughter have a multitude of injuries: her lungs are both cut, her most of her internal organs are ruptured and her brain is starting to swell."  
  
" What are you saying?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
" We could do surgery but she could die during the operation. She's just too hurt. I'm afraid Kari has seen her last sunset. I'm sorry." he said as he slowly left them room, which caused all the women in the room break down and cried while the men were just in disbelief.   
  
" Damn it!" said TK, smashing his fist against at the wall.  
  
" TK." Said matt.  
  
" No matt! It's not fair! She shouldn't have to die! She's shouldn't!" he broke down as his brother tried to comfort him. Just then, Simms entered the room and was blown back by the wave of sorrow.  
  
" What happened?" he asked.  
  
" You were right Simms. She's dying." Tai said, too shocked to cry.  
  
" I see. Well there is only one thing to do now." Simms said causing sora and Tai to look up at him with hope in their eyes.  
  
" Simms, you will?"   
  
" You've already broken the rules so I might as well. What room is she in?" he said with a smile.  
  
" Room 335."   
  
" Thanks." He said as he left the room followed by Tai and sora. Not knowing what to do, the others just looked at them. Sora then poked her head back into the room.  
  
" Well come on everyone!" she said. The others looked at each other followed. Simms and Tai walked down the hall stride for stride like men on a mission.  
  
" You know you're gonna get in trouble for this?"  
  
" Yeah but we'll both in trouble, you know?"  
  
" Right. Can you do it?"  
  
" We'll see."   
Soon, the duo with the rest of the digidestined arrived at the room. They entered to a heart breaking sight; Kari was laying in the bed, still as a statue, with a large bandage over her head, a large tube running into her mouth and gatomon curled beside her head. Simms entered first and stood next to her bed, waking up gatomon in process.  
  
" Mr. Simms?" asked the feline digimon.  
  
" Hi gatomon. Could you move for a minute?"  
Gatomon looked to Tai, who had a smile on his face, nodded to her, telling her it's ok. She jumped off the bed while Simms removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves just of the rest packed into the rooms.  
  
" Mr. Simms, I appreciate all you've done for our family but I'm afraid there is nothing you can do." said Mr. Kamiya.  
  
" You're wrong. She isn't gonna die, not as long she has some light left in her. You're very lucky. If she was already dead, I wouldn't be able to do this, but she's still alive." He said before he place one hand on her fore head and the other on her chest.  
  
" What are you......" Mrs. Kamiya started but Tai put his finger to his lips, mean for her to be quiet. Simms closed his eyes as he began; his hands began to glow with a pink light as Kari's body began to move and shift in bed. All of a sudden, Kari's body exploded in a bright flash, blinding everyone in the room. When it died, Simms was sitting on the floor, seemingly out of breathe.  
  
" Are you ok sir?" asked ken.  
  
" I'll be fine. But don't ignore Kari." He answered with a smile as his pointed to the bed. Sure enough, Kari was sitting up with a puzzled look on her face as he removed the tube and the bandage from her head.  
  
" How did I get here?" she asked. Like two lions on a gazelle, her parent pounced on her with hugs and kisses.  
  
" Kari, my baby! Are you ok?" asked her mother.  
  
" I'm fine mom. Really." She answered as they got off her. Gatomon jumped on the bed and hugged her partner.  
  
" Kari, please don't do that again. I lost two lives worrying about you."  
  
" I won't."  
  
" I knew that a bomb was too weak to take out sis." Tai said as he hugged her.  
  
" I knew you wouldn't give up on Me." she said TK came up to her and without warning, kissed her in the cheek.  
  
" Great to have you back Kari."  
  
" Uh-thanks." She said, a little stunned.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Simms. Again we are in your debt." Said Mr. Kamiya.  
  
" No problem. Just doing what I can." He replied as he got up and put his jacket back on.  
  
" Simms."  
  
" Yeah, Tai?"  
  
" You didn't come just to check on Kari did you?"  
  
" You're right. I came to deliver a message from my boss." He said, seemingly silencing the room.  
  
" Your boss?" asked izzy.  
  
" Tai, sora, you and the digidestined have been summoned."  
  
" I understand. What is there to do?" asked sora.  
  
" I will go upstairs and heal Davis. I want you all to meet me at my office building at 10:00am on the dot. Eat well and pack lightly. You'll need to." He finished as he walked out of the room while everyone wondered exactly what he meant.  
  
" Tai, what the hell is going on?" asked matt.  
  
" Just trust me guys. All will be revealed soon."  
I could've just told matt what was going on and let everyone know the truth about me, about sora, about shinmon and about the d3s but I don't think they would've believed me. Besides, we were all tried and we needed our rest because tomorrow, I knew it would be a while before we would get a good night's sleep.  
NEXT TIME: four seasons of digimon meet for the first time and their mission: stop the digimon warlord from unleashing an evil that hasn't been seen for 12,000 years.  
RACE FOR THE BOX  
MA: sorry that took so long. I've been busy.  
Ryo: I hope to help me.  
Max: what's wrong ryo?  
Ryo: WHAT'S WRONG?! THAT CRAZY BASTARD ATE MY FACE OFF!!!  
Rika: I must say; it is an improvement.  
Ryo: shut up, rika! It's not funny.  
Takato: he's right. It's not funny. It fucking hilarious!  
(Everyone laughs but ryo.)  
Ryo: it's not funny.  
LATER FICCERS! 


	5. race for the box

MA: hey peoples. I've good some good news. Soon I will kick start my yahoo group based on the d3s. After I'm done with the writing part, I start and ask for members.  
Max: will there be pics?  
MA: if I can find people to draw them.  
Max: cool.  
MA: I don't own digimon but I do own the d3 saga so on with the fic.  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
THE RACE FOR THE BOX  
" Hurry up! This is taking too long!"   
  
" don't rush me!" snapped the warlord. We find our evil villain inside a dark cave, desperately working the solving the puzzle that was the yin yang box. And it wasn't helping that the deamons were constantly interrupting him as he worked.  
  
" this isn't exactly easy you know. AHHH!" he yelled in pain as the magical noose around his neck tightened.  
  
" watch your tongue slave! Or I'll rip it out!" said the leader.  
  
" of course. I'm sorry." he said, catching his breathe and continued to move and shift the box until the box shot out of his hand and floated in the air. It then projected a large holographic map of the digi-verse. The view then shifted to one of the planets that seemed to be nothing but volcanoes. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the images stopped and the box hit the ground. the warlord looked over the box and found that one of the symbols on top of the box was raised.  
  
" ok what the hell was that?"   
  
" fool. The box has revealed the location of the first portal."  
  
" but who's portal?"  
  
" why, it's your portal, shendumon." Said the blue female digimon to the leader.  
  
" excellent! Now, slave, you must travel to that world and open the portal."  
  
" and I will get my revenge?"  
  
" we'll see."  
It was sunrise on central planet but not really since it was at the center of the digital universe but it just seemed like it. all over the planet, digimon train under the watch and guidance of the high ones. Once there were only four, thanks to buumon, but since the restoration, there were now hundreds on the planet and still more in the digital universe. Here, we find takuya kanabara taking in scene of the many digimon training from the round domed building he and his friends were staying, along with the tamers. So wrapped up was he in scenery that he didn't notice the person sitting next to him.   
  
" how's the view?"  
he turned to see his fellow digidestined and girlfriend zoe smiling at him.  
  
" sorry zo. I didn't see you."   
  
" that's surprising. You usual can sense me coming a mile away."  
  
" I know. It's just this place. I can't believe we're here, the center of the digital universe. It's like going to heaven but you're still alive."  
  
" it is breathtaking."  
  
" but look at them. back where we come from, the digimon all have different issues and goals but here, every lost one of these digimon have one goal; to train and be the strongest they can be."  
  
" I know the feeling."   
The duo turned to meet the leader of the tamers, takato and his girlfriend, rika standing behind them.  
  
" you do?"  
  
" yeah. I had to wake up gogglehead from his day dreaming too." Said rika.  
  
" well I guess we both have the same problem with our boyfriends." Joked zoe.  
  
" I can see why you girls don't understand. I think this place affects fighters, I guess." Said takato.  
  
" I agree but I feel like something happened here, something great." Added takuya as he and takato seemed to drift off again.   
  
" they are at it again. come on zoe. Let's go scare up something to eat." Recommended rika.  
  
" yeah. Anything's better that this." Zoe agreed as they walked off.   
  
" you bored?"  
  
" yep."  
  
" wanna spar?"  
  
" you read my mind."  
" AHHHH! LOOK OUT BELOW!" Tai screamed as he fell from the sky and hit the ground. earlier, the digidestined, minus Joe, and their digimon did as Simms asked them and met up at his building only to go on a wild ride between the worlds. Next out of the rift in the sky came agumon but tai was able to catch him.   
  
" you ok buddy?"  
  
" I think I'm gonna be sick." He said as tai dropped him on the ground. sora and biyomon were next to fall. Tai raced forward and caught sora while the digimon hit the ground.  
  
" tai, you caught me."  
  
" of course I did. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" he smiled.  
  
" why didn't you catch me agumon?!" yelled biyomon.  
  
" sorry, I was kinda......" he said before he went behind a bush and vomited.  
  
" never mind." She said as matt and gabumon dropped out of the hole.  
  
" matt you ok?" asked tai.  
  
" yeah. I'm cool. Gabumon?"  
  
" I'll tell you in a minute." He said because at that moment, his horn was stuck in the ground and his fellow digimon tried to remove his horn from the ground.  
  
" SOMEONE CATCH ME!!" screamed mimi as he landed followed by palmon who landed in her lap.  
  
" thanks mimi." She said.  
  
" uh nice landing mimi." Sora said as she and tai tried not to laugh but we failing badly.  
  
" what? What wrong guys?" she asked.  
  
" meems, are you even wondering what you just landed on?" asked tai. Curious, mimi looked down to see she had indeed landed on matt but in a strange way.  
  
" mimi, even though I am enjoying this position very much, I need to breathe so please get your ass off my face." He said, a little muffled. Realizing where or who she was sitting on, mimi get up, allowing matt to get some air.  
  
" you ok there man?"  
  
" yep but if I die, that would be my way to go." He joked, just before mimi punched him in the head, while having a little blush on her face.  
  
" keep that up and you can die." She threatened while tai and sora exploded with laughter.  
  
" PRODIGIOUS!!" yelled izzy as he raced to the ground but was caught by tentomon.  
  
" thanks tentomon."  
  
" no prob, izzy."  
  
" hey tentomon, I thought you couldn't hold more weight than yourself."  
  
" yeah so."  
  
" I weight more than you."  
  
" uh-oh."  
With that, both digimon and human crashed to the ground.  
  
" tentomon, if we get back, I'm putting you on a workout program." Izzy said as he rubbed his back.  
  
" what are you taking about izzy? I am the model of the perfect digimon. Look at these pecks!" tentomon said as he began posing and flexing what little muscle he had while everyone else sweat dropped.   
  
" BOO YAAAAAA!" davis and veemon screamed as they were next to drop in.  
  
" wow! Now that's what I call a ride!" cheered davis.  
  
" can we do it again?" asked veemon.  
  
" maybe later." Tai answered as his sister and TK came down next, holding on to each other.   
  
" well that was scary. You ok Kari?"  
  
" yep. thanks TK." She thanks as they got up only to find that everyone was looking at them with smiles. Tai rubbed his fingers against each other while Davis was have a spaz attack.  
  
" how come I did land with Kari? Lucky bastard!" he sighed when patamon floated down with gatomon hanging on to his legs.  
  
" hi everyone."  
  
" we decided to travel first class." Said gatomon while it was veemon's turn to have his attack.  
  
" but I like first class." He whimpered as he and davis tried comfort each other.  
  
" YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAW!" Whopped armadillomon as he hung on to cody as the fell and hit the ground.  
  
" did you have to make so much noise armadillomon?"  
  
" what's the point of flying through a big old hole in the sky if you can enjoy it?" said armadillomon.  
  
" BANZAIIIIIIIIII!" roared yolei as she and ken came down next. TK and Kari dove out of the way as they landed in a cloud of dust.  
  
" well that was a soft landing. You ok ken."  
  
" just............dandy." He stranded. Yolei looked down to see that she landed on his crotch and he absorbed the impact of her fall. Hawkmon flew down with wormmon on his back, completing the team.   
  
" it pays to have wings." Hawkmon stated as he landed on the ground.  
  
" speak for yourself. I get air sick." Wormmon said dizzily.  
  
" this coming from one half of the fastest digimon on four legs." Joked davis.  
  
" WOOOO HAAAA!" whooped the last person to fall out of the portal, Simms. He did a summersault and landed on his feet. After he landed, the portal closed behind him as he dusted himself.  
  
" sorry about the bumpy ride. I forgot it was kinda rough for everyone else." He said sheepishly.  
  
" you can say that again." said ken as he recovered from his fall.  
  
" Mr. Simms, can you tell me how you did that without a digi-port?" asked izzy.  
  
" it's easy to travel between the dimensions for some one like me."  
  
" someone like you? a billionaire?" asked tentomon.  
  
" I'll tell you later."  
  
" sir, where are we? I haven't been to this part of the digital world." wondered ken.   
  
" that's because we aren't on your digital planet anymore." Said tai.  
  
" what's that mean tai?" asked davis.  
  
" later but we are already running late. Let's go! Simms announced.  
  
" yo, Simms. Shouldn't you change?" tai asked, causing the man to look himself over.  
  
" oh crap! You're right. I'd better change."  
Snapping his fingers, a brief flash of light preceded his change of attire, from his business suit to his robes.  
  
" that's better." He smiled as everyone looked at him in awe.  
  
" ok people and digimon, let's get moving!" he commanded. The digidestined looked at tai and sora who were the only ones with some idea of what was going on. they simply nodded as they followed the man down the path. Following their lead, the rest followed them. as they walked they began to notice the area around: the trees were more like real world tree than digital world trees, the air was the freshest and cleanest they had ever smile, and the sky had almost a heaven blue glow to it as they marveled at the number of moons around the planet.  
  
" wow." TK said, summing up what they all thought at that time.  
  
" I know, TK. This place feels strange." Said patamon.  
  
" do you feel the same?" Kari asked her digimon.  
  
" yep. it feels like we shouldn't be here but it also feels like we are suppose to be here." Answered gatomon.  
  
" tai, what is this place?"   
  
" I guess I can tell you now Kari. This is central planet, at the very heart of the digital universe."  
  
" did you say digital universe?" asked izzy.  
  
" yep as in a whole universe of different digimon and we are at the equivalent of heaven." Tai explained as his friend were trying take in this new information.  
  
" ok what's this got to do with you Mr. Simms?" asked ken.  
  
" a lot ken and here, just call Simms. You see, every world in the digital universe has a real world counter part, a different reality as it were. Each world is assigned a watcher as it were; a high one. I am a high one and it's my job to oversee the development between humans and digimon."  
  
" so if you are an overseer, why didn't you help us with some of the creepos that tried to kill us?" asked yolei.  
  
" a high ones job is to guide and observe but never directly interfere with the natural event of a world, even if it's evil. Ah! We've arrived!" he announced as they reached the top of a hill allowing them to see the scene before them; on a huge grassy field, they saw dozens, if not hundreds, of digimon, all different shapes and size, training. Along side them were many high ones, much like Simms and they seemed to helping them train.  
  
" what is this?" gabumon thought out loud.  
  
" basically, these are digimon from all over the digi-verse to train under us. They represent different planets from different parts of the digital universe."  
He explained.  
  
" what is that?" mimi asked referring to the large dome like building in the center of the field.  
  
" that is our destination. Now follow me and stay close." Simms warned as the group of humans and digimon walked down the hill to the mass of digimon. The destined marveled at the sheer number of digimon sparing and training on the field. Many seemed to look almost human while others looked likes animals and beast. As they passed through, a majority of them started to shoot glares at them.  
  
" do you get feeling that we aren't really welcomed here?" asked davis.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about it. many of these digimon haven't never seen humans before. Others have and don't think that humans belong here and the rest just don't like humans." Explained tai.  
  
" well that's reassuring." Said yolei.  
  
" I wouldn't worry. These digimon know not to touch you guys or they would be kicked off this planet and I doubt any of them want to leave." Said sora. After a few more yards, the group arrived at the massive doors of the building. Knocking three times, Simms opened the door and the crew of digidestined and digimon walked into the huge and spacious hall. The group ohhed and ahhed at the grandeur.  
  
" you guys can look around for while if you want. I think we have some extra time." Said Simms.  
  
" well, I think that's a good idea." Said matt as they splitting into smaller groups and wondered off.  
" I-I can't believe it! he beat ryo!" said kazu.  
  
" there is no god!" said kenta.  
  
" I've never seen anything like this!" said terriermon.  
  
" for once I have to agree." Said Henry.  
  
" I just can't believe it; ryo, the digimon king, beaten by a kid." Continued kazu as he still had to take in the scene before them as Tommy smiled at the legendary tamer who was on the floor and his eyes rolled into his head.  
  
" ryo? Ryo? Come on! wake up buddy!" pleaded monodramon as he hopped up and down on his stomach.  
  
" wow he was easy! I wonder how the really hard ones are!" Tommy cheered as he looked over the cards.  
  
" damn Tommy. You are good." said JP.  
  
" and we just taught the kid how play a few hours ago." Kenta.  
  
" he's what we called a prodigy." Said guardromon.  
  
" say guys, I was wondering something." Said JP sitting down for his turn to play.  
  
" shoot!" said kazu as he moved the still comatose ryo and sat down.  
  
" well I was wondering about that girl?"  
  
" who? Jeri?"   
  
" no. the other one. the one with the spiky red hair. What's her name? Rika."   
  
" yeah what about her?"   
  
" has anyone tried to......I don't know......hooking up with her?" he asked timidly. The boys looked at him and suddenly burst in to fits of laughter at his question.  
  
" dude you're crazy!" said terriermon.  
  
" why? What's up?"   
  
" she's the digimon queen. Sure she's cute but she's as viscous as a digimon but a thousand time more lethal." Said kazu.  
  
" yeah. If you try to do anything with her, she'll hurt you bad. Ryo tried to for I don't know how long and all he got was death threats and beatings." Said Henry.  
  
" besides she's with takato. You don't stand a chance." Said kenta.  
  
" but how did he get her?"  
  
" aside from renamon, he's the one to not get on her bad side and that's saying something."  
  
" aww, man! I just can't win!" JP moaned.  
  
" hey what about that zoe girl?" asked guardromon.  
  
" she's with takuya. Hey what about that jeri girl?"   
  
" man, don't even go there."  
  
" why?"  
  
" as bad as rika is, Jeri's boyfriend is a hundred times worse." Warned terriermon.  
  
" forget chumly. It must be the goggles."   
  
" hey kazu! Remember that time you got that crush on mimi?" kenta pointed out, causing him to turn red.  
  
" you had a crush on mimi?! Kazu you dog!" laughed Henry.  
  
" who's mimi?" Tommy asked.  
  
" in our world, there was a TV called digimon about these kids also called digidestined and one of them was called mimi."   
  
" yeah and she was hot especially in season two."  
  
" uh guys."  
  
" yeah with that short skirt and those shoes and that pink hair. Man she was hot."  
  
" guys, I think you should......"  
  
" yeah, if I had five minutes."  
  
" she was kinda ditzy but that's all right."  
  
" fellas I don't think you should be talking about her right now."  
  
" no worries JP. We ain't offending any one. kenta do you think she could be easy?"  
  
" with her brain and the way she dresses, oh yeah."  
  
" guys, you really need to stop." Said Tommy.  
  
" why? It's not like mimi is stand behind us or something?"   
JP and Tommy merely pointed there fingers behind them with grim looks on their faces. The three tamers and digimon turned around to as sight that drained the blood from their faces; behind them stood matt and mimi, along with palmon and gabumon. And the bearer of sincerity was not too happy.  
  
" it-it-it's mimi!" kazu and kenta exclaimed together.  
  
" and she doesn't look too happy." Said terriermon.  
  
"ditzy am I?! Easy am I!?" mimi said almost growling.  
  
" you may want to run right about......... now!" warned matt as the boys took off.  
  
" YOU COME BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU EASY!!" She yelled as she burned after them in dead out run.  
  
" it's a good thing she didn't ask me to join in." said palmon.  
  
" PALMON, HELP ME HOLD THESE BOYS DOWN!"  
  
" oh great."  
Elsewhere we find TK, Kari, yolei, ken, davis and their digimon walked down one of the many hall ways.  
  
" damn this place is huge." Said davis.  
  
" much different from genni's place back home." Said Kari.  
  
" but I wonder who this boss Mr. Simms was talking about?" said hawkmon.  
  
" he must have some serious stroke to have all these many digimon behind him." Said yolei.  
  
" but I tell you this much; if they had their way, those digimon would have torn up apart." Stated gatomon.  
  
" yeah but imperildramon would've handed them easy. Right buddy?"  
  
" right davis." Said veemon.  
  
" I don't know davis. Those guys looked like they could eat megas for lunch." Said TK.  
  
" no way. You worry too much TB."  
  
" been almost two years and he still doesn't know your name." Pointed out patamon. Little did they know that at the moment around the corner, zoe, rika, and renamon were walked towards.  
  
" man that food was great!" said zoe.  
  
" we wouldn't know. You ate most of it." said rika.  
  
" it's a good thing I wasn't hungry." Said renamon.  
  
" that's nothing compared how much takuya can eat."  
  
" I know. I've seen those two eat. It's a like feeding time at the zoo."  
  
" yeah. They act like brothers they are so alike. They're not to smart."  
  
" they don't think."  
  
" and they can be a little inconsiderate."  
  
" true but you two love them, don't you?" renamon said.  
  
" well that's true." Said zoe.  
  
" they are lovable." Added rika.  
  
" zoe, you think we have some kind of disease that makes us fall in love with stupid and dense goggleheads?"  
  
" Mmmmm. Maybe but I don't think I want to find a cure."  
  
" but one the other hand, ladies, think about the alternatives." Said renamon, causing the girls to think about what it would be like if they were with JP and ryo. Almost on cue, both girls shuddered at the thought.  
  
" no way!"  
  
" never in a million years!"   
  
" there! Now that's settle." Grinned renamon.  
  
" good. hey! It looks like we aren't the only humans here." Rika said as she caught sight of the digidestined.  
  
" well let's go say hi. Hi there!" zoe yelled as they approached the group.  
  
" hey! I thought we were the only humans here." Said Kari as they met the two girls. Rika did a triple take as she looked carefully at who she was looking at.  
  
" you-you're the digidestined from TV!" she said, in shock.  
  
" what are talking about?" asked ken.  
  
" oh, she must mean when we saved the world a year ago." Suggested wormmon.  
  
" that must be it. we were on a lot of shows." Said yolei.  
  
" no. no. I mean I saw you......"  
  
" I know. I know. A fine guy like me is approached by a lot of beautiful women like you." davis said, winking at rika, who didn't know weather to be flattered or pissed.  
  
" davis, what the hell are you doing?" whispered ken.  
  
" hey man! this chick is hot! She's like Kari with a punk edge ya know!"  
  
" and?"  
  
" I'm gonna try and get her."  
  
" yeah her and her digimon. She's hot!" added veemon, eyeing renamon seductively.  
  
" but davis, she's doesn't look like the getting type."  
  
" yeah and that digimon of hers looks like she could tear us a new one." added wormmon.  
  
" you worry too much. Watch the master at work." he said before he went back over to the girls.  
  
" hey cutie! Since I'm famous, why don't you and I have a little double date with our digimon?" he asked as he and veemon winked at them. rika and renamon were a little stunned; davis and veemon from the show just hit on them and asked them out.  
  
" I'm flattered but I'm already commented to someone." Said rika.  
  
" that goes double for me." added renamon.  
  
" aww, come on! what's he got that I don't got?"  
  
" let's just say that if he found out that you were hitting on me, he'd grind you into dust."   
  
" he can't be that bad. Listen, I'll do anything for a date with you. how about I would be your little gogglehead?"  
that did it; she knew about davis' determination to get Kari to like him. She knew that once he hooks to a girl, he'll do or say anything. But that was too far. Zoe didn't know rika but she knew what that meant so she and renamon backed up a few feet.  
  
" this is not going to be pretty."  
  
" what......did......you......say?!" rika asked as her hand and her eye twitched. The others saw this and back away but davis seemed to be ignorant of this.  
  
" so what do you say red? I'll be your little gogglehead and we go out on a date?"   
  
" what do I say?" she said as she got up into his face with a smile on her face, getting him to smile wider than he was. That all changed when her smile turned into a face only seen on wild animals as a low growl emanated from her mouth. As if on cue, rika leapt on to davis like a lion and began his punishment.  
(authors' note: I would tell you what she is doing to him but there are men who read this.)  
The digidestined and the digimon flinched as rika processed to beat the living crap out of davis. Veemon was going to jump in and save his partner but renamon just looked at him and waved her finger at him, meaning for him to not to. When it was over, she rose off her victim and dust herself while the digidestined merely stared at her.   
  
" you guys want some too?"   
  
" NO!" they all said at the same time.  
  
" I'm gonna go see gogglehead." She said as she walked past.  
  
" it was nice meeting you. hope we can be friends." zoe smiled as she took off after rika.  
  
" sorry. I should've warned him." Renamon said before she disappeared. The other digidestined ran to his aide as he groaned and moaned from his injuries.  
  
" davis, you all right?" asked ken.  
  
" I-I-I-I" he slurred.  
  
" what?" asked TK.  
  
" I think I'm in love."  
Meanwhile, we find our two young gogglehead doing what they wanted to before; spar. The two fighter traded blows and holds against each other. They were not fighting with the same intensity as before but still above what most people would consider fighting. While they had been training, guilmon wandered into the area and was now playing with a piece of bread he had found.   
  
" did you have to beat him up that bad?"  
  
" he was asking for it. besides, I went easy on him."  
The boys stopped fighting when they heard the voices of their girlfriends filled their ears.  
  
" hey girls!"   
  
" how was lunch?"  
  
" oh it was fine. I ate a lot of food, we met some new people and rika beat the life out of some boy." Informed rika.  
  
" oh. That's good." takato said as he and takuya began sparring again while taking to the air.  
  
" you two are just gonna float up there and ignore us?!" yelled rika.  
  
" um, what was that?" asked takuya, causing the girls to yell and shout curse word, death threats, and other obscenities.  
  
" man those two are so alike, it's scary." Joked takato.  
  
" yeah I wonder if they are long lost sisters or something." Said takuya.  
  
" maybe. Why are we with these girls. I mean, they aren't the sweetest girls there are."  
  
" sweetest? Those two are about as sweet as a cold bullet in the ass."   
  
" yeah. Then why are we with them?"  
the two boys looked down to see that their girlfriend were still cursing and yelling at them, which somehow brought a smile on their faces.  
  
" who else would have us?"  
  
" yeah. They're great. Now where were we?" takato asked as they boys started to train again, while the girls were not to happy as they got tired of yelling.  
  
" damn them. just wait 'til they get down here." Rika said.  
  
" I'm gonna lay in to takuya so bad, he'll wish he was fighting someone else." Added zoe.  
  
" I wouldn't. those type of boys are always like that."  
the two girls to the side at the source of the comment to find a familiar red hair with a bird digimon by her side.  
  
" aww man! you-you're sora?!" shuddered a stunned rika.  
  
" great, you know her too? Don't tell me your gonna beat her up now?" asked zoe.  
  
" it's nice to see you again rika, renamon. Oh, we haven't had the pleasure." She said, extending her hand to zoe.  
  
" I'm zoe."  
  
" my name is sora. And this is my partner biyomon."   
  
" nice to meet you." the digimon greeted.  
  
" wait a minute! If you're here then......" rika said, as sora looked up at the battling boys. Takato and takuya had paused in their match to catch their breath.  
  
" they were right. you guys are good."  
the boys looked over in time to see a brown haired teen float up to them with a huge grin on his face. Takato looked him over with surprise in his eyes, probably wondering if what he was seeing was the real thing.   
  
" are you? I mean you're......" he said poking him lightly.  
  
" yes it's me, takato. Nice to see you again and you must be one of the new ones. You seem strong. Name's tai." He smiled.  
  
" I'm takuya. Are you a ascendant too?"   
  
" no. I wish. I'm just normal."   
  
" hey!"  
the trio of goggleheads looked down to see Simms calling up to them.  
  
" yeah?" answered tai.  
  
" come on down! We are about to start!"  
  
" well, come on boys! We don't want to be late!" tai said as he floated down.  
  
" who was that guy?"   
  
" I'll tell you later."  
Our heroes arrived in large domed room were they were in awe of what was going on: the digidestined, the frontier digidestined, tamers and digimon seemed to be getting along very well. Kenta and kazu ran up to takato with bandages on them and smiles aboard.  
  
" what the hell happened to you two?" asked rika.  
  
" aww man takato! We got our asses kicked by mimi! MIMI DUDE!" kazu exclaimed.  
  
" and we got all the original digidestined's autographs. All except......TAI!" kenta went as he and kazu ran up to tai and sora.  
  
" tai you're so cool! Sigh my head please!" begged kazu.  
  
" I would do it if I were you. they will keep after you until you do." said takato.  
  
" I'm flattered guys but now is not the time. Maybe later."  
  
" ok. hey there's gatomon! Let's ask her to digivolve!" kenta said as they ran over to her.  
  
" hey! Let's all settle down! It's almost time for debriefing!" announced Simms.  
  
" why can't we start now? you're here." Asked izzy.  
  
" not all of us are here." He answered as in a flash of movement, the masked man known as X appeared.   
  
" who's this?" asked tai.   
  
" for those who don't know him, this is one our newest high one."   
  
" call me X." he requested.  
  
" well it's nice to meet you, X." said the masked man.  
  
" well now that Zorro is here, can we start?"  
  
" terriermon!"   
  
" no he is right. we can now start."  
All eyes turned to the door; there stood a purple skinned man with large ears, white hair, earrings, and a blue out fit. A larger man with pink skin and long white with a similar but red in color flanked him. The duo entered the room and gazed at all as the door closed behind him. Simms, X, tai, and sora bowed slightly to him as he entered.  
  
" shinmon, it's great to see you again." greeted tai.  
  
" as I am, tai. But we need to discuss what you and Simms did." He said.  
  
" I see. I had a good reason sir." Said Simms.  
  
" no need. Even though you two disobeyed my orders, you did them for noble reasons and for that, I am proud of you."  
  
" thank you sir."   
  
" shinmon?!" takuya and takato both exclaimed. And with out a word, both boys kneeled at his feet.  
  
" we're not worthy! We're not worthy!" they chanted, much to the chagrin of everyone present.  
  
" what's up with those two?" wondered davis.  
  
" please don't bow. I don't really like that."  
  
" ok." takato said.  
  
" whatever you say." Takuya added.  
  
" just who are you?" asked JP.  
  
" for those unenlightened, here's a quick lesson on how this works: here in the digital universe, they is sort of a ladder or more like a hierarchy of beings here. To start, at the bottom, sorry to say is humans, who have no digivolving energy what so ever. Next is low level digimon, like your digimon. They have the power but nothing beyond that. higher up is guardian class digimon, digimon who have been given the reasonability of overseeing all digimon in a digital world, like the four sovereigns. Now here's where things get interesting. Above them are the higher level digimon, digimon who are far stronger than mega level. This class has evolved pass the need to digivolve but now can increase their strength without it. you've met some of them on your way here. And higher than that is us."   
  
" and who is us, exactly?" asked izzy.  
  
" we are the high one; a race of beings neither human or digimon. Our job is simple; each high one is given the task of watching over a digital world as well as the human world that parallels it." said X.  
  
" yep. believe or not, I've been watching over your world years before you even picked your digi-vices."  
  
" but if you've been watching for so long, how come you never helped us when we need it?" asked gatomon.  
  
" it is the law of the high one: to observe and guide but never directly in a world's affairs."  
  
" but why? We could've used your help against malomyotismon." Asked yolei.  
  
" it makes perfect sense if you think about it. If we aided you in every big battle, you would expecting us to help every time something bad happens. You would grow lazy and complacent. You or your digimon would not grow any stronger. We will not always be there and what would you do then?"  
  
" X makes sense." Said agumon as the other digimon agreed with him.  
  
" as we were saying, above us is him." He said pointed to shinmon.  
  
" so who are you, the higher one?" said davis.  
  
" davis, show some respect!" tai snapped.  
  
" you are, after all, speaking to the supreme digi-deity."  
  
" THE SUPREME DIGI-DEITY!" All the digimon in the room exclaimed in shocked at the fact and without hesitation, dropped to one knee.  
  
" what's going on? What are you?" asked Kari.  
  
" he is the highest of the high, the overseer of overseers, the master of masters. He is the final authority in the whole digital universe. There is no one with force in the digi-verse than him. He is the supreme digi-deity, shinmon."  
  
" I had heard rumors but I never thought they were true. Forgive me, master." Bokomon said.  
  
" please do not bow. I have no need for beings to bow before me. basically I'm just like you digimon."  
  
" except you got more stroke than genni." Pointed out tentomon.  
  
" if you are all done, I would like to get started." He requested as the digimon got up and sat down.  
  
" digidestined, tamers, and digimon, I think you are wondering why I have called you here."   
  
" the thought had crossed our minds." Said koji.  
  
" well this is because I have need of individuals such as yourselves for a special mission, a mission so dangerous that failure can not be an option. But I will not force you, so when I'm done with my message, I will allow you to choose; you may refuse and my assistances will return you to your places of origin but if you accept, there will be turning back. Am I clear?"  
he asked as a wave of nodded rolled through the group.  
  
" good. first off, the room you are currently in is a special. It is called the room of history; here events of the past can be viewed. The story I'm about to tell you is truth and happened before any of you were born. Now behold!" he said as the walls and ceiling of the room seemed to vanished, giving way to blackness. Then as if someone turned on the switch lit up with stars, planet, galaxies and nebulas. The group was marveled at the sight all around them.  
  
  
" this is the digital universe, well only part of it." said shinmon.  
  
" un-freaking-believable!" spoke kenta.  
  
" understand my friend." added koji.  
  
" it's nice to see you are all enjoying this show but here is why I am showing you this. Here."   
With his word, the view changed to focus on a red and black planet.  
  
" this is a planet in the eastern part of the digi-verse called arrakis. Most planets in the digi-verse have digimon who are fight for good and live peacefully, but this world is home to a race of ruthless digimon conquers. Davis I believe you and your friend fought one not too long ago."  
  
" really? I'd think I'd remember fighting a alien digimon." Said veemon.  
  
" you should. It was daemon."   
  
" what!?" the second generation digimon and digidestined.  
  
" you mean to say that daemon was a alien digimon? No wondered he was so hard to beat!" exclaimed davis.  
  
" so what you are saying is that there's a world of digimon as strong as daemon?" asked cody.  
  
" no. among the deamons, his peoples, he was considered a weakling."  
  
" he was weakling?! But not even imperildramon could beat that varmint!" pointed out armadillomon.  
  
" yes. For you see, weakness is a bad sign on that planet and thus he was exiled. But as strong as he was, he was nothing to the power and ferocity of the other ones. The deamons were a race of warlords and conquers but they were spilt into nomadic tribes. That was until one day, they were all united under the flag of a warlord named talonmon. They were united under his single dream: the total and udder domination of the digital universe but before he could carry out this dream, he died."  
  
" if he died, what's the problem?" asked bokomon.  
  
" true, talonmon died but not before he spawned off spring; eight deamon generals who vowed to carry on his wish to rule all digimon." He said as he snapped his fingers and the view changed to a dessert planet. Suddenly, a army of reptile-like digimon roared over the horizon, with swords and axes drawn and ready to kill, and some carry flags with the insignia of the deamons; a red claw on a black field. On the other side came a opposing digimon army from a near by city and in a boom of swords against swords, the forces met and battled.  
  
" from their home world the deamons spread across the worlds like a plague with the eight master deamons to lead them. unlike other deamons, these eight possessed strange powers; each had the ability to draw strength from different element of the digital universe......"  
  
after beating passed the army, the defending army thought they were victorious but that all changed when large deamon in black boots and a vest with the sight of yin and yang on it. behind him was still more solders but they stood behind him. The army charged at him but all he did was smile. Opening his mouth, he fired a wall of fire and in one vicious attack, turned the entire army into ashes. He then motioned his hands and the remaining army charged into the city.  
  
" fire."  
  
The next scene was of a small town with digimon running through the streets as deamon warriors flooded in. leaping from roof top to roof top came the next deamon. From his frog like mouth, a massive gust of wind kicked up and decimated the town. He laughed evilly as the army sacked the remains.  
  
" wind."  
  
Next was a army tanks with digimon at the helm firing at the ground. as the dust cleared, shell shots dotted the ground. suddenly, two large hands tore out of the ground and grabbed two of the tanks and threw them with ease into the others, destroy them. as the hands drew back down, two horns rose up and like a bull, charged at the remaining tanks. After beating them, the deamon that the horns belong to rose out of the ground and roared.  
  
" earth."  
  
In a futuristic city, jet planes flew over the sky line but not to pass but to attack, namely the unbelievably massive deamon stomping through the city. The ships fired at her but the deamon didn't even move other than walking. With one swipe of her claw, she destroyed the fleet of fighters, with some of the wreckage falling and crashing into a lot of buildings.  
  
" mountain."  
  
The next battle was high in the sky as another defending fleet of flying digimon as the looked around for their enemy. Just then, a blur streaked past them and killed one of the digimon without stopping. The digimon scrambled around, hoping to mount a counter attack but before any of them knew it, they were all dead, and never saw their attacker. As their data, the winged deamon looked over his work and smiled.  
  
" sky."  
  
It was night as the next scene played out, as once again, another force came up against another deamon but this one was by far the most evil looking. He looked up at the full moon and then to his foes. From his hands, he focused his energy and created a massive dark ball. With a grin, he threw the ball at the attacks and watched them with glee as the ball crushed them.  
  
" moon."  
  
Next up was scene of total chaos as the defenders fought hard but all that changed when the deamon appeared in his blue armor. His hands glowed with electricity as he prepped his attack. Pointing his finger up, he fired a charge of electricity into the cloud and like any storm, bolts of lightening struck but unlike normal ones, these bolts didn't strike randomly. The bolts hit every one in the city while the deamon snickered.  
  
" Thunder."  
  
The final battle scene was over water as a fleet of ocean digimon sailed for one target, the female deamon in a blue out fit, standing on a lone rock. With a piecing screech, the water around her rose up into some water spouts. She extended her arms and the spouts rolled over to the attacks and blew them away.  
  
" and water."   
After view the scenes, the group of humans and digimon were speechless by the power and brutality of the deamons.  
  
" my god." Was all TK could say as he comforted Kari who was visible shaken by the images.   
  
" why? If you were so powerful, why did you let them do that?" asked cody.  
  
" I couldn't at the time."  
  
" what?"  
  
" the position of the supreme digi-deity is not held by a single digimon. Every so often, each deity that passes on, gives his powers and responsibilities to one of the high ones. Master shinmon was not supreme digi-deity during this time." Explained kibitomon.  
  
" my predecessor was at the time. He was not allowed to interfere because he thought it was upset the balance of the digi-verse but this was a mistake. Little by little, the deamons conquer and crush any planet they wanted until over half of the digital universe was under their complete control. If the deamons had taken over central planet than all of the digi-verse would fall easily. In a bid to stop them, he made a choice; to bring together a team of humans and digimon to combat the threat. Armed with the most powerful weapons in the holy armory, they set off to face the eight leaders."  
  
The scene once again changed to a planet near the central planet. In the camp of the deamon army, the fire deamon looked up to see the main planet in sight when suddenly, he was hit from behind by a blast. He looked behind him to see a brown hair human in a green robed out fit with a sword he swung with ease. Angered, he charged the young man with his mouth aflame, but the boy jumped out of the way, almost flying. He fired his flames from his mouth but the boy somehow wrapped the flames around the blade and he threw it back at him, only to have the reptile dodge it. the wind deamon saw his brother in battle and raced to aide him, only to meet a beautiful blonde haired girl also in green but unlike the boy, she sported Japanese fans, one in each hand. he blew some wind at her but she fanned the gust away with a single stroke. With a downward stroke, a blast of wind ripped through the ground and knocks him back. Elsewhere, the earth deamon dove underground with his horns exposed and dug to the battle. Out of no where, a large digimon in green as well jumped in to the path of the deamon. With out a word, he pulled out a large hammer from his back strap and with a mighty swing, smashed the ground, creating a shockwave that uprooted him from the earth. The sky deamon had his hands full as an alterian appeared; wearing robes too, he had ribbon like clothes flowing and moving around him, as if they were alive. Motioning his fingers, the ribbons shot from him and wrapped around him. The mountain deamon was battling too as a girl with black hair jumped and dashed around the deamon's large body, wrapping her in chains with claws on them. the girl smiled as she yanked on the chain and tripped her up. the moon deamon found himself on the receiving end of a large bolder that came from a large muscular digimon with glowing arm bands. The thunder deamon attacked his foe with his lightening but the digimon swung his large drum off his back and hit it once. The drum emitted a massive sonic boom that negated his attack and blew him out of the sky. And the water deamon fired water streams at a human with blue hair but he was ready for her. He deflected the water by spinning a trident around in a circle and fired his own water blast.  
  
" the eight warriors matched the deamons move for move but as powerful as both sides were, neither side could claim victory. It was, for the most part, a stalemate."  
  
" so what did they do?" asked zoe.  
  
" they did the only thing they could. Feeling that they couldn't defeat the deamons, the warriors did the next best thing; combining the mystical energies of their weapons, the warriors bond the deamons and banished them into a shadow realm where there would be no escape. But before he left, the eldest deamon made this vow......"  
" it may take us a week. It may take us a year. It may even take us a millennium but me and my siblings shall escape one day and we will regain what we have lost this day. and we shall take our revenge on all; digimon and humans shall feel our wraith!"  
" the digi-verse was saved. Without the aid of the eight deamon leaders, their army was disbanded and defeated but not without a price. Concentrating their powers to seal them away had drain them of their life force. They gave their lives to stop their evil. The only thing that was left behind by their sacrifice was a small object now known as the yin yang box. And so, for 12,000 years, the box has been in our safe keeping and guardianship. That is until......" he strangely stopped his story at this point.  
  
" what happened?" asked Kari.  
  
" three days ago, our worse fear was realized; the box was stolen." Answer X.  
  
" who could have taken it?" asked izzy.  
  
" tai, sora, I believe you and tamers have mutual knowledge of our thief." Said shinmon.  
  
" mutual knowledge? But who do we......" the digidestined of courage started but then, after thinking of it, his face seemed to have drained of all blood.  
  
" tai you ok?" asked agumon. His answer came as a surprise to everyone in the room as tai slammed his fist against the wall, his face now the picture of rage and hatred.  
  
" tai?" spoke Kari.  
  
" no! it can't be! He died! I saw him die! He can't be alive!"  
  
" I'm sorry but he is."  
  
" damn it all to hell! I'd rather fight etemon, devimon, and the dark master at the same time than mess with him again!"  
  
" who tai?" asked matt.  
  
" the thief. The evil that seeks to return those deamons. He is a villain who goes by the name the digital warlord."  
Sora joined tai in her reaction to the name of someone who brought so much hell into her life. The tamers and their digimon had a wide range of emotion; fear, terror, and anger at the sound of his name. For rika, it brought back nightmare of that boy haunting her and nearing killing her. For renamon, it was memories of him ordering his digimon to pound, beat, and humiliate her. Takato's reaction was the most dramatic. He punched the wall, destroying it as his face was contoured in anger and hatred, pure, raw, hatred.  
  
" that son of bitch is alive!" growled takato.  
  
" No way! Takato beat him a year ago!" said kazu.  
  
" he still gives nightmare. It's okay marineangemon." Kenta said comforting his digimon.  
  
" I can take it that is he's not a friend of yours." Spoke JP, who only got looks of anger from the tamers.  
  
" tai, I believe it's time for you to fill in the blanks." Suggested shinmon.  
  
" I think you are right." he agreed as tai began to pace, trying to figure out how to explain this.  
  
" yeah tai. You do know more than you should." Said izzy.  
  
" you're right. there is a reason for this. Except for you takuya and your group, everyone else has been here before. This isn't the first time here on this planet or meeting shinmon."  
  
" tai, I think I would remember if I met the god of the digital universe." Said matt.  
  
" that's just it. you don't." he responded getting only confused looks on the faces of his friends.  
  
" I guess I should begin at the beginning. Have you ever thought about the future? What life had in store for us? I kinda know. I've seen the future and it ain't pretty. In about 25 years, in a alternate future, we're dead. And it was all thanks to some asshole named the digital warlord. History would've repeated itself if not for some help." He started.  
  
" help?" asked Kari.  
  
" our kids. Well, some of them. they survived and with the help of genni, traveled back into the past to prevent the warlord from taking power. And at the time, he decided to move against us. They were amazing; they had powers and abilities that surpassed many digimon. But one in particular stood out; max, me and sora's son. He was their leader and he hated the warlord for all the wrong he had done his family. Thanks to him, the warlord died and his future was prevented. But for us, it was the beginning. I don't know how he met you tamers but when we were called here, we met all of you." referring to the tamers.  
  
" shinmon explained that a super powerful digimon named buumon was release and we had to stop him."  
  
" what kind of name is buumon?" asked kazu.  
  
" don't think lightly of him. He did more damage than any opponent we've ever faced. He absorbed all of us, destroy our digital world and almost wiped out the digital universe. Max fought him and beat him."  
  
" Ok so why can't we remember and what happened to our kids?" asked yolei. Sora and tai seemed a little saddened on that fact.  
  
" after the battle, we learn that the digital universe was on the verge of breaking down due to the damage cause by buumon and if the digital universe dies, all the human worlds would die with them. there was one hope; the nexus. It was the life force of the digital universe and it had the power to heal the wounds of the battles but it needed energy from something or someone. Max had to give his live so that many more would live his stead. when the nexus was activated, it not only recovered all the planets and digimon lost to buumon but it also transported us back to a time before we met the d3s and wiped out our memories of the events."  
  
" then how come you and sora can remember?" asked biyomon.  
  
" because me and tai are unique. We were born with a super genetic trait called the infinity factor. It's rare to find it digimon but we are the first humans to have this power. It made us some what immune to the effects of the nexus wave. Simms unlocked the memories of what happened and we've been like this for a year now."  
  
" then why didn't you tell us?" asked mimi.  
  
" because I ordered them to. It would raise too many questions that I don't think they could answer." Said shinmon.  
  
" ok I understand that but how do you guys know him?" asked TK, referring to the tamers.  
  
" I really wish I didn't know him. From what you told us, he must have come back but he came to our world. he tore up our town something fierce, killed many digimon, and almost killed rika." takato explained while rika, who was trying to act tough, was shaken from the memory.  
  
" well next time, I'm gonna kill him. Dead."  
  
" ok with that out of the way, what's the problem? I mean, this box sent them there, right?" asked JP.  
  
" there in lies the problem." Said shinmon.  
  
" the name yin yang box gives you an idea. Yin and yang, light and dark, good and evil." Henry tried to explain but JP was some what at a lost.  
  
" I think you lost him Henry." Quipped terriermon.  
  
" what he means is that the box could not only seal the deamons away but if someone knew how, they could locate and open the portals."   
  
" so we have to stop him in one world?" asked kenta.  
  
" no. each deamon was seal behind his or her own portal and each one is located on a different planet. Only one deamon may leave a portal but once all the portals are opened, the box will fade out of existence." Explained X.  
  
" so how do we find the portals?" asked jeri.  
  
" we had a list of all the planets where the portal was hidden but during buumon's rampage, we lost a lot of data on them." said Simms when just then, the doors opened and Russell ran into the room.  
  
" sir, I found it."  
  
" good. everyone this is Russell, another high one."  
  
" howdy. But right now, I have to give you this." He said as he produced a small golden ball.  
  
" thank you." shinmon thanked as he took the ball.  
  
" what's that?" asked bokomon.  
  
" this is the galaxy ball. When the deamons were banished, the deity at that time, had this made to map out the portals. I had thought it was destroyed." He answered as he waved his hand over the ball and a map showing the digital universe popped up. among the stars, eight red light blinked in unison.  
  
" let me take a guess; those lights are the portals?" asked izzy.  
  
" yes. But don't worry. The box can only open portal at a time."  
  
" so where to first? We have no idea where he would go first? And even with all of us, we can protect all the portals." Pointed out koji.  
  
" no problem." X said as he passed his hand over the ball and one of the lights began to beep repeatedly.   
  
" there. This means that the box can now open that portal. It's on the planet pyrius, in the gamma galaxy."  
  
" no problem. Guys, it's time to go." Said tai.  
  
" but how do we get there tai?" asked agumon.  
  
" don't worry. We high ones can take you all." Said Simms.  
  
" alright. Let's go." Tai ordered as everyone got ready to leave.  
  
" one more thing." Shinmon spoke stopping everyone.  
  
" I must tell you now: under no circumstances is he to opened one portal. Even the weakest of the deamons is cunning enough to bring chaos to the digital universe. So if you can't retrieve the box, you must destroy it."  
Planet pyrius: one of the hottest worlds in the digi-verse and location of the first portal. The digidestined and their digimon appeared first with Simms.  
  
" wow! What a ride!" said matt.  
  
" speak for yourself." Gabumon complained as once again landed head first in the ground.  
  
" sorry about that. I don't usually do this many people." Said Simms when davis and his group appeared with Otto.  
  
" let me guess: he landed on his horn again." asked hawkmon. The destined didn't have to say anything as their digimon tried to get him out of the ground. next, Russell teleported in with the tamers and a big bruise on his cheek.  
  
" what happened to you?" asked tai. He merely pointed his finger to rika.  
  
" what? He touched my butt."  
  
" I said I was sorry. dang." The southern high one said as the last group with jean appeared.  
  
" I think I'm gonna be sick." Groaned Tommy.  
  
" you're gonna be sick? That woman has been making goo-goo eyes at me since we left." Koji remarked as jean blew him some kisses.  
  
" yeah, go koji!" cheered takuya.  
  
" is it just me or is it hot in here?" veemon asked as he neared renamon.  
  
" watch it or I'll be wearing a veemon skin belt." Warning renamon.  
  
" no he's right. it is hot here." Said palmon.  
  
" it's because of the volcanoes." Said Otto.  
  
" yep all 2,000 of them."   
  
" 2,000?!" everyone went at Russell's words.  
  
" you mean to tell us there are 2000 volcanoes on this stupid planet?!" yelled rika.  
  
" no. there are 10,000 but we arrived at the low season so only 2,000 are active."   
The team sweat dropped at his high point.  
  
" oooooo-k. well we're not here to enjoy the climate. We're here to stop that ass hole. We'll split up in to four teams, each taking a direction. I'll lead one. davis you take your group. Takato, takuya, you guys can take your groups. Agreed?" stated tai. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
" we'll be waiting here when you want to go."  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO----- WARGREYMON  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO----- METAL GARURUMON  
  
TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----- KABUTARIMON   
  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----- BIRDRAMON  
" ok guys. We'll look around the planet and meet back here." Tai ordered as he took to the skies, followed by Wargreymon, matt on metal garurumon, sora, mimi, and palmon on birdramon and izzy on kabutarimon.  
  
" aww man! He can fly and order. Tai is so cool!" said kazu.  
  
" is he always like that?" asked koji.  
  
" yeah."  
As the first gen digidestined flew in the air, tai was flying ahead of them, looking around, when metal garurumon came next to him.  
  
" tai, what are you doing?" matt asked as tai looked around.  
  
" I'm looking for the warlord with my sense."  
  
" sense?"  
  
" it's something max taught me. it's like combining all the senses into one. with it I can track down any one as their power level is high enough. Most digimon can do too."  
  
" so tai how long have you been like this?"   
  
" about a year. I've been training but I'm not as strong as I use to be."  
  
" and what about you and sora?"  
  
" umm, yeah. We've been going out since we got our memories back. I'm sorry matt."  
  
" no problem man. I sorta knew you two would get together some how. I'm just glad it's out in the open now."  
  
" yeah so now you can openly date mimi."  
  
" yeah so I can-wa-what?!" matt caught himself as tai grinned. Meanwhile sora and mimi were in a conversation of their own.  
  
" so you two have been going out all this time and you never told me? I'm shocked." Whined mimi.  
  
" well we couldn't tell. We wanted to but shinmon ordered us not to."  
  
" she's right mimi. If I was ordered to by him, I would have to do it." said palmon.  
  
" I guess I can understand that."  
  
" but does that mean we can tell her about your crush on ma......" the plant digimon was cut off by the hand of her partner.  
  
" what was that meems?"   
  
" nothing. It was nothing, right palmon?" she asked through gritted teeth. Her digimon nodded her head while sora just grinned and looked ahead at her airborne boyfriend.  
  
" tai, sense anything?"  
  
" no sor."  
  
" tai, I have to ask. Just how bad was this warlord?" asked Wargreymon. Almost immediately, tai aura changed from joyful to bitter and hateful.  
  
" tai?" matt poked.  
  
" how bad is he? There's good, there's evil and there's the warlord."  
  
" he was that evil?" asked izzy as he and his insect digimon came along side.  
  
" no, worse. He was human, as shame as that was, but don't think he was like ken was. He was dangerous, malicious, powerful, but most of all, he was evil. All the enemies that we have ever faced killed for power or because they got in their way but the warlord, killed because he liked it. didn't matter who it was, didn't matter what they did, if he was bored, he'd kill. Trust me, he thinks of evil 24/7."  
Evil, evil, maim, torture, kill, destroy, American idol.  
That was what the digital warlord was thinking at the time. He was wondering in the woods wearing a large black cloak around him. In his hand was the box he stole from central planet and watched it glow as it led him to his destination.  
  
" damn them! why didn't they say it would this hot? I should've went with the lighter cloak. Now where is that portal......huh?!" he stopped himself.   
  
" I'm not alone. Someone else is here but he said that there were no digimon here."   
He closed his eyes as he zoomed in on the beings.  
  
" a few digimon and some humans." He said as he floated above the tree line.  
  
" ok, let's see. A few I've never felt before and what's this?"  
in his mind's eyes, he view tai flying with his group.  
  
" tai?! What's he doing here? And flying? He shouldn't be able to remember that after the restoration. Wait, if he's here......"   
his view changed to davis and his group.  
  
" ahhhh! Kenny boy! I knew he would bring him along. There was a chance tai would remember but I doubt the others would. I'm getting a evil idea."  
Meanwhile davis and his team searched the woods for the warlord while our goggle headed leader was thinking about something else.  
  
" Mrs. Rika motomiya. Has a nice ring to it huh?"  
  
" yep just like Mrs. Renamon veemon."  
Both human and digimon signed at the idea of both rika and renamon in matching wedding dresses while everyone else groan.  
  
" davis, you have a vivid imagination." Said yolei.  
  
" what do you mean?"  
  
" davis, buddy, let's go over the facts: one, she doesn't like you, two, she has a boyfriend, three, she doesn't like you, four, she beat the daylights out of you when you first met, and let not forget the most important reason, she doesn't like you!" explained TK.  
  
" you don't get it TG. We can find a way to make it work. umm sorry Kari but it's over. You're nice and all but it just wasn't working." He said as she walked down the path thinking of kids names.  
  
" did he just dump me?"  
  
" you'd have to have been going out to be dumped." Said gatomon.  
  
" well, I don't know weather I should be relieved or insulted."   
  
" don't worry about Kari. True rika is a hottie but she still doesn't hold a candle to you." TK commented as he walked ahead leaving a speechless Kari behind.  
  
" Kari, you can breathe now." quipped gatomon.  
  
" what? Oh sorry. I was just......I was just......"   
  
" drooling over TK. I understand."   
  
" no, that's not it. gatomon!"   
she ran after he digimon as they continued the search when suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes and on to ken.  
  
" you won't take me alive you bastard! I'll...............ken?"  
  
" who are you!? get off me! let go.........I don't believe it. s-s-s-sam?"   
both boys rose from their positions and looked over each other. With a big grin on their faces, they hugged each other and whooped and hollered.  
  
" ken you know him?" asked yolei.  
  
" oh guys! This is my brother sam."  
  
" WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
" wait! He's your brother? Your dead brother? Your long dead brother?" asked davis.  
  
" yes. I am."  
  
" but how? I went to your funeral."  
  
" I don't know. I was messing with the digivice and this light swallowed me. I was in some woods and I saw another me walk pass. I've wandering around for years looking for a way home."  
  
" it must have been some kind of digital clone. Like what datamon did to sora all those years ago." Remembered patamon.  
  
" so ken I see you are a digidestined. Who are your friends?"  
  
" oh right. these are my best friends; davis, yolei, Kari, TK, and cody. And these are our digimon, veemon, hawkmon, armadillomon, gatomon, patamon, and this guy right here is my digimon, wormmon." He introduced as his friend waved.  
  
" nice to meet all of you. you're much better company than that crazy guy."  
  
" what crazy guy?" asked yolei.  
  
" well, as I was wandering around this world when I meet up with some guy with a strange black box, muttering something about a portal."  
  
" really? Where did you last see him?" asked cody.  
  
" yes. He was heading to a clearing up ahead."   
  
" well let's head over there now and see if we can find anything." Suggested davis.  
  
" I'll show you." sam said as he lead the group down the path. Meanwhile gatomon and patamon were strangely lagging back.  
  
" hey. Gatomon, what's wrong?" asked Kari.  
  
" I don't know Kari. It's some thing about sam that scratches me the wrong way." The feline answered.  
  
" do you feel the same way patamon?"  
  
" a little. All I can tell you is that he's more than he seems."  
  
" hey, you love birds coming?" yelled yolei. Slightly blushed, the two digidestined and their digimon ran back to the other.  
  
" it's great to have you back sam."  
  
" it's great to be back, Kenny boy." He answered back but when he turned back to the front, a sick smile rolled onto his face.  
That was too easy.  
" huh?" tai went as he came to a halt in the air as the others did as well.  
  
" tai, what is it?" asked Wargreymon.  
  
" quiet. I think tai senses something." Sora answered for tai as he seemed to search the area with his eyes.  
  
He's hiding his power but I can barely catch it. there. Takato!  
Miles away, takato and the tamers walked along the path, until takato stopped his tracks.  
  
" gogglehead! Why'd you stop?"   
  
" be quiet."  
Yeah tai?  
  
I got a hit of something but I'm not sure. Take a look.  
  
Alright.  
" you guys stay right. I'll be right back."  
The tamers and digimon nodded as the boy floated up past the tree line. Using his sense, he scanned the area until he got something.  
  
Yeah I got it. he's trying to hide it but he still stands out.  
  
You think takuya got it?  
  
Don't worry about me guys. I'm cool.  
Takuya, all the while, was hanging off the top of a tree as he looked over the horizon.  
So that's him huh?   
  
Yep. so what do we do?  
  
He's too bad to straight out fight. We have to do this different.  
  
Wait fellas! There's more.  
  
Yeah. There is some people with him.  
  
Crap! That's davis and his group!  
  
But why would they be with him?  
  
DAMN IT!  
  
Oww!  
  
Not so loud tai!  
  
No! for all my warnings about the bastard, I never told them what he looked like.  
  
But what does that have to......  
  
No time takuya! Both of you, get your groups together and head there!  
  
Ok.  
  
We're on it.  
Tai woke out of the mental conversation and turned back to his friends.  
  
" guys, let's move! we don't have time to waste!" he barked as he dashed off.  
  
" well matt?" asked the mega.  
  
" you heard him! Let's go!" matt answered, causing metal garurumon to followed tai with the others, who were having a hard time keeping up with tai.  
  
If he hurt Kari, I'll kill him dead!  
" right here." Sam spoke, pointing to a spot in a green meadow.  
  
" you sure about this sam?" asked wormmon.  
  
" yeah. That guy was doing something around here then he left."  
  
" alright guys, fan out. He must have left some tracks or something behind." TK suggested as everyone began to look around.  
  
" so is this digital warlord as bad as they say he is?" sam asked his younger brother.  
  
" yeah. From what tai says, the guy's very evil and sadistic."  
  
" really? Sounds pretty bad."  
  
" yeah. But now that you are back, I feel like me and wormmon can take on anyone." Ken smiled as he and his digimon walked ahead of him.  
  
" don't worry ken. As long as I'm here, you won't have to worry about a thing." He said as he reaching into his cloak.  
  
" you won't have to worry about anything ever again."   
a sick grin appeared on his face as he prepared to take him down.  
  
" BACK OFF YOU MONSTER!!!"  
  
a energy blast erupted through the area, surprising the brothers. From the sky came a very fast and very pissed tai followed by the other digidestined. As he landed, his stare locked on his face to the confusion of ken.  
  
" Kari! Where are you?" he yelled as the other digidestined ran to the disturbance.  
  
" tai? What's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
" Kari, just get back and that goes for the rest of you." sora ordered.  
  
" you sick bastard! You would do that to him?!"   
  
" tai, what are talking about? Should you be looking for the warlord?" asked wormmon.  
  
" I don't need to. I found what I'm looking for." He answered pointing to sam.  
  
" m-my brother? But tai there's got to be some mistake. Sam can't be the warlord."   
  
" he is and it would be best if you move away from him now." tai ordered as the frontier digidestined ran up.  
  
" hey guys! Something tells me that this is not a good time." Said JP.  
  
" ken, I know you miss your brother but no matter how he looks, or sounds. He's not your brother. You don't know what it is or what it's done."   
  
" tai, this has to be a mistake. This is sam, my older brother and he would never hurt anyone." Ken pleaded.  
  
" ken, what's going on?" he asked innocently.  
  
" so are we gonna fight or not?" asked takuya. His answer came when tai created a ki ball in his hand.   
  
" tai?" pondered davis.  
  
" ken, you're my friend but I will go through you if I have to."  
  
" then do what you must." He said grabbing his digivice.   
  
" I will as well. Wormmon."  
  
" but ken, this isn't right."  
  
" hey are we too late?"   
all eyes fell on the tamers as they ran on to the scene. Almost immediately upon setting eyes on sam, cringed back in fear, surprise, and anger.  
  
" it-it can't be!" said leomon as jeri clung to him.  
  
" he really is alive!" added Henry.  
Takato had no words to speak on the account of the rage he was feeling, all of it directed to one person. Rika, as tough as she was trying to be, was obviously scared out of her mind. Guilmon's eyes were already viral while renamon's fur was standing on end.  
  
" takato, is that him?" asked tai. He, as well as everyone in his group nodded grimly.  
  
" then that settles it. ken, everyone, say hello to sam ichijoji, now know as the digital warlord."  
Ken shook his head to himself, in disbelief at the news but his faith was again shaken as out of nowhere, a laugh began to fill the air. It wasn't like any laugh the digidestined had ever heard before; it dripped with evil and malice and it came from sam.  
  
" it's about you figured it out. You digi-fools were always so slow." He said, all the kindness drained out of his voice.  
  
" sam, what is this?"  
  
" oh wake up, Kenny boy! You should've known that I was lying. You always were a little slower than me."  
  
" hey! He's your brother! How could you?"   
  
" quiet davis! Least I kill you and your blueberry colored partner. Well it was true that the sam you knew was killed all those years ago and, yes it was a clone but it was a clone I created to remove all the weaknesses. But I go on. I am surprised to see you tai. I thought the restoration would have wiped out your memories."  
  
" I'm just full of surprises."  
  
" yes, you're also full of something else but we won't get into that right now. but I'll tell you one thing: you should've come alone because bad things can happen to little and girlfriends." He said with a sick grin towards those he spoke. Kari hid behind TK while sora was being guarding by tai.  
  
" let's see who else is here with you. ahh! The wannabes!" he said referring to the tamers.  
  
" takato, old friend. how are things? How's the bread shop?"   
  
" I'm not your friend!"  
  
" what? Just because I tried to kill you and your friends doesn't mean it should but a damper on our friendship. And who is that hiding behind you? is that? yes it is. rika, dear rika. you as beautiful as last time I saw you." he shot as she hid a little more behind her boy friend.  
  
" you come near me again and I'll remind you what else is the same as last time."  
  
" I would believe you if you weren't hiding in fear of me. and it looks like we have some new faces in the group." He said as his gaze fell on the frontier digidestined. Even to the battle harden digidestined, his look still sent a chill up their spines.   
  
" let's see, we have a fat ass, a little punk, the lone wolf......"  
  
" hey who are you calling a fat ass?!" yelled JP.  
  
" well, if the shoe fits, but in your case, that would be a hard fit." He laughed.  
  
" hey, lay off, ass hole." Spoke takuya.  
  
" let me guess, you're the leader? Geez, what is with you guys and goggles. And who is this?" he asked as his eyes fell on zoe.  
  
" is it true? Do blondes have more fun? At least I'll give you this; you guy have good taste."  
He laughed at his own joke as, by now, everyone was by now wishing he was dead. Even ken was now sure that this creature was not his brother.  
  
" so many women, so little time. Now what to do; rape, torture, murder? On all of them? maybe half? Now which to do? maybe all three? But in what order? Doesn't matter. I'll have fun either way."  
  
" man! this guy is crazy!" said JP.  
  
" that's speaking lightly." Said kazu.  
  
" do you know what will happen if even one deamon is let loose?" leomon asked him.  
  
" death, destruction, terror, brutality, utter chaos. Yes. It will be glorious." He answered with a far off smile on his face.  
  
" enough of this! Give us the box!" barked tai.  
  
" I see. Well, tai if you want this box......" he smirked as he threw open his cape, revealing a all black outfit, and rested his hand on a long kitana. He spread his legs far apart as a dark aura kicked up around him.  
  
" come and take it!" he roared as his power whirled around him.  
  
" tell you what; I'm feeling sporting so all of you, digi-volved. I don't care how or how high, but just remember, MY POWER IS RAW!!!!"  
  
" you want it raw? Fine!"  
PALMON DIGI-VOLVE TO----- TOGEMON----- LILLYMON  
  
KABUTRIMON DIGI-VOLVE TO----- MEGA KABUTRIMON  
  
BIRDRAMON DIGI-VOLVE TO----- GARUDAMON  
" you guys heard! Let's bring it!" said davis.  
VEEMON DIGI-VOLVE TO----- EXVEEMON  
  
WORMMON DIGI-VOLVE TO----- STINGMON  
  
STINGMON, EXVEEMON, DNA DIGI-VOLVE TO----- PAILDRAMON  
  
PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGI-VOLVE TO----- IMPERILADRAMON  
  
IMPERILADRAMON MODE CHANGE TO----- FIGHTER MODE  
  
HAWKMON DIGI-VOLVE TO---- AQULIAMON   
  
GATOMON, AQULIAMON DNA DIGI-VOLVE TO----- SLYPHMON  
  
PATAMON DIGI-VOVLE TO----- ANGEMON  
  
ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----- ANKLYOMON   
  
ANKYLOMON, ANGEMON, DNA DIGI-VOLVE TO----- SHAKKOUMON   
  
  
  
  
" let's show him what tamers can do!" rallied takato.  
GUILMON MATRIX DIGI-VOLVE----- WARGROWLMON  
  
RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO----- SAKUYAMON  
  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO----- MEGA GARGOMON  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGE TO----- JUSTIMON  
" alright guys! Let's not get left out!" said takuya.  
EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
KAZEMON  
  
BEETLEMON  
  
LOBEMON  
  
KUMAMON  
" well now, so many digimon and me being alone. Wonder who would win?"   
without warning, he dashed forward, unsheathed his sword and sliced the ground in front of them, kicking up a cloud of dust. Everyone began coughed and hacked at dust.  
  
" mimi, matt, any body there?" Lillymon yelled, not knowing that the warlord was creeping up behind her. With a smile, he slashed her with his sword. Lillymon froze in silent horror, she de-digivolved back to palmon and hit the ground.  
HORN BUSTER  
The warlord dodged the attack of izzy's digimon. Flying out of the cloud, mega kabutarimon clawed at him but missed as the warlord maneuvered behind him and cut him. He fell to earth with a thud as tentomon.  
  
" tentomon! You ok buddy?" izzy asked as he ran to his side.  
  
" maybe. Are you my mommy?"  
  
" you fools! Did you think I would come here with out a weapon? This sword was forged from one of the fangs of my overseers. They thought it would come in handy but I never knew how handy. Who's else wants a taste?"  
  
" I do!"  
POSITRON LASER  
Imperildramon fired his cannon at him but he deflected the beam with the blade. The mega dashed down at him with all his super speed but he vanished before he got there and appeared behind him.  
  
" you two are fast......" he said before he slashed him, turning him back to veemon and wormmon.  
  
" but compared to me, you might as well be moving in slow motion." He taunted as the rookies fell to earth.  
TERRA FORCE  
  
METAL WOLF CLAW  
The warlord was surprised by the mega's attacks but he easily dodged them. Wargreymon charged with his dramon destroyer but the warlord blocked it with his sword. Metal garurumon attacked from below with his mouth open but he blocked him with his feet. First he hit him with the handle of the sword and kicked the other away and in one big swipe, he cut both megas and watched as they too fell out of the sky as rookies.  
STATIC FORCE  
KACHINA BOMBS  
Both attacks hit him right in the back. The two fused digimon cheered as he began to fall slowly until he vanished in a puff of a dark cloud. Before either of them knew it, he was now above them.  
  
" thanks for the massage but I'm not in the mood."  
  
He dove down and once again, sliced them both.   
SPIRIT STRIKE  
Without even looking behind him, he cut the attack in half, canceling it out. He turned around to see sakuyamon floating there, with staff in hand.  
  
" rika, let's not fight. I still want you to join me."  
  
" really well I still want to you to die." She spat back.  
  
" and she ain't the only one."  
He looked around him to see that justimon and mega gargomon surrounding him.  
  
" what do you say to that?" the dog mega taunted. Smiling, he opened his palm as a pink energy ball forming in his hand.   
  
" this!" he exclaimed as he threw the ball down and it exploded in the air. The shockwave from the blast radiated from it spread and hit all three megas but nothing seemed to happen.  
  
" what's that suppose to do?" justimon asked as he, and the other two megas flew at him.  
SIN HARVEST   
When said this, halos appeared above their heads and they began to slow down. In a flash of pink, all three turned back into digimon and tamers. Wargrowlmon jetted up and caught them all before he landed.  
  
" what the hell was that?" asked a upset ryo.  
  
" a little move I've been working on. it's call sin harvest; that first move was just a tracer on your energy. Alone it can't do jack but once I call out the attack, it absorbed your energy easily. It doesn't kill them, just drains them to about a fraction of the strength you could have. The range may suck but it results can't be beat."  
  
" well them, I just won't get that close to you then!"  
ATOMICE DESTROYER  
The massive beam erupted from the side of the ultimate and plowed right to him. The tamers cheered as the attack passed his position unstopped. Just then, wargrowlmon groan loudly as he fell over as guilmon. Behind him stood the warlord, licking his sword.  
  
" missed me."  
takato, pissed at his arrogance, launched himself at himself at the warlord but was punched aside into a bunch of trees.  
  
" takato!" exclaimed rika.  
  
" so young, so stupid."  
BLIZZARD BLASTER  
The sneak attack knocked the weapon from his hand while he looked at him with a death glare. Before the warrior of ice could move, the warlord used his speed and punched him.  
  
" I liked that sword."  
  
" hey! He's just a kid!" shouted beetlemon.  
  
" and the reason I should care."  
  
" try this!"  
THUNDER FIST  
He roared at him as electricity flowed from his fist but the warlord caught it and looked at him strangely.  
  
" you're kidding, right? I could see this attack coming. Next time......" he said before he punched him in the gut.  
  
" think about your attack fat ass."  
With a roundhouse kick, he floored him. Before he could make a remark, he stepped to the side in time as kendo garurumon zoomed back. He pulled a quick u-turn and faced him again.   
LUPINE LASER  
The warlord once again vanished before the attack hit and he reappeared to his side.  
  
" bad dog! Play dead!" he roared as his foot met his ribs. Kazemon jumped in, with a barrage of her kicks but he grabbed her legs and threw her onto a tree. As she tried to get up, the warlord held her down.  
  
" my, my. And I thought you couldn't get anymore hot. So what do you say? Let's have some fun?"  
  
" get off!"  
  
" there is a thin line between pleasure and pain. I would like show you." he laugh until someone grabbed him in a full nelson.  
  
" excuse me? I'm trying to get some booty!"   
  
" sorry. that booty is mine. Allow me to introduce my self; the name's takuya and she's my girlfriend."  
  
" interesting. By the way, I'm the digital warlord and one of my top pet peeves is dudes trying to cock blocking me!" he yelled as he elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to release his grip. Now free, he spun around and landed a kick to his head, sending him flying into a boulder. Wiping the little sweat off his fore head, he looked over all the digimon and humans he left laying. Smiling he walked over and retrieved his sword.   
  
" this guy beat us all by himself. Unreal!" said koji. Leomon, guardramon, and marine Angemon were the only digimon left standing but they knew they didn't stand a chance against him.  
  
" mindless violence. How I've missed it so. Now what was I gonna do? ahh yes! Come here fairy?" he said as he turned back to kazemon.  
  
" and rika, you better take notes! You're next!" he threaten. Just then, a pair of low growls began to ring out and with deep yells, takuya and takato erupted from their resting places as ascendants, both of them looking right through them.  
  
" I had hoped to got this one day without messing with you golden haired goons."  
  
" you are not touching zoe, turd burglar."  
  
" and that goes triple for rika."  
  
" well then, you blonde haired bozos want some? Come get cut!"  
the boys took his challenge as they flew at him. The warlord barely dodged their punches as he flew up. the boys looked up and fired ki shots at him but flew out of the way. They leapt into the sky and tried punching at him at high speed but he moved to fast for them to catch him. Meanwhile the digidestined with tai should in silent awe at the radical changed boys.  
  
" tai, I think you need to tell us something." Said davis.  
  
" have any of you wondered what it would be like to digivolve? That's what they've done. that is the next level in human digivolution. Those boys are part of a elite few who have attention this honor, the level of the ascendant. In this form, they are much more powerful than a mega." Tai explained as takato and takuya continued their assault.  
  
" sora, watch the digimon. I'm gonna go have some fun!" he said as he took off into the sky to join the battle. The warlord saw him coming and block the oncoming punch but let himself open to an attack to the gut from takato. He floated back as he grabbed his gut as the trio of leaders faced off against him.  
  
" that was a nice shot but it's your last freebie."  
Takuya was the first to break ranks and attack but just as his fist was getting close, he vanish in a dark cloud and reappeared behind them.  
  
" what the hell?" said takuya.  
  
" is that speed?" asked takato.  
  
" no. I didn't see him move." answered tai.  
  
" he's right gogglehead. It's not speed. I call it dimension slip; I slip between this dimension and another. I can't stay there long but it's long enough for move a great distance here and only as far as I can see."  
  
" I said don't call me gogglehead!" takato screamed at his use of rika's pet name for him and fired a energy beam at him but like he said, he shifted out of the way and to the ground. takato fired again and once again, he moved, which frustrated the tamer. Out of anger, he let loose a barrage of energy balls over his located but the warlord shifted his way around the attacks. After it had ended, he shifted back up into the air with a cocky grin.  
  
" nice try, gogglehead. Now let's see what this technique can really do."   
with that, he vanished and punched takato as he reappeared. Tai came from behind but he got a kicked in the back and punched in the gut, causing him to fall. Takato regained his bearings and charged him. In a split second, he shifted down, grabbed tai, and shifted back up in time for tai to take the blow. As takato reeled from the shock, he elbowed him in the back of the neck and threw them back to earth. Takuya tried a sneak attack but he got the worst of it as the warlord shifted and hit him over and over before dropping him. He reappeared just as sora was checking on tai and approached her.  
  
" well, since your bastard son is dead, I might as well bring the happy family together. Say hi for me, would you?" he said before he drew his sword and prepare to strike them down.  
Stop!  
" huh?" he grunted as he stopped his blade.  
  
" what is it?" he asked to seemingly no one in particular  
  
we didn't realize you from here so you could enjoy yourself. Open my portal!  
  
" but I'm just about to......"  
  
NO! YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING THAT YOU WORK FOR US! NOW RELEASE ME! AND THEN YOU GET YOUR REVENGE!  
  
" fine! But if I don't get some revenge soon, I'm gonna bust a gut." He grumbled as he seethed his sword.  
  
" count yourselves lucky. I have work to do!" he announced before he took off.  
  
" but next time it won't be so fun!"   
  
" what was that about?" wondered mimi.  
  
" I don't know but I have to stop him." Tai said as he jumped back to feet along with takato and takuya.  
  
" but what about them?" takuya asked, referring to their friends.  
  
" never mind us. Just stop him!" said zoe.  
  
" Blondie's right. get moving goggle head!" added rika.  
  
" right. let's rock boys!" tai called as he and the boys took off.  
  
" excuse me? Blondie?"  
The warlord reappeared some miles away, near a huge lake of lava that was fed by three volcanoes.  
  
" so this is the lake of fire. It sure lives up to it's name." He said as he wiped the sweat from brow. Suddenly, the box glowed brightly and began to pull away from his belt.  
  
" ahh this must be the place!" he smiled as he removed the box.  
  
" alright. Time to let out the dragon."  
  
" STOP!"  
he looked up to see the trio of goggled leaders flying right for him.  
  
" sorry boys! Too late!"   
with a yell, he threw the box over the lake and, to the horror of the boys, it stopped in mid air, and fired a green beam of energy in front of it. it craved a symbol in the air and locked itself onto it. it then created a door with green trim and inside swirl the energy of the dark realm. The boys landed just behind the warlord. Out of the door emerged a massive figure. It stepped on to the lava but even though it burned the bottom of his foot, it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
" game over boys. Game WAY over!"  
NEXT TIME: our heroes have failed and now, the first deamon is out. Now tai, takuya, and takuya are the first to face off against shendumon, the deamon of fire.  
ENTER THE DRAGON  
MA: damn that was a long ass chapter. To my fans, I'm sorry for the lateness but you have to admit, it was cool.  
Max: and to those who can draw, send them to ma.   
MA: and if you have questions or comments, I'll responded them in the next chapter. 


	6. enter the dragon

MA: hey peoples. I'm glad to see that many of you like my new series. But many see that I used Jackie Chan adventures as a reference point but as you will soon see that there are differences.  
Max: I've seen the crap he's gonna put us through.  
MA: crap?! What crap?  
P: like what you're gonna have me do in karaoke bar.  
MA: ok! That's enough! Any way, I don't own digimon or the idea of eight deamons. Now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
ENTER THE DRAGON  
Tai, takuya, and takato: three young men who have seen some unbelievable sight in their short but interesting lives but nothing as a imposing as the sight of the deamon before them; he stood a clear ten feet with brown scaly skin, black wild hair with a long ponytail that ran down the length of his back. He wore black gloves, black boots, and a black vest with the sigh of ying yang on it. A big toothy grin came across his face as he walked across the lake of lava and onto the ground. Just then, he let out a roar that could be heard from across the planet and sent a chill up the spine of the tamers and digidestined.  
  
" What was that?" asked JP.  
  
" I take it they didn't stop him." Said izzy.  
" Takato, can you get a read on this guy?" asked Tai.  
  
" I'll try." He answered as he whipped out his digivice and scanned him.  
DA: shendumon the fire deamon; the eldest and strongest of the deamons, he is a master of spells and incantation. His dragon's fire attack can incinerate diamonds.  
" Shendumon, it's get to see you out again." the warlord welcomed as the box closed the portal and landed on the ground.  
  
" Well, since you're free, I'll just get my revenge and...."   
He was stopped as the invisible collar appeared around neck and levitated him into the air.  
  
" You fool! You wasted your time messing around with you enemies while you were supposed to free me! They could taken the box off you and all our efforts would have been in vain!"  
  
" Sorry." he choked out before he dropped out of the air.  
  
" So now you can let me go right? You can use the box to free the rest."  
  
" No! Do you think when the eight warriors created the box, that they would allow a deamon to touch it? My kind can't even hold it without feeling pain. Until the last of my siblings is free, you will serve me!"  
  
" Fine. But before we do anything, we have to take care of them." he suggested as he pointed to the boys.  
  
" First things first." He growled as smoke began to come out.  
  
" It's been 12,000 years since I've tasted free air. Now to see how weak my powers have gotten."  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
Sucking in a large gulp of air, his cheeks billowed out and he spat out a large fireball out of his mouth. The projectile traveled a long way before hitting one of the many volcanoes on the planet and explodes. The resulting blast turned the entire sky red as it ripped through the ground, and a high wind blew across the planet. The trio could barely stand while the warlord hid behind shendumon who was stand perfectly still as he grinned at his work. The others weren't fairing as well; everyone was holding on to trees but many of the trees around them were being up rooted. The smaller digimon and human had an even harder time holding. As the smoke cleared, the boys were utterly stunned at the unbelievably large carter that was present.  
  
" Damn! I held back too much power."  
The boys were stunned at what he said at that moment.  
  
" You mean all that power and it wasn't his fullest?" asked takuya.  
  
" Now with that out of the way." He said turning his attention to them.  
  
" So you are ones that the deity has sent to stop me. I'm under whelmed."  
  
" Don't take us too lightly." Said takato.  
  
" Yeah. We took down a bunch of villains and we can take you." takuya shot before the deamon laughed.  
  
" You idiots. The deity must be desperate to send humans against me. You have no idea who you are up against. How about this: I like a challenge so for the next minute, I will do nothing. I will stand here and take anything and everything you can throw at me for one minute. If you are as powerful as you think you are, you will destroy me but if you aren't, I'll make you pay for your weakness." He offered as he crossed his massive arms.  
  
" Your minute starts now."  
  
" Ok, he wants it? Let's give it!" takuya exclaimed as he charged forward at the deamon. The remaining two looked at each other and hunched their shoulders as they charged in two. Takuya started off with barrage of punches to the face while Tai and takato punched and kicked the lower half. But despite all this, he didn't move, didn't bruise, and didn't lose the smile on his face.   
  
" You have 50 seconds left."  
Takuya looked back in horror at his bloody fists.  
  
" Guys! Get back! I'm burning this sucka down!"   
The other two jumped away while takuya took to the air with a ball of energy in each of his hands. With a battle yell, he launch both attack right at the smiling dragon and watched with glee as they exploded on impact but it turned to disbelief as it had no effect. Glaring at the massive, he let loose a machine gun of energy blasts from both hands as a hail of ki waves rained down on the deamon, kicking up a large cloud of smoke. Raising his hand, he gathered all his power into his hand, forming a large red ball. He hurled it at shendumon with all his might and it exploded with a great force that shook the ground. But despite all this, he remained unmoved.  
  
" You have 40 seconds left. And I'm still not impressed yet."  
  
" Takuya! Get down!"  
Tai was behind him with both arms out to his sides as he began his attack. Groaning a little, he formed what the others could only describe as buzz saws in his hands that hummed as they spun.  
  
" Ok, here's a little attack I thought up and I have no better person to try it out on then you!"  
SPIN CUTTERS  
Tai threw the blades of energy down to earth. They cut through some of the tree as they made their way to him. He made no effort to move or dodge them as they hit in a bright flash.  
  
" Got him! No way he could live through that."  
  
" Are you sure?"   
  
" I'm sure takuya. My spin cutters can cut through anything."  
  
" Well someone forgot to tell him that." takato pointed out as the blades did hit him but didn't go any further. They began to slow down and soon came to a stop, dissolving back into air.  
  
" The clock's ticking boys."  
  
" That's it! Time to go all out!" takato said as he prepared for his 'hazard wave'.   
HAZARD WAVE  
Takato's attack, like the others, hit him dead on but as the dust cleared, shendumon was still unharmed.  
  
" You got ten seconds left."  
The boys, out of desperation, launched an all out assault of energy attacks against him. The warlord took cover as the assault came down. The trio of boys slowly floated down, out of breath. Out of the smoke and dirt, walked the deamon with a frown on his face.  
  
" I expected better things out of you. I thought since you could do energy attacks, you would be a challenge for me. I was wrong. You're nothing to me. I gave you a minute and you did nothing to hurt. Now you will pay. You're not even worth my full or half my power. Yes, only 1% of my full power is enough." He said as the boy took a defensive stance.  
  
" So what are you guys thinking?" Tai asked.  
  
" My guess. This guy's is all about strength, not speed. So if we keep moving, we might take the advantage." Answered takato.  
  
" Yeah and if he's only using only 1% of his full power, he can't be that strong." Added takuya.  
  
" You are truly fools if you think those things. The only reason I don't use all my power is that it would be like using an atomic bomb to kill a bunny. It would be just overkill. As for your strength vs. speed strategy, as wise as that sounds, it will teach you a valuable lesson......"   
In a blink of an eye, he vanished and appeared behind them.  
  
" Looks can be deceiving."  
  
" Was that a dimension shift? Like the warlord's?" asked takuya.  
  
" No. I merely jogged behind you."  
  
" Damn! That pure speed and I didn't see him move at all." Said Tai.  
  
" Enough talk! Time to battle!" he roared as he flew straight at takuya with a fist. Takuya saw it coming and put his arm to block the blow. When his arm stopped his fist, neither fighter moved a inch when all of sudden, the warrior of fire responded to his attack;  
  
" AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
He screamed in unimaginable pain, grabbing his arm and fell to the ground. Tai and takato came to his aid as shendumon stood back with a grin.  
  
" Takuya are you all right?" asked Tai as checked him over.  
  
" It hurts! It hurts!" he kept saying over and over.  
  
" My god?"  
  
" What?" asked the tamer.  
  
" His arm. It's shattered." He simply said as he looked over to the deamon.  
  
" He's lucky. If hadn't blocked it, it would have taken his head off."  
Takato, mad enough as is, went on the attack and turned into an ascendant. He punched with all his power and speed but the deamon easily as if they were going in slow motion. He grabbed one of his fists and launched one of his own. When it hit takato's face, it turned and contorted into unnatural shapes and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Shendumon pounded takato with punched and boots to the body but he didn't seem to fight back because he looked to be out on his feet. His clothes began to tear and fall apart under the power of his fists.   
  
" TAKATO!" Tai screamed as he charged in for the rescue by attacking his back. Shendumon, still pounding the helpless takato, looked back and just then, his ponytail seemed to come alive and slap Tai in the face. It wrapped itself around his body as he threw takato down.   
  
" Nice try but my pony tail is not just there to hold my hair down. It's like my tail and I can control it as such." He explained as he flicked his tail out and flung Tai into the air. The digidestined of courage landed on his feet and jumped back into the air with a flying kick. Shendumon jumped up, smashed his feet with his own and cloth lined him, causing the teen to do a 360 in mid air before hitting the ground.   
  
" Hey! Lizard breath! I'm not done yet!"  
  
He looked over to see takuya standing to his feet with his arm hanging limply from his body. He fired a ki blast right in his face but it did nothing. He kept up the barrage until he opened his mouth.  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
Takuya dodged the attack but it caught him on the back. Takuya screamed in pain as it burned. His shirt was burnt off from the back and his back was charred black. Shendumon dashed over and kicked him as he fell. Meanwhile takato, now conscious, struggled to he get to his feet. He looked over to see his comrades in goggles, beaten and broken. Summoning all his power, he power up to ascendant 2 and ran to him. Shendumon looked over in time to see the fist of the anger tamer. The punch cocked his head to the side as takato landed on the other side.  
  
" Well very good. I felt that." he smiled before he punched him again in the stomach and slammed him into the ground.   
  
" Excellent. Just excellent." The warlord complemented as he clapped and looked over the carnage.  
  
" My word! You certainly give the word smackdown a new meaning." He laughed.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" I could kill them so easily right now. But I won't. I would rather see the look on the others' faces as we drag them back in this state."  
  
" Others?"  
  
" Yeah, they came with their allies. A whole mess of humans and digimon few miles that way."  
  
" Hmm. This changes everyone. Take me to them."   
  
" Gladly."  
  
" Not...so...fast."   
Both villains turned to see Tai, takato, and takuya barely and weakly making it to their feet.  
  
" Persistent aren't they?"  
  
" Yes. It's a trail that I find most annoying."  
  
" Well it is impressive that they can stand, let alone want to fight. Well, I should give them what they want." He smiled as he flew forward and began to savagely beat the boys while the warlord watch like a giddy child.  
" It's been over an hour. Some one should go out and see if they are ok." said Davis.  
  
" And how? None of the digimon are up to doing anything." Said jeri as she looked over at the battered digimon.  
  
" I'll go. I owe takuya that much." Said koji.   
  
" No way. Tai said stay here. Besides, if anything comes up, they handle it." said izzy.  
  
" Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to check on them." added Henry.  
  
" I wish I could knew what's happening." Kari said as she paced around in worry.  
  
" You wish is granted."  
The group turned to the voice of the warlord to see him smiling smugly along with a huge digimon they could only guess was the fire deamon. All he had on his face was a toothy grin with his hands behind his back. The digimon, despite being hurt, jumped to their partner's defense.  
  
" Just stay right there. Who's he?" shot gatomon.  
  
" Oh, digi-fools, wannabes, and newbies, allow me to introduce my benefactor, shendumon, the fire deamon."  
  
" Enough with the bio! Where's takato?" yelled rika.  
  
" Takato?" the deamon pondered.  
  
" You know who." The warlord answer, motioning his head behind him.  
  
" Ah! Well since you asked, I shall deliver."  
He removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a sight that made even the ice cold Demeter of renamon melt in horror and koji near vomit in shock; in both of his massive claws, he held takato and takuya by the neck, both beaten, bloody, and broken. Their faces were swollen and bloody, their clothes ripped and torn with bloodstains and dirt on them, and their bodies were limp and lifeless.  
  
" Oh and less I forget." He said as his ponytail lift up the body of Tai by the foot, his body in not much better condition than the young boys. He threw the trio to the ground in a heap and crossed his arms as the gang came to their aid.  
  
" Don't worry yourselves. They are alive. Be glad I held back."  
  
" They're alive barely." Henry said as he took a pulse from each of them.  
  
" Is this it?"  
  
" What?" said the warlord.  
  
" Is this the best that the deity can send against me; some humans and a few mongrel digimon?!" he shouted, almost disappointed.  
  
" You sound almost like you weren't satisfied." Said koji.  
  
" Well wasn't what you did to they satisfying enough for you?" demanded JP.  
  
" NO! It wasn't! I am a deamon! By my right and my blood, I should be fighting against the greatest warrior in the digi-verse! But all I get is this! The current deity underestimates our power and overestimates yours!" he said turning from them in disgust.  
  
" By right, I should kill you all but I won't. Simply because you were bold enough to try to fight me, I will give you a choice; take your wounded back to central planet, tell the deity that nothing he has can stop us, and go back to your worlds."  
  
" Or?" said renamon.  
  
" Or you can try to stop me from freeing the rest of my siblings. Although it would be entertaining to see you all try, it would be your best interest to not too. The choice is yours."   
With that, he extended one of his fingers and seeming torn a hole in the air and a portal was formed.  
  
" Come. We have places to go, portals to find, family to release." He said as he entered the portal.  
  
" Oh sora? When Tai wakes up, tell him I said sorry for the ass whooping!" the warlord taunted as he darted into the hole, leaving the team tending to Tai, takato and takuya.  
  
" Now what guys?" Mimi asked to no one in particular.  
  
" First we get them back so Simms can heal them." said sora.  
  
" And then what?" asked Zoe.  
  
" Pray."  
NEXT TIME: the gang regroups and heads back out to the next portal but not only. They are gonna have a little help.  
THE D3'S RETURN  
MA: aww yeah! That was cool. Short but cool.  
Tai: what was so cool about it?  
MA: what do you mean? (Looks over. See the boys in traction.)  
Takato: we got the shit beaten out of us!  
MA: well there are perks.  
Takuya: what! What could possibly be good about being in a full body cast?!  
MA: check out your nurses!  
Rika, sora, and Zoe: hi boys! (All three are wearing sexy nurse outfits. The boys start drooling.)  
Tai: oh yeah! I'm hurt real bad!  
Takato: I think my bandages need changing!  
Takuya: it's time for my sponge bath!  
Max: I have to tell you man, you know how to make them happy.  
MA: hey, sexy girls in nurse outfits make everyone happy.  
LATER FICCERS! 


	7. the d3s return

MA: hey peoples! I'm gonna try to update this as soon as I can. But things are gonna get hot.  
  
Takuya: and speaking of hot, did you see that scene in digimon? All right!  
  
Tai: damn you! Sora and me never had that!   
  
Takuya: yep. My head in Zoe's lap. That was so cool!  
  
Zoe: I wouldn't have any other head there but you, taky.  
  
MA: if you don't know, they just showed the biggest piece of tazumi evidence to day; takuya's head lying in Zoe's lap.   
  
Tai: not kouchi!  
  
Takato: not koji!  
  
Max: and damn sure not JP!  
  
MA: you did all right kid.  
  
Takuya: thanks man. I really thought you guys were gonna whoop my ass if I didn't.  
  
Tai: no we wouldn't do that.  
  
(Behind their backs was a host of different weapons.)  
  
Tai: no. Hey let's go out and celebrate.  
  
Takuya: right. (Hears the weapons being dropped.) What was that?  
  
The boys: nothing.  
  
MA: hey man. Since you and Zoe are together, do the disclaimer.  
  
Zoe: certainly. Ma doesn't own digimon or the Jackie Chan adventures.  
  
Takuya: so please, lay off him. Now as we head out, on with the fic!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
  
THE D3'S RETURN  
  
Smithymon's on planet dunes: the seediest dive in entire north galaxy. Known for attracting the Digi-verse's most 'colorful' digimon from thieves and crooks to assassins and all around bad asses. In all the cursing and drunken fighting, no one seemed to notice the lone human in the Place with a large digimon, shrouded in a cloak. The human was working with some kind of box as a slutty waitress walked over.  
  
" Wanna order?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing me thank you." said the human.  
  
" Are you a human?"   
  
" Sorry. I'm anything but that." he smiled.  
  
" Pity. I've always wanted to do a human. And you?"  
  
" A fujina sunset." The digimon ordered.  
  
" Damn. No one has ordered that in a long time." She pointed out as she walked away.  
  
" Why do we have to be here? That bitch has been shooting me glances since we got here." Grunted the warlord as he worked.  
  
" I thought you like poon."  
  
" But only on my terms. If she isn't begging for her life while chained to the wall, buck naked, as I'm whipping the life out of her with a electro whip, I'm not interested." He explained as the waitress returned.  
  
" Here you go." She greeted with his drink and left, throwing another look at the warlord.  
  
" Bitch."  
  
" You know, you would've made a half way decent deamon, if you weren't such a weakling."  
  
" I'm flattered." He said sarcastically when the box came to life, show the map again and highlighted another planet.  
  
" Got it? Which one is it?"  
  
" That one belongs to my youngest sister."  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" Po kongmon."  
  
" Oh her."  
  
" Enough chatting. We move." he said before gulping down his drink and getting up. But before they could leave, two digimon blocked their path.  
  
" Hey! You have to pay for that drink." The owner said.  
  
" I did pay for it. You are all alive aren't you?" shendumon snapped.  
  
" Oh yeah. Boys, ruff him up." he ordered as his men cracked their knuckles and advanced upon them.  
  
" I was gonna let you all live but since you want to be like this, get ready to DIE!!!"  
  
" Oooooooohhhhhhh!" Tai groaned as he opened his eyes, nearly being blinded by the lights. He slowly sat up, only to find that his entire body was in agony. He looked over his body and saw that he was wrapped in bandages. He looked over to see that takuya and takato were in the same, if not worse shape he was. Takuya arm and legs were heavily wrapped while takato mouth was wrapped tightly, probably making it hard for him to talk. Rika was also there, asleep with her head on his head.  
  
" Tai."   
  
Tai looked at the door to the room to see sora, with a tray of bandages, agumon with a tray of food on his head and X, standing behind them.  
  
" Tai you need to rest. You're still hurt." Agumon said.  
  
" Nope. I'm cool just let me get my legs." He said as he tried to stand but failed.  
  
" Your legs are out to lunch. Now lay down." Sora ordered as she gently pushed him down on to the bed.  
  
" Well tai how do you feel?" asked X as sora changed his bandages.  
  
" Like crap."  
  
" What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
" Oh a large fist pounding me in the face. That's about it."   
  
" He's really that strong?" asked agumon.  
  
" No. Stronger. He said we didn't have the honor to fight him at his maximum. He only used 1% of his real power."  
  
" He did this to all of you with that little?" asked a stunned and now awake, rika.  
  
" Yep rika. He basically bitch slapped us. So where is everyone?"  
  
" That orb thing came to life and they found another active portal. Shinmon is meeting with who's left."  
  
" Who's left?"  
  
" Takuya's group and the tamers are watching over the digimon. Davis, matt and our group are the only ones well enough to go."  
  
" Well I better......achkkkkkk!" he groaned as he tried to get up.  
  
" Oh no you don't! You're too injured to fight so sit back and rest. That's a order." Stated sora.  
  
" Yes mother."  
  
" Mmmmmm."  
  
It seemed as if takato wanted some action but his mouth was wrapped so tightly that all he could do was mumble and grunt.  
  
" Mmmmmm, mmmmmmhp, mmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
" Don't even think about it gogglehead. Until you can speak understandable words, you're grounded."  
  
" Mmmmm, mmmm." He mumbled in defeated.  
  
" So where is everyone?"  
  
" This is embarrassing!" said veemon. The digidestined comprised of matt and gabumon, Mimi and palmon, izzy and tentomon, TK and patamon, Kari and gatomon, Davis and veemon, Cody and armadillomon, yolei and hawkmon, and ken and wormmon were all walking outside the palace with Sims and shinmon.  
  
" Tell me about bud. We couldn't handle that warlord, and now this shendumon tore into our best fighters like TP. Man, how could you have a brother like that, ken?" said Davis.  
  
" He's not my brother. My brother was a kind and generous person. That monster isn't nothing like him." Ken simply said as yolei saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
" Sir why are we here? Shouldn't we be heading out to stop the deamons?" asked Cody.  
  
" You will. Since you guys are going alone this time, we figured you might needs some help." Answered Simms.  
  
" But the first deamon is out already. What else can we do?" asked hawkmon.  
  
" Since you couldn't stop the first one from getting out, your new mission is now to recover the box." Said shinmon.  
  
" I see. Since we can't stop shendumon now, we can at least stop any more deamons from coming through. Then we can focus on beating shendumon. Am I right?" pondered izzy.  
  
" Correct."  
  
" Man izzy, you're brain is as big as my muscles." Tentomon said as he began to flex the little muscle he had.  
  
" Check out these pythons!"  
  
" More like garter snakes." Quipped gatomon.  
  
" So what are doing here?" asked Kari.  
  
" Just getting some help."  
  
Just as shinmon finished a large flash erupted from the sky as the sounds of fist colliding filled the air.  
  
" What was that?" asked TK.  
  
" They are at it again." Simms simply said as he looked up into the sky. The digidestined and digimon watched as flashes of light and silhouettes of two fighters were seen. The sounds of the two were now louder than before.  
  
" Gatomon do you see them?"  
  
" Barely Kari. I can tell you they are stronger than all of us."  
  
" Who are they?" asked gabumon when a huger flashed filled the sky, blinding everyone. When it was over, they were surprised to find a small boy in front of them: he had blonde hair with light brown eyes with a orange gi with a black under shirt and a pair of goggles on his head. Just then, another boy landed across from him: he wore a pair of glasses over his red eyes, spiky brown hair with a strand in his face, and blue gi with no shirt.  
  
" That was pretty good David." The blonde one said.  
  
" Thanks tike. You've gotten stronger as of late." Said the brown haired one when another young child ran onto the scene; she wore a light brown shirt with a pair of pink shorts, a white fisherman's hat that covered her brown hair and a pair of blue eyes.  
  
" What the hell you guys think you are doing?" she scowled.  
  
" We were just sparring kara." Explained tike.  
  
" Sparring my ass! You two dip shits know better than that. We aren't supposed to be this far out yet!"  
  
" But we didn't know!" said David. As the youngster argued, the digidestined looked on dumbfounded.  
  
" They are gonna help us?" asked Davis.  
  
" We are so screwed!" added veemon.  
  
" Don't underestimate those kids. What they lack in height, they make up for in power." Explained Simms as the kids continued to argue when two teens landed out of the sky: one was a girl with golden brown hair, blue eyes, about mimi's height with a pink tee and a pink mini skirt and boots. The other was a boy with dark blue hair tied back into a ponytail and bangs in the front, violet eyes, a blue button up shirt with a white under shirt, baggy jeans with white sneakers.  
  
" So this is where three went to." Spoke the girl.  
  
" You know better than to spar this far out. You know shinmon told us not to go here. Now let's head back." Ordered the boy.  
  
" Children." Shinmon spoke, getting their attention. They slowly turned to meet the eyes of the digi-verse's highest power.  
  
" Yes shinmon?" they all asked meekly.  
  
" Normally I would be angered that you would disobey my orders but I won't since we were on our way to see you all."   
  
" We?" pondered keke as she caught sight of everyone behind him, including matt.   
  
" MATT!"   
  
With out warn, the teen ran over and hugged matt with all her might and with her super strength, it was proving to be fatal.  
  
" Matt! I've missed you so much! How are you? I'm so glad you are here!"   
  
" Can't breath."  
  
" Oh sorry." she said lighten her grip on him.  
  
" That's quite a grip you have there." Said gabumon.  
  
" Thanks. Did I hurt you matt?"   
  
" No. I'm fine. How is it that you know me?"   
  
" Umm, kek, need I remind you that they don't remember who we are?" sam pointed out.  
  
" I know that, you ass!"   
  
" And you were just hugging out of reflex." He shot as she threw him the bird. Meanwhile Mimi, who saw the whole scene, was now glaring beastly at matt. Palmon was slightly holding back her partner as she tried to advance on the girl.  
  
" Yamato, who is this girl? Another groupie?!" she growled at him.  
  
" Man she's really mad at you. She doesn't use your real name unless she's very pissed at you." TK said.  
  
" Look meems! I don't know this girl! I'm mean sure, she's hot......"  
  
" Oh so she's hot!"  
  
" That's not what I mean! I mean, I don't what I mean!" he said holding his head.  
  
" Oh you have a head ache do you matt? Here let me kiss it and make it worse!" she yelled as she lunged for him while the rest of the digidestined and digimon tried to hold her back.  
  
" For the love of god, mimi, stop!" pleaded tentomon.  
  
" Yeah, come on it doesn't have to be like this!" said Kari.  
  
" Don't try and stop me! I'll kill him! Kill him dead!"   
  
" Wait a minute!" exclaimed keke.  
  
" What is it?" growled the enraged pink haired digidestined.  
  
" You mean......you think......that I......with him......and that we......" she asked before she busted into a fit of laughter much to the bewilderment of everyone around her.  
  
" What are you laughing about?"  
  
" You think I want to do matt? No way! Not in a million years!"   
  
" See meems. She doesn't want to-what?!" matt said, seemingly displeased by her answer.  
  
" Really?" asked a much calmer Mimi.  
  
" Yeah. I mean, why would I? He's my father after all." She explained simply enough.  
  
" Oh I see. It's because you're my......what the fuck?!" matt shouted as the reality of what she said sunk in while the others had an even harder time believing it themselves.  
  
" I might as well tell you now. Digidestined meet the d3s; your children from 25 years in the future, back to help you fight." Explained Simms.  
  
" We helped you fight the warlord and buumon in the other time line before the restoration. Shinmon got us here to help out against the deamon." Added sam.  
  
" Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself; the name's kyoke ishida but my friends call me keke." She smiled as she extended her hand to matt who shook it nervously.  
  
" Uh, yeah."  
  
" What's wrong matt?" asked gabumon.  
  
" It's kinda weird being jumped by my future daughter."  
  
" Don't worry about. You weren't any better in the other time line either."  
  
" Cool. So who's your mother?" matt asked when she started to giggle.  
  
" Here's a hint; she's your biggest fan."  
  
With that, matt and gabumon almost immediately screamed in horror as they jumped around in pain on the ground.  
  
" Matt what's wrong?" asked TK.  
  
" No! Not her! Anyone but her! Keke you mean to say that I'm gonna marry (gulp) Jun?"  
  
" Jun? Oh Davis' sister! No you two barely saw each other during the war. No, my mom is your other biggest fan." She answered as she pointed to Mimi. Matt looked over at her and scratched his head.  
  
" Who? Why are you pointing to palmon?"  
  
" She's pointing to me you ass! I'm her mother!" she shouted when she just covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Both teens were now blushing furiously while keke giggled away.  
  
" Well that is not too surprising to me. I knew they would get together." Said yolei.  
  
" How's this for surprising. The name's sam ichijoji, I'm your son." He said to the purpled hair girl. She looked at him and ken and then back to sam again before fainting dead away.  
  
" Yolei! My goodness! are you ok? Speak to me!" demanded hawkmon, waving his wing in her face.  
  
" Sam? I take it by the name that I'm your father?"  
  
" Yep. Sucks huh?"   
  
" And hey! You must be TK's kid right?" Davis asked tike.  
  
" Uhhh yeah."  
  
" And you must be Kari's daughter right?"   
  
" What's your point?" she asked.  
  
" That must mean... that I'm your father!"  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!" the three younger children exclaimed.  
  
" It makes sense. Me and Kari get married and have you and TN gets married to some woman and has your little boyfriend."  
  
" MY/HER WHAT?!!"  
  
" You two are so close so I guess you got together. Sorry TE, but if you can't get Kari, your son could have a chance with my beautiful daughter." He taunted.  
  
" Just smile and nodded. We can kill later." Kari said.  
  
" As long as I can pound him in the balls." TK added.  
  
" I think he's on that stuff called weed." Thought patamon.  
  
" Or catnip at least." Gatomon added. The twins were obliviously angry and Davis somewhat ashamed of his future father's actions.  
  
" David, may we?" kara asked him.  
  
" Please, before I slapped the taste of his mouth." He responded while rubbing his head.  
  
" Alright jack ass! Get two things through the skull of yours! One, I have blue eyes. You and Kari both have brown eyes so that means that you are not my father, dick head!"  
  
" And two, she is not my girlfriend! I don't have any romantic interest in her what so ever! She's like my sister. Oh wait! She is my sister! Oh wait again! She is my twin sister!"  
  
" HUH?! If she's your sister and you look like them, then that means......" Davis stuttered when miraculously put two and two together and promptly fainted.   
  
" Uh-oh. There goes another one." cut armadillomon as veemon tried to wake his partner while TK and Kari were looking at each other with crimson masks on.  
  
" They're in la la land." Said gatomon.  
  
" Come on guys. It's ok. Snap out of it." tike said as he tugged on their legs.  
  
" Forget it bro. It's no use." Kara spoke when Davis came back to the world.  
  
" Davis you're awake."  
  
" Ohh man. veemon I had a terrible dream where we had to fight these horrible dragon digimon and these two kids who said they were Kari and TK's kids."  
  
" It was no dream, davis." Said the young boy with glasses. Davis looked over and saw the twins tugging at the legs of Kari and TK.  
  
" Aww man! That they're gonna get married some day and I'm gonna die loveless and alone." He pouted.  
  
" Doubtful."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" David motomiya. I'm your son." The boy said as he gave out his hand for a shake. Davis merely rolled his eyes and fainted.  
  
" He took that better than I expected."  
  
" How did you expect him to take it?" asked Cody.  
  
" I half expected for his head to explode."  
  
" My feet are starting hurt." The warlord complained as he and his reptilian master walked over the terrain of the mountainous planet himalayous in search of the next portal.  
  
" Quit complaining! It's cold here and I'm not complaining." He said as he rubbed his arms.  
  
" But it 99 degrees out here."  
  
" I know how cold it is. So where is it?"  
  
" Somewhere around here." He answered as he checked the box when he stopped suddenly.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" We have company."  
  
" Them again?"  
  
" Not all of them. My brother is among them and a few more friends I never thought I'd see again. They may give us some problems."  
  
" Don't worry about it. Find the portal. I'll take care of our guests. Which way?"  
  
" Ten miles that way." He pointed out. Shendumon smiled when he took off into the sky and zoomed out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile, the digidestined, now with the d3s, walked around in search of the warlord and his deamon friend.  
  
" I still can't believe it." said TK.  
  
" What?" asked Kari.  
  
" They look so much like us, although they have different eye color."  
  
" Well, I can't believe that we have kids."  
  
" I know. I mean, I want to have kids someday but I never thought with you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" I mean I have thought of it-I mean not I do like you like that-I mean......"   
  
" You can stop TK. You get yourself tongue tied." She said with a giggle.  
  
" You got to admit, TK, they do look like yourselves when you were little." Said matt.  
  
" Trust me, the seminaries end there." Added keke.  
  
" Hey! What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" snapped tike.  
  
" Yeah, we are just like them. Hell we could be better." Kara added.  
  
" Don't you think you little kids should stop the sailor talk?" asked gatomon.  
  
"We don't talk like any pussy sailors. We just curse a lot."  
  
" See what I have to deal with all the time?" David asked his future father.  
  
" I see."  
  
" So where is this deamon cat any way?" asked sam.  
  
" Right here."  
  
Without warning, shendumon fell from the sky and landed with a thud in front of them.  
  
" We meet again. So you chose to try and stop me huh?"  
  
" Yeah asshole! We're here to stop you!" shot kara.  
  
" What's this? You've gotten little kids to fight for you now?"   
  
" Hey! Who the fuck are you calling little?!" yelled tike.  
  
" Such big talk from such a little person. Do you have the guts to back it up?"  
  
" Kids, wait!" said sam just when they were about to attack.  
  
" What is it?" asked David.  
  
" Notice something? That asshole warlord isn't here."  
  
" Yep. He wouldn't miss a chance to see us get beaten up." said keke.  
  
" He must be up ahead, opening the next portal." Said izzy.  
  
" So he had shendumon hold us off while he lets his sibling out." Added tentomon.  
  
" Very good at figuring that out but I won't let any of you let you stop him."  
  
" Sam, keke, you go stop that buttmunch! We got this bitch!" said tike.  
  
" Wait for us!"  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGI-VOLVE TO----- METALGARURUMON  
  
PALMON ULTIMATE DIGI-VOLVE TO---- LILLYMON  
  
With that, keke, sam, Mimi with Lillymon and matt with metal garurumon flew off to the direction of the warlord.  
  
" You think I would let you stop me so easily?"   
  
He pointed his palm to the sky and prepared to blow them down to earth when a fist collided with his cheek, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" What was that?!" he growled as he rubbed his cheek when he saw tike with a grin.  
  
" Don't worry about them, jack-off! You're cooking with us now!" he said as his sister and best friend jumping beside him.  
  
" Ok you little ankle biters! You wanna ride the dragon? Then come on! Line starts behind my fist!" he roared before he flew at them with his fist. The trio scattered as he hit the dirt but tike hopped on his fist and ran up his arms to kick him in the face. He swatted at him as he jumped away but didn't see David rolled behind him and jabbed him behind the behind the knees. Kara rebounded off her brother and flew across his face with a punch. Tike ran up to him and head butted him in the groin. His eyes almost popped out of his head from the pain as he kneeled on ground.  
  
" Kara, fast ball special!" David called out as kara ran at the boy and jumped into his arms. She curled into ball and he launched her at the fallen deamon. Her ball like body knocked him in the face and onto his back.  
  
Damn kids! They're fast and strong! Where did they come from?  
  
" Alright! He's on the ropes! Come sis! Let's finish him!"  
  
The twin stood side by side as he interlocked his left with her right and wrapped their arms around their shoulders. The twins ran to the rising deamon and double head butted his gut. As they jumped back, David ran from behind them, jumped on and off their shoulders, spun around and delivered a kick to his eyes. Unlocking from his sister, tike and David jumped up back up into the air.  
  
" Get ready asshole!"  
  
" Cause here comes the kill!"  
  
The boys gave him a double drop kick to the forehead, smiling as the titan fell to the ground in a beaten daze.  
  
" Ok! Let's finish him off!"  
  
The trio powered up and transformed into their ascendant forms and prepared to dish out their signature attacks.  
  
SPEICAL BEAM CANNON  
  
FINAL FLASH  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
The golden lade children let loose their attacks on him, creating a huge explosion that kicked up dust, rocks and debris everywhere. The digidestined and their digimon took cover until the siege was over.   
  
" Wow!" was all Davis got out as he and his friend bear witness to the large crater created by the kids who appeared in front of them with a smile.  
  
" Did you expect anything else?" said tike.  
  
" I expected more from him." Commented kara.  
  
" But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's check on him!" suggested David. They looked over the crater to see the motionless and dirt covered body of shendumon and almost immediately, the trio began to laugh.  
  
" Yes! We beat him!" kara cheered as the boys flexed their muscles.  
  
" I didn't think you guys had it in you." said TK.  
  
" What?! You mean you didn't have faith in us?" asked kara.  
  
" That's bullshit!" said tike.  
  
" Don't be so sure!"  
  
The talking stopped as all eyes turned to the crater as shendumon rose off his back and shook off the dirt with a small smile on his face.  
  
" Impressive. You kids are certainly stronger that the last ones I fought but you can't win."  
  
" What the fuck are you shitting about? We whooped you bad!"  
  
" That's because I was using only 1% of my full power."  
  
" So why don't you use all of it?"  
  
" Against you my dear? You wish! Powerful as you are, you aren't worthy of my full strength. But I think-no! I know that 10% will be enough to handle you three."  
  
" Well then! Come on!" said David as they powered up while shendumon only smiled.  
  
" Crap! He must be having fun!" the warlord swore to himself. He was at the base of a tall mountain, climbing slowly as to get a good reading on the box.  
  
" All that pain, chaos, and suffering and I'm missing it to look for this damn portal! Lucky bastard."  
  
" He would be the luckier one than you."  
  
The warlord looked above him to see keke and sam, full on ascendant and mad, floating above him. To either side of him was matt on metal garurumon and Lillymon with Mimi.  
  
" Well back for more I see. And you've brought help. Hello keke. You're looking well."  
  
" Thanks. I so don't appreciate it." she snapped.  
  
" I see. And hello to you dear nephew."  
  
" Hi unc. Just here to show my hate."  
  
" Well as much I would love to remember old pains, I just don't have time."  
  
" Well then make time!"  
  
MASENKO  
  
TRI BEAM  
  
METAL WOLF CLAW  
  
FLOWER CANNON  
  
The assault hit the spot but the fiend leapt into the air before he got blasted.  
  
" Ok. You want my time? Fine! It's go time!" he said taking out his sword and charged at them. Keke and sam fired some ki shots but he batted them away with his sword and began spin around. The duo dodged the sword while his fired ki blasts to the digidestined. Metal garurumon and Lillymon moved out of the way in time.   
  
" Damn!"  
  
" Damn is right!" keke shouted before he sucker punched him in the face, causing him to drop his sword and the box. Sam jumped in and together they rammed him onto the mountain and held him there.  
  
" Give it up, unc. We won't let you release anymore deamons!"  
  
" Sam, keke, the box!" matt shouted as the object in question rolled down the side of the mountain but then came to an unnatural stop. It floated up some and jammed itself in the side of the mountain and with the same green glow as before, a portal, a few sizes larger than the last one, opened up.  
  
" Looks like you don't have a choice." He taunted before he pushed the teens off him and flew down to the portal. Sam and keke went down after him, just in time to see a gigantic figure emerge from the portal.  
  
" Kek?"  
  
" Yeah sam?"  
  
" I think we are in big trouble."  
  
" Understatement."  
  
As for the children, they were not faring well. Shendumon was proving to be far more powerful then they gave him credit for as the deamon was now pounding tike. He took a punch before sliding back some feet into his friends.  
  
" I don't think he was kidding about that power thing." Said gatomon.  
  
" Please stop fighting! He's too strong!" urged Kari.  
  
" What? Are you kidding?" said tike.  
  
" Yeah we live for moments like this!" added kara.  
  
" Shall we jump back in this?" asked David as shendumon snickered.  
  
" So you youngsters still want to fight? You must be sick or something. I've got the perfect medicine for you."  
  
The trio prepares to fight again but stop as the ground began to shake.  
  
" Earthquake?" asked Davis.  
  
" Sounds more like foot steps." Answered izzy when sam, keke, Mimi, matt and their digimon ran back to the rest of them.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" We were too late! He released the next deamon!" said an out of breath palmon.  
  
" And?" asked Cody.  
  
" It's big!" said gabumon.  
  
" How big?"   
  
" Big!"  
  
Out of the trees, knocking many down as it came was the deamon, twice the size of shendumon. The warlord was standing her shoulder while the warlord floated up.  
  
" Whoa!" stated the twins.  
  
" You said it!" added David.  
  
" Ahh! I see your friends have met my little sister."  
  
" LITTLE SISTER?!" They exclaimed.  
  
DA: po kongmon, the mountain deamon: posses all the powers of mountain, she is the large deamon yet. Also she has the power to grow to almost any size. Her attacks: volcanic blast, blizzard strike, and avalanche crash.  
  
" Po kongmon, welcome!"  
  
" It's good to be back here. But now, I am hungry!" she spoke in a booming voice.  
  
" Well then, you can eat those kids. And look! They're bite size!" pointed out the warlord.  
  
" Good. I'd love a snack!" she said as she licked her lips.  
  
" Oh! That's disgusting! She wants to eat us!" said David.  
  
" No fucking way! I am not getting eaten!" said kara.  
  
" Ditto sis. HEY! YOU! YOU'RE NOT EATING US!"   
  
" As if you can stop me!"  
  
" YES I CAN YOU BIG FAT BITCH!"  
  
" Uh-oh." Was all shendumon said before he moved out of the way while po kongmon seemed to be getting mad.  
  
" I'M...NOT......FAT!!! I'M STOUT!!!!!" she roared as she seemed to grow about three times her original size, which was now unbelievably massive.  
  
" I forgot to mention, my sister is very sensitive about her weight!"  
  
" You just had to say fat didn't you?" asked kara.  
  
" How was I supposed to know? Besides the bigger they are, the bigger they hurt!" he said, flying up with his sister and friend in tow.  
  
" Just watch this!"  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
Tike's attack didn't get far as po kongmon reached and grabbed it, crushing it in her massive hand like a bug.  
  
" Ok that's not good."  
  
BLIZZARD STRIKE  
  
In her hand, a light blue aura started to form and fired a wave of snow and wind. The attack hit tike and blew him on to the ground, leaving him a frozen mess.  
  
VOLCANIC BLAST   
  
Like before, a red aura appeared and this time fire and lava balls shot out, hitting kara. She screamed as she hit the ground and lay there as the lava hardened, leaving only David.  
  
AVALANCHE CRASH   
  
Once again, the now brown aura glowed and a wash of rocks and dirt covered the young fighter. Kari, TK, and Davis rushed over to retrieve their children.  
  
" They're unconscious but fine." Said TK.  
  
" Then pick them up and let's get out of here!" said sam.  
  
" But what about them?" asked ken.  
  
" Sorry but the deamon's would crush us, figuratively and literally."  
  
Matt sighed as he saw the logic in this. Before, they knew, the gang was aboard imperildramon and speeding away from the battlefield while po kongmon thrashed around.  
  
" Calm down, sis. It's alright."  
  
" But he called me fat." She cried.  
  
" But we both know that's not true." He said rubbing her back.  
  
" Excellent! You spray more bullshit than me!" the warlord whispered in his ear.  
  
" Silence or I'll have her sit on you."  
  
" So she's that big?" asked kazu. The team returned and relayed the battle to the tamers and digidestined while Simms healed the unconscious twins.  
  
" Yeah. Just don't call her fat." Said sam holding an ice pack to his head.  
  
" At least her face." Added keke who also had an ice pack to her cheek.  
  
" That's a big face." Said David.  
  
" And I thought I was big." Said JP.  
  
" So how's the goggled three?" asked matt.  
  
" Tai's up and limping about, takato still can't talk, takuya can only talk." Informed jeri.  
  
" Nice." Simms said as the twins woke up. They jumped up in a fighting stance, ready to fight.  
  
" Where are they?" said tike.  
  
" We're on cp kid."  
  
" What happened?" asked kara.  
  
" You sorta......well......you see......" started Kari.  
  
" You got your butts whooped!" said Davis. The twin smiled a little while their eyes start to twit. Sam, keke, and David seemed to know what was coming.  
  
" Counting down. 3..."  
  
" 2..."  
  
" 1..."  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT!! HOW THE HELL COULD WE LOSE TO THOSE COCKSUCKERS?!"  
  
" THOSE CHICKENSHIT BASTARD FUCKING CHEATED US! THAT ATTACK WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER HORSE SHIT! THOSE DAMN UNCLE FUCKERS!"  
  
Everyone could only stand back as the two ranted and curse more that them and their parents put together in their lifetimes.  
  
" Are they always like this?" asked Kari.  
  
" No. Sometimes they can be really pissed." Answered David.  
  
" WHAT THE......I......AND WE......AND THEY......OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! SHIT!"  
  
" FUCK!"  
  
" SHIT FUCK!!!!!!!!"  
  
NEXT TIME: the next portal is found and our heroes have two deamons to deal with but now a old friend of tai's jumps in to help.  
  
HUNTERMON'S QUEST  
  
MA: wow! That was a lot of cursing but when it's the twins, what do you expect?  
  
Takuya: thanks for the food guys.  
  
Tai: don't worry about it kid.  
  
Takuya: are you sure you guys weren't gonna kick my ass right?  
  
Takato: no. What makes you think that?  
  
(Brock leshner enters.)  
  
Takuya: wow! WWE champion Brock leshner! What are you doing?  
  
Brock: I'm here to kick your ass-  
  
Max: NO! He's here to congratulate you on you and Zoe being a couple, right brock?  
  
Brock: oh! Yeah! Congrates man!  
  
Takuya: thanks! Can I have your autograph?  
  
Brock: sure. (Signs paper) I thought you said I was gonna whoop some ass.  
  
MA: change of plans.  
  
Brock: well I came to bring to the pain.   
  
Ryo: hi guys!  
  
MA: you can whoop his ass.  
  
Brock: thanks. Hi my name's brock.  
  
Ryo: (shakes hand) hi. My name is-ow! Squeezing kinda hard there! Hey! Ow! OW!  
  
Brock: come here, bitch!  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	8. huntermon's quest

MA: hey peoples. Well it's time to roll on with the next chapter of the deamon's strike.

Keke: well it seems max has been busy.

MA: what do you mean?

Keke: well not only has he been here but he's also had a starring role in ssj4takeru's fic as well as a small role in one of dc's fic and another small role in black's fic viral state. 

Max: All right. I'm like a star.

MA: don't get a fat head. You've got a long way before you are a star my friend.

Max: aww man!

Keke: well you're still a star to me.

Max: aww thanks babe. (Starts kissing.)

MA: hey! Cut that out. Well before I start this let say something first. I dedicated this fic to the light of my life, guien Clark 

Max: dude how can you say that? You talk to her online and she lives in Seattle.

MA: I don't care. We're in love. You know how it is.

Keke: yes he does. 

MA: well I don't own digimon but I do own all of this so if you don't like it, guien will kick your ass!

Max: damn!

MA: well if no one has any further suggestions, on with the fic! I love you guien!

D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE

HUNTERMON'S QUEST

" AAHHHHH! I enjoyed that!" po kongmon said as she burped loudly. She, her brother shendumon and their slave the digital warlord was on another world that didn't bode well when they messed with the deamons. The smoking ruins of a city were now the backdrop of the planet as the warlord working on the next portal.

" This sucks! How come you had all fun?" he said, moving the box around angrily.

" You're sick you know that?" spoke shendumon.

" So I like to kill."

" Just keep working maggot! We have to find the others!" boomed po kongmon as she picked her teeth.

" Ow!"

" What is it sis?" 

" That last guy! One of his bones is stuck in my teeth." 

" Use a tooth pick." 

Just then, the box came to life and revealed the location of the next portal.

" Which is it this time?"

" That's the portal of big brother xiao fangmon." Answered po kongmon.

" Oh him. I didn't like him. Too much of a blow hard for my taste." He commented before shendumon slapped him across the back of the head.

" Quiet! That's family you are talking!" 

" Ouch! Sorry. So can we go now?"

" Fine. Let be off!" he ordered while his sister pick out and spat the offending bone from her mouth. The object of her affliction was an arm with a gun still clutched in its grasp.

While the deamon crew was wreaking havoc, the digidestined were regrouping and planning what to do for the next portal. Also, a bit of good news came up; Tai had made a full recovery since his fight with shendumon. 

" Well you seem ok." said sora approvingly as Tai jumped up and down with glee.

" Yeah, sora. I've never been better."

" Speak for yourself. Ahhhh!" complained the warrior of fire. Unfortunately, takuya and takato were still far from well.

" Now settle down takuya. You don't want to open your wounds again." said Zoe. 

" Yes dear."

" How come you can move around and gogglehead here is still messed up?" asked rika, in place of her mute boyfriend.

" Shendumon didn't really pound on me like he did you."

" Oh rub it in why don't you?" snapped takuya.

" Oh be quiet and eat.' Said Zoe, shoving a spoon full of food into his mouth.

" Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm." Mumbled takato.

" Gogglehead's right. Do you think you are ready to fight again" asked rika.

" Well from what I heard, we've got two deamons and a kill crazy manic to deal with."

" We have to try any way. We can't just hang around here all day." said agumon.

" Besides, there are two kids I have to meet. See you around guys." Waved Tai as he, agumon and sora left.

" I'll let you get some sleep gogglehead." Rika spoke as she got up but takato grabbed her wrist.

" Mmmmm, mmmmmm. Mmmmmm, mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm. Mppp!" he mumbled and rika blushed beat red.

" Gogglehead, not in front of the others."

Elsewhere, the frontier digidestined were getting to know the d3s but the twins weren't interested in introductions. As usual, tike and kara were seated at a table with a tremendous amount of food on it and as usual, the two were eating like total pigs while the others looked on digestedly at the display. TK and Kari watched them sheepishly, thinking that these are their children.

" I think I'm gonna be sick." Said matt. JP, seeing a sticky bun the kids apparently missed and tried to reach for it.

" Don't even think about it." said David, stopping his hand.

" But I like sticky buns."

" But do you like having two hands?" asked sam.

" Well, it seems that some things never change." Tai said as he entered the room. The people in the room turned to see the digidestined of courage up and about. The twins stopped eating looked at him, with food still in there mouth. 

" Hey you two!"

They looked at each other and then leapt over the table, tackling him to the ground.

" Tai! We missed you like hell!"

" Yeah, like hell!"

" Hey! I missed you as well but can you get off me? I've just healed."

" Oh ok." said tike as they got off of the teen.

" I might not show it as well as they do, it is great to see Tai." Said David.

" Right back at you David. Sam, keke, you guys look good."

" Thanks tai." Said sam.

" You seem stronger." Said Tai.

" Thanks. Oh yeah! Koji, JP, Tommy, takuya says he wants to see you." Tai spoke.

" What about?" asked koji and got only Tai's hunching shoulders as an answer. 

" Come on. I haven't seen takuya since he got hurt." Tommy smiled as he ran out of the room.

" Eager, isn't he?" said koji as he and JP walked after him.

" Well that's all good. Hey mind if I have some?" he said as he reached over for some food but the twins jumped over and covered the food with themselves, growling like wild animals.

" Ok. You can keep it."

" Which room did they said he was in?" asked Tommy as they walked down the hall, searching for takuya's room.

" I think he said the last one on the left." Said koji, when he noticed that JP was rather happy.

" What's up with you? You've been a lot happier since we got here."

" Well, I've met someone." He said.

" Like who? Aren't you the founder and president of the I love zoe fan club?"

" I let zoe go. I found a new person to set my sights on."

" Who?" asked the warrior of ice.

" Jeri."

" That puppet girl? Aww man! You know how to pick them."

" Wait a minute. I had heard she has a boyfriend. Do really think that you have a chance?" asked Tommy.

" They probably aren't serious and beside, what does he have that I don't? Remember, I'm the legendary warrior of thunder. What more could you ask for?" he boosted when he ran into someone. The person wore a large backpack and didn't seem to notice JP as he was still walking.

" Hey! People are walking here!"

" So I see."

" You know an apology would be in order."

" Yes, you should."

" Hey! Get back here! You have no excuse for being rude!" JP yelled, which cause him to stop.

" You should not talk like that."

" Oh yeah?"

Just then, he turned around and faced the boy. He had dark skin with black spiky hair and rat like ears.

" Yeah. Don't let you mouth write a check your ass can't cash."

" Well just see about that." he said as he grabbed his d-tector.

" You don't want to do this."

" Oh don't I?"

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION

BEETLEMON

" JP are you sure you want to do this?" asked koji.

" Stay out of this! I want to show this guy who he's messing with!" he yelled while the digimon was calm and seemingly bored.

" Fine. If you want a beating so bad then….." 

With that, he dropped his backpack on the ground with a huge thud and reached in to pull out a large sword.

:" If you're ready."

THUNDER FIST

 With his fist covered in lightening, beetlemon leapt at him but the digimon activated a device on his fist and caught his attack.

" What the?!"

" It's a mini force field generator. It's not much but I can stop your attack." He smiled as he kicked him back. Beetlemon shock his head and jumped back up. He ran at him but he jumped over him and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. The warrior growled as the digimon just smiled a little. Beetlemon rushed at him, only to get a knee in the stomach and punch to the face. As he tried to find his bearings, the digimon stood over with his sword at his neck.

" You know, I should kill you for wasting my time." He said.

" Uh-oh. Come on kid! He needs us!" said koji.

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION

LOBOMON

KUMAMON

" Let him go!" 

LOBO KENDO

The warrior of light rushed with his light sword but he stopped it with his own. 

FROZEN TUNDRA

The small digimon turned into an icicle and tried to stab him but he saw him coming and jumped out of the way. He back flipped back to his pack grabbing a few more weapons before he had to dodge the laser of lobomon. Kumamon pulled out his bazooka and prepared to blast him but he was ready for him as he threw a small silver disc that attached itself on to his chest. When his connected, Kumamon's body froze in place.

" What's wrong Kumamon?" asked lobomon.

" I-I can't move!"

" It's a immobilizer disc. He won't move for a while."

Beetlemon and lobomon decided to blitz him by rushing him but like with the small digimon, he was ready for him. He threw a bolo rope at lobomon but lobomon hopped over it, allowing it to wrap itself around beetlemon, causing him to fall on top of lobomon. He walked over to the tangled duo and knelt in front of them, jabbing his sword into the ground.

" You didn't let me finish. I said that I should kill you but I won't. You guys are just rookies and I don't kill rookies. A word of advice; don't attack enemies you don't know."

" Huntermon?"

The digimon got and slowly turned around to see Tai and his friend looking on at him. With not a smile on his face, he walked over and removed his disc from Kumamon's chest, allowing him to revert back to his human form. He removed his bolo from beetlemon as the two turned back into JP and koji.

" Don't worry. I didn't hurt them much. I was just proving a point."

" I can see that."

" Tai, I had heard you were here. You look well for someone who went toe to toe with a deamon."

" Well he did pound me pretty hard." He remarked, rubbing his cheek.

" Tai why are you talking to him? Don't you know who he is?" asked sora.

" Don't worry sora. He's cool."

" Who is he tai?" asked Kari.

DA: huntermon. His level and type are unknown but what is known is that he is the best bounty hunter in the digi-verse. His main attack: caster blaster.

" So what are you doing here? I don't think they allow bounty hunting here?"

" I'm not here on a job." He said putting back his weapons and picking up his bag.

" Then what?" 

" I'm here to see the deity. I had talk to about something."

" That's cool."

" One more thing; he found out where the next portal is so I'm going with you."

" No way! Why should we trust you?!" yelled JP.

" I don't care if you do or don't trust me. I'm going with you."

" But why?" asked Kari.

" I have my reason but face it, I am going with you."

" It's up to you Tai." Said TK.

" Well, I trust him and I don't think we can say no to him."

The planet gusto 6: a world in the eastern quadrant and one of the windiest places on the digi-verse. It was now the site of yet another portal with another deamon waiting to come out. We find our heroes (tai, agumon, sora, biyomon, TK, patamon, Kari, gatomon, the twin, JP, koji, Tommy, and huntermon) just arriving to the planet. The wind blew fiercely as they shielded their eyes from the moving air. 

" Man, Russell you weren't kidding about the wind!" said TK as he held his hat on his head.

" Well I did warn you. I await you signal." He said before he teleported out.

" Alright, let's move!" Tai ordered. The group trudged against the wind, which didn't seem to die down. As they walked, kara was chatting with her folks when Tommy came up to tike and David.

" Say tikeru." 

" What Tommy? And please call me tike."

" Ok. Umm, tike, so kara is your sister."

" Yeah. My twin sister."

" Really? I just want to know…..that umm…. I think…."

" Dude if you got something to say, just say it!"

" I ohhhh…… thinkyousisterscute!" he said super fast.

" Could say again and not say it so fast?" he asked rubbing his ears.

" I think your sister's cute." He said. Tike looked at him and looked at his sister.

" Wait a minute! You like my sister don't you?" he asked only getting a red tan on the face of Tommy. David merely raised his eyebrow at the news.

" Well yeah. She is really pretty."

" Well knock yourself out."

" You can try but you wont make It." spoke David.

" What that suppose to mean?" asked an irate Tommy.

" I mean, a girl the likes of kara is in need of a much more intelligent boy."

" Hey! I'm just as smart as the next person!"

" Really? You don't strike as a smart one. Besides there's nothing special about you." 

" I happen to be the legendary warrior of ice!"

" Oh please! Take away that gizmo and you are just as normal as any human. Can you achieve the level of ascendant?"

" I can try!"

" Please! You have what it takes to become one!"

" What are those two arguing about?" asked Kari as she and kara looked back at the fighting boys.

" I have no idea." Answered kara.

" I wonder what those two are fighting about?" said Tai as he, sora, biyomon and agumon walked in front of the group with huntermon.

" I don't know and don't care." 

" What's your problem anyway?" asked biyomon.

" I don't even know why you trust him Tai. Least you forget that he hunted us all down for the warlord." Sora pointed.

" Well he's not all bad. He does have a honor code." Said agumon.

" Yeah but I am curious. Why are you here with us?" Tai asked. Huntermon looked behind him before answering.

" Ok, I tell you but if you tell any one, I hurt you bad." He warned. They nodded in agreement before he pulled out a picture of himself and someone who looks a little like him standing next to him.

" Who is that?" asked sora.

" Jangomon, my younger brother."

" You have a brother?!" 

" Of course I do. Digimon do have families you know."

" What's this got to do with the mission?" asked sora.

" My brother was on a job in the southern quadrant, on x5."

" X5?!"

" What's that mean tai?" asked agumon.

" X5 was the last planet the deamons were spotted on. A lot of cities were destroyed."

" I know. And I hope to 'ask' the deamons what happened to him."

" You're crazy if you think you can fight them! They'd tear you apart!"

" I don't care! If they did something to my brother, I will make them pay!"

" Wake up huntermon! This isn't some job! Don't you see that?" said sora.

" For me, this isn't a job! It's personal!"

The group arrived at a hill and looked down over it. Hiding, they caught sight of the deamons following the warlord with the ying yang box guiding them.

" Whoa! Guess we came just in time." Said Tommy.

" Looks like they haven't opened the portal yet."

" So what do we do Tai?" asked koji.

" Well fighting them head to head is out of the question. I think if we strike fast then we can get the box away from them before they can mount a counter attack. David, you and the twins will run interface. Koji, Tommy, JP, you guys bum rush the warlord. Maybe he'll drop the box and then Angemon and angewomon can jump in and take it."

" That's a good plan but I've got my own plan." 

The team looked behind them to see huntermon pulling weapons out of his backpack and putting them on him.

" You can't go fight them like this! Think about it!"

" Sorry tai! I have and this is the only way!" he said before he leapt off the hill and down over the deamons.

CASTER BLASTER

Pulling out his gun, he fired a large blast of energy at them but po kongmon canceled out the blast with her hand. Slightly shocked by the display, he landed in front of the group with serious look on his face.

" Well, well, if it isn't my old friend, huntermon. How are you?"

" I'm not here to reminisce! Where's my brother?" he ordered.  

" You have a brother?! Sorry! I don't know what you are talking about!" the warlord answered.

" Brother he looks familiar!" said po kongmon.

" Yeah he does. He looks like that one with the cross shaped gun."

" His crosser T? That was my brother! What have you done with him?!"

" I have done nothing to your brother. However, I can't say the same for my sister."

" What?"

" You see, po kongmon develops a mean appetite when she fights and tends to eat anything that falls in her hands and well, you do the math." He snickered as he explained what happened.

" He was a little gamy but tasty nonetheless!"

" You-you ate him?!"

" Yes! Now go or I will feast on you as well!" he roared.

" No! The only thing you will feast on….." he said drawing his guns.

" ARE MY BULLETS!"

In a frenzy, huntermon let loose of a hale of bullets on the group: the warlord quickly drew his sword and spun it around, deflecting the shots while shendumon and po kongmon merely took the rounds as if it didn't hurt. Stunned by their reaction, he dropped his gun and pulled out some grenades. Pulling out the pins, he chunked them at the group and watch them explode. The deamons were unaffected by the attack while he pulled out a large bazooka and aimed at shendumon. Pulling the trigger, the large round howled across the ground and seemed to impact him but po kongmon inhaled, causing it to veer off course and fly right into her mouth. 

" Mmmmmm, tasty!"

" Enough of this!"

HEAT BEAM EYE BLAST

Just then, shendumon's eyes glowed bright orange and out of them shot two thin beams at him. Huntermon jumped out of the way one but the other caught him in the side. The beam sliced through him and out the other side, sending him back a few yards.

" Looks like we gotta save his ass! Guys! Do it!"

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO----- WARGREYMON

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO------ ANGEMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO------ ANGEWOMON

EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION

BEETLEMON

LOBOMON

KUMAMON

" I should have know they would be here too!" spat the warlord.

" Shut up and find the portal! We shall handle this fools!" shouted shendumon.

HAND OF FATE

CELESIAL ARROW

The two angels attacks were canceled out by shendumon's hands and blew out some fire from his mouth at them. After dodging the flame, the two flew down at him but he flew up to meet the with a double arm clothesline. Lobomon drew his saber and rush the deamon but found his fist instead.

CRYSTAL FREEZE

Kumamon spat out a wave of cold air from his mouth and in an instant, froze the deamon in a massive block of ice. 

" That stopped him cold!" cheered beetlemon but his praise was cut short as the cube cracked and finally shattering under the power of shendumon.

" Ahh! Refreshing!" he grinned. Meanwhile the trio of youngster had their hands full with the mountain. The kids pounded on different spots of po kongmon's body as she tried in vain to swat them away.

" Get away from me, you gnats!" she roared.

" I'm no gnat! I'm a bee and check out my sting, bitch!" tike yelled before let out a ki blast point blank in her face. Slightly blinded, she flailed around wildly and hit kara off her arm.

" SIS!" tike screamed as he and David flew down in an attempt to save her from her downfall. Kumamon saw her fall and raced over and caught her.

" Kara, are you ok?"

" Yeah. I-I think so. Thanks." She said, causing him to blush.

" Slave, find the portal! Hurry!" shouted po kongmon as the box glowed bright near a funnel cloud.

" Found it!" he smiled as he threw the box at it and all the fighting stopped as the portal formed. A strong gust of wind erupted from it before a deamon flew out; he blasted out of the portal as he blew air of his mouth. He spun around and landed on top of the hill. He looked like a gray bullfrog with black hair and dark blue shorts.

" Beware fools! For a ill wind blows here!"

DA: xiao fangmon the wind deamon: a master of winds, he can emit hurricane force winds from his mouth, capable of uprooting trees. His deadly gale attack will blow you away.

" Ahh! Greetings brother xiao!" shendumon spoke to his brother.

" Thank you brother! It's good to breath free air!" he said, breathing in the air.

" Who's froggy?" asked beetlemon.

" I think he's the next deamon." Answered lobomon.

" Well let's send froggy back to the pond!" shouted tike as he and the others took battle positions.

" Xiao fangmon, mind taking care of these insects for me?"

" Of course brother. I need to stretch my legs." He said before he started to breath in loudly. They watched as his throat shack grew in size.

DEADLY GALE

All at once, he opened his mouth and unleashes a viscous gust of wind upon them. Angemon and angewomon hung on to each as they flew into the air, followed by lobomon, beetlemon, and Kumamon.

" NO WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted David.

" FUCKING HELLLLLLLLLL!" kara followed.

" THIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!" tike yelled as he flew away. Xiao fangmon closed his mouth and hopped next to his siblings.

" I guess they blew!" joked the warlord.

" That's takes care of them! On to the next portal." Said xiao fangmon.

" Wait! I remember before, that there was a Wargreymon here. Where is he?" said po kongmon.

" Fan out! Find him!" ordered shendumon as they moved out in search of the mega. Mean while, Tai, sora, and biyomon rode on the mega as they headed for one person. Tai wanted to see if huntermon was ok so they went to check on him.

" There he is! Set down next to him!" Tai said. They landed near him and Tai and sora jumped off and ran to him. He was laid out on his back with some blood flowed from his mouth and a large hole gaped from his side.

" Huntermon! Are you ok?" he asked as he and sora helped him off his back.

" Damn, damn, damn." He answered as he held his side.

" Are you ok?" asked sora.

" No. The wound……it's mortal. What happened while I was out?"

" Judging by the cursing of my niece and nephew, I think the third deamon is out and about. They will be coming for us so let's get you out….." he answered but before he could finish, huntermon stood up on his legs.

" Good. Tai, get your woman, your digimon, and whoever else is with you and leave! Get away as far as you can!"

" What!? Are you nuts?! They'll tear you apart!" said Wargreymon.

" I don't care! I have to finish this!"

" Don't you get it?! This isn't some job! You couldn't possibly understand my shame! I'm not doing this for money! I'm doing this for my brother!"

" Huh?"

" My family. My family has always been bounty hunters. We didn't know what else to do. It was our nature and we couldn't change it. No more that you can stop being digidestined. My father died on a job so it was up to me carry. Before he went on that job, he told me that he didn't want my brother to be a bounty hunter. He thought he could be something better then a hunter and I believe. I didn't want him to live my life so I hunted for the both of us so he wouldn't have to."

" But he did, didn't he?"

" Yeah. He wanted to be just like his big brother. I-I tried to stop him but he was pig headed, like dad. But now……now he's dead and it's all my fault."

" But we can heal you, and you fight another day." said biyomon.

" No! I can't do that! I can't go on living know that my little brother died doing my job! I can't live with that shame! There is nothing left to hold me here so there is nothing left but to finish the job! My job!" 

With that, he removed from his pocket a silver cone like object with a black handle and a pull pin on the side.

" I never thought I would have to use this."

" What is that?" 

" It's a cobalt bomb; the most powerful hand explosive in the digiverse. Only a few were made and are very hard to find. It's very powerful."

" Do you think it can kill them?" asked sora.

" I don't know but at least I can make sure they don't go to bed happy."

" I understand how you feel but killing yourself is not the way!" said sora.

" If you did understand how I feel, you would know I have to do it."

" Sora, let's get the others and get out of here." Tai simply said.

" But why?" ask Wargreymon.

" I know what it's like to feel like you let down a sibling. Do what you have to. We won't stop you. Come on sora." Tai said. Sora looked at him with a questioning look on her face but Tai remain serious as he jumps on to wargreymon's back.

" Ok tai." She answered, climbing on with biyomon.

" Thank you tai." Said huntermon.

" Hey! He's over here!"

The team looked over to the hill to see xiao fangmon grinning at them, followed by the deamons and the warlord.

" Just make'em hurt."

" I will. Now get out of here before I regain my sanity."

With that, Wargreymon took off into the air and huntermon pulled the pin on the bomb. A ring of lights came on, signaling to huntermon that the bomb was activated and there was no going back.

" Tai are you sure that was wise?" sora asked as they held on to the mega's back.

" If I were in his position, I would probably do the same thing but I don't want to think about that. Go that way buddy." He ordered to his partner. Flying some ways over the land, they found the group laid out on the ground. Kari and TK had already found them and were tending to them.

" Oooooooh, what a ride." Groaned tike.

" And it's a ride I don't want to repeat." Added David.

" Kari, TK, is every one ok?" Tai called down.

" Yeah." She answered.

" For lack of a better term, they just had the wind knock out of them." TK added.

" Good! Everyone one get up and get away from here!" 

" But why?" yelled JP.

" No time! Just go!" 

" Patamon, gatomon, you up for it?"

" We can armor digivolve if that's what you want." Answered gatomon.

" Good enough." Said Kari.

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… NEFERTIMON

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON

" That's well and good for you but we can't fly." Said JP.

" I can fix that."

EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION                

KENDOGARURUMON

" Hop on!" the beast digimon said to his friend. Tike and kara hopped on Pegasusmon while David hitched a ride on nefertimon. Kendogarurumon blazed off with JP and Tommy hanging on while Wargreymon, nefertimon, and Pegasusmon flew off after him.

" Well, well. What do we have here? A wounded tiger." Said the warlord as they surrounded the wounded bounty hunter.

" You've crossed us so you will die. The only different with you and your brother is that he died quickly. You however will suffer much more then he." Said shendumon.

" Maybe….." he said before showing them his bomb.

" Or maybe I can just blow us all straight to hell!"

" That-that's a cobalt bomb!" exclaimed the dark one.

" That's right and in five seconds, we are all gonna die so make your peace with god!" he said before letting out a sick laugh at them as he mentally counted down the timer.

5 

4

3

2

1

Father, brother, forgive me.

The cobalt bomb lived up to it's reputation as needless to say, the resulting explosion was massive enough to shake the entire planet and knock the flying digimon, now a good 20 miles away, out of the sky. The resulting crater that was left was about the size of New York and all that was left was dirt and rocks. But as powerful a blast it was, something, or in this case someone, still survived because from the dust and rubble rose shendumon, filthy but unharmed.

" Well that was interesting. Sis, are you ok?"

Without warning, a large hump rose from the ground and erupted into the form of po kongmon.

" Fine? I've got dirt in my eye! This sucks!"

And last but not least, xiao fangmon fell out of the sky, hold the warlord by the shirt.

" Brother xiao, good to see you are ok."

" Lucky I air blast up before the blast. Also I saved this fool as well." He said letting go of him.

" Thank you for your aid." He said sarcastically.

" Make no mistake, if we didn't need you to hold the box, I would have let you die."

" Death? You think that scares me?"

" Children, break it up! We have other things to tend to."

Meanwhile miles away Tai felt them getting up and leaving like nothing had happened.

" Well?" said sora.

" Believe it or not, they are still alive. All of them."

" So it was all for nothing."

" Not so sora. We all know how to live but I think huntermon knew how to die. I can't help but honor him for what he did."

" I still don't understand but I'm a single child."

" You will someday. Now. Let's head back. We got another deamon to deal with and another portal we have to find." He said as they rejoined the group.

" Hey Kari."

" Yeah tai."

" I know I don't say it enough but…….. I love you Kari."

" I love you too Tai. What brought this on?"

" Nothing. I just wanted to say it."

" Hey, Tommy?" kara asked.

" Yeah."

" I just want to say thank you for saving early. I really appreciate it."

" Hey it was nothing." He said when she came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. A light blush rolled on his face while David's face turned red for another reason.

" Hey dude, looks like you have some competition." Poked tike.

" Its…no… problem." He said as his eye twitched.

NEXT TIME: the next portal is found the gang heads out in full force. But they are gonna get some help. It's the return of the dark digimon and the alterian with an attitude.

BAD BOYS

LATER FICCERS!          


	9. bad boys

MA: hey people. It's time once again for another chapter. Max: hey man, there's a guy out side. Keke: who is he?  
  
Max: I don't know but let's let him in. (Opens the door and let's in the man) MA: hey man, are you ok? Man: thank you. I was getting hungry. Max: no problem. What's your name? Man: banner, Bruce banner. MA: Bruce, Bruce. Where have I heard that name before? Ryo: (enters the room) hey everyone! The man has returned! Rika: do we care? Ryo: who's the bum? Bruce: don't call me a bum! Ryo: yeah right bum! You look like a bum and you smell like a bum so you must be a bum. Bruce: you're making me angry. Max: don't worry. He makes everyone angry. MA: oh crap! Now I remember! Don't make him mad! Ryo: or what? He'll use his bum powers on you! Bruce: now you've done it! Now I'm angry! (Turns into the hulk and looks at ryo with a deadly stare.) Everyone: whoa. Hulk: HULK CRUSH LOUD MAN! Ryo: so what? Justimon can whoop your sorry jolly green giant ass! Hulk: YOU MAKE HULK MAD! YOU NOT LIKE IT WHEN HULK IS MAD! Ryo: you've already turned in the hulk. You can't turn into anything else, you dumb retard! Hulk: WHEN HULK GETS ANGRY, HULK TURNS INTO SOMETHING FAR WORSE! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (Hulk begins to shake and transforms into..) Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MA: it can't be! Max: the horror! Rika: I'm so scared, I can't even wet myself! Takato: it will come! Ryo: why did I make him angry? MA: why are we still here? Run! Max: but what about the disclaimer? MA: fuck it! We gotta go! (Everyone runs from the horror that is.....BARNEY!) Barney: come back. I want to be friends! I love you. You love me.  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE THE BAD BOYS  
  
" Thank you. Come again." said Mrs. Katou as another satisfied customer walked out of their bar. Mr. Katou was working hard but inside of him, he was worried. It had been a full week since jeri left with the other tamers and he had no word from her.  
  
" Pikkan. Could you bring out that fish?" he asked. Emerging from the back was pikkan, wearing an apron and a hat that covered his ear. Jeri's parents still had no idea that he was an alien digimon or that he and jeri were dating.  
  
" Here you go. That's the last of it."  
  
" Ok I'll get some later today."  
  
" Problem sir?"  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" I sense that something is worrying you. Is it jeri?"  
  
" Yeah. I am worried about jeri. Last time she left, she was pulled into that.that thing."  
  
" The d-reaper?"  
  
" Yeah." He said with a solemn look his face when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
" Sir, I know I haven't been here that long but it's long enough to know that she is very strong and she has a group of friends that will do anything to help and protect her."  
  
" I hope so pikkan."  
  
I hope so too. For their sake.  
  
Just then, the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the bar. Mrs. Katou, sweeping the floor, was the first to greet the visitor.  
  
" Hello. What can we.." She stopped as she laid eyes on the man. He wore a black mask with eyeholes showing his serious red eyes, a light brown trench coat and black boots. Seeing this imposing figure before her, she did the only thing she could.  
  
" AHHHHHHH! ROBBER!" Mr. Katou and pikkan looked up to see Mrs. Katou running back behind the bar. Mr. Katou jumped over and held a knife at him.  
  
" I won't let you rob us." He threatened until pikkan put his hand over the blade and lowered it.  
  
" Don't worry. He's not here to rob you, are you?"  
  
" No. I'm here to talk to your border." He said pointing to pikkan.  
  
" It's about the mission, right?"  
  
" Yes. We underestimated the warlord and already three deamons have been released. Takato, Tai and takuya were beaten badly but they'll live."  
  
" And jeri?"  
  
" She's safe but these next battles will be brutal."  
  
" I see. So you've come for me huh?"  
  
" And blackWargreymon. They'll need your power and experience."  
  
" Well it's about time I got some action." Pikkan said before he took off his apron and cap, letting his ears free.  
  
" Pikkan, your ears.." Said the couple.  
  
" I'm sorry but I'm afraid I will have to leave you underhanded."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" It seems that jeri and her friends need some help. So this is I promise you; I will protect jeri with my life if I have to."  
  
"W-w-we believe you."  
  
" Good. Let's go."  
  
" This way." X said as the duo left the bar with the katous in awe of what they just saw.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It feels good!" exclaimed takuya as he and takato walked out of the main building. The boys had finally recovered from their near fatal fight with shendumon.  
  
" Yeah. It feels even better to talk again." takato added, rubbing his jaw as he did. They caught sight of the rest of the tamers and digidestined sitting outside.  
  
" Hey guys!" takato yelled over to his friends. Guilmon, once hearing his tamer's voice, rushed over and tackle him to the ground.  
  
" Takatomon! I missed you!"  
  
" I missed you too boy."  
  
" Man, he's like a big puppy." Joked takuya.  
  
" Wow! Takato, you ok?" asked Henry with terriermon.  
  
" Yeah. Just getting crushed to death by guilmon here. What's up?" takato asked, as he got up from the ground.  
  
" We're just waiting. There's nothing else to do until we get a lock on the next portal."  
  
" So we're like a bunch of mother.."  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" Momentai, Henry."  
  
" No more BET for you."  
  
" Well, since all we have to do is wait, I'm gonna do something to Zoe that I've wanted to do." he said smiling a like clown as he went in search of his girlfriend.  
  
" He's defiantly a goggle head." Takato smirked.  
  
" Come on. Rika wants to see you."  
  
Else where, David and tike were walking back from eating a good meal.  
  
" I don't see what the problem is David. So what if Tommy likes her?"  
  
" But he's not suppose to like her."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't know!"  
  
" Come on! Admit it!"  
  
" Admit what?'  
  
" You like my sister."  
  
" No! That's preposterous! She's my friend."  
  
" Bull shit! That's what TK and Kari say all the time!"  
  
" But she is!"  
  
" Then you should be happy for her that Tommy is interested in her."  
  
" No way!"  
  
" Then you do like her!"  
  
" No I don't!" he said as they caught sight of kara talking and laughing with Tommy.  
  
" Hey guys!" she called over to them.  
  
" Hey sis."  
  
" Hello kara." David greeted through gritted teeth.  
  
" Me and Tommy have been talking about stuff. His mother seems like a nice lady."  
  
" Well, she's not as nice as you." Tommy said, causing her to blush and David to nearly spaz out.  
  
" Hey kara, you wanna get something to eat?"  
  
" Sure let's go." Tommy and kara got up and walked back towards the building with the young legendary sticking out his tongue at David. Infuriated, he stomped after them with a ki ball in his palm.  
  
" I'll kill him!" he growled as tike held him back.  
  
" Damn! You're acting like your father man!"  
  
Elsewhere, another legendary warrior tried his hand at love as JP stared at jeri who was talking with sora with leomon by her side.  
  
" Earth to JP." The large digidestined woke up from his daze to find koji looking over his shoulder.  
  
" You've been staring at her for days now."  
  
" Yeah. Since Zoe is off limits, I have to move on."  
  
" To jeri, I see."  
  
" Is that a problem?"  
  
" I think I heard kazu say she has a boyfriend."  
  
" Well is he here? No. So now I put on a little of my JP charm." He boasted as he licked his hand and slicked his hair back. With a confident smile, he marched over to the brown hair tamer.  
  
" This should be good." muttered koji.  
  
" Uhhh hi jeri."  
  
" Oh hi. You're one of the other digidestined. JP right?"  
  
" Yeah. Umm, I was wondering if, I don't know, if you want get together after this deamon crap is over, I mean?"  
  
" Oh you mean like a date?"  
  
" No! No! I mean like a get together as friends."  
  
" Oh. Well that sounds nice. Then yes." This answer caused him to smile greatly.  
  
" Alright then. See you later then." He said skipping away.  
  
" See koji. No woman can resist my charms."  
  
" Yeah just ask zoe." Koji laughed as they walked while sora, jeri, and leomon.  
  
" Jeri, you neglected to tell him that you are involved with some." Said leomon.  
  
" I know."  
  
" But what if he tries something?" asked sora.  
  
" If he wants to get together as friends, then I shouldn't worry. But if he tries something, I'll just have pikkan rip him apart." She said coolly.  
  
" Just don't let pikkan find out." Leomon warned just before he ducked an oncoming object. After it landed, he was shocked to see it was veemon, dazed and sporting a collect of bruises on his face.  
  
" Veemon are you ok?" asked leomon  
  
" Baby, give me one more chance." He said dizzily.  
  
" What happen to him?"  
  
" I did." Just then, renamon appeared in front of them, with a very cross look on her face.  
  
" When he wakes, tell him not to try it again."  
  
" Try what again?" asked sora.  
  
" He'll know. Perverted little bastard."  
  
" Hey everyone!" the voice of Tai sounded out amongst the team of humans and digimon. Instinctively, they all gathered towards him.  
  
" What's the word Tai?" asked matt.  
  
" The word is the next portal has been activated. Everyone, pack it up, post up, and roll out!" The group groaned and sweat dropped at Tai's poor attempt at motivating them when sora rolled next to him and slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
" Tai quit trying to sound cool and just say let's go."  
  
" Uhhh, let's go?"  
  
" Good boy."  
  
Planet thundra; located in the eastern quadrant of the digi-verse, it is home of big strike, the digi-verse most continuous storm. The storm moves along the surface of the planet like a beast looking for grazing ground. Here is where the next portal is located and here is where our team of heroes are to prevent the next door to be opened.  
  
" Damn! That thing is huge!" remarked JP as he viewed the massive storm off in the distance.  
  
" Just be glad it's not over here." Said koji as the troop of digimon and humans walked down the path in the forest.  
  
" So when do you think the odds are that the deamons will jump us before we find them?" asked rika.  
  
" With our luck, not long." Answered takato, when suddenly a strong wind rolled in. the gust then came violently, blowing everyone to the ground.  
  
" Me and my big mouth." From out of now where, xiao fangmon landed followed by his brother shendumon. Soon the thundering footsteps of po kongmon announced her arrival with the warlord on her shoulder.  
  
" I must admit you all must be gluttons for punishment." The warlord joked.  
  
" Have you not figured it out that you can't beat us?" said shendumon.  
  
" May I can change their minds brother."  
  
DEADLY GALE  
  
Xiao fangmon's jaws swelled and released a wall of wind that blew over the team. Wargreymon, metal garurumon and garudamon quickly digi-volved and stood in front of them, forming a living wind shield, protecting them but not before, jeri, leomon, cody, armadillomon, JP, kazu, kenta and their digimon were blown back down the path and out of sight.  
  
" OH CRAP!" exclaimed takato as the wind died.  
  
" Damn it! I was expect to blow away more of you." he joked.  
  
MEGA BARRAGE  
  
A salvo of missiles erupted from being the mega's back and headed right for him but he back flipped and hopped out of the way of the projectiles.  
  
" That was weak." Just then, the warlord looked down at the box, which glowed on his belt.  
  
" It's the portal! It's close!" he said.  
  
" Then find it! Po kongmon, go with him. Me and brother xiao shall handle these fools."  
  
" Of course." The warlord jumped off her shoulder and on to the ground with the mountain deamon in tow.  
  
" Don't worry. We'll make this quick."  
  
" You're right. It won't." Sakuyamon rose above into the air, staff ready. Many of the other digimon and humans had digivolve and transformed for battle.  
  
" Well they certainly came to fight."  
  
" Well then, let's give them a fight!"  
  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
  
The group scattered in all direction as the fire came down on them. Tike and David were the first into the fray as they rushed him but xiao fangmon spat out a gust of wind, blowing them into a tree. Lobomon drew his saber and leapt at the dragon. Shendumon saw him coming and punched him away. Sam tried his hand at the deamon with a kick to the face but it seemed to not even hurt him. Keke rounded behind him and added her own barrage of kicks. Grinning, his ponytail came alive and wrapped itself around her. He then threw her in to sam, knocking them out. Takato and takuya jumped into the battle as they pounded his face with their fist but he seemed not to be affected. In mid blow, he caught their fists.  
  
" Haven't you fools realized? You couldn't handle me at 1% of my power. What makes you think you can take at 10%?" he informed before he head butted the boys and threw them into the air. Meanwhile kazemon tried her hand at a deamon as she took on xiao fangmon with a wave of kicks but the frog like deamon avoided them with ease.  
  
HURRICANE WAVE  
  
The attack looked like it was on target but he opened his mouth and seemingly ate the attack.  
  
" What the?! How did you do that?"  
  
" Foolish girl! I am the deamon of wind. Wind is my element. Using such attack on me is useless."  
  
" Oh no!" said kazemon.  
  
" Now let me show you the true power of the wind!"  
  
DEADLY GALE  
  
Kazemon fought but had no chance against the unbelievably powerful attack and was helpless as she was blown around. Takuya saw her and flew to her aid. Although he caught her, the attack had blown them into the ground. Wargreymon and Tai jumped in and on to the deamon but he directed his attack to the ground, forcing him into the air.  
  
" This is beginning to be a bit annoying." Said xiao fangmon as he landed next to his brother.  
  
" Agreed. Let's really mix it up!"  
  
DEADLY GALE  
  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
  
Shendumon's fire gained strength from his brother's attack, turning it into a horrific fire blast that enveloped the remaining fighters. When it was over, everyone, digimon and human, were on the ground, groaning and smoking.  
  
" I love doing that." said the wind deamon.  
  
" Ditto. Now let's go get our brother." Shendumon suggested. The duo walked in the direction of where their sister was when shendumon felt a strong gust of wind on his back.  
  
" Xiao, stopping playing around! We have things to do!"  
  
" But I haven't done anything!"  
  
" Then who..." he pondered as he turned around. He and his brother, as well as the recovering team, saw a twister plowing around the land. It didn't really seem natural and it was proven as it moved over and hit xiao fangmon while shendumon jumped out of the way.  
  
" What is going on?" he asked when he felt something hit him in the back, something powerful enough to slam him into the ground.  
  
" Who dares attack me from behind?!"  
  
To his awe and everyone elses, the twister slowly began to die down and slow as a figure became visible in the wind. As he stopped spinning, he looked down at the deamons with a glare. Next, a large black object slammed onto the ground. As the dust settled, it was revealed that it was digimon and to some a familiar one at that. The man landed next to him with his arms crossed.  
  
" B-blackWargreymon?" said takato.  
  
" And pikkan." Said rika. Since the last attack, she and renamon spilt from their mega form.  
  
" Takato, is everyone ok?" asked the mega.  
  
" Well, uh yeah. Where did you guys come from?"  
  
" X called us in which is not surprising. Never let humans handle digital affairs." Said pikkan.  
  
" What is black Wargreymon doing here?" TK asked, with a little distain in his voice. He still remembered all the battle they had with him.  
  
" He's here to help." Answered Henry.  
  
" I seriously doubt it." snapped yolei. Meanwhile the deamon brothers dusted themselves off and faced the new duo.  
  
" What is this? New fighters?" said xiao fangmon.  
  
" Let's see. A digimon and...an alterian?!" he said almost surprised to see him.  
  
" Now what would a alterian be doing fighting with humans? As I recall, your kind and humans weren't on the best of terms."  
  
" I don't need to tell you my reasons! Besides, I wanted to see if it was true."  
  
" What?"  
  
" When I was little, my mother told me stories that if I wasn't a good boy that the deamons would get me. Well it's time to tell you the story of the big bad pikkan and how he whooped your Asses!"  
  
" Well then, come over and tell us all about it!"  
  
" So what do you think?" the mega whispered to the alterian.  
  
" Well, we might have a chance if we hit them fast enough."  
  
" Ok. So which one do you want?" blackWargreymon asked as he dropped his dra Mon destroyers and the shield on his back, hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
" I got froggy!" he answered as he cracked his neck.  
  
" I see. So the big is mine? No problem." He replied.  
  
" So are you just going to whisper or are you gonna-OOOFFFFFFF!" The fist of pikkan interrupted him. He yelled as he and the deamon wrestled in mid air, leaving only blackWargreymon and shendumon staring each other down.  
  
" So what are you waiting for? Scared?" asked the deamon.  
  
" Oh no! I was just waiting for my friend leave. Now let's see what you can do." The dark mega dashed forward and punched him but the deamon block it with ease. But as he did, blackWargreymon hit him with his other arm, knocking him back.  
  
This one is stronger that he looks.  
  
Regaining his footing, he flew up and away from him but the mega caught up with him and landed a blow to his gut.  
  
And faster too.  
  
Pissed, he landed a blow to his face, as did blackWargreymon. The two fighters traded blows at high speed to the awe of the others watching. Meanwhile, xiao fangmon and pikkan were still wrestling until the wind deamon let go and landed on the ground. He opened his mouth and used his deadly gale on him but the alien was ready for it. His hand glowed and deflected the wave of wind.  
  
" But how?"  
  
" You may be a deamon but your attack is simple enough for me to beat. Now let me show you my attack." He said before he began his attack.  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
Pikkan's main attack burned the ground as the deamon hopped for his life. When it was over, pikkan dash downwards and landed an elbow on his back. Pikkan then began to on him relentlessly while he couldn't even mount a defense. Else where, the two large combatants were in a test of strength grapple.  
  
" You're stronger than the others."  
  
" You're very strong as well. My brother would have loved to fight you."  
  
" I wonder. How strong is he?"  
  
" He was very powerful, more so than me. But still, we are equal in strength."  
  
" That's what you think. While you may be using all of your power, I haven't even used close to half of mine."  
  
" Well then why don't you show your full power?"  
  
" Despite the fact you are a powerful warrior, you are not worthy of my full strength. But I still show raise my power to beat so.... Ah yes! 20% should be enough for you." As he said this, he began to push blackWargreymon back to his surprise.  
  
Damn! He wasn't kidding! I can't even push back now!  
  
The mega seemed to be struggling against then deamon but shendumon was still pushing him back with no problems. He then twisted his hands upwards, causing a great deal of pain and getting a groan of pain out of him. He head butted him, breaking out of the head and punched the mega into the sky. Pikkan saw him flying and flew to his aid.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Been better. That guy. He's more power than I thought." He answered pointing to the deamon in question.  
  
" It's around here somewhere." Said the warlord, as he was being lead around by the box with po kongmon in tow.  
  
" Hurry up! I'm getting impatient!" he complained.  
  
" Quit whining! I'm going as fast as I can-WHOA!" he exclaimed as the box jumped out of his hand and floated into the air. Like the others, the box opened another portal and this time, bolts of lightening bolted out of the opening. Suddenly, something or someone shoot out of the portal and pass them.  
  
" This should be good." smiled the warlord.  
  
" So what do we do now?" asked blackWargreymon as they looked down at shendumon and xiao fangmon, who arrived a little later.  
  
" The toad is no problem but shendumon is tougher so we will tag team him." Said pikkan.  
  
" I don't think so." Everyone turned to see a ball of energy scream across the sky and smash into the ground with a force. When the dust settled, a figure emerged; he had light blue skin, white hair, blue armor on his chest, shoulders, waist, wrists, and ankles. Bits of electricity surged off his body as he surveyed the area.  
  
" Welcome back, brother."  
  
DA: tchangzumon, the thunder deamon; although he is second eldest, he is the most technically savvy deamon. He can absorb lightening energy from storms and ride clouds. His main attack: thunderstorm of torment.  
  
" The electrons of free air! It feels.electrifying!" he said, as his body was being bathed with lightening.  
  
" Good."  
  
" Wait. Is that an alterian? I haven't seen on in years." He asked looking at pikkan.  
  
" So what if I am?" he yelled back.  
  
" You see, I am sort of a collector. I collect fighting techniques and I find that alterians have the most interesting ones. So if you give some of your techniques, I will try to convince my brother to let you go."  
  
" And if I say no?"  
  
" You don't want to say."  
  
" Well even if you can fight, you just came out and you don't have any strength to fight us." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Yeah that's right. The storm is on the other side of the planet." Added pikkan.  
  
" You fools! I don't need to be in a storm to take its power. I can absorb the power of any storm, so long as I am on the same planet. Observe." With a sinister grin on his face, he extended his hand to the sky. On the other side of the planet, the storm began to roll and grow, certainly reacting to tchangzumon. A large bolt of lightening exploded out of the cloud, raced across the sky, and struck his hand. The energy surrounded him and empowered his body. The hairs on the head of the digimon and humans began to stick up in response to the power.  
  
" Well, since you won't show me one of your moves, how about I show you one of mine? This is one of my favorites!" he announced.  
  
THUNDERSTORM OF TORMENT  
  
" Scatter!" yelled pikkan as he and the digimon flew in different directions while the attack of energy was launch. But they found it useless, as the lightening seemed to follow them and struck them hard. The duo roared in pain as they fell from the sky and crashed into the earth.  
  
" Like it?" he said to the stunned digidestined.  
  
" The move stimulates the nerves in the entire body, making it seem as if they are on fire. I love it myself."  
  
" Why you!" Enraged, takato dashed at him but before he could land a punch, an electrical field shocked him. Rika ran to his side as he wondered what happened.  
  
" I wouldn't recommend you do that again. Tchangzumon's body is so charged with electricity that getting close to him will give you a nasty shock." Explained xiao fangmon.  
  
" Now he tells us." Snapped rika.  
  
" So many victims. I could try out my techniques for days."  
  
" As much as I would love to see you beat the crap out of them with your many moves, but we are half way to our goal. They can wait."  
  
" Fine. You did always know what's best."  
  
JET CLOUD  
  
Upon his command, a small black cloud materialized under his feet and he rose into the sky.  
  
" Until the next portal." Laughed shendumon as he and his brothers rocketed into the air.  
  
" Well that sucked." Said takuya as they went over the injured.  
  
" So what do we do now? That's four deamons out." Said Mimi.  
  
" We check out the injured and regroup. It's all we can do." said Tai as renamon emerged from the trees, holding her head.  
  
" What happened?" she asked.  
  
" Well the good news is we lost."  
  
" Terriermon! We failed to stop the next deamon from getting out." Explained Henry.  
  
" But we kinda had help. Surprising enough, blackWargreymon appeared and helped us." Said Davis. Renamon's eyes bugged out of her head and immediately she grabbed him by the collar.  
  
" He was here?! Where is he? What happened?"  
  
" He and some big eared human fought against the new deamon but they got beaten. If I were fighting then I wouldn't be so sorry." answered veemon.  
  
" Where is he?" Her answer came in the form of both warriors flipping out of the ground and landing in front of them.  
  
" Damn him! That attack hurt!" pikkan said as he dusted himself.  
  
" That move was horrible!" blackWargreymon said as he tried to catch his breathe.  
  
" Excuse me for being out of the loop but who are you two?" asked koji.  
  
" Allow me. This is blackWargreymon, ally, friend and badass fighter. And this large eared gentlemen is pikkan, an alien digimon who has come to help us." Said Tai.  
  
" TCH! You are fooling yourself, Tai! I only come cause I can't rely on humans to do what we digimon need to do." he snapped.  
  
" Cheerful isn't he?" remarked Zoe.  
  
" Well, well, aren't you a big digimon." Said renamon as she walked near blackWargreymon.  
  
" I see. You're not so bad yourself. Are you seeing any one?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Yes. A very handsome, strong, brave and daring digimon who I love very much."  
  
" Sounds like a great guy. I happen to have someone as well. A very beautiful, power and stunning digimon in her own right."  
  
" Hey! What the hell are you two talking?" asked veemon when renamon reached up and placed her paw on his face.  
  
" What took you so long, big boy?"  
  
" Traffic and a killer digimon with painful attack. I was kinda worried about you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Kinda." This display of affection from renamon and, surprising, from blackWargreymon left the digi-destined jaw dropped.  
  
" You mean to tell me blackWargreymon is alive and has a girlfriend?!" spoke tentomon.  
  
" And I hit on her?" said a freighted veemon.  
  
" He did?"  
  
" Yes. Even though I told him I was with someone."  
  
" Really? Come here, veemon."  
  
" No!"  
  
" I said come here!"  
  
" No!" BlackWargreymon then walked towards the small digimon. He tried to run but the mega seemed too fast.  
  
" Shouldn't we stop him?" asked Kari.  
  
" No. He knows what he's doing." Answered renamon. Blackwargreymon final caught in his massive claws.  
  
" Now to make you pay!"  
  
" NO!" yelled Davis as veemon screamed. To his and everyone's surprise, blackWargreymon had him in a headlock and was giving him some noogies.  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" Ok! I will never hit on renamon ever again!"  
  
" And?"  
  
" And she is the most beautiful digimon ever!"  
  
" And?"  
  
" And I am a weak little digimon with no life!"  
  
" Good!" he said as he released him.  
  
" This was worth coming out here!" pikkan said as he laughed his guts out.  
  
" Well as funny as that was, I think we need to get out of here and see if jeri is ok." said takuya. Almost immediately, pikkan stopped laughing and ran up to takuya.  
  
" What about jeri?"  
  
" Uh! She and bunch of us got blown back that way!" he pointed.  
  
" She better be ok!" he growled.  
  
" Don't worry! I'm sure JP is taking care of her good!" joke koji.  
  
" JP huh? She had better be fine. And as for this JP; if he is messing with her, I will rip his arms out of it's sockets!" he threaten as he dashed down the path.  
  
" Where is he going?" asked sora.  
  
" He's gonna go check jeri and rip JP's arms out." Takuya said. Tai, sora, takato, rika, Henry, their digimon and blackWargreymon looked up with horror in their eyes.  
  
" And you let him GO?!" tai said.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Renamon?" spoke blackWargreymon.  
  
" I'm with you big boy!" she said before she took off with him.  
  
" Come on! We got to stop him!" said takato as he and the other tamers took off.  
  
" What's going tai?" asked matt.  
  
" Pikkan is an alterian and they don't lie, boost or brag." Tai explained as he ran.  
  
" Meaning if he says he's gonna rip his arms out of their sockets, then he will do it!" added sora.  
  
" Oh crap! And I was joking!" said koji.  
  
" Come on! We've to save JP!"  
  
" So are you sure you ok?" asked JP. He and the other were ok, save the fact that jeri twisted her ankle. JP was bending over backwards to see that see was all right and to score some points off her.  
  
" Yes, I'm fine JP. Thank you." she said. Leomon, kazu, kenta, guardramon, Cody, and armadillomon stood to the side.  
  
" That guy is either brave or stupid." Said kazu.  
  
" Is her boyfriend that bad?" asked Cody.  
  
" No. Worse." Said kenta.  
  
" Oh crap!" spoke leomon.  
  
" What's up leomon?" asked armadillomon. Leomon just pointed up to the path to a large cloud of smoke heading their way.  
  
" It can't be!" said guardramon.  
  
" It is." As the cloud got closer, they could see the determined form of pikkan running towards them. As he stopped he looked over the scene before him. He immediately ran to her side when he saw her sitting.  
  
" Jeri, are you alright?"  
  
" Pikkan what are you doing here?"  
  
" X sent for me to help."  
  
" Oh. I'm fine. I just sprain my ankle."  
  
" Ohh. I should have been here."  
  
" It's ok. Besides JP here has been really good to me." Upon hearing that name, he turned to the large kid next to her with a look that could kill 100 deamons.  
  
" This is JP?!"  
  
" Yeah so. Just who are you big ears?"  
  
" JP, this is my boyfriend, pikkan." JP's body went stiff and cold as pikkan rose to his feet.  
  
" Come here."  
  
"W-w-why?"  
  
" Because I am going to hurt you, badly." He growled just as the rest of the group arrived. BlackWargreymon, Tai, and takato jumped on him and tried to restrain him.  
  
" LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!" he roared as the twins and David grabbed his legs.  
  
" Calm down! Jeez, he's pissed!" said tike.  
  
" And you actually date him?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Yes. He's just being sweet." She said dreamily.  
  
" YOU MESS WITH JERI AGAIN, YOU'LL WILL BE WEARING YOUR ASS FOR A HAT!"  
  
" Well it's nice to see he's mellowed out some." Joked keke.  
  
" Yes, it would be bad if he was really mad." Keke looked to her side to see the masked man known as X appear.  
  
" Sorry if I surprised you. I don't believe we've met. I'm X."  
  
" Hi.I'm keke." She greeted, almost in a trance as she looked into his eyes. Seeing this, he quickly turned away.  
  
No! I can't risk it! Even for her.  
  
He feels familiar. Could it be....no. Max is dead.  
  
NEXT TIME: shinmon and Simms share their theory of who and what max was. Plus the next portal is found but this time, a cocky old friend appears to do battle.  
  
THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MAX  
  
MA: hey we're back and we are still trying to stop the beast. (Ma and the gang are behind some tanks and guns.) Max: damn! That thing just beat the crap out of the gundams. Takuya: can nothing stop it? Barney: (skipping towards them) I love you. You love me. Rika: it's unstoppable! I'm scare! Takato: it's ok. You'd have to be crazy not to be scared. P: I normally don't run from a fight but fuck that! I'm gone! Tike: run for your lives! (Everyone takes off as barney nears.) Barney: but I want to be friends!  
  
LATER FICCERS  
  
(And if you don't know, this is a recording cause I'm not sticking around. I'm out!) 


	10. there's something about max

MA: hey peoples! Well that was it! The last episode of the last season of digimon. (Everyone groans.) Max: oh well, at least it ended with strong tazumi. Takuya & Zoe: don't we know it! (Tai, sora, rika and takato grumbles.) Sean: don't worry about laddies! You had a good run. MA: Sean connery! What are you doing? Sean: I'm here to promote my new movie, the league of extraordinary gentlemen. Ryo: what's it about? Sean: IT'S THE LEAGUE OF THE EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN! Ryo: sorry. Sean: yes. I play adventurer Allen quartermain and I team with such figures as captain nemo, Dracula's bride and tom sawyer. Max: wow! That sounds like a good movie. Sean: IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP! BUT GO SEE IT ANYWAY! MA: I will if you are in it. Ryo: I'm not gonna see a stupid movie with him in it. He's old. Sean: look here laddie. I was getting more poontang while you dad was still whacking his Willy in his bedroom. Ryo: shut up you ass hole! Sean: that's it! Get ready for a highland tittie twister! You'll be icing you nipples until ST. Patrick's day. Come here! MA: ok. Yo, Sean! Care to do the disclaimer? Sean: certainly laddie. This ma chap doesn't own digimon but does own those d3 chaps. Tai: thanks Sean. We will make sure to go sure to go see the league of amazing gentlemen. Sean: EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN! MA: right. While he twists ryo nipples, on with the fic! Ryo: AHHH! MY NIPPLE! Sean: how do you like that twist of fate laddie?! HA-HA!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MAX  
  
It was a clear night sky or if there is night on central planet as keke looked up at the sky and the multiple moons in orbit. It was a habit she made on her many dates with max.  
  
" So this is where you are." The teen turned to see the masked high one known as X.  
  
" Sorry. I'm disturbing you. I'll go."  
  
" No. You're not. It's ok. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
" There is a meet later on. Shinmon has something he wants to tell us, while we have the time." He answered.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Mind if I ask you something?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Why do look up at the sky most of the time?"  
  
" Oh it's a habit I picked up."  
  
" From max?"  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" I've heard things from the others."  
  
" Oh. Well, max use to look up at the sky on nights like this, if you can call this night. He said it was like looking into the soul of the universe."  
  
" Sound like max was a great guy."  
  
" He was. He was my best friend, and I loved him very much. He had these eyes, eyes that were different from anything I know. Those hard, soft eyes of his. I would rather look at those eyes all day then anything else." She remembered when she looked over at X. she moved over to him and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
" What wrong?" he asked, a little uneasy.  
  
" You have his eyes."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Max's eyes. Your eyes seemed cold and hard on the outside but inside, they're soft and kind, like max's." she explained when unexpectedly reached up and touched his face. X's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, as she got closer to him.  
  
" Hey! Am I interrupting something?" The two broke apart when sam came on the scene, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
" Uhhh, no. Nothing. What is it sam?" said X.  
  
" Tai is calling us together to plan our next move. Keke, could you possibly tear yourself away from the masked man and meet up with the rest of us?" sam joked.  
  
" Stupid sam." She snapped, staring at the blue haired boy with evil in her eyes.  
  
" Umm, I guess I'll see you around, X." she said before she left. X let out a deep sigh of relief and frustration.  
  
I wish I could say the same, kek.  
  
Meanwhile, the group of fighters, digidestined and digimon were gathering in one of the many rooms of the palace. The two newest soldiers in this war with the deamon, blackWargreymon and pikkan were fitting as well as they could. The mega digimon was leaning against the wall, right beside renamon. It seems that the digidestined didn't really trust him as much as Tai, sora, and the tamers did. The alterian was sitting on the floor while jeri was cleaning his ears, much to the disgust and dismay of the others. JP was still kind of weary of pikkan; it took half of the group just to calm him down.  
  
" Hey tike, you know that pikkan guy, right? Is he still mad at me?"  
  
" I don't know. Let me check. Hey pikkan, JP says what up?" said tike. Pikkan looked over at the digidestined boy in question and shot a killer glance at him.  
  
" Tike, tell JP that if he crosses my path again, I'll cut some bacon off his back!" he threatened.  
  
" Crap! Is he always like this?" asked gabumon.  
  
" No. Some days, he can be really mean." Answered guilmon.  
  
" Ok people. Let's settle down. We're here for a reason." Tai announced, quieting the room.  
  
" Ok people."  
  
" HEY!"  
  
" Oh right. And digimon. It seems were are not doing too well on the deamon front."  
  
" Ya think?" quipped matt.  
  
" Thank you matt. Anyway to keep you up to speed, we have four deamons on the loose; shendumon, the fire deamon, po kongmon, the mountain deamon, xiao fangmon, the wind deamon, and the newest one, tchangzumon, the thunder deamon."  
  
" Yep and we still have four left; tso lanmon, the moon deamon, hsi wumon, the sky deamon, Dai guimon, the earth deamon, and bai zamon, the water deamon." Added Simms.  
  
" So even if we get the box back, we gotta figure how to be the remaining four?" wondered ken.  
  
" Xiao fangmon is easy." Spoke pikkan.  
  
" His attacks are powerful but pathetically simple. I can counter them easy."  
  
" Ok. We have one beat. What about the rest?"  
  
" That fat bitch po kongmon is too big! How do we beat that?" spat tike.  
  
" True po kongmon is big but it is her size that is also her biggest weakness. She lacks mobility so quick attacks around her body could work." explained X.  
  
" That seems logical. What about the other two?" wondered izzy.  
  
" Tchangzumon seems not just brute force but more technical than the rest." Pointed out renamon.  
  
" But I'm not worried about him. I'm more concerned about his elder brother." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" I was fighting with all my power but still he beat me."  
  
" Maybe he was using all his power against." Said patamon.  
  
" No. I could sense he wasn't fighting with all his power. I doubt he was nowhere near half his strength. I don't see how we could beat him at this rate." He remarked, bring down everyone's spirits.  
  
" You know, this is one of those times I wish max were here." Said kara.  
  
" Yeah. He would know what to do in this situation." Said sam.  
  
" He would probably stumble on to the answer and figure out something we could do." added Tai.  
  
" He did have a knack for this." Added sora.  
  
" Little brother always knew what to do." said blackWargreymon.  
  
" As much as I hate to agree with a bunch of humans, max did have a talent for fighting and strategy." Added pikkan.  
  
" Umm, I don't want to sound behind the times or nothing, but I keep hearing that name all the time. I just want to know who was this max guy?" asked koji. Those who knew him looked up at koji with strained eyes, almost as if they were finding an answer.  
  
" It's had to say. Max was a bunch of thing to a bunch of people. To me, he was the greatest friend you could ask in a best friend." answered sam.  
  
" To us kids, he was like the older brother we never had. He cared for us like a father would." Said tike.  
  
" To me, he was the love of my life. I admired his strength and courage, but I most admired his love for everyone around." Said keke.  
  
" To me, he was a worthy opponent, a righteous fighter, and an ally worthy of my respect." Added pikkan.  
  
" To me, he was my savior from a dark path I was on. He was my brother."  
  
" That's impossible! How can a digimon and a human be brothers? Besides, you don't care enough about anyone to have a brother!" snapped Cody.  
  
" Quiet boy! No one denies my brotherhood with max!"  
  
" It's true cody. Max and blackWargreymon as close as brothers." Explained renamon.  
  
" Takuya, did you know about max?" asked Tommy.  
  
" Only from what X told me. He said that he was the first ascendant and that his name was well respected in the digimon community." He answered.  
  
" It is a little more than that, my friends." The group was drawn to the door to reveal the form of shinmon, kibitomon, and Simms.  
  
" Sir, I was waiting for you." said X as he approached him.  
  
" It is alright, X. I had things to think about. Everyone, if you could all follow me." he ordered, turning to the door and walking out.  
  
" Why? Where are you taking us?" asked ryo.  
  
" You will see." He merely said. All the humans and digimon in the room got up and walked being the deity and his group. After walking a ways through the palace, they came to a large door, guarded by two very large high ones.  
  
" Master shinmon, what can we do for you?" one of them asks.  
  
" I will be heading in, with everyone behind me." he answered, sending a wave of surprise through his group.  
  
" Lord shinmon! Do you know what you are suggesting?"  
  
" Yes kibitomon. I have given this much thought."  
  
" Sir, need we remind you that only high ones and past deities have gone beyond this point? No human or digimon has seen or known what's behind this door."  
  
" I know that all too well, but this is important." He said, causing the guards to look at each other and nod. They then place their hands on one of the double doors and, with a glow, opened the door, revealing a long staircase leading downward.  
  
" We are high ones and as such, we are obligated to obey the supreme digi- deity. You all may pass." With that, the group, lead by shinmon, walked through doors and started down the stairs, as the doors closed behind them.  
  
" Over protective aren't they?" said Davis.  
  
" They are the guardians; high ones like Simms and X but they have one mission, to protect the contents of what you are about to see. They also act as the keys to the door. They alone can open the doors and nothing else can. They cannot be forced to open the doors. They can only open them by their own accord." X explained as they descended deeper into the earth.  
  
" This looks old. Just where are we?" asked izzy.  
  
" We are in the caverns of the central planet. These caves are older than all of you and your families put together. If I had to guess, I'd say they were about a couple of million of years old." Said Simms.  
  
" Damn. That's older than even you, pikkan." Said David.  
  
" Good question. Just how old are you pikkan?" asked gatomon.  
  
" 516." He said simply.  
  
" 516!!!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
" But you look about as old as us!" said matt.  
  
" My home world posses a special element in our air. It slows our aging, slower than humans. But compared to some of the others, we are about the same age."  
  
" I don't see how." Said Mimi.  
  
" Well, my father is over 5,000 years old."  
  
" Damn. That's old." Said kara.  
  
" We are here." Announced shinmon as they came to the bottom of the stairs. In front them was a large metal door with a massive slide lock on it. Shinmon then turned to address the group.  
  
" Everyone, before we proceed any further, there is something I must tell you. First, what you are about see, and hear are things of the utmost importance. You are not tell anyone what are you are about to learn, not even your family. And second, do not touch anything within this room, for if you do, you can and will very well die a painful death and I will be powerless to protect you. Do you all understand?" The group of humans and digimon looked at one another, wondering what could be behind that door, cautiously nodded their collective heads. Smiling, shinmon turned back to the door and raised his palm to it. Reacting to his presences, the large lock on the door slowly slides out of place and to the side. The door then creaked and groaned as it began to open, revealing a bright blinding light from the contents of the room. To the awe of them all, inside the room was an undeniable massive ball of pulsing light connected with smaller orbs around it. Shinmon waved his hand as he entered, meaning he wanted them to follow him in. they cautiously walked in shielding their eyes from the light.  
  
" Shinmon, what is this?" agumon asked.  
  
" This, my dear agumon, is the beginning."  
  
" Ok. That was about as clear as a London night." Snapped rika.  
  
" To put it in a better sense, this is the very heart of the digital universe."  
  
" I think I know what this is." said pikkan.  
  
" What is it?" asked leomon.  
  
" I remember stories about the source of all digimon ever. A place where all digivolving energies exist together but I never thought it was true."  
  
" Yes. You have seen it before pikkan. As well as those from the other timeline. This is the nexus."  
  
" I remember the nexus. It's the core of central planet and the cause of the restoration." Spoke sora.  
  
" Yes. Have any of you wondered where the energy that powers your digi- vices comes from?" shinmon asked, causing the destined and tamers to look at their digi-vice.  
  
" Well, I've had theories but nothing concrete." Said izzy.  
  
" My dad and the monster makers said it was powered by some external source." Added Henry.  
  
" Yes Henry. He was right. The nexus is the source of power for every digi- vice ever created and is the source of all digivolving energy in the digital universe."  
  
" Wow! Pretty!" guilmon said as he looked at one of the balls near him and tried to touch it.  
  
" Guilmon, stop!" shinmon shouted, causing him to reach back.  
  
" Remember, I told you not to touch anything! These balls contain raw digivolving energy. It digivolve you beyond your limits and destroy you, human or digimon." After explaining it to them, the humans and digimon stepped away from the edge and far away from any balls.  
  
" But what does this have to do with anything?" asked gabumon.  
  
" Simply. It goes all the way back to the beginning of the digital universe. As many of you know, the digiverse wasn't always called that and digimon weren't always known as digimon. In the past, the digiverse was in chaos. Types fought against types, levels against level and human type vs. beast type."  
  
" Just like back on our world." spoke bokomon.  
  
" The nexus represented the unified thoughts and feelings of all digimon, past, present and future. To promote order, the nexus needed those of clear mind and spirit to aid it and so it chose 100 digimon to serve that purpose. 99 of them were to be the first generation of high ones and the last was chosen to be the first to occupy the position now known as the supreme digi-deity. Together they regulated peace and order for years. But the nexus felt that digimon were not united as it was to be."  
  
" Then we think the nexus got to thinking. The digimon needed some to believe in, like a leader or a god." Added Simms.  
  
" But what about you shinmon?" asked ryo.  
  
" His position was that of a overseer, or guardian but not as one of worship." Answered X.  
  
" The nexus came up with the answer; in order to unify the digimon of the digiverse, it would give a piece of itself to a individual. But who to give it too?"  
  
" Digimon had a tendency to became corrupted by great power. Sorry guys." Simms said to the digimon.  
  
" Humans had neither the mental or physical ability to house such power. It would destroy them from the inside out." Added X.  
  
" What about digimon/human hybrids? I had heard from one of the other high ones that in the NE quadrant, there were humans that mated with digimon." Sam asked, much to pikkan's distain.  
  
" Digi-men. Yes we were aware of such beings but they were proven to be unstable to hold it. Some of them died off before the reached adult hood."  
  
" Awww, that's sad." Said Mimi.  
  
" It's the way of things Mimi. For years, we could not find a suitable vessel for the piece."  
  
" That's until about 6 years ago." Simms said as he looked at the digidestined.  
  
" What happened 6 years ago?" asked takuya.  
  
" 6 years ago, me and my friends arrived in the digital world for the first time. Right Simms?" said Tai.  
  
" Yep. I was assign to your digital world when to arrived. This was routine for high ones to monitor the humans and digimon called digidestined. As usual I took genetic samples of all of you when you were asleep."  
  
" You take samples from us! Why would you do that?" asked tentomon.  
  
" It was to monitor any abnormalities you might have. We have files on all of you. I was checking out your samples as we usually do when I found something amazing."  
  
" The infinity factor in me and Tai, right?" asked sora.  
  
" Give the lady a prize!" he smiled at her answer.  
  
" What is this infinity factor they have?" asked Henry.  
  
" The first 100 possessed this trait which was the source of their power and trust me, they were powerful. When they passed on, the trait went into the next generation of digimon but as time passed, the factor was found in less and less digimon until it was rare to find even one digimon with this trait. But to find it in two, humans nonetheless, was a miracle."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" In the past, when digimon with the infinity factor sired offspring, they would be unbelievably powerful. So we figured if you two were to have kids, they would certainly be stronger than an average human and maybe even some digimon." Said Simms.  
  
" But then we had a thought; what if you had a child with each other? That child could be something special. It would be the perfect host for the nexus." Added shinmon.  
  
" So I had a new mission; observing and guiding you two. So thanks to some dealings, I made my position as Ezekiel Simms, multi-billionaire. I knew you two would get together soon but I just didn't know how or when. That changed with one event."  
  
" Let me guess: the night of hell?" guessed sam.  
  
" Yep. And then the digital war."  
  
" You mean to say you were there? But how?" asked David.  
  
" Time and space mean nothing to high ones." Answered X.  
  
" Anyway, I watched and waited until it finally happened; little max was born into the world. I could tell he was something special and thus, as an infant, he was given a portion of the nexus. And the rest is history." Simms finished when suddenly an orb flew near sora and biyomon causing the two to jump back. When taking a closer look, they saw a scene in it; it was of a woman with auburn hair holding a baby with brown hair.  
  
" Hey, guys! Check this out!" sora called out as the rest over to look at it.  
  
" Sora, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was you sora." Said Kari.  
  
" Oh it is. That's lady kamiya, max's birth mother." Spoke Simms.  
  
" Damn. She looks so different from me. A little older too." Sora said.  
  
" How are able to see this?" asked keke.  
  
" Since max returned to the nexus, his memories became apart of it too. You can see some of his memories here." Shinmon said as more and more orbs began to come close. One of the orbs revealed a scene of a young max, at the age of 8, rolling across the ground with his father in pursuit. Max got up as Tai pounded him further.  
  
" Good god! What is he doing?" asked Mimi.  
  
" That's general kamiya, max's father. I remember that he said that his father trained him hard since he was 4." Remembered sam. The next scene was a sweeter one: it was of max smiling happily, swinging on the arms of his parents while walking on the beach. Everyone silently agreed that it was a great scene but the next memory was not as happy. It showed a horrified max watching as his mother is murder and later seeing his father killed, both at the hands of the warlord. It certainly was a bring down. But the next memory was a lot better; it was of max playing with the twins, chilling with sam, and cuddling with keke.  
  
" Mmmmmm. These memories must have some emotional meaning to max." thought izzy out loud.  
  
"Must be." Added tentomon.  
  
" I don't know what you guys are watching but this one is kicking ass!" The twins and David had left after the death scenes and went to another orb.  
  
" What are you three watching?" asked Kari as they headed over. The scene was that of max fighting pattonmon. Renamon's fur stuck up as she caught sight of the digimon that not too long ago beat and tortured her. But she was amazed at how max was able to handle him.  
  
" I remember this. It's when the warlord tried to take over file island." Said Tai.  
  
" What was so important about a island?" asked JP.  
  
" File Island is home to primary village, the place where all digimon are born and reborn in our digital world." answered Kari.  
  
" Much like the village of beginnings on ours world." said bokomon. The next scene was of max's trial through the warlord's gauntlet, then to his first full on battle with the warlord, his first time turning into an ascendant, and his final battle with the warlord.  
  
" I get it. Each orb must represent different types of memories. The ones we just saw were his emotional ones. These must be the memories of all his battles." Said Henry.  
  
" Nice update Einstein." Snapped rika.  
  
" Someone had to say it." The next fight was that between max and Blackwargreymon.  
  
" Wait a minute! You fought max? I thought you liked him?" asked hawkmon.  
  
" It was a honorable fight. It changed my life forever. If I hadn't fought max that day, I don't know where I'd be." He answered as he remembered his battle with his brother. The next fight scene was at the digital universe tournament and pikkan's fight with max.  
  
" Pikkan you fought him?" asked jeri as she and everyone else noticed a rare occurrence; pikkan was smiling.  
  
" Henry, call hell. I think it just froze over." Joked terriermon.  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" Pikkan is smiling! Pikkan never smiles!" pointed out guardromon.  
  
" I'm not smiling! I'm smirking! There is a difference! Anyway, yes I did fight him long ago, in the digi versal tournament."  
  
" The what?" asked tentomon.  
  
" The digi-versal tournament is a competition between the most powerful digimon in the digi-verse. I shouldn't expect weak digimon to know about this."  
  
" HEY!" all the digimon exclaimed at his commit.  
  
" I was in the tournament, as was max. He was the first human to enter and wasn't well received. I didn't think he would be a challenge but amazingly enough; he made it to the finals to face me. He was spectacular and won the fight, as he rightfully earned. I leaded that not all humans are alike and that changed me."  
  
" Yeah we can see that." snickered kazu to kenta. Pikkan looked over and growled at them. The next scene was of max going up against buumon over odiba.  
  
" What is that?" asked Davis.  
  
" Looks like the bastard child of Santa Claus and a wad of bubble gum." Said yolei.  
  
" That's buumon. Damn that guy was tough. I didn't think we could beat him but max found a way to win." Answered Tai.  
  
" Now do you all understand who and what max really was?" asked X. in response they all nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
" Max's death was needed more than his life was at the time but his spirit lives on in all digimon born after him." Shinmon explained as they all thought about his words when suddenly, the orb in Simms' pocket glowed.  
  
" Ok. Hey everyone, we got a hit on a portal!" he announced as he pulled out the orb.  
  
" Well let's not wait around! Move out!" With that, the gang of digidestined and digimon charged out of the chamber followed by shinmon and Simms. Keke seemed to lag behind as she looked at another memory; her and max sharing a kiss.  
  
" Keke, are you coming?" She looked ahead to see X waiting for her at the entrance. For some reason, her and his eyes met in an intense stare down. She looked back at the scene and then at the masked man.  
  
" Are you coming?"  
  
" Oh! Of course X. I must have drifted off." She answered as she passed him.  
  
" Oh no."  
  
" ACK! Damn bugs!" the warlord complained as he slapped an insect off his neck. The box had led him and the demon to lunis; a planet with five moons and long nights, a perfect place for the next portal.  
  
" Why is it so dark here anyway?"  
  
" Well where did you expect the location of the moon demon's portal to be?" said xiao fangmon.  
  
" Hmmmm?" said shendumon as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
" What is it brother?" asked tchangzumon.  
  
" It's them again. At first I found their attempts to stop us amusing but now, it is starting to annoy me."  
  
" They do make a habit of that." added the warlord.  
  
" Well it seems I must remind them that it is I that allows them to live." Shendumon spoke before he headed off to intercept them but tchangzumon stopped him.  
  
" Brother allow me to beat them."  
  
" But why?"  
  
" You've done enough and I know how bored you can get. Besides, I want to test out some more of my techniques." He explained to his elder brother with a grin.  
  
" Fine. Have your fun tchangzumon but don't let them interfere."  
  
" Yeah, I understand." He said as he calmly walked to meet the group.  
  
" Do you think it's wise to let him go alone?" asked the warlord.  
  
" If anyone can hold off those weaklings, it's tchangzumon." Answered xiao fangmon.  
  
The destined children landed just out side the woods where the demons were. Tai put down sora as he looked got a feel for the area.  
  
" So Tai where are they?" asked matt. After looking around for a while before he, takato, takuya, pikkan, and blackWargreymon gave an answer.  
  
" That way!" they said, pointing into the woods.  
  
" Alright! Let's get those turds!" exclaimed tike.  
  
" I'd like to see your try." The voice surprised the team as the thunder deamon emerged from the wood. With arms crossed and a confident smirk on his face, he stopped ten yards away from the group.  
  
" Well, ask and ye shall receive." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" What are you doing here and where's that crappy family of yours?" yelled Davis.  
  
" Um not a good idea to piss off the big digimon, Davis." Said yolei.  
  
" My brother finds you all to be annoying so he will not dirty his hands by fighting you. So now I will fight you."  
  
" All of us? Ever you aren't that good." said metalgarurumon.  
  
" Are you sure about that? Well then, try me." he said with a motion of his hand.  
  
" This guy is pissing me off! Let's get him David."  
  
" I'm with you tike." The two boys charged at the deamon but he refused to move at there oncoming attack. They leapt into the air for a jump kick but tchangzumon had other plans as his eyes began to glow.  
  
LIGHTENING GAZE  
  
His eyes shot out two bolts of lightening and shocked to the boys, causing them to fall to the ground in a fried heap.  
  
" Anyone else want to try something stupid?" Almost on cue, sam, imperildramon, and leomon charged him. Sam punched at him but he dodged them all with little effort. He punched the kid in the stomach, dropping him.  
  
FIST OF THE BEAST KING  
  
The thunder deamon smiled as the attack came and put up his hand to cancel it.  
  
" Your attack is too weak to hurt me!" he said before blasting him away with his lightening gaze.  
  
POSITRON LASER  
  
He looked up as the fused mega took aim and fired. Unbelievably, he jumped up and ran up the beam and into the face of imperildramon.  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Nice time try aiming from the ground." He punched him in the gut and smashed him over the head, sending him crashing into the earth. As he landed, he felt a rush of wind pass him. In front of him was kendo garurumon, posed to attack. He strengthens the blades and dashed forward but tchangzumon caught one of the blades and kicked his legs.  
  
" Your attack would have been good but without the speed behind it, it's pretty much useless." He said flipping over on the ground hard.  
  
" You like attacks? Try this one!"  
  
PROTON SLAM  
  
Beetlemon's attack hit point blank but when the lightening died out, he was unaffected.  
  
" Here's a lesson for later; I'm the deamon of thunder. Lightening based attacks don't work on me." He grabbed him by the antenna and chunked him across the field. Justimon ran in a dead dash to tchangzumon. The deamon smiled as he used his justice kick.  
  
" Predicable!" He grabbed his foot and threw it at sakuyamon who was coming from behind him.  
  
" Too easy!" He then looked up to see blackWargreymon and Wargreymon shooting into the sky planning an attack.  
  
" Ready?"  
  
" Let's take him!" But when they put their arms up for their attacks, tchangzumon flew up to meet them as he grabbed both of them by the face.  
  
" Your attacks might have hurt me but you take too long to use them." He dove down and slams them into the ground with a force.  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
He was able to catch pikkan in the last motions of his biggest attack but he wasn't able to stop it. The alterian smiled as his attack engulfed the area around him in flame but it vanished when tchangzumon appeared behind him and locked him in a chokehold.  
  
" Interesting attack. It might have really done some damage if I hadn't noticed that you drop your guard when performing It." he explained as he jumped up and body slammed him in to the ground. He got up and dusted off his hands when the remaining digimon surround him. He grinned as his leg began to glow.  
  
ELECTRIC DANCE  
  
He stomped his foot on the ground and as he did, arcs of electricity traveled along the ground and shocked all the remaining digimon and fighters. In the aftermath, everyone who fought laid on the ground in heaps. Kari, TK, and kara went to the aid of tike and David.  
  
" Are you two ok?" asked kara as they helped the boys to their feet.  
  
" Been better." Answered David.  
  
" Man, this guy is tough!"  
  
" He's more than that." pikkan spoke as jeri tried to help him up.  
  
" What's up pikkan?" asked Kari.  
  
" This guy, he's not just strong but smart too. Not many beings know the flaw behind my thunder flash attack. Some how, he has the power to see attack, find any weaknesses, and instantly find a counter attack. He's not just powerful but he's a tactical genius."  
  
" Stop, you flatter me. But it is true. I am a master tactician and I love to see interesting techniques but you fools don't even have one. I only used two of my many moves and it was enough to beat all of you." he said with a frown as he crossed his arms in disgust. At that moment, tike and David locked eyes. Nodding their heads, they turned to meet up with pikkan's eyes. Know what they were planning, he nodded in agreement.  
  
" Alright, everyone get back!" he yelled.  
  
" Why?" asked jeri.  
  
" Cause this fight has just gotten interesting." He said as he and everyone else limped to safety.  
  
" Hey ugly! You like interesting techniques?" yelled tike.  
  
" Then you will love this one!" added David.  
  
" Really? Then by all means, let's see this technique if yours and it better be good." With that the two boys began to power up, the wind around them picking up as they did. Just then, Tai, sora, blackWargreymon, and renamon knew what they were gonna do.  
  
" Pikkan are they gonna try it?" asked Tai.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" But what if he tries to stop them?" asked sora.  
  
" Don't worry about it. Only a handful of people have ever seen it done. He has no idea of what they are doing, until it's too late." When they were done, they stepped away from each other and stopped.  
  
" Takato you sense that?" asked takuya.  
  
" Yeah. Weird huh?" answered the goggle head.  
  
" What's weird?" asked Henry.  
  
" I thought they were gonna try some power up move or something but their powers are equal, perfectly equal." He pointed out.  
  
" You still remember how to do this?"  
  
" Oh yeah. I'm not totally stupid you know."  
  
" Good. Then let's take this bitch!"  
  
" Oh hell yeah!"  
  
" Are you two gonna talk all day?" he smiled. The boys took a weird stance as they began.  
  
FU-SION HAA!  
  
The boys moved together like mirror images before producing a bright flash of light, blinding the deamon. When it died out, where the two boys stood, now appeared a single boy, with brown hair with blonde streaks, a lick of hair in his face, a gold and blue vest, white puffy games and black shoes.  
  
" Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duuuuuuh! Looks who's back, jack!" he said in a voice mix of David's and tike's.  
  
" What the hell?!" shouted Davis, voicing what everyone else was feeling.  
  
" What happened?" asked Kari.  
  
" It is the art of fusion." Spoke pikkan.  
  
" Fusion?" pondered hawkmon.  
  
" It is an ancient technique passed down from elite to elite of the alterian line. I taught them that during our battle with buumon."  
  
" Oh so it's like DNA digivolving." Said hawkmon.  
  
" No you idiot! It is nothing like that! It's very different. First off, both partners must be of the same species, body type and high. Next, they must equalize their power levels. And finally they must perform a series of complex movements in sync with each other to pull off the move successfully."  
  
" So it is like dna digivolving." Said veemon.  
  
" For the last time, no it's not! I've studied that form and it's much different. In DNA digivolving, two digimon share and control one body. In this fusion, not just their bodies, but their minds, feelings, thoughts would fuse into one, creating a whole new person. Now, he is neither David nor tike. He is daike!"  
  
" So this is the famous fusion technique of the alterians." Tchangzumon remarked as he looked over the boy while he tested his body by punching and kicking the air.  
  
" I had always heard of this but I never thought I'd see, let alone see two human children pull it off."  
  
" Well, I'm glad I could give you a demo but now it's time to pay!"  
  
" I like you style but can you back it up?"  
  
" Just watch as now as you face the most powerful fighter in the world, the awesome daike!" he laughed as the other sweat dropped over his show of bravado.  
  
" Confident, isn't he?" said TK.  
  
" Confident wouldn't be the word I would be using right now." said koji.  
  
" How about cocky?" asked rika.  
  
" Bingo!"  
  
" He's worse than davis." Said yolei.  
  
" For once I have to agree." Added Davis.  
  
" Idiot! He should be wasting his time yakking and more time fighting!" growled pikkan.  
  
" Alright now. Are you ready?" he asked as he took his stance. The deamon merely opened his arms, accepting his challenge. With a smirk, daike took off in a cloud of dust and began to run super fast around tchangzumon in a ring.  
  
" Like it? I call it my mach flash attack." He called out in an echoed voice around him. He tried with his eyes to follow his movement but he was have a hard time doing.  
  
" Trying to figure out where I am? Good luck doing it!" he laughed. With smile, he spun around and punched the ground, hoping to catch him off guard but failed.  
  
" Hey! Up here!" He looked up as daike leaped into the air and stared at him with his mischief in his eyes.  
  
BIG ARM BOMBER  
  
Stretching out his arm, he grunted as it bulged out in size. He darted at him and with his oversized arm, daike clotheslined the huge digimon on to his back. The ganged cheered as he fell while the young fused fighter floated in the air, thinking of another attack. He smiled as he found the right one. He landed on top of his chest and began to wave his arms in the air.  
  
" If you liked that one, then how about this!"  
  
BURSTING MACHINE GUN PUNCH  
  
With that, he processed to pound him with a barrage of super fast punches on his chest then his head. He jumped back up into the air to thinking.  
  
" Ok he's down so what attack is best for him?" he thought out loud when his face lit up with an idea.  
  
" Alright fight fans! Here comes another daike original!"  
  
NUCLEAR ELBOW DROP  
  
Like it's name suggested, he dove down from the sky with his elbow extended and with a resounding boom, he crashing into his gut, causing a massive crater to be form around his body. The boy jumped from the hole and looked down at him.  
  
" Alright that one hurt him!" he cheered until tchangzumon started to move a little.  
  
" Huh? Still alive? Ok!" he said, dashing down and picking up his ankles between his arms. He flew into the air with the deamon in tow.  
  
" Now don't get sick on me!" he snapped as he stopped flying and began to swing him around in a circle. Laughing like a mad man, he spun faster until even those watching on the ground were getting dizzy.  
  
" If you're wondering what I call this one, here it is!!"  
  
SWINGING DISASTER BLASTER  
  
Letting go of one his legs, daike grabbed on his remaining ankle with both hands, gave one more swing and tossed him straight for the ground. He once again landed in the crater while daike was once again thinking of a move.  
  
" He's on the ropes. Now what to finish him with? GOT IT! I've always wanted to try that one!" Daike began to spin like top and his feet suddenly caught fire.  
  
SPINNING DRAGON KICK  
  
Darting down, he landed his flaming feet square on his chest. He did a back flip, struck a pose and as if on cue, a series of pyro explosions went off behind. Everyone merely sweat dropped.  
  
" Admit it, I'm good." he smiled, running his hands in his hair.  
  
" You ass!" called out pikkan.  
  
" What's wrong with you? I beat him! No way he could be alive!"  
  
" You dumb ass! It's not that easy to take down a deamon, especially with those crappy moves!"  
  
" You must smoke that stuff! My moves were unbelievable!"  
  
" Oh yeah. They were unbelievable; unbelievably shity." Remarked kara.  
  
" You guys need more faith in me. I bet any one of you 100 bucks that he's not alive." He said when from out of the ground rose tchangzumon, dusting himself off and smiling.  
  
" And we want that money in small bills!" yelled kazu.  
  
" But how?"  
  
" You're moves were interesting and fun to look at, but they had one major flaw; they had now power behind them! You were might as well have been hitting me with feathers."  
  
" Oh crap!"  
  
" My thoughts exactly. Now let me show a real fighting move!" he said as his fist erupted in lightening.  
  
" No brother!" The attention of all was turned behind tchangzumon as the warlord and the other deamons arrived, plus one; he wore a long red and black robe with two arms and two small arms next to his chest, black hair and a evil looking face. He seemed to float across the ground and next to his brother.  
  
" I believe it's my turn." He said in a deep voice.  
  
DA: tso lanmon, the moon deamon. The number of moons in orbit around a plant determines his power. His attacks: full moon ball and gravity bind.  
  
" Aww man! We forget about the others!" said Tai.  
  
" But we don't have to worry! I mean, his power is the moon. What can the moon do?" said JP.  
  
" Foolish human. The moon has many powers; it illuminates the night, dictates the tides, and my favorite, controls gravity as you will see!"  
  
GRAVITY BIND  
  
With out warning, from under his robes, small balls shot out and hit every digimon and human on the field and dropping them each in a black hue around him. They all struggled to get up and move but even the most powerful of them couldn't get up.  
  
" C-can't move!" said daike as tso lanmon cackled.  
  
" I know. Each one of my gravity bind orbs tailors themselves to whom ever they hit and creates a gravity well around you, according to your strengths."  
  
" So now what?" asked xiao fangmon.  
  
" We leave. We don't have time to fool with them. We still have three more portals to find." Answered shendumon.  
  
" Awwwwww! But they are so helpless! Can't I kill one of-ACKKK!" the warlord started when shendumon squeezed his magic collar around his neck.  
  
" Do you question me slave?"  
  
" N-n-no!"  
  
" Remember, you get your revenge when all of us are free and I still a sister and two brothers. Understood?" he said, releasing his grip.  
  
" Yeah." He answered, catching his breath. He stood up and smiles at the trapped group.  
  
" You lucked out this time digi-fools. Next time you won't be!" he taunted as shendumon opened one of his portals and the deamons began to leave through it.  
  
" Work on those techniques and maybe we will fight again." suggested tchangzumon, much to daike's embarrassment, and vanished. With them gone, tso lanmon's spell wore off, allowing everyone to move.  
  
" Well that was productive." Spoke Zoe.  
  
" You're telling me Blondie." Added rika. Suddenly, a very pissed pikkan got to his feet, stomped over to daike, and stared at him with a look that could crack steel. The fused boy looked up at his teacher and just grin uneasily.  
  
" Um, hey teach."  
  
" If I told you once, then I told you a hundred times.. STOP (POW) FUCKING (POW) ROUND (POW)!!!!!" he roared. Daike rubbed his head in pain from his shots to the head.  
  
" Hey! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
" You dumbass! If you had used all your powers, you could've easily took him down but you used those dumb moves!"  
  
" I wanted people to remember this fight! I don't want it to end too soon!"  
  
" Why you arrogant little shit!!"  
  
" And you were doing so good yourself, you big eared freak!"  
  
" I ought beat the shit out of you!"  
  
" Like to see you try!" Like a flash, daike jumped on top of pikkan's head and sunk his teeth into his head. Pikkan slapped him off and without another word, both were in a cloud of dust as fists and curses were being flung. Meanwhile, blackWargreymon and renamon sat down bored, and just watched.  
  
" This is gonna be a while." He said.  
  
" Why do you say that?" asked ryo.  
  
" This type of fusion lasts 30 minutes." Said keke, as she sat.  
  
" And by my calculations, we still have 25 minutes left." Said sam.  
  
" And the way those two are going at it, they're not gonna stop until it ends. Aw man!" said TK as the two began a head-butting contest.  
  
NEXT TIME: the tamers return to their home world to find that not one but two portals are there and since there are two; they need help from two old friends. Here's a hint: one likes kicking butt and the other like candy. Plus, keke and X have a encounter.  
  
DOUBLE JEOPARDY  
  
MA: damn I was away a long time but I'm back and finished this chapter. Well ryo is still icing his nipples. Ryo: ahhhh my nipples. Max: hey thanks Mr. Connery. Sean: it's ok laddie. It was worth it. Ryo: damn you connery! Sean: fuck off ya ponce! Ryo: do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Sean: no but I did some to your mother with this mouth. All: ooooooooooohhhh! Ma: hey everyone, ma's corner is back so I and my friends will personal ask any question you have about them, their past, or something personal. Keke: nothing too personal. Ma: ok, ok. Man, why did I create her? Max: cause I was lonely. Ryo: that's rough, man. Sean: oh rough. Just like your mother likes it.  
  
LATER FICCERS!!! 


	11. double jeoperdy

MA: hey peoples! I hope you liked the last chapter cause here's the next. Max: so what's on tap today? MA: one of my fans suggested I do this so I will: direct from their hit cartoon on cartoon network, here are the teen titans! Robin: hey. SF: it is good to be here. Do you have any mustard? BB: what up peeps? Cyborg: hey man. Raven: I got out of bed for this? MA: uh, ok. So what's it like to have the number 1 show on cartoon network? Robin: it's great. The justice is really proud of us. SF: yes. We have been making large mounds of green paper. Robin: it's called money starfire. SF: oh ok. BB: yeah and the chicks cant keep their hands off me. Raven: I think the real problem is the girls keeping their hands ON you. Cyber: and we get all the best video games too. Sam: (runs in.) hey guys! I just got soul caliber 2. BB and Cyborg: SOUL CALIBER 2?! CAN WE PLAY?! Sam: are you boys sure you want a piece of me? BB: hey we're the teen titans! Cyborg: we're the best! Sam: All right then. Let's dance. (All three head to the den to play.) Raven: this is pointless. P: you're telling me. I could be training or meditating but no. I had to hang with these Asses! Raven: y-you like meditating too? P: it's the only thing I can do to get away from my idiot comrades. (Raven looks at pikkan with a funny look.) P: why are you looking at me like that? Raven: you are so cool! (Pikkan shrugs her but it only makes her more interested. He leaves with her in tow.) MA: ok. Now that they are gone, time to get serious. Robin, starfire, tell us the truth, is there something going on with you two? SF: what does he mean? Robin: it means do we have a relationship, more than friends? SF: oh you mean like when we have sex? MA and max: WHAT?! Robin: starfire!! SF: what? He asked! Max: we just wanted to know if you two were dating but robin, man, you're hitting that?! Robin: uh yeah. MA: you go boy! Max: how long have you two been smashing? SF: smashing what? Oh you mean fucking! Is that right? Robin and me fuck all the time! It's very good. Do you wish to fuck? Max: DO I?! MA: hold it man. Remember you have a woman. Max: oh yeah. MA: (whispers) besides we can get her later. (Aloud) say starfire, can you do disclaimer? SF: of course. Ma does not own digimon or the teen titans. Was that fine? MA: yes. Now while me and max make "plans", on with the fic!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE DOUBLE JEOPARDY  
  
" Owwwwwww!"  
  
" Stop moving around! You're only making it worse!" Kari told her future son. Once again, our team of heroes found themselves healing from another major battle with the deamons. Kari was putting iodine on some gashes he got while yolei wrapped a bandage around David's head.  
  
" Man my head hurts!" he complained.  
  
" I would be too if I went through what you two went through." Added veemon.  
  
" Ironic that these would came from one of our allies." Said gatomon while pikkan sat in the corner with a band-aid on his cheek and a black eye.  
  
" I can't believe you beat up on him like that! You should apologize!" snapped jeri.  
  
" I won't! I wouldn't have to if those two were so damn arrogant!"  
  
" Hey! We told you don't have control over what daike does!" yelled tike.  
  
" Well he's a part of you two so it must your fault!"  
  
" Hey settle down!" Davis tried to settle things but it looks like pikkan and the boys, despite their injuries, were willing to fight again. Just then, TK, patamon, tai and agumon came in just as it looked like things were gonna come to blows.  
  
" Hey! Fellas come on! Settle down!" said Tai but it appeared that the two sides were too hurt to fight and sat back down.  
  
" Leave for five minutes and people want to brawl." Said Tai as TK handed Kari some more bandages.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" The same as last time; the boys blame pikkan and he blames them." she answered.  
  
" So where is everyone?" asked jeri.  
  
" Well X thought we were up too much so he told us to catch some sleep." Explained Tai.  
  
" So everyone else is sleeping?" asked David.  
  
" Yep. YAWN! And I'm head out too." He groaned.  
  
" No way! I've got business to finish with pikk-huh?" tike started when he and the others notice that pikkan had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and sitting Indian style. Leomon came over and waved his hand over his face but got no reaction from him.  
  
" I think he's asleep." He announced.  
  
" But that's impossible! Pikkan never sleeps!" said kara.  
  
" Oh he does." Said X as he entered.  
  
" Pikkan needs only to sleep once a month. This just so happens to be his monthly sleep cycle." He explained.  
  
" Well, he can't sleep here. Leomon, can you move him to one of the rooms?" jeri asked.  
  
" Stop! It's not a good idea. Alterians are known for punching out when they are disturbed in their sleep. Just leave him there."  
  
" Well if you think it's a good idea. Then I will sleep here with him." Jeri decided.  
  
" Go ahead and sleep if you want but I'm gonna look around." Said tike.  
  
" Oh no you're not. You are going to bed like the rest of us." Kari said in a motherly tone.  
  
" And that goes double for you young lady." Added TK.  
  
" Awww shit!" they both went.  
  
" Don't aww shit me!" the teen responded with a stern look. The twins knew they couldn't fight what they said. Even thought they aren't their parents yet, they listened to them as if they were.  
  
" Alright." They said defeated while David laughed.  
  
" Enjoy your nap."  
  
" That goes for you too." Said Davis.  
  
" But why me?" he whined.  
  
" You need your rest like the rest of us. You may be smarter than me but I'm still your dad." David saw through the logic and walked with the twins out of the room.  
  
" How do you like that?" tike taunted.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
X walked the halls of the palace, which was now quiet, save the snores and groans of the children and digimon. X decided to peak in on some of them so using his powers of space appeared in many of their rooms. In one room, he found Tai and sora sleeping together with agumon and biyomon at the foot of the bed. He vanished and reappeared in the room of the second-generation digidestined where TK and Kari had the twins in their laps. Tike had kara foot in his mouth, obviously have a dream of eating, but she didn't seem to mind or notice for that matter. Davis was on the floor with David on his head drooling like a dog. X smiled as he teleported around the place. Next he went into the tamers' room where rika had her head on takato shoulder, while guilomon was talking in his sleep.  
  
" Bread. Bread. Peanut better. More bread." He murmured while X smiled but you couldn't tell. He teleported out side to see blackWargreymon sitting next to a wall with renamon in his arms, both asleep. He warped again and found jeri sleep next to pikkan, who was still at his same spot. Then he decided to check on one more person, someone he thought a lot about visiting; keke. He appeared in her room and laid his eyes on her, in her sleeping form. Memories of her flooded his mind but he couldn't let it sway him and he turned to walk away.  
  
" Huh?" He had felt that she was awake and he felt her eyes on him but he didn't turn around.  
  
" X what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
" I was checking up on everyone. Making sure everyone is alright."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Yeah. Uh I think I should let you rest." He said as he began to walk out of the room when suddenly he felt two hands on his back. He was shocked as keke had gotten and pressed herself on to him.  
  
" Thank you for your concern."  
  
" It is my duty. Now you must rest."  
  
" No. I can't. I haven't been able to sleep since..."  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
" Please, stay with me. I need company for the night." She requested as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" I understand your feeling miss." he started while he took her arms from around him.  
  
" But it would violate the rules of a high. To spent time with you is interfering in your life and by our laws, I cannot do that." he said as he walked to door.  
  
" Keke, I know you are hurt but please, forget about me." He left the room with keke looking very down. With tears in her eyes, she fell on the bed and silently cried herself to sleep, mostly because she felt she betrayed max and his memory. Meanwhile, X rested his back on the door, somewhat saddened.  
  
" Rough night?" He looked up to see Simms walking past. X sighed as he got off the door and walked with him.  
  
" You could say that."  
  
" She did something?"  
  
" She asked me to stay with her for the night."  
  
" Ouch! And what did you say?"  
  
" I basically broke her heart."  
  
" Oh. Well such is our fate."  
  
" It's more than that. Keke and max have always had this connection between them."  
  
" And you guess her offer was a result? Well it makes sense, since you are max my friend."  
  
" No. I'm just max's shadow; all I have are his looks, memories and battle knowledge. Other than that, I am nothing like max."  
  
" Shame you cant tell her that."  
  
" Yeah it is."  
  
" So what do you think our next move should be?"  
  
" With the release of the 5th deamon, we need to bolster our forces. So I think we should use him."  
  
" Are you sure? He hasn't fought since before the restoration. Do you think he will be ready?"  
  
" I'm positive."  
  
" Of all the worlds the next portal had to be, it had to be on this one!" takato spoke as he looked over the landscape. It had turned out that the 6th portal was located on a digital world in the west quadrant that happened to be the tamer's digital world. The group looked upon the dessert like world with the data streams streaking over the land.  
  
" Um, guys, I don't wanna sound cruel but your world is a dump." Davis said, causing the tamer's digimon to give him a mean look.  
  
" Davis, that's mean!" said Kari.  
  
" Sorry. I mean it is a lot worse than most of the worlds we've been to."  
  
" I'm gonna have to agree with him." Said koji.  
  
" Koji!"  
  
" I must admit it as well. Our world was in bad shape but this one is a lot worse." Said bokomon.  
  
" Well he does have a point, we did leave this place for a reason." Said guardromon.  
  
" Yep. Home sour home."  
  
" Terriermon!"  
  
" Well we shouldn't be worried about the state of your planet and more on the deamons." Ordered pikkan as he and blackWargreymon looked to the east with very serious looks on their faces.  
  
" What's wrong? Can't you sense them?" asked renamon.  
  
" That's just it; we can sense them. They seem to be making no attempt to hide their power."  
  
" And that means that don't see us as a threat. And that is very bad."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" If the enemy doesn't see you as a threat then they aren't not afraid to fight us."  
  
" But from what I can tell, they are still looking for the portal so we got time." Said Tai.  
  
" So it best that we walk and not fly. I don't want them to know we are here."  
  
" Alright team let's head out!" Davis yelled.  
  
" Umm, Davis." The boy looked around to see that everyone was already on their way. His head drooped down as he and veemon ran after them. The party trudged along the dessert, avoid groups of wild digimon looking to upload some data and dodging data streams. As the search continued, Mimi began to notice that her daughter was looking rather depressed.  
  
" Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as she fell back to her.  
  
" Oh. Nothing. Everything's fine." She said with a fake smile.  
  
" Oh please. You forget whom you are talking to. We may be the same age but I am still your mom and a mom knows these things. Now spill."  
  
" Well it's about max."  
  
" Well in that case, I should be in this too." Sora chimed in on the girls.  
  
" You see, I miss max and last night I did something I'm regretting."  
  
" Well it can't be that bad."  
  
" Well do you know X?"  
  
" Yeah that masked guy. What abut it?"  
  
" Last night, I kinda, uh, asked him to. you know." With that, Mimi and sora looked at each other and then at keke with stunned eyes.  
  
" You mean, you and him?"  
  
" Together?"  
  
" Oh no! Nothing happened! I asked and he rejected me."  
  
" Awww sweetie!" Mimi said in comfort to her.  
  
" Part of me felt something for him but another part of me tells me that I cheated on max."  
  
" Well it's ok. I mean, max would want you to be happy and if you feel something for him then go for It." explained sora.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Hey, I'm max's mother so I know."  
  
" Well I guess you're right."  
  
" Beside, you're a hot young girl. You can have any guy you want." Mimi cheered. Just then the group came to a stop. The trio ran to front to see some of the boys lying on their stomach, peaking over the edge of a cliff.  
  
" What are you boys doing on your-ahhhh!" Mimi went just as matt yanked her down with sora and keke.  
  
" Shhh!"  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Look over there." Girls looked over the side to see the deamons and the warlord on the ground. It seemed that they had stopped but still were looking.  
  
" Did they free the next one?" asked sora.  
  
" No. They're arguing. The warlord is saying that the box lead them to this spot and shendumon is asking where the portal is." answered pikkan.  
  
" How can you hear all that?" asked kazu.  
  
" See these big things on the side of my head? They are called ears." He snapped.  
  
" So what do we do?" asked sam.  
  
" Well we have the element of surprise on our side. So I think we should wait for a opening and then strike hard and fast." Said blackWargreymon when just then, kazu leaned out too far causing a group of rocks to slide down the side of the cliff. Everyone threw him a death glance as he smiled goofily.  
  
" Sorry. Do you think they heard that?" Just then, a wave of lightening, fire and wind flew at them. They all ducked the attacks as they hit the cliff side.  
  
" I would say it's a strong possibility!" yelled terriermon.  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
" You fools got some balls to meet us here!" yelled tchangzumon.  
  
" It will be the pity that our younger brother will not be here to share in the havoc." Said tso lanmon.  
  
" Pity. Oh well!" shendumon before unleashing his dragon breath upon them but much to his dismay, daike jumped up and blocked the attack.  
  
" Guess who's back?" he laughed.  
  
" Oh you. Didn't you get the message with that last beating we gave you?"  
  
" You would think so but just when you think you've beat me, daike comes back ever stronger!"  
  
" STOP FUCKING ROUND AND FIGHT!" roared pikkan, causing daike to stick his tongue at him. Tso lanmon used his larger arms to propel him into the air.  
  
" Behold my mastery of gravity!" he announced.  
  
" Oh yeah?" Daike leapt into the sky and punched him in the mouth, dropping him back to the ground.  
  
" Behold my mastery of whooping your ass!" he laughed. Almost like a rallying signal, the team of digimon and human poured off the cliff and onto the deamons. Takato and takuya made a beeline for the warlord while he dashed back. The boys punched him at the same time but he grabbed both of their fists with his palms.  
  
" Hand over the box asshole!" ordered takuya.  
  
" If you want it, you gotta kill me first!"  
  
" I did it once! And I can do it again!"  
  
" It won't be so easy- what!?" he exclaimed as a result of sam coming from behind him and putting him in a hold.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt your rant unc, but we need that box!"  
  
" Sorry to disappoint you dear nephew, but I'm afraid I still have some time with this!" he responded by kicking his foot behind him, tripping sam. He twisted the boy's arms around and threw them onto sam's body. He snickered at his maneuver when he looked up at the sky and laughed out loud.  
  
" What are you laughing at fool?" said shendumon as he fought the dual Wargreymon.  
  
" I found the portal!"  
  
" Then where is it?"  
  
" When looking for the sky deamon, look to the sky!" He grabbed the box from under his cape and threw it into the air. All eyes looked up as the box shot up. On instinct, Tai leapt into the air to try and grab the box but tchangzumon fired his thunder attack, striking him in the back. Tai and the other could only watch as the box opened the portal in sky. Out of the portal soared a small deamon with dark blue skin, bat like wings, and a long tail. He zoomed around the sky at an unbelievable rate of speed until he landed on the ground.  
  
DA: hsi-wumon the sky deamon; although the smallest and youngest of the deamons, he is the fastest. Once in the sky, no one can catch him. His attack: sky cutter.  
  
" Ahhhh! To feel the free air beneath my wings again!" the small deamon proclaimed.  
  
" Brother wu, it seem confinement hasn't dulled your skills." Said xiao fangmon.  
  
" You had better believe it!" he hopped around like a mad mon. Tai slowly made it to his feet in time to lay his eyes on the new deamon.  
  
" That's the next deamon? But he's no taller than me! Stand back guys!" he ordered before he flew at the small deamon but to his surprise, he shot into the air and smiled.  
  
" Tai! Don't follow him!" shouted pikkan but tai, still thinking that he could beat him, jumped into the sky and tried to punch him but the small digimon was fast enough to dodge his attack. Hsi wumon flew out of sight and reappeared behind him to whip him to the ground. Takuya and takato tried their hand at him. He vanished again and appeared behind the two, punching them as he did. Pikkan and blackWargreymon went on to get the drop on him. He some how saw them coming and flew out of their range.  
  
" You fools! Haven't you figured it out?" The two looked down at the eldest deamon as he laughed.  
  
" My brother may not have our over powering power, but when it comes to aerial combat, no one can match his speed or maneuverability!"  
  
Pikkan and blackWargreymon knew he was right; the deamon was too fast for even the speedy alterian. Before he could finish his thought, his-wumon dove at them with his fists extended and drove them into the faces of the warriors. They slammed into the ground, leaving dual craters. Although they were down, they remain conscious as the deamon laughed at them.  
  
" Brother I thought they were stronger than this!"  
  
" You lucked out brother." Said shendumon.  
  
" Come on! Give me someone! Anyone!" he screamed as he flew around the air like deranged bat. Daike thought about flying up to fight but even he had a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
" HA! I knew it! You fools are too scared! No one can catch me off guard! I am unbeatable-ARGGGGG!" Hsi-wumon crashed into the earth as a gloved fisted impacted his thin face. As everyone got a look at the fist, it looked like it stretched out from somewhere. It retracted to the source and to those who remember, it came as a shock as to whom it belonged to.  
  
" No way!" said daike.  
  
" I don't believe it!" said taomon.  
  
" Unreal!" sam added.  
  
" But he's dead!" said Tai.  
  
" Some body forgot to tell him that!" added sora.  
  
" Max killed him!"  
  
" Ok I'm lost. Just who is that?" asked lobomon, when his answer came in the form of one word.  
  
" BUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
There, floating in the sky in all his pink and pudgy glory was buumon, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
" Well, he must be pretty strong to get the drop on batty boy." snickered the warlord.  
  
He must be strong. This might be interesting to watch.  
  
As shendumon smirked as his younger brother dusted himself and took to the air again to confront his new foe.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" How dare you! I am hsi wumon, the deamon of the sky!"  
  
" Me am buumon of candy!" Frustrated with his dumb answer and the fact that this digimon sucker punched him, hsi wumon flew around in a circle and vanished, using his speed but buumon made no effort to move. Like before, hsi wumon appeared and punched him in the face. He smiled but it soon faded as he realized that buumon hadn't moved or budged from it the blow. His response; he rose his arm and brought it down on his head, returning him to the ground. The blow caved in Buumon's face but he fixed it by puffing out his face to its normal state. Hsi wumon shrieked in rage as he shot back up and plowed his entire form into his belly. His skin stretched through him as he rammed him. Buumon reached into himself, pulled hsi wumon out of him, and threw him away from him.  
  
" You stay out of buu! Only candy!" he spoke which seemed to only piss him off more. He hissed as he started to pound on him, his blubbery body absorbing all the blows while he countered with his own. The eyes of all the digimon and humans were watching the battle, all except sam and daike. They locked with each other and then looked at the distracted warlord. At that moment, the two rushed him at the same time, hoping to get the ying yang box. The warlord sensed them coming just in time and drew his sword to stop them but they both landed a punch to his face, causing him to fall back, and the box to drop out of his cloak.  
  
" We thought you might be feeling left out of the action, unc.."  
  
" So we decide to start some of our own. Hand over the box, butt wipe!"  
  
" You must be crazy to think that you two pussy can make me fold. Well, come and get cut!" As the exchange went on, the box tumbled along the ground, the different sides shifting positions. When it came to a rest, another symbol appeared and a map projected in the air. The warlord saw this and jumped back and began to read the map.  
  
" Oh this is kick ass! Hey shendumon!"  
  
" What is it? Can't you see I'm watching the fight!"  
  
" But I found the next portal!" This caused everyone to turn their attention to him while shendumon, using his super speed, ran over and read the map himself as a smile rolled on his face.  
  
" If I read this right, the next portal is on this planet as well."  
  
" Right-o! It's 50 miles that way!"  
  
" Good! Hsi wumon! Finish up here!" shendumon yelled to his brother.  
  
" Well as much as I'm enjoying our play time, my brother wants me to end it and I have to obey him! So I think I will finish RIGHT NOW!" he explained as his right hand glowed with a pink light.  
  
SKY CUTTER  
  
He made an upward motion with his hand, almost like an upper cut. The light left a trail that created a crescent shaped energy wave. It streak across the air and sliced buumon across the belly, splitting him in two. The two halves landed on earth as the culprit laughed.  
  
" Well that was certainly anticlimactic. Come, family. Our brother waits!"  
  
" Not so fast!" The deamons turned to see all the digidestined, digimon, and remaining fighter ready to fight.  
  
" If you think we are gonna stand let you unleash another member of your whacked out family, think again!" lobomon said as he drew his saber when shendumon started to laugh mockingly.  
  
" Haven't you fools realized it yet? You can't stop us! You didn't stop us from freeing my brothers and sister, you didn't stop us from freeing my little brother here, and you won't stop us from free my last two siblings! Do yourselves a favor, go home and live!" he spoke as he fired his dragon's breath in their path, unleashing a dust cloud over them.  
  
" Come on! Let's go! Tso lanmon, get your sister!" he ordered.  
  
" Why I have to carry her?" he muttered to himself as he used his gravity powers to levitate po kongmon and the group of conquers and the warlord flew off towards the next portal. Meanwhile, the digidestined and digimon cough the dust out of their lungs as it clears.  
  
" Great and I just bathed today too." Complained kazu.  
  
" You think you got it bad? It's all in my hair!" said kazemon, dusting out the bits of dirty from her hair.  
  
" Well shake it off Blondie!" suggested rika while sora and biyomon ran over to Tai and helped him up.  
  
" Tai, you ok?"  
  
" Yeah. But never mind me. Everyone, go after them!"  
  
" But you're hurt Tai!" pointed out Kari.  
  
" I know but stopping the deamons is our top priority!"  
  
" He's right! We can catch up." said takato, as he too got to his feet.  
  
" I agree!" said megagargomon.  
  
" Ok. You heard him! We head out! Everyone who can fight and move, go after the deamons!" and with that, slowly, the gang moved out in the direction of the villains.  
  
" Gogglehead, you sure you gonna be ok?" asked sakuyamon.  
  
" Trust me rika. I'll be fine." He assured as he waved her off. The entire gang of humans and digimon chased after the deamons leaving Tai, takato, takuya, daike, blackWargreymon and pikkan to tend to their wounds. BlackWargreymon and pikkan remained in their holes as the other goggled leaders limped over to them.  
  
" Hey, you two still breathing?" yelled takuya.  
  
" I'll live but I can't move!" answered blackWargreymon.  
  
" Been better!" answered pikkan.  
  
" Hey dumbass!"  
  
" What do you want?" asked daike, knowing that pikkan was referring to him so he walked over.  
  
" Reach into my pocket. There should be a bag of beans in there." Hunching his shoulders, he jumped into the hole and searched his pockets and soon found a small brown bag. He reached in a pulled out a small green bean from it.  
  
" Give one to everyone."  
  
" You want us to eat them? You should've have brought some burgers and fries or something!" he complained as he stared as the bean.  
  
" Just do it ass!" Daike did as he told, secretly wishing for a burger instead, and passed everyone a bean. He opened pikkan and blackWargreymon's mouth and fed it to them. Everyone else followed suit and grimaced at the nasty taste.  
  
" Ok what the fuck was the point?!" demanded daike.  
  
" Yeah aside from killing our tastes buds!" added takuya.  
  
" Just wait." After a few seconds, some thing happened as they all began to feel energized and renewed. The black mega slowly rose from the ground, looking at his hands and feeling better than he did a minute ago. Pikkan jumped to his feet and dusted himself, almost as if nothing had happened.  
  
" What the hell just happened?" asked a bewildered Tai.  
  
" How do you feel?"  
  
" I feel great!"  
  
" Then nothing is wrong." He said calmly as he took back the bag and put it in his pocket.  
  
" I think I speak for us all that when I say that those aren't normal beans." Said black Wargreymon.  
  
" You're right. Those were bajaral beans. They grow only on the alterian home world but they are worth the travel. Eating one can give you instant strength and energy, as well as heal you from injuries, no matter how server. Plus one bean will keep you full for ten days." Explained pikkan.  
  
" Cool. But what about him?" takato said, pointing the two halves of buumon.  
  
" Don't worry about him. He'll be alright." Pikkan's prediction came true as the bottom half jumped to it's feet while the top half popped up on his hands and jumped on the bottom, reuniting the fighter.  
  
" Ok now that that's done, what the hell is he doing here?" Tai exclaimed when pikkan walked up to buumon and looked him right in the eye.  
  
" You won't attack us will you?"  
  
" No. Mask man said if buu come and fight with you, buu could see Susie."  
  
" Who's susie?" asked takuya.  
  
" Henry's little sister but what does she have to do with this?" answered takato.  
  
" Everything. Takato, takuya, say hello to buumon." Takato and takuya jumped back with surprise and fright. It was no doubt that X had told them of the great destroyer and now he was alive in front of them.  
  
" Shouldn't we be heading out of here before he turns us into cupcakes or something?" said takuya.  
  
" I thought max killed him?" added takato.  
  
" Oh wake up! If buumon wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already. Besides max did kill buumon but this one is different."  
  
" I don't understand." Said daike, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
" Never mind for now. We have to get to the others. They should be there by now." the alien spoke as he readied himself for flight when he stopped in his tracks and turned around suddenly.  
  
" What?" asked blackWargreymon.  
  
" Don't you hear that? Sounds unlike anything I've ever heard. Like a new kind of digimon."  
  
" That's no digimon. That's a motorcycle!" smiled takato as over the horizon appeared a large cloud of dust. The air began to fill with the sound of a motorcycle while out of the dust appeared, on his hog, beelzemon. He came to a screeching halt in from of the fighters.  
  
" Hey boys! Going my way?"  
  
" Wow! Nice ride!" beamed takuya.  
  
" Look but don't touch!" he warned.  
  
" Still as hard assed as ever." Pikkan pointed out.  
  
" Thanks and I love you too, big ears."  
  
" What are you doing here? I don't think anyone told you what we were up to." Asked the mega.  
  
" The big bird felt something was wrong so he kept me and the devas on high alert. So when you and your gang appeared, I hauled ass to meet you. Takato, I'm pissed. You guys were whooping ass and forget me?"  
  
" Sorry buddy. We kinda had little notice. Besides I don't think you want in on this."  
  
" Yeah, these deamons are scary strong." Added takuya.  
  
" I ain't worried." He said nonchalantly when he caught sight of buumon.  
  
" Hey. Do you I know you?"  
  
" Me am buumon and you am." he started to say when pikkan caught his attention and simply shook his head, meaning that he didn't want him to know.  
  
" Cool mon."  
  
" Thanks. I like you already."  
  
" Alright. Enough shmoozing! We gotta go help the others!" Tai said.  
  
" Daike, how much time do you have in your fusion?" asked pikkan, causing the young fighter to check a watch he kept on his wrist.  
  
" About 20 minutes."  
  
" Good. Let's go and hope we get there in time." He announced as he took off, followed by the others.  
  
" Say kid." Beelzemon spoke before daike flew off.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" You look a little tired. Here, hop on." he offered. The boy jumped for joy and hopped on much to the surprise of the driver.  
  
" Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Let's light this candle!"  
  
Elsewhere the battle was not going good for our heroes as the megas and the d3s were the only fighters still up.  
  
" Give up the box, jerkweed!" sam grunted as he and his devilish uncle were locked in a struggle over it.  
  
" Sorry nephew! I'm not done playing with it!" he smirked as he pounded him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach.  
  
" Respect you elders!" he yelled over his fallen body.  
  
" Quit playing around and find that portal!" order the fire deamon as he head his problems with metal garurumon and sakuyamon. Imperildramon tried his hand on the wind and thunder deamon, while keke pelted the mountain deamon with ki blasts, and megagargomon took on the moon deamon.  
  
" You're mine, dark mon!" he cried as he launched into his attack but tso lanmon raised his hand and a dark field surrounded him and he slammed into the ground.  
  
" I don't think you know the gravity of your situation." And lastly, kara was being whirled by the power of the wind deamon. The warlord proceeds to use the box to find the portal.  
  
" This should be easy." He said when he was hit in the back by a ki blast.  
  
" Why did I say that?" he groaned.  
  
" YEE HAW!" daike screamed as he rode on the back of beelzemon's bike, whirling his vest in the air.  
  
" Now that's what I'm talking about!" beelzemon roared as he drew one of his guns.  
  
DOUBLE IMPACT  
  
The shell hit shendumon in the face, causing him to fall on his back. Although his face was a little blackened, he was unhurt by the attack.  
  
" I am starting to become annoyed." He said simply, as Tai, takuya, takato, pikkan and blackWargreymon flew in, firing wave after wave of ki blasts. Buumon plowed pass hsi wumon and slammed on top of shendumon. He punched the former destroyer off him and into the air. Irate, buumon began to steam up, while shendumon smiled at the action.  
  
" Interesting trick. Can you make it shoot out of your ass?" This only infuriated him more and proceeded to stretch out his arm and punch him in the face. Shendumon fired his heat beam eye blast and buumon ducked his head into his body, avoiding the beams. The two flew at each other and began to punch at high speed. After about five minutes of that, the both stop and stared at one another; although buumon was out of breath, shendumon wasn't even sweating.  
  
" I am impressed! You certainly live up to your reputation as a planet destroyer. But you aren't as powerful as you should be. So I think it's time to finish this!" he said before he closed his eyes and his arms bulged out a little.  
  
" Ahh! 30% of my power! This should be enough for you. Ready?" he asked. Buumon merely grunted and readied himself. Smiling the deamon then did something that surprise all but the deamons; using his super speed, he charged at him and drove his fist into the gut of buumon. But unlike the last times, where his stomach just stretched and absorb the blow, his fist ripped through his massive body and out the backside.  
  
" Shit!" exclaimed daike.  
  
" He punched straight through him!" said keke, horrified.  
  
" Not even max could do that!" added kara.  
  
" And he's only at 30%! Unbelievable!" pikkan snapped. Shendumon calmly landed, still with buumon on his arm, almost dead in appearance. He smirked as he threw his lifeless body on the ground.  
  
" Found it!" called the warlord as he held the box over the ground.  
  
" I figure if the sky deamon's was in the sky, then the earth deamon's was in the earth!" With a thrust, he jabbed the box into the ground, opening the portal in the earth. A large hand erupted from the swirling mass and grabbed the earth. Then pulling himself from the portal and on to the earth was large red clay colored digimon with huge arms, and bullhorns. He stomped the ground, causing everyone to lose their footing.  
  
DA: Dai guimon, the earth deamon; despite his large side, he can move through the ground as easily as a fish in water. His special attack: san Andres slam.  
  
" Once again, the very earth trembles in welcome as its master returned!" he roared in a deep demonic voice.  
  
" Well brother. I hope your travel was well?" asked tso lanmon.  
  
" It feels good to have true earth beneath my feet again." he answered, stomping the ground.  
  
" Say brother, why not show these fools your powers?" suggested tchangzumon, pointing to the group of heroes.  
  
" A good idea. I need to stretch out my powers a bit." He raised his arms in the air as to much of their surprise, they began to bulge out.  
  
" I have a terrible feeling this is gonna hurt." Davis spoke.  
  
SAN ANDRES SLAM  
  
With a grunt, he slammed his arms into the ground, producing a massive shock wave, kicking up dust and dirt. The destined and digimon screamed since it was moving too fast for any of them to avoid. The ground gave way and sunk into the earth and when it was over, only the deamons were still standing.  
  
" You could've given me some warning you know!" complained the warlord as he coughed out the dirt. He surveyed the scene and smiled evilly at the sight; everyone was out cold and cover in dirt, the digimon knocked in their in training forms and daike was now back to two boys as before.  
  
" What a perfect opportunity! My enemies, unconscious and helpless! Now I can exact me reve-ACHKKKK!" he choked, due to shendumon using his collar.  
  
" As I told you before, no revenge until all of us are free!"  
  
" As least you forget, we have one more sibling to find!" said xiao fangmon.  
  
" But we have to kill them or they will just get in the way!"  
  
" NO! They will die, that you can be sure of, but I will not do it with out my sister by my side! Got it?"  
  
" Got it." he squeaked out when he let go of him.  
  
" You all got lucky but next time, you all die!" he threatened, rubbing his neck as they all began to leave. Little did they know that pikkan somehow remained awake and was attempting to get up but was too weak.  
  
" Damn."  
  
" Ok buumon, remember what I said?" said X. he, pikkan, Henry, takato and rika were all in shinjuku. They were near a park where someone buumon wanted to see for a long time was playing with her digimon.  
  
" Ok. Buu remember."  
  
" Good. Now go." Buumon took a deep breath and walked over to the sand box.  
  
" See Lopmon? This is where princess pretty pants will live and rule all the underwear people."  
  
" But Susie, terriermon can't fit in that little sand castle."  
  
" This is just a model. When Henry and terriermon come back, we can make the real one."  
  
" Buu like castle." Susie and Lopmon looked up to see the large pink digimon standing before them and, with no fear in them, they smiled.  
  
" You want to play?"  
  
" Buu like that?"  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" me buumon but buu call buu buu."  
  
" Buu. That's nice." Said Lopmon as they began to play in the sand and talked.  
  
" Are you sure this is right? I mean, he is a destroyer." Pondered Henry.  
  
" True, he is buumon but not the buumon of legend. You see, buumon was created as weapon and treated as such. He always did as he was told. Until he met Susie and Lopmon. They treated him as a friend and turned him away from his path until he got super angry. When that happened he split into two: the fat good buumon and the thin evil buumon. The two battle and the evil one defeated the good one and absorbed him, turning into an even more powerful digimon." Explained pikkan.  
  
" Ok that I understand but how is he still alive? I thought max's bomb thing killed him." Asked rika.  
  
" That's the thing. Max's life bomb was made of the combined good energy of all things in the digi-verse. Such a force can destroy only evil. When the evil buumon was destroy, the good buumon was still inside of him."  
  
" I get it! And since the life bomb can only destroy evil..." started Henry.  
  
" The good one survived." Finished takato.  
  
" Correct. We found him after the restoration, near death but alive. We fed him, healed him and let him live on central planet. So I decided to send him your way and give you a hand. I promised him he could see Susie and Lopmon again."  
  
" Ok that all well and good but what now? There is one more portal out there and last time I checked renamon is in no condition to fight any time soon." Said rika as they began to walk away.  
  
" That's with all the digimon. What do we do when they find the next portal?"  
  
" Simple. We find it first and defend it. Because if they free that last one, we are doomed; use and the entire digi-verse!"  
  
NEXT TIME: the final portal is found, on the digidestined home world. They know where it, the deamon's know where it is and now it's goes to who ever can get to it first? Plus the return of another old friend.  
  
THE DOCTOR IS IN.  
  
MA: damn this one was late. Sorry folks. Been busy. Max: enough of this. I got the camera. Tai: and the girls are out of the house. P: and those two nimrods are playing FF X-2 so we got time. MA: All right! Ok star. Let's get it on! SF: ok. Will it be fun? MA: yep. (Whispers) for us. BW: say pikkan, where's raven? P: two words. Catfight. (Jeri and raven crash through the wall and are rolling around on the ground.) Jeri: you bitch! Stay away from my man! R: let him decide it, slut! Takato: man, I didn't think she had it in her. P: you see why I like her. Max: ok let's get to the train. Robin: what about me?!?! (Robin is tied up and chained.) MA: sorry but you stopped us before but not now. (Throws robin in the closet.) Star: will robin be ok? Takuya: sure baby. Now come on. Let's rock.  
  
MA'S CORNER  
  
MA: ok here is I and my characters answer any and all questions. Ok the first question goes to takato from infernoX. He asks will guilkatomon make an appearance. Takato: well I've been training to do that again but every time I try it, I risk Guilmon's data so I don't think he will make a cameo. MA: ok, our next set of questions come from ssj4takeru's OC coral. First she asks max if he would like to fight burizlar or omega X? Max: from what I read, burizlar might give me a challenge if I was sick and had only the use of my tongue. LOL! As for omega X? I would love to go one on one with him! MA: coral now asks keke what she thought of matt and Mimi having a son? Keke: I wouldn't mind having a little brother like Dimitri. He sounds cool and super, like me. MA: coral asks me if I would put him in my d3 series. Maybe but I don't have anything permeate so anything is possible. And lastly, she wants to know if she could come up and visit us. Sure! We'd love to have you coral and coming soon is the second annual ma's Christmas party. Last year's was wild but this year's will better. Everyone is invited so R.S.V.P. authors.  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	12. the doctor is in

MA: hey peoples! Well it's time again. For the second annual MA's Christmas party. Oh yeah! (Everyone is putting up decorations and making food.) Max: late year, we tore the house down and we hope to do it again! MA: hey cool it man. I have to live here you know. Max: sorry. MA: hell, even the teen titans are getting into the spirit. (Cyborg and beastboy are helping keke cook, starfire is out helping with the shopping, raven is helping with the tree, avoid jeri and flirting with pikkan, and robin is helping to hook up the turn tables.) BW: that wire goes there. Robin: what about this one? BW: over there. Robin: cool. MA: as you can see, we are busy as hell so on with the. BB: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Beast boy comes flying out of the kitchen and hits the wall.) Max: what the hell? Keke: (stomps out of the kitchen with a frying pan!) you little green shit! If you try to add tofu to my food ever again, the only animals you will be able to imitate with be females! The guys: ouchie! (Keke storms back into the kitchen as Cyborg walks out.) Cyborg: I told you man, don't mess with a woman in a kitchen. BB: you're telling me. What a wild cat! Max: yep. And I love her. MA: well while we get ready for this party, you guys read this fic!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE THE DOCTOR IS IN  
  
Deep below the surface of digital earth, we find a human hanging from a rope cradle, dusting off the years of dirt to find a large picture and eight very powerful looking digimon were seen doing a lot of damage and leading a massive army behind them.  
  
" Interesting." He spoke out loud through his mask.  
  
" Dr. kinto?" He looked up to see a floramon through his goggles.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Carla is call for dinner."  
  
" I'll be up in a minute."  
  
" She said you would say that and she says come up NOW!"  
  
" Ok." he sighed and later followed up by a smile as he pulled on the pulley, hosing his body up to the top. He followed the rookie digimon out of the cave and into the camp; the camp was same but modest with a few tents around the entrance to the cave and a roaring fire with some food boiling over it.  
  
" It's about time you came out of there." The voice came from a girl wearing a brown jacket with white undershirt brown pants and boots. He smiled as he laid eyes on her blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
" Well since you asked so nicely, I had to come." He joked as he removed his mask and goggles, reached into his pocket and put on his glasses. He sat down at the table as she poured him a bowl of soup.  
  
" Well find anything interesting?"  
  
" Not much. But I feel I'm on the trail of something big and if I just keep digging.."  
  
" Eat first, dig later!" she said, pushing the bowl in front of him. He started to eat when he noticed that Carla was looking at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You just look so cute eating like that." she smiled.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" What are you thinking?"  
  
" Something is coming on the horizon. Something bad."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" Just a feeling. Last time I had this feeling, I faced against the very face of evil, met a special group of kids, and one very brave young man."  
  
" So why did he want to see us?" asked takato as he, Tai, takuya, and pikkan walked towards the thought room where Simms asked for them.  
  
" I don't know but it better be good to pull us away from the digimon." Answered takuya as the group entered the room and watched as Simms pulled out a stack of papers.  
  
" So what's up Simms?" asked Tai.  
  
" Well I found out something interesting." He said, looking into some of the papers.  
  
" Remember how we said that we once had the locations of all of the portals?"  
  
" Yeah but you said buumon destroy all of the records."  
  
" Only half right tai. He destroyed most of the records before he was stopped the first time. I did some digging and I found the location of one of the portals and ironically enough, it is the last one to be found." he answers as the room came to life with a map of the digi-verse.  
  
" So don't leave us in suspense! Where is the last portal?" demanded pikkan.  
  
" The last deamon portal is located in the south quadrant, the five galaxy, sector 4a, planet 56." He said as the aforementioned planet.  
  
" Nice planet." Said Tai.  
  
" Glad you think so because it's your home world. Well your digimon's home world but you get the point."  
  
" So we got to go home huh?"  
  
" But what do we do about the digimon?" asked takuya.  
  
" I have an idea about that."  
  
Simms idea: moving everyone to his watch point above their digital world, since it was their world they were on. The digidestined decided to head on and find the portal since takuya and his group, and the fighters were the only ones able to fight.  
  
" I still think we should be with our digimon right now." wondered Kari, her thoughts on gatomon.  
  
" Don't worry about it Kari." Said TK, putting his arm around her.  
  
" Yeah. We called Joe and he and gomamon are helping them get better." Added sora.  
  
" Besides, we have better things to do like protect that last portal. Tai, are you sure you know where it is?" pikkan asked.  
  
" Oh yeah. I remember what the records said; in the middle of a lake in the middle of a ocean."  
  
" And you know where that is?" asked koji, skeptically.  
  
" I've been around this digital world more than once so I know only one place like that." he said as they came to the end of the path to a large lake. To the first generation digidestined, it was a trip down memory lane.  
  
" Whoa! What is this place?" asked kazu.  
  
" Come on, kazu. I thought you were a fan of the show. Don't you know where this is?" said Tai.  
  
" Enlighten us." answered ryo.  
  
" This is where we spent our first night in the digital world." said sora. Her, Tai, matt, Mimi, izzy, and TK smiled at the thought.  
  
" It is. See?" takato added as he pointed it out to the others.  
  
" It was here that we all spent the night in this world. I still remember when izzy thought digimon were aliens." Smiled TK.  
  
" And here is where matt played his harmonica for us." Added Mimi.  
  
" And here is were I coped a feel off Mimi." Grinned matt, causing the girl question smacked him on his head.  
  
" THAT WAS YOU?! I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT WAS TK!"  
  
" No way! I didn't know what that meant!"  
  
" Matt you bastard!" she roared as the boys took cover.  
  
" Man, I can see where you get it from, keke." Quipped sam, getting a rise out of Mimi's daughter.  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT SAM?!" she growled.  
  
" Ok, as much as I enjoy you all fighting, we have much more important thing to do, like guarding the last portal." Said pikkan, half irritated, half happy. The girl cooled from their fit and they proceeded to walk around the edge of the lake. Just then on the other side of the lake, a floramon walked out of the woods with a pale in her hands. She quietly walked to the lake and began to fill the bucket.  
  
" A floramon? What's a floramon doing on File Island?" wondered izzy.  
  
" I don't see the problem." Said Zoe.  
  
" Floramon aren't indigenous to file island. So how did it get here?" Just then, the floramon looked up and saw the group of humans and two digimon.  
  
" Uh hi!" said Tommy.  
  
" DOCTOR!" she screamed, running back into the woods.  
  
" Doctor?" wondered Tai.  
  
" You don't think?" said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Naw! Couldn't be. Could it?" added David. Without another word, they all ran after the plant digimon. After a brief chase, they ended up in a small camp near the mouth of a cave.  
  
" What's up with this?" asked koji when the floramon came out of one of the tents, dragging a familiar man by the hand.  
  
" Come quick! You have to see this!"  
  
" Ok! Ok! What so... Oh my god!" he went as he got a look at the people in front of him and a wide rolled onto his face.  
  
" Doc! Is that that you?" asked Tai.  
  
" I better be I'm wearing his underwear." He joked as he walked over and shook his hand.  
  
" I was told that you would remember but I haven't you seen you around."  
  
" Been busy."  
  
" Sora." He greeted as he and the auburn haired girl shared a hug.  
  
" Doc. It's great to see you."  
  
" Ditto to you too." He smiled as he looked down at the twins.  
  
" Hey you two. How you two doing?"  
  
" Hungry as hell."  
  
" You got any chow?"  
  
" Well, I have some left over soup and chicken in my tent..." before he could finish, the kids had already spirited into the tent and after the food.  
  
" Well I guess I have go and make sure they don't choke on the food. Nice to see you again, doc." Stated David as he ran after them, while doc locked eyes with pikkan and his human clothes.  
  
" Pikkan, nice to see that you are changing your wardrobe."  
  
" Mock while you can. Do it again and you'll be needing a wheel chair."  
  
" Pikkan, be nice." Snapped jeri, causing the alien digimon to grumble.  
  
" BlackWargreymon, heard you settled down."  
  
" Maybe but I'm still a bad ass."  
  
" Tai, let me guess; he's someone we know but don't know?" suggested yolei.  
  
" Yep. Well, everyone, this is doctor Theodore kinto, the world's foremost expert on the digital world." Tai introduced to everyone, as doc humbly smiled.  
  
" Oh, I'm not the expert. I just know more than most."  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor." Greeted Zoe.  
  
" Please, call me doc. everyone else does. So what been going on?" he asked happily but the reminder of their situation brought the destined's mood down.  
  
" Damn it!" doc shouted as he pounded his fist on the table. He, Tai, sora, keke, sam, and izzy were at the table in his camp, informing him off all that has happened over the past few weeks. Pikkan, blackWargreymon, the twins, David, and the frontier digidestined were on guard duty; protect the lake, while the remaining digi-destined searched the island for any powerful digimon to aid in the coming battle.  
  
" That bastard doesn't know when to die."  
  
" Tell us about it." said Tai.  
  
" That son of a bitch is just as powerful and even more sadistic."  
  
" Any now, he's freeing the deamons." Said doc.  
  
" He's freed 7. The last deamon portal is here, in the lake. And if it gets free, we are screwed." Said sam.  
  
" Well from what you've told me, it's reasonable that it is here."  
  
" What do you mean?" asked keke as he pulled out a large notebook.  
  
" Do you really think us meeting here was a coincidence?"  
  
" I've been meaning to ask, if what Tai said was true about the restoration, then how are you able to remember everything? Do you posses the infinity factor too?" asked izzy.  
  
" Ha! I wish! No, Simms felt my mind was better left intact. Well any way, I came here to do more research on the history of the digital world when I found this." He said, opening the book to a page full of the digital language. Everyone one looked at the page but couldn't understand a word of it while doc looked at them, excepting them to understand what it meant.  
  
" Um, doc, you do realize we can't read this?" pointed out Tai.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you guys could read this. I keep forgetting!"  
  
" Wait a minute! You can read this language? But I spent years studying this language and I couldn't even crack it!"  
  
" Well izzy, you've spent about a few months in the digi-world, while I've been here for four years. I had to keep busy. Anyway, I found out from some research that a large alien army at one point occupied this world. According to this, the army was 'vast and terrifying, commanded by a digimon who could control the waters of the world to her whim.'"  
  
" Yep, sound's the water deamon."  
  
" So you mean to say that this world was her base?" pondered sam.  
  
" Not just this world. From what I understand from your story, every world you have been to be a base for each of the deamon warlords. Haven't you noticed that the world's you've been to are similar to the powers of the deamon whose portal is there?"  
  
" Now that you mentioned it, I have." Realized keke.  
  
" Yes. Each planet they choice as a base strengthened their power; shendumon's had lost of volcanoes, po kongmon's had lots of mountains, xiao fangmon's was very windy, tchangzumon's had unreal lightening storms, tso lanmon's had five moons, and hsi wumon's and dai guimon had large land and sky." Sora said out loud.  
  
" No wonder we had so much trouble beating the deamons as they came out. They had the advantage! Shit!" exclaimed Tai.  
  
" It's ok. We just have to find a way to get that box from that bastard, the warlord before...."  
  
" THEODORE!" The people at the table looked over to see a blonde hair woman run up to the table with smile on her face. The people then turned to doc with arched eyebrows.  
  
" Theodore?" they said to him. It was rare to hear someone call doc by his real name and it caused him to blush.  
  
" Theodore, you didn't tell me we had company." She beamed.  
  
" Yeah well they kinda dropped in. this is Tai, sora, sam, keke, and izzy. Everyone, this is Carla."  
  
" Ohhhh, you're Theodore's friends. He talks about you all the time. Let me go get you some food." She offered as she ran off happily.  
  
" Doc, you dog! All the while you were exploring the ruins, you were exploring her ruins!" said Tai, causing him to blush and grin like a fool.  
  
" So how did a geek like you land a hot babe like that?" asked sam before keke smacked him behind the head.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Jerk."  
  
" Well, after the restoration, I decided to head back to college. That's where I met her. Seeing as how I had a lot of knowledge of the digital world, a lot of people went to me. She was one of them. Ever since, she's been by me and when I wanted to return to the digital world, she came with me. I don't know why she likes me. I guess she likes smart guys."  
  
" Hear that izzy. If he can land a hot babe like that, you can too." Joked Tai, when sora hit him over the head.  
  
" Stupid tai."  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" From out of the air, came a screaming tike as he slammed into the table, while everyone leapt out of the way.  
  
" Oh my god! Tike, are you ok?" keke asked, rushing to his side.  
  
" Frosty." He answered, dizzily. His entire body was charred black and he didn't seem in good mind.  
  
" I take it that the deamons have arrived?" asked Tai.  
  
" What was your first clue?" he answered as he rested his head in Keke's lap.  
  
" Alright. Sora, you, izzy, and kek stay here and mind tike. Sam, let's head off." Tai ordered as sam powered up and before doc could think, the boys were gone.  
  
" Be careful." Sora yelled.  
  
" So they are gonna go fight the deamons?"  
  
" Yes. And it looks like we are out of this fight." Said keke.  
  
" Not all of us." Doc spoke as sprinted away from them, leaving the girls and izzy wondering what he meant. Along the way, he ran past Carla, who was holding some plates of food for his guest.  
  
" Theodore, what's going on?"  
  
" No time to explain!" Worried, she laid the food down and ran after him to the edge of the camp and to a large tent. She now realized what he was about to do and ran faster but now fast enough to stop him from entering the tent.  
  
" What do you think you are doing?" she asked as she entered the tent just as he was removing a large tarp from something.  
  
" Helping my friends."  
  
" But it is still untested. You don't know how long the ammo will last or if it will stand up in really combat condition." She ranted on as he checked the systems.  
  
" I know that but they need my help. And that's all I need to know."  
  
" But you're not a warrior, you're a scientist! And I don't what I'd do if something happened to you." Slowly, he turned towards he and walked over to her and without a word; he kissed her lightly on her lips and pulled away.  
  
" Don't worry about me. Just have something on hand to eat when we are done." Doc jogged back to his machine, jumped in, strapped himself in, and powered up his invention with a wicked smiled.  
  
Meanwhile the battle for the last was on but not looking good for our team of teen. Tai was in a struggle in the air with hsi wumon, lobomon and beetlemon had their hands with tso lanmon, blackWargreymon was trying to climb the mountain deamon, Kumamon was at the mercy of tchangzumon, takato and takuya were tag teaming xiao fangmon, pikkan was in battle with shendumon, kazemon was avoid the massive fist of dai guimon, and sam, David and kara were wrestling with the warlord over the box.  
  
" Hey we could use some help over here!" yelled sam.  
  
" Funny I was about to ask you guys the same the thing!" snapped Tai as he had hsiwomon in a headlock.  
  
" Count me out!" added pikkan as he and shendumon were in a test of strength.  
  
" Ah man! We got to do something!" exclaimed ryo as he and the others could only watch in the fight.  
  
" Like what? They would tear us apart so let's just sit back and hope they don't get their Asses handed to them." snapped rika.  
  
" Give up! You can't fight the power of gravity!" taunted tso lanmon as he used his powers to lift boulders, rocks, and tree and hurl them at the goggled leaders.  
  
" Damn, this guy's rough!" shouted takato, dodging a rock coming at him.  
  
" Doesn't matter! We gotta stop them!" replied takuya, punching the flying debris.  
  
BLACK TORNADO  
  
BlackWargreymon spun at po kongmon but barely moved the massive digimon. He then began firing small energy balls but none of them seemed to bother her as she scratched at her stomach.  
  
" You had better try harder little Mon!" she laughed while the mega growled in frustration. Just then, Tai's body flew past him and hit the ground.  
  
" Tai! Are you ok?" yelled Kari.  
  
" G-great! Just great!" he groaned while hsi wumon laughed at him.  
  
" You thought you could beat me! Now to make you-UAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he screamed when someone shot him out of the sky.  
  
" Uh thanks blackWargreymon."  
  
" I didn't shoot him down."  
  
" Well, takuya, takato?"  
  
" Don't look at us!" answered takuya, still fighting with tso lanmon.  
  
" Um, pikkan?"  
  
" Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped.  
  
" Then who?"  
  
" I think you have me to thank." Out of the forest and stomping like a bat out of hell was doc, inside his invention: a massive mech suit with large arm, legs, and a open air cockpit that he was strapped into. The controls were like joysticks on the sides of the control panel and pedals on the bottom. (Think those mechs from the matrix revolutions.)  
  
" Damn!" the destined said as doc stomped on to the scene.  
  
" Sorry it took so long but my suit took a while to get here."  
  
" What is this thing?" asked matt.  
  
" It's a battle suit I built in my spare time."  
  
" I wish I had that much spare time on my hands." Joked kazu.  
  
" Now who wants to help me see if this thing works?" he taunted as the villains turned their attention to their new foe.  
  
" Dr. kinto! We meet again! I see you've been busy!" said the warlord as he kicked off David, sam, and kara.  
  
" As have you, you dirty sumbitch!"  
  
" Thank you! Well I hope that thing has air bags." He snickered as he pulled out his sword.  
  
" Now that you mention it, it doesn't but I think these will make up for them." With a press of a button, the arms of the mech suit reached behind the back and pulled out two gigantic guns with a bandoleer of bullets connected to them. The joysticks on the sides detached and moved freely with doc's hands. A small targeting scanner reached out and maneuvered over his right eye.  
  
" You guys better get back! Things are gonna get hot!" he suggested to his friends. The destined hid behind some trees while doc took aim.  
  
" Ok people. The doctor is in! Who wants a shot first?" Hsi wumon answered his challenge by screeching out of the ground and dove right at him. On cue, doc pulled the dual triggers on his sticks, unleashing a hail of bullets on the small deamon. He yelped in pain as he dropped like a stone again.  
  
" What?! How could mere bullets hurt a deamon?" shendumon roared, punching off pikkan.  
  
" That's because they aren't ordinary bullets! I made these rounds out of chrome digizoid. They may not kill you but they hurt like hell!" he explained.  
  
" Get him!" All the deamons changed at him in a wave of deamon fury but doc replied with a smiled. He fired off rounds of ammo at them, some of them hitting, other were avoided.  
  
" Um guys! Not to sound bitchy but could you please get the damn box!"  
  
The frontier digimon, sam, the twins, David, pikkan, and blackWargreymon now focused their undivided attention on the warlord. He drew his sword in preparation for the onslaught.  
  
" You fool! Forget them and get to the lake!" shendumon ordered before taking a round in the face. Taking the signal, he sprinted towards the lake when the fighters blocked his way.  
  
TERRA FORCE  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
HURRICANE GALE  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
TRI BEAM  
  
SPECIAL BEAM CANNON  
  
LOBO LASER  
  
THUNDER FIST  
  
BLIZZARD BLASTER  
  
The attacks hit the ground and kicked up a lot of dust and rumbled across the ground. Doc ceased firing his guns and the deamon stopped moving as everyone wondered what happened to the warlord.  
  
" Did we get him?" asked takato as the dust began to clear. Suddenly, like out of a nightmare, out of the cloud flew the box. It was apparent that the warlord threw it, and like an eagle, it soared over their head. The next few moments went by in slow motion; pikkan, being the fastest, shot for it but was shot in the back by the warlord. Takuya and takato jumped for it only to have tso lanmon use his powers to ground them. BlackWargreymon tried his hand but the fire deamon put him down with his dragon fire. The kids went next but before they could get off the ground, Dai guimon used his earth powers to absorb their feet into the ground. Now it was up to Tai as he dove for it. The deamon fired at him but he dodged them with ease and went for the box, despite his speed, he missed it by inches as it hit the water and sunk beneath the surface. Tai's face reacted what everyone was feeling; disappointment and hopelessness. After a few seconds later, a greenish glow appeared on the water, meaning that the portal, the final portal, was opened. Just then, the water began to swirl around like someone pulled the plug. The water then rose out of the whirlpool and formed a pillar. Rising out of the tower of water was a digimon: she had blue hair, blueish skin, blue eyes, a blue Chinese outfit with blue shoes.  
  
" Ahhhh! It feels so good to be in real water!" she said in sweet but evil voice.  
  
DA: bai zamon, the water deamon: she is the utter master of all water, even within her body. From the smallest drop to the large sea, she can control it all. Her attacks: terrible torrent, and sinister tsunami.  
  
" Well it looks some one else needs a shot too!"  
  
" Yeah doc! She can't be as tough as ranamon!" supported kazemon as doc let loose some gunfire her way. To their shock, bai zamon stood there as the bullets passed through her like she was made of water.  
  
" Foolish human! Such simple attacks can't beat me! Here! Allow me to show you why I am the deamon of water!" with that, her right arm turned into water.  
  
TERRIBLE TORRENT  
  
She launched a stream of water that would make a fire hose weep in shame at doc. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid the hit, which was so powerful, it disintegrated the suit and plowed him into a tree.  
  
" Doc!" The destined ran to their fallen friend who was coughing out blood and water while the deamon reformed her arm.  
  
" Bravo sister." Bai zamon turned to see her brother shendumon clapping and floating behind her.  
  
" It is pleasant to see that our confinement hasn't weakened you, dear sister." He complemented as he float up to her.  
  
" And it is nice to see that you are still as powerful as ever, dear brother." With that, the two embraced each other, a little close that a brother and sister should be.  
  
" I have missed you, my sister, my love." He spoke just before he and her shared a passionate kiss, which didn't go over with the destined.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK!??!" they went. Even the battle harden pikkan had to hold in his mouth, trying not to vomit. Henry was on the ground, after getting a mental image of him and Susie. And that wasn't the worse of it. Tai looked back at him while she was looking at him.  
  
" Kari why are you looking at me like that?!"  
  
" Like what?! You're the one looking me up!"  
  
" No way! I would never!"  
  
" So you're saying I'm ugly!"  
  
" No! You're very pretty!"  
  
" Pretty enough to do!? I see how your mind works Tai!"  
  
" The fools! Don't they realize our love surpasses simple sibling love?" he said as he was now behind her with his arms around her and her hand on his face.  
  
" They are annoying me brother."  
  
" Then get rid of them my dear."  
  
" You always have such good idea." She said before she fired some kind of blue energy beam at the lake and when it hit, it rose up 100 ft in the air as a gigantic wave that towered over the destined and fighters.  
  
" Yo pikkan! What do we do?" asked beetlemon.  
  
" One word; pray."  
  
SINISTER TSUNAMI  
  
The wave over came them all as they screamed and yelled in terror. The water uprooted trees and rocks while they were washed out like trash. Back at camp, the others had little idea of what was coming.  
  
" You think they are ok?" asked keke when the wave pushed through the forest and into the camp, catching them all in flow.  
  
It was a few minutes later and the entire forest was gone, save but mud and puddles from her attack.  
  
" Hmm, you think I over did it?" bai zamon asked.  
  
" Nope. You could've put a little more effort into it." answered shendumon when hsi wumon and xiao fangmon flew in and landed.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" No sign of them. I think little sister drowned them all." Answered the wind deamon.  
  
" No. It will take more than a stupid wall of water to stop them. You must go after them."  
  
" No. Let them go. It doesn't if they live or not, what matters is that we, the deamons, are free and together again." he spoke as he looked around to all of his 7 siblings, all with grins on their faces.  
  
" Speaking of that, since I freed you all, you must agree to our deal and release me." demanded the warlord.  
  
" No. I still have one more task for you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I need you to help me lure them out again. They have been annoyance since the beginning and I can tell they will be a complication in our plans."  
  
" So you mean..." The warlord asked with glee.  
  
" Yes. We will lure these digidestined and their weak digimon into one final battle where there will be no retreat, no surrender. Next time we meet, they will DIE!!!"  
  
NEXT TIME: the deamon lure the digidestined team into one final fight to the death where they will have no chance of victory. But here's the kicker. An event that will change the scope of this battle. It's the moment you all have been waiting. So I'll just let the title say it for me.  
  
THE RETURN OF MAX KAMIYA  
  
MAX: All right! MA: that's right people! Next chapter, max returns. Max: yeah! And I'm going to kick some major deamon ass! Ma: cool! Hey thanks for the review and the invites. Next chapter, the party begins. (Knock on the door.) Robin: who is that? Ma: my entertainment. I hired a band. Max: who? (Door busts down as the band shows itself.) MA: say hello to my band, AC/DC. Brian: hey! Where do we set up? Ma: over there fellas. Cyborg: YOU GOT THE MOST POWERFUL HARD ROCK BAND IN THE WORLD TO PLAY HERE!?! MA: actually, they came to me. Angus: we read about this smashing party last year and wanted in this year. BB: this party is gonna rock! Ma: the party starts next time.  
  
MA's corner.  
  
Ma: ok. Our first question goes to takato again. Do you think gallantmon will make a come back? Takato: I would like that but my ki has gone up so much that it hurts guilmon just to be normal. Ma: nice answer. Ok our next one goes to me. Why did I pick sam to be the warlord? Well a good villain need has some kind of surprise to him so when I thought of him, it had to be someone they knew so I picked sam. Seeing as how ken was the digimon emperor, sam as the digital warlord was the logical choice. Thanks for the questions and keep them coming.  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	13. the return of max kamiya

MA: hey everyone and welcome to the second annual MA'S kick ass Christmas party. If most of you remember, we had a blast and we hope to have an even better one! First we have the d3s, digidestined and digimon partying! Plus our new friends the teen titans!  
  
(Robin mixing drinks, raven is still following pikkan around, starfire is being hit on by sam, and BB and Cyborg are playing dbz: budokai 2.)  
  
MA: not to mention the justice league. I would tell you what they are doing, but it's pretty nasty. And say hello to our house band, AC/DC!  
  
(The band playing, back in black.)  
  
MA: now for our guest, here's our old friend, Anthony.  
  
A: hey ma. Um, where's starfire?   
  
MA: over there. Next, we have infernoX and with him, blackguilmon.  
  
BG: wow! Where's the bread?   
  
MA: over there, with the other guilmon.  
  
BG: yummy!  
  
IX: forget the food! Where's that fine alien chick from the teen titans?  
  
MA: over there! Next, we have epsilon zeta and his digimon, galaticmon.  
  
EZ: yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's starfire?  
  
G: yeah I want to see her too.  
  
MA: damn, what's up with her and you guys?  
  
EZ: she's hot and a freak!  
  
MA: and last we have one of longest fans, and a kick ass author in his own right, SSJ4takeru with his friend, coral.  
  
Ssj4t: hey buddy, can you tell me.....  
  
MA: starfire is over there.  
  
Ssj4t: no. I want to know where raven is. She's hot.  
  
Coral: you would think that. Anyway, where's the food? I'm hungry!  
  
Vega: who let this weakling in here?  
  
Coral: Who the hell are you calling a weakling?!  
  
Vega: you! Saiyan women are always weaklings! I didn't think they let trash like this in this party!  
  
WB: um, hey. I'm wolf bane 420 and this is Vega, raditz's grandson.  
  
Max: he acts like vegeta.  
  
WB: well Vega is sorry for interrupting.....  
  
Vega: I'm sorry for nothing!  
  
Coral: besides, it's too late for sorrys! It's time to fight!  
  
(Band stops playing and everyone looks at the two saiyans.)  
  
MA and max: FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
(Ma and max start taking bets.)  
  
A: 60 on Vega.  
  
CY: 40 on coral!  
  
Superman: this is wrong! People shouldn't fight for money! Can't we all just....  
  
(Batman punches him out.)  
  
Batman: 100 on coral.  
  
Brian: My mates and me want 500 on the girl with killer ass! Yeah!  
  
Coral: thanks boys.  
  
Tai: ok, this will be a saiyan on saiyan bout. No tail pulling, no out side help and try to keep the property damage to a minimum.  
  
Max: damn. We aren't ten minutes in the party and we got a fight! All right!  
  
MA: well now, time for you to enjoy the chapter and the triumph return of max and for those who ask, it will be the one true max. On with the fic and LET'S GET IT ON!!!!!!!!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
  
THE RETURN OF MAX KAMIYA  
  
High above the digital world of the digidestined, the mood was anything but high. No, the mood was lower that low, and blacker than the skin of blackWargreymon. The last deamon had been released and now it was just a matter of time before they began to reassert their power. The gang sat together in a giant circle, but for a long time, no one said a thing. No one knew what to say in fact.  
  
" Damn it's dead around him." Said kazu while guardromon nodding approvingly. The digimon had recovered after they returned but it was a short-lived happiness.  
  
" No duh, visor boy. In case you hadn't noticed, we aren't in the mood for talking!" snapped rika.  
  
" She's right. We messed up." koji simply stated.  
  
" Maybe but what about this?" ryo asked as he retrieved from his pocket, the ying yang box. Everyone's spirit's rose up as they saw what he had.  
  
" Great ryo." Chirped monodramon.  
  
" Where did you get it?" asked bokomon.  
  
" I found it after the water deamon washed us out. They must have dropped during the fight."  
  
" Finally you did something worth doing, ryo." Shot rika.  
  
" So now we can use the box to seal those assess back in the dark realm." Said TK.  
  
" I'm afraid not."  
  
The source of the statement was Simms, along with X by his side. He and keke made brief eye contact, the memory of the night before still fresh in their minds.  
  
" Why not?" asked Tai.  
  
" Look at the box closely." He recommended. They did as he asked and found something had changed.  
  
" It's looks kinda dead." Said Mimi.  
  
" That's right. The box contained the singular energies of the original warriors who sealed him away. With each portal that was open, another warrior's energy was used up. Now with all the deamons released, it has no power to open any of the portals."  
  
" Can't we just, you know make another?" asked tike.  
  
" I'm afraid not. The exact ritual to create another box was lost long ago. Beside even if we did find the way, it would take skill and power to do and not even shinmon has enough of either for it." explained X.  
  
" I don't get it." said guilmon.  
  
" Basically, if you don't have to knowledge to do it, it's just a paper weight." Said renamon.  
  
" And those deamons knew it! I knew it!" cursed pikkan.  
  
" What are you talking about?" asked leomon while pikkan stood before them.  
  
" Every since I join this mission, I had a feel that the deamons were not serious with us. Shendumon got me especially interested. If he was able to beat two ascendants with only 1% of his power then he could easily have easily have killed anyone of us. Even though his siblings are weaker than him, they still overpowered anyone of us. Don't you get it? All this time, they were just toying us!" he said, causing everyone to gasp in horror.  
  
" And now, with all of them freed, they don't have to run any more."  
  
" But they are that strong then, why let us live?" asked Kari.  
  
" To them, we are just cock roaches. We aren't a threat now but we can a potential threat. I don't think they can let warrior of our strength live very. The next time we battle them, they will kill us all." He said as now, everyone was again in a down mood.  
  
X wandered the halls of the watch point. Everyone decided to wait it out and plan for the upcoming battle. As he walked, he ran into keke as she was leaving the bathroom. The two stopped in their track and just looked at each other, not moving or speak until the masked man decided to break the silence.  
  
" Hi keke. How are you holding?"  
  
" Better, given the situation."  
  
" Well I think I'll continue on my way." He said, walking past her.  
  
" Wait." She said quietly as he stop, but kept his back to her.  
  
" I'm sorry about that night but I was feeling lonely, I guess."  
  
" As I am."  
  
" But don't worry about it. I know that you are who and who max is who was. You're not max, as much as I want you to be."   
  
X was taking aback by that was about to say something when Tai, Simms, takuya, takato, and blackWargreymon running up to them.  
  
" What's wrong guys?"  
  
" We just a message from the digimon on file island. The deamons are tearing up the whole place! We got to go!" rushed Tai.  
  
" No! You can't! You heard what pikkan said!" said X.  
  
" It doesn't matter. We have to try and stop them." takuya said.  
  
" And as a tamer, I must meet this head on." added takato.  
  
" So you really are going huh?" he asked, everyone nodded their heads.  
  
" Then I can't stop you." he said, almost like he was saddened.  
  
" You guys head on ahead. Me and pikkan have to talk to him." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
Not knowing or wanting to know, the goggle heads and keke ran off to gather the rest of them.  
  
" You know you don't to fight. You too can stay here and train to fight them better."  
  
" Ha. I should've guessed."  
  
" Guessed what, blackWargreymon?"  
  
" You may look like my brother, sound like him, and even have his body but you aren't him."  
  
" True. He would joined us in this battle and find a way to win."  
  
" So I can't change your mind, huh? Then there is nothing I can do so do as you will." He said in defeat as his friend walked out and going to the fight. X stood there in deep thought at what they said and they were right; he wasn't max, just his appearance and battle skills but not who he truly was. He balled his fist up in frustration until a look of determination appeared on his face.  
  
" I know there is I can do but there is some one who can." He said to himself before teleporting out of there.  
  
" This is getting boring. Are you sure they will come?" asked shendumon. He stood there with his sister wrapped around him as looked around him; trees were uprooted, villages lied in ruins, digimon ran for their lives while the other deamons took the island apart.  
  
" Of course they will. They are digidestined and they will fight if others are in danger." Answered the warlord, as his sick smile got even wider for every digimon they kill.  
  
" Good. All this senseless destruction is boring me."  
  
" All good thing come to those wait." Bai zamon said in comfort.  
  
" Then you don't have to wait long."  
  
Out from the forest came the energy crew; garudamon, Wargreymon, blackWargreymon, megakabutarimon, Lillymon, sakuyamon, megagargomon, wargrowlmon, metal garurumon, imperildramon, Slyphmon, shakouamon, the d3s, kazemon, beetlemon, lobomon, and Kumamon. All of them stood together and glared at the deamons, who had stopped their activates.  
  
" Well, well. I have figure you guys would have ran off but it appears as our slave was right on the money." Said tchangzumon.  
  
" If you think you can't just tear up the digital world on our watch then you are fucking nuts!" shouted Davis. Just then, shendumon laughed madly as he faced the forces of digimon and human.  
  
" What so funny?" snapped beetlemon.  
  
" You are, fool. Haven't you learned; you weaklings can't beat us. I had hoped that our of you would rise above the others and give me a decent challenge but so far, I'm not impressed."  
  
" Don't worry brother. We know you look for the one for you so we shall kill this roaches." Said tso lanmon.  
  
" Yes. Just sit back and watch." Added the water deamon as she jumped off him and on to the ground.   
  
" If you don't mind, let join in on this." Said the warlord as he drew his sword and licked it.  
  
" Are you that confident?" asked takuya.  
  
" Very." Smiled hsi wumon.  
  
" Get ready everyone!" said pikkan.  
  
" No quarter asked." Said tike.  
  
" No quarter given." Added Davis as everyone got ready for what could be their last fight.  
  
" This time, there will be no retreats." Said po kongmon as she and her family started to walk towards them, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.  
  
" This time, we won't leave anything left to fill a thimble."   
  
Meanwhile, X descended the stair, following shinmon as he walked ahead to the large doors leading to the nexus.  
  
" We're here." He said as he and the masked man stopped.  
  
" I see. Thank you shinmon."  
  
" I must warn you; this is a very risky thing you are doing. Even I am not sure what will happened."  
  
" I have an idea."  
  
" If this fails, then you will not live, not as max or X."  
  
" I know. This is my only chance to help my family."  
  
" Well then, it's time."   
  
With a wave of his hand, the lock on the door slid off, and the door opened, revealing the light of the nexus. X squinted his eyes at the light and began to walk inside.  
  
" Good luck X." Shinmon wished as the doors closed behind him.  
  
" Thanks. I'll need it."   
  
With slowly, cautious footsteps, he approached the massive light orb that was the very heart of all digimon.  
  
" Please let this work."   
  
He slowly raised his hand and started to reach for the orb. He rubbed his fingers together, still wondering if he was doing the right thing as his palm, at last touched the surface. Like a bullet, the raw power ran through him and as a result, he screamed in pain. This pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. Maybe he expected it or he was in too much pain to notice but tentacles reached out from the side and drew him into itself. The next thing he knows, X found that he was at Simms' watchpoint but it was different; it was still bright but there was a strange fog over the land.  
  
" Where am I?" he asked and as if, in answer to his question, footsteps filled the air. Out of the mist emerged keke. He was surprised to see her here but she had a blank expression on her face. As he thought how strange it was, more footsteps came calling in. He turned all around him to find all his friends and family surrounding him.  
  
" What are you guys doing here?"  
  
" It is the construct." Said keke in a monotone voice.  
  
" He has returned to us." Said rika in the same voice.  
  
" Y-you are not my friends, aren't you?"  
  
" We are the nexus." Said takato.  
  
" We are everything and nothing." Said matt.  
  
" Then why do you look like that?"  
  
" We have no form you can understand." Sam explained.  
  
" So we looked into your mind and appeared as people whom you know and trust." Said guilmon.  
  
" Why have you come back?" asked Tai.  
  
" I need to ask something. You know about what is going to happen."  
  
" But why should it matter to you?" asked pikkan.  
  
" The one is no longer. On the construct remains." Said Mimi.  
  
" I know but I can't sit back and watch them die."  
  
" So what do you purpose?" asked Kari.  
  
" I wish to have my life back, my power back."  
  
" But you gave up the power." Said tike.  
  
" You did so willingly." Said kara.  
  
" I know but it is for the good of the dig-verse."  
  
" You wish to have the power back, the danger and the responsibility?" asked Davis.  
  
" Yes. I must."  
  
The figures looked at each, almost as if they were talking with each other secretly. X thought about what they were doing when keke walked up to him and pressed her palm to his head and in a flash of light, he blacked out. When he would again, he was on the path leading to the nexus. He groaned as he got to his foot and looked around.  
  
" I'm not dead?"  
  
" No you are not."  
  
X looked up at the nexus and heard its voice in his head.  
  
" You have done more than any human and still hold that which is most important to you. Your heart remains pure, even through all the evil you have been through so, for this reason, we have given back that which was yours and ours. Go and be the one, max kamiya."  
  
For the first time, X felt his power inside him and all of the feeling was back. With a smile under his mask, he ran for the door and forced them open. Suddenly, all over the planet, the eyes of digimon and high ones alike turned to the direction of the main house. The masked one ran up the stair and burst out of the door with shinmon standing there, almost waiting for him.  
  
" I take it that it worked?"  
  
" Oh yeah." He said in a much different voice than before. It was happier and more determined. And his eyes had a fire in them like nothing he had ever seen before.  
  
" I can tell. What now?"  
  
" I'm not high one anymore so I need you to take me there."  
  
" Of course. Take my hand."   
  
With that he took his hand, and the duo vanished and then reappeared on the destined's planet but unfortunately they weren't any where near the site of battle.  
  
" I guess you were a bit off." He said as the wind blew. It appeared that they were in the northern part of the digital world.  
  
" Sorry but with all that power being put out, I couldn't get close enough."  
  
" It's ok shinmon. I'll fly the rest of the way from here."  
  
" But File Island is on the other side of the planet! Even if you get there in time, you will be too burned out to fight!"   
  
" Don't worry about me. I'll have enough to end this. Thank you for everything."  
  
" I was glad to help. Now go."  
  
With a nod and maybe a smile, shinmon couldn't tell thanks to the mask, he jumped into the air jetted off. Shinmon looked in awe as the ex high one flew faster then he had ever seen him go. He flew over the frozen land while the ground behind him ripped up and crashed under his power. In no time, he was in a warm climate as he pasted forests, which were being up rooted. The digimon looked up at this thing flying overhead and for some reason, they were not afraid. They all smiled as if they knew what had happened. After sometime, he finally arrived at the ocean. As he sailed over the water, several dolphmon surfaced and began to jump into the air, almost as if welcoming and supporting him.  
  
" Hang on guys! I'm back and I'm not gonna let you all down!"  
  
" AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"  
  
With that scream from takuya, the last able warrior had fallen before the deamons. The digimon were all in a heap, some in rookie form and the rest were sent back to their in training forms. Everyone else who found were sprawled out on the ground, cover in bruises while the deamon didn't seem winded.  
  
" I expected a lot harder fight from them." tchangzumon said as he threw takuya to the earth. Zoe ran to her boyfriend to check on him but she wasn't in any better position to fight.  
  
" Well what can they do?" asked tso lanmon.  
  
" We have defeated them. Now what do we do with them?" asked bai zamon, now in the arms of her lover.  
  
" I care not what happens to them. I just don't want to fight such weaklings again." he said, looking at the terror, fear, and utter hopelessness on their faces.  
  
" What do you think, slave?"  
  
" Leave the girls to me but kill the rest. I have plans for them." he said, as he licked his lips while the girls cringed at the thought.  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yes but you can kill those three." He said pointing to sora, keke and rika. He walked over and pulled sora up by the hair.  
  
" You see, this bitch is the mother of the bastard who beat me the first time." He explained as he threw her to the ground and picked up rika.  
  
" And I offered this little hellcat the world and she threw it in my face. Let's just say I don't take rejection well." And once again, he grabbed keke.  
  
" And it was this bitch's love for him that gave him the power to beat me. She deserved to die more than anyone here."   
  
" Let go of her!" said matt. The warlord blew him back with his hand and into a tree.  
  
" Matt!" mimi yelled, running to his aid while the warlord drug her daughter in front of his master.  
  
" Kill her first."   
  
" Gladly." Said Dai guimon as he advanced to her.  
  
" No, brother. I will finish her myself." Stopped shendumon as he walked and stopped in front of her.  
  
" You should feel honored to be killed by the strongest warrior in the digi-verse." Said bai zamon.  
  
He's not the strongest. Not in my eyes any way  
  
" There must be something we can do!" yelled mimi but looking around, she saw that it was hopeless' blackWargreymon was barely holding together, pikkan was blasted out to somewhere on the island with jeri running after, the twin were hardly conscious to fight from their parent's laps, sam was struggling to get to his feet, and takato and takuya were worse off.   
  
" Bye bitch!" snickered the warlord while shendumon opened his mouth and it glowed with his fire. Keke looked up and, resigned to her fate, he closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.  
  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
  
Here I come max.  
  
No one saw it but a black blur streaked in from of keke as the attack hit. The explosion ripped into the ground and the entire island, maybe even the world, felt the aftershock of the blast. The smoke and dust was everywhere as the destined cough and hacked it all up.   
  
" Oh my god. She's dead." Mimi said quietly as matt was in tears, seeing his daughter killed before his eyes. Everyone was silent, save for the mad laughter of the warlord when, suddenly, a cough was heard from ground zero. As the dust settled, it revealed that keke had indeed survived the attack and to everyone's shock, there, standing between her and the deamons was X.  
  
" X! What just happened?" she asked but he didn't turn to her. Shendumon and his siblings looked in silent horror.  
  
" They survived my dragon's fire! No one lives through that!"  
  
At that moment, shendumon and X laid eyes on each other. It was like they were the only ones there.  
  
" It was him."  
  
" Whoa! Takuya, you feel that?" asked takato.  
  
" Yeah! But that's impossible!"  
  
" Why is that?" asked Zoe.  
  
" High ones don't give off ki. It's so they watch other with out being detected. But he has one."  
  
" It's not only that." Tai staggered forward with a slight smile on his face.  
  
" I recognize that power. I know that power any where."  
  
While TK and Kari looked on, the twins were in tears of happiness.  
  
" I can't believe this!"  
  
" This is fucking great!"   
  
" How does he do it?" smiled sam.  
  
" Now we have a chance." Said David.  
  
" Just who are you?" asked xiao fangmon.   
  
" Forget him. He's just a high one. He can't fight us." Answered the warlord, snickering at him.  
  
But how could a high stop my attack.  
  
Shendumon wasn't sure if he was who he appeared to be. Then, X began with a sigh.  
  
" I didn't want to get involved but now I see that you need a stronger opponent."  
  
" Oh who might that be? You? High ones don't fight! Just who do you think you are?"  
  
" Glad you asked."  
  
The next few moment came in slow motion: he began by removing his gloves and let them drop to the ground. He undid his coat, took it off, and threw it away, revealing a black under shirt. He raised his hand to the back of his mask and grabbed a handful of it, pulling it up, and removing it. With that, the high one known at as X was gone forever. In his place stood a boy in his late teens, brown eyes with red undertones, wild light brown, similar to tai's but with a length of hair going down the back of his head and a very determined look on his face. To those unknown of him, they didn't know who this young man was but to those who knew him, they only said two words:  
  
" IT'S MAX!!!!!!!"  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! GOD NO!!!!!"  
  
The warlord was going into a full spaz attack as he jumped and flied around like a madman. Shendumon wondered whom he was to cause him to react this way.  
  
" The name is max kamiya." He said simply with smile. Upon hearing that name, the destined were a mix of shock, awe, and glee. Shendumon looked on as the thunder deamon approached him.  
  
" Who cares what you name is! I don't! Now move out of the way or get dropped!" he warned. Max quickly raised his eyebrow which seemed to get at tchangzumon. His eyes bugged up and a few beads of sweat rolled off him.  
  
" What's wrong brother?" asked po kongmon.  
  
" OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed as he grabbed his stomach and fell forward in pain.  
  
" He punched me! It hurts!" he said.  
  
" I didn't see him move. How could he punch them?" wondered ken out loud but shendumon secretly knew the answer.  
  
It's simple. He moved his arm so fast that it seemed as if he was standing still. But it still had enough power to drop my brother. Impressive.  
  
A small but noticeable smile snuck onto his face, which bai zamon noticed. The warlord jumped around as if he was going crazy or, in his case, crazier.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! KILL HIM! HE MUST DIE!!!!" he roared.  
  
(Play the matrix-reloaded theme for the château fight.)  
  
Feeling his rage, bai zamon jumped off shendumon and attacked with water blasts at him, while max began to flip away. Hsi wumon dove down at him but max punched him into his sister. Out from the ground erupted Dai guimon, roared began his attack. It seems that now max was deamon enemy number one at they all rushed him, all except for shendumon, who was high above the battle, watching max closely.  
  
" Let's see what you can do."  
  
Max dodged the lightening and floating rocks from tso lanmon and tchangzumon. The earth deamon swung his fist but max was too fast and delivered a kick to his face. Just then a large gust of wind came out of nowhere. It was from the frog like mouth of xiao fangmon. Max walked against the gale and seemingly was getting somewhere. The wind deamon blew harder, stopping max a second but he dashed ahead and closed his mouth. With a punch in his throat, he dropped him. Another rock came down, which max easily avoided. Po kongmon smiled, revealing that she was the culprit. The sky deamon flew over the ground at him and max took the only action he could; he jumped onto the skin of the mountain deamon and ran over her, with her brother in hot pursuit. He kicked off a part of her, spun around and drop kicked him. He then float up to the massive digimon and fired a ki blast, point blank. As she fell back, blinded by the attack, he back flipped away and landed on to of a tree on one foot with his arms crossed. He looked around him to see them surrounding his position; bai zamon flowed up a tree and reformed with a water blast ready behind him on his left. Tchangzumon, using his cloud, flew behind him on his right. Hsi wumon recovered and was floating in front of him to his left. And tso lanmon used his larger arms to levitate to his right while his smaller arms readied a dark energy ball. Max looked around the forces massed against him and grins, as he effortlessly became an ascendant. Bai zamon and tchangzumon fired their attack but they didn't hit since max phased out of the line of fire and reappeared in front of the female, sucker punching her. Hsi wumon went after him with gusto, launching his sky cutter attack. Max barely dodged it, as a few strands of hair fell from his head. Tso lanmon fired his ball, which max dodged as he fired his own, dropping him as well. Max landed on the ground to face Dai guimon and his fist of rock. He started to pound on the teen, while he blocked the blows with his arms until he grabbed his arms under his and head butted him. Just then, a massive shadow appeared overhead. He looked up to see po kongmon floating in the air, with the aid of her brother's moon powers. Before he could move, her massive girth landed on top of him.  
  
" HA! Got him!" he cheered while the gang watch in horror. Max's hand reached from under her body, tried to get free.  
  
" GET....OFF....MY.....BACK!!" he shouted as a glow appeared under her. With a roar, he used power and threw her off him and a few hundred yards away. Max stood up with a pissed look on his face.  
  
" Alright, bitches! Round two!" he announced as he went to ascendant 2. Shendumon notices his change and grows even more interested. Tchangzumon, with fists of lightening came at him and with near god like speed, avoided the fists and punched him in the face. Bai zamon came out of nowhere and began her water attack. Max buried his fist into her but she turned her mid section into water. She smiled evilly as his fist passed through her but max stopped his fist and exploded a ki blast in her, blowing her into water. Dai guimon came back like a bull and charged him but max merely stepped out of the way and tripped him. The remaining three deamons all blitzed him. Max dashed up, punched tso lanmon, zipped over to hsi wumon to kick him, and then flew to xiao fangmon and chopped him in the neck. This all took only 2 seconds. Max stood before the 7 seven downed deamons, who were on the ground while he barely broke a sweat.   
  
" How can a mere human dominate us?!" tchangzumon asked angrily.  
  
" Maybe there is a way we can win. He may be able to take us one on one but if we rush him, we will overwhelm him." Said tso lanmon. The others nodded and with a roar, they blitzed him. Max cupped his hands to his side and a blueish glow appeared in his hands.  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
With a yell, he unleashed the blue beam of energy upon them, swallowing them all. When it was over, the deamon lie on burnt earth, beaten and weaken at his hand. Max looked up to see shendumon looking back at him. Slowly he rose into the air to his eye level. Both stared at one another, seemingly waiting for the other to make a move but it never came. Then max made a move that no one expected, except maybe shendumon; he powered down and returned to normal.  
  
" You're not gonna fight, are you?"   
  
" No. How did you come to the conclusion?"  
  
" Even though I was fighting, I kept a eye on you and your power. It didn't go up once so I figured you didn't have any intention of battling."  
  
" I'm impressed. Only a warrior of high skill could figure that out."   
  
" What?!"  
  
The warlord, almost forgotten by the two, appeared at shendumon's side.  
  
" What are you doing?! You must kill him! He must die!" he ranted until the fire deamon used his collar to silence him.  
  
" Ha. He really hates you, doesn't he?"  
  
" The feeling is all but mutual. So tell me, why wont you fight me?"  
  
" You see, I am the strongest of my siblings and as such it requires me to find only those who are my equal."  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Sadly, my power is so great that I have never fought at my fill power, except with my father. When I first did battle with your group, I was unimpressed. I had wait for one of them to rise above the others to give me a great challenge but none came. Then I saw you. When I looked into your eyes I knew you were different, a fire that I have only seen in my eyes. And you are different; every planet that we have been to, your name is praised, worshipped almost, like a god. The human who fights like a digimon, the destroyer of buumon, the demonic angel, max kamiya."  
  
" I'm thankful I'm so revered by you."  
  
" Yes. Your power, your speed, your skill, and your control are near perfection. Seeing you beat my family was proof enough for me."  
  
" I'm flattered but you still haven't answered my question; why didn't you fight me?"  
  
" In deamon belief, for everyone deamon born, there is a warrior for them who is their equal. I believe you are mine."  
  
" Thanks. Are we going steady now?"  
  
" A supreme fighter and a jokester! What a combo! No, it merely means that we won't fight here, not yet. Fighters of our level deserve a much grander stage than a small island on a backwards world. When we battle, it will a battle that the entire digi-verse shall know and remember and the very stars themselves with gasp in silent awe. It will be glorious!"  
  
With a wide smile he turned and waved his hand over the battlefield. The unconscious forms of his brothers and sisters sunk into different portals along with the warlord. He then turned and formed his own portal.  
  
" But let's get this straight, max kamiya. I respect you and on some level, maybe even like you but know this; when we battle, I will not hesitate to use all my skill and power to kill you."  
  
" Good. It would make our fight all the more great and I will go all out as well." He said with a smile. Shendumon smiled as well.  
  
" Until then, be ready."   
  
With that, he stepped into the portal and vanished leaving max alone. He let out a deep breathe and began to breath hard.  
  
" Whew! It's good he didn't want to fight. I'm burnt out!" he said as he looked down at the digidestined.  
  
" Well it's time to face the music."  
  
With that, he slowly floated down to the earth and landed in front of them. It seemed like a long time had pasted between them. He just smiled at them while they had no idea what to think. There, standing before them was the savior of the digi-verse, the legend that keke and the others spoke and just now, dominated 7 of the 8 deamon conquers single handedly. No one knew what to say. Until keke stood up, with some sign of emotion on her face and walked over and did something no one even thought she would do.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Max reeled from the blow as tear erupted from her face.  
  
" I don't think I deserve that." he said rubbing his cheek.  
  
" You jerk! How could you! All this time! You hid under that damn mask!"  
  
" I'm sorry kek. But it wasn't me."  
  
" Don't give me that bullshit! I knew it was you! You felt the same and you just blew me off! I don't see how I could fall for such a creep!"  
  
" I can explain....." he was cut off when she kissed him long and hard. He eagerly returned. Everyone looked on with a smile and TK and Kari shielded or at least tried to shield them from the scene but they seemed to look through their hands.  
  
" Now that I deserved." He spoke when it was over.  
  
" But you did save my life and you came back to me so I can't be mad at you. I have missed you."  
  
" I have as well, kek. More than you know." He said, hugging his beloved girlfriend. There was a mix of 'awws' and sniffles as they watched the two lovers embraced each other. As they broke apart, two flying objects impacted max's body. It was his two cousins who were hugging and crying on him.  
  
" Max we missed you!" they said together along with some other things before max got back up.  
  
" Man, I missed you two too! Man you guys are getting big!" he laughed as they clung to him. David calmly walked up to the teen.  
  
" Although I don't have a much enthusiasm as my friend here, it is good to see you."   
  
" Like wise David." He said as he walked up to the group, meeting Tai's hand.  
  
" Tai, you look stronger."  
  
" Oh yeah. Soon I'll be able to beat you."  
  
" I'll be waiting!" he joked as he shook his hand.  
  
" You boys and your games. Still man enough to give your mom a hug?" asked sora.  
  
" Of course!" he exclaimed as he embraced her.  
  
" It's great to have you back."  
  
" What? You don't have time for your old friend?" asked sam from behind him.  
  
" You got time from macking for me?"  
  
" I think I can spare a few second." The two old friends shared a handshake and a hug.  
  
" Kamiya!"   
  
Everyone looked over to see pikkan coming out of the woods, limping with jeri supporting him.  
  
" You sure do know how to make a entrance! Next time, can you not cut it so damn close, like before I get my ass handed to me?!" he snapped.  
  
" What? But I'm just a human and you are the elite of the Alterian Empire. It wouldn't be right."  
  
" I knew you would say that. Nice to see you are back to your old self." He said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
" ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Like a bull, blackWargreymon change max with his fist with he met with his own.  
  
" Aw man! BlackWargreymon has gone nuts!" exclaim JP.  
  
" I knew we couldn't trust him!" said koji.  
  
Just then, the black mega began to laugh and soon max joined him. Then the two laughed and hugged each. For most of the digidestined, it was weird to see him act like this.  
  
" I had you going! Admit it!"  
  
" You did!"  
  
" It's great to see you back to your old self, little brother."  
  
" Great to be back, big brother." He smiled. Takato and takuya looked at max like two fan boys. After hearing all the stories of him, seeing the legendary max kamiya was like a dream.  
  
" Hi boys." He said to them.  
  
" You know us?"  
  
" Of course. I have all of X's memories so I know how great fighters you two are. I'm impressed with you two and all of you as well."  
  
Takato and takuya smiled while their girlfriends shook their heads.  
  
" But weren't you X, max?" asked Tai.  
  
" In a way, no. You see when I was with the nexus, I felt all the energies of the ascendants out there. I had to unleash that power in them but I was unable to. So the nexus and shinmon created a construct, a being with my knowledge and memories but it also had my looks. I could have you guys think I was back from the dead so I had him wear a mask and the name X."  
  
" I get it: in math, X means unknown. Prodigious!" said izzy. Max's smiled slowly faded to a smirked as he looked over his friend and family. He rested his hands on the heads of his twin cousins.  
  
" I must say that I am proud of all of you and that you all have gotten stronger since I last saw you and to those I have just met, I am impressed. But the battle is far from over. They will return and we must be ready. I have come to you now for this is the turning point in our battle. And if you have faith in me and in yourselves, we will win." With that, everyone smiled and felt they could now win with max, while he looked up into the sky, looking quite majestic in their eyes, more so in takuya and takato.  
  
" So that is the legendary max kamiya." Said takato.  
  
" As long as he is with us, we can do anything." Added takuya. Suddenly, a loud growling noise filled the air. Everyone thinking that deamons were coming back, prepare to fight.  
  
" Max what is that?" keke asked while max turned from them and sighed.  
  
" I'm afraid I know that sound all to well."   
  
" What is it?" asked Cody.  
  
" It was..........my stomach! Can we get something to eat?" he answered, turning with his hand behind his head and grinning like a retard. Everyone fell over in embarrassment.  
  
" He's gonna save us?" asked ryo.  
  
" We're doom!" said koji.  
  
NEXT TIME: max plans the battle with the deamon as he recruits one more fighter to the gang but is he too powerful to be an ally?  
  
RETURN OF THE INFERNO   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: welcome back peeps! And right now we are in the battle of the year as coral and Vega are kicking each other's Asses!  
  
(Everyone is huddled together as the two saiyans pound on each other.)  
  
Max: man we are gonna make a killing!  
  
(Suddenly the fighting stops. Everyone looks in and see the two making out.)  
  
Vega: what the fuck are you all looking at?  
  
Coral: can't you see we are busy?  
  
Keke: awww! How cute!  
  
Max: cute? Damn it that won the fight?  
  
MA's corner.  
  
MA: here is a question from my longest fan, Anthony that I forgot to answer; will there be an hours of love 3? My answer: hell yeah! None of my sagas would be good without hours of love chapter. Don't worry. This one will be the best one yet.  
  
LATER FICCERS! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! 


	14. return of the inferno

MA: hey everyone. The party is still on and the saiyans are still making out.  
  
Vega and coral: (making out on the couch) shut up!  
  
MA: we got epsilon and galaticmon challenging beast boy and Cyborg to snk vs. capcom chaos. And winning.   
  
Max: ok. Well since this chapter will have him, let's welcome back takuya and Zoe's son, the holder of the forbidden spirit, Tyler.  
  
Tyler: hello everyone. Thank you for inviting me master.  
  
Max: I told you not to call me that yet.  
  
Tyler: sorry  
  
MA: hey everyone! Yugi and his crew have made it!  
  
(Yugi, tea, Tristan, duke, Joey, the kaiba brothers, marik, ishizu, and serenity enter.)  
  
Yugi: thanks for inviting us.   
  
Ma: no problem. I was glad to do it.  
  
Max: hey kid. There's serenity. Go say hi.  
  
Tyler: um but what about those two, duke and Tristan?  
  
Max: forget that. Just go! (Pushes him to her. Both blush upon seeing each other.)  
  
Tyler: um, hi serenity.  
  
S: hi uh Tyler.  
  
Kaiba: kamiya!  
  
Max: you mean me?  
  
Kaiba: who else?! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Tai: what's his problem?  
  
Max: a while back, seto and me had a duel and he beat me.  
  
Kaiba: no! You let me win! You clearly had the advantage over me for half the duel! You could've easily beaten me but you let me win! I want a rematch!  
  
Max: ok. But now I won't hold back.  
  
(Just then, a motorcycle with two riders crashes through the door and does some donuts. The rider took off his helmet to reveal pikkan.)  
  
MA: damn pikkan! Nice ride!  
  
P: jeri bought it for me. I like it.  
  
(Jeri removes her helmet.)  
  
Takato: how did you afford this?  
  
Jeri: my savings. It took a while but it's worth.  
  
P: with this on my side, there isn't a man here who can beat me on a hog!  
  
Marik: think again!  
  
P: marik. So you are the one with bike outside.  
  
Marik: yes and there is no one better on a hog than me!  
  
P: are you challenging me, you punk?  
  
Marik: yes and I don't even need my millennium rod to beat you!  
  
P: well, in that case. (Jumps on motorcycle and rides out) get you ass out here and let's do this thing!  
  
MA: hog race!  
  
(Everyone charges out side to watch the race.)  
  
Yugi: maybe we should stop this.  
  
(Turns into yami yugi.)  
  
Yami: put me down for 500 on Pikkan.  
  
Ma: all right, while we watch this race, on with the fic!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
  
RETURN OF THE INFERNO  
  
Things were down for the deamons as they hid. Thanks to the warlord, the family of conquers have taken refuge in one of his underground bases that was located in the formerly name dark territory.   
  
" This is embarrassing! We, the deamons, beating by a human and forced to like our wounds like dogs!" complained tchangzumon as he and his fellow deamons recovered from their injuries, all save the warlord and shendumon who was in his own world.  
  
" You are all lucky that one of my bases remained hidden. Damn, why didn't you kill them when you had the chance." He complained to him.  
  
" I don't need to explain myself to a slave."  
  
" Well, now with max back with them, they will be harder to be now."  
  
" I'm not worried."  
  
" Well you should be. I don't see why I'm even following you. You're nothing but a fool!"  
  
Angered by his words, shendumon launched his dragon's fire at the former tyrant, slamming into the wall and burying him.  
  
" Was that necessary?" asked bai zamon.  
  
" He was annoying me."  
  
" What's wrong dear? You haven't been the same since the fight?"  
  
" Nothing. It's him."  
  
" That human. What was his name? Max."  
  
" Yes but he's more than human and maybe even more than a digimon. I've met such a fighter in my life. I feel so excited! I bet right now, he's probably creating a strategy to defeat us."  
  
How wrong he was as at that moment, our hero max was fast asleep and snoring, in the lap of his girlfriend, keke, in her room. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.  
  
" Come in." she said, allowing Tai and sora to come in.  
  
" Hey. Are we disturbing you?" asked sora as they came over to the couple.  
  
" No, not really."  
  
" I hope we don't wake him. He's been through a lot."   
  
" No way. You could drop a city on him and he'd just roll over."   
  
" I can see why he's tired. I mean look at all he ate. I think Simms was gonna have a heart attack." Joked Tai.  
  
" Do you really think max can help us beat these guys?" asked sora.  
  
" I don't know but he will try his best."  
  
Just then, max began to thrash around like a baby. Keke, having slept with him a lot, took her thumb and put it in his mouth. Like a baby with a pacifier, he calmed down and cooed. Tai and sora awed in silence at the scene.  
  
" That's so sweet!"   
  
" Yeah. He's like a big dirty baby but I love him."   
  
" Well I think we better get some sleep sor. We got a big day tomorrow."  
  
" Ok. Night, keke." Said sora.  
  
" Night guys." She replied as the couple left the room, leaving her alone with him. She smiled as she looked down at his sleeping face and ran her hand through his wild brown hair. She then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead with brought out a smile on his face.  
  
" Good night and welcome home, my love."  
  
The next morning was a rapid change of pace as the males of the team as well as the digimon were in the courtyard of the watch point, while max display his skill by a little test. He wore a black shirt with brown pants and boots while takuya attacked him but despite his flying fist and feet, max easily dodged the attacks.  
  
" Come on, takuya. All you have to do is touch me." he explained as he ate from a bag of gummi bears. Takuya went at him again, but max dodged them all. After about ten minutes, the boy was in a puddle of sweat and out of breath.  
  
" Awwwwww man! I didn't even come close to touching you! You're amazing!" takuya spoke with a smile. Max returned the smile as he gulped down a bear.  
  
" Thanks but you're amazing yourself. I had to keep up with your punches. Ok, who's next?"  
  
" Me! I want to go next!" takato answered eagerly. Max waved him up and he took a fighting stance.  
  
" You know the rules: you win if you can touch me."   
  
Takato then took the opportunity to attack him. Max bent over backwards as his fist pasted over him. Takato rebounded and started to kick at him while, like with takuya, he easily maneuvered out of the path of his blows. As this went on, the female digidestined, save jeri, watched the practice go on from the main house.  
  
" So that's max. I must admit sora, he is certainly is like you said." Said Mimi.  
  
" Well he's a special person." She replied.  
  
" Not to mention strong as hell." Said yolei.  
  
" Yeah. We had such a hard time with those damn deamons while he took them all on and whooped them." added rika.  
  
" Yep and with him back with us again, think we can win. After all he is the most powerful fighter in the digi-verse." Said Kari.  
  
" Not to mention, the best body." Mumbled Zoe with a far-gone look on her face. The other girls looked at her with looks of astonishment.  
  
" Wait a minute! Tell me you didn't just say that? Blondie has a thing for hero boy?" asked rika.  
  
" No. No. I mean, well......"  
  
" Well what?"   
  
" Well is it just me or do you guys think max is really hot? Don't get me wrong! I love takuya! But you have to admit, max is very good looking." She remarked as the girls looked closely at max.  
  
" You know she's right. Sure he looks like Tai but a bit more......dangerous." Spoke Mimi.  
  
" Yeah I see it. And he's more buffed than Tai. I wish I could see under his shirt." Drooled yolei.  
  
" He is my son but if I didn't know, maybe I would date." Sora thought out loud.  
  
" Even from me, he is cute, for a gogglehead." Complemented rika.  
  
" And that smile. I wish TK would smile like that." said Kari. Soon all the girls were virtually drooling over max. In their eyes, time seemed to go in slow motion as max played with takato. Speaking of that, takato soon joined takuya in defeat as he fell on his back.  
  
" Too fast!" he breathed out while looked over him.  
  
" Come on takato. You were close."  
  
" How about if I have a turn?"  
  
The new voice came from a flying figure in the sky that quickly landed in from of max; he had spiky brown hair, much like max's hair color. He wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, supported by a brown boots. He sported a pair of fingerless gloves and military style boots. The twins, David, pikkan, and Tai smiled while everyone one seemed surprised by this new arrival.  
  
" Who's he?" asked Tommy.  
  
" I don't know. I haven't seen him before." Asked TK.  
  
" So I heard you were back in town." Max asked as he threw down the bag of candy.  
  
" Of course. Since you are back." He said as he got in his face.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago."  
  
As everyone held their breath on what he was gonna do, the stranger raised his arm, as if to strike him. In an instant, he wrapped his around his head and rubbed his knuckles over his head.  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" Ok! You are the strongest warrior in the world!"  
  
" And?"  
  
" I am weaker by comparison!"  
  
" And?!"  
  
" I am not as good in bed as I say!"  
  
" Great!" he said, releasing max from his grip. Although he had admitted all those things, he wasn't upset and the two embraced in a hug.  
  
" Um did I miss something here?" Davis asked out loud.  
  
" Oh yeah, that right. You guys don't recognize me like this. Guys, it's me, blackWargreymon."   
  
" WHAT?" they all went, their jaws drop a mile down.  
  
" But your human?!" said Cody, touching his body.  
  
" I know. When my body was destroyed, Simms put my spirit inside a human body so I could fight better."  
  
" But you look like max." patamon spoke flying around his head.  
  
" Where do you think it come from? My body was created off his blood. Something like a clone." He smiled.  
  
" Well, that's great black war.. Um what do we call u you now?" asked veemon.  
  
" Just call me bw."  
  
" Wait, if you were in this body before then, you guys knew? All along??" tentomon asked the other who just nodded.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" You didn't ask." Pikkan answered.  
  
" Now let's get back......oh no. Not this." Max moped.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Tai. Max merely pointed over to the building where the girls were. They were all in a daze and looking at max like a bunch of lovesick schoolgirls.  
  
" What's up with them?" asked matt.  
  
" It's me. Shinmon said there would side effects of me being brought back the way I was."  
  
" Which is?" asked izzy.  
  
" My pheromones are highly potent now. Meaning that at certain points, I'm irresistible." He explained.  
  
" You mean all of them want to......" asked Tai.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Even Kari?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Even sora?"  
  
" Oh yeah."  
  
" Damn. I wish I had that power." Joked sam.  
  
" Hey bro. I got an idea. Play along." Max whispered to BW. He then began to talk rather loudly.  
  
" Gee guys! That was a great work out! Man I'm sweating bullets!"  
  
" Yeah you're right man! Your shirt is sticking to you!"  
  
" Well then, I better take it off!" he shouted, making sure the girl heard him. With that, he slowly and surely removed his shirt to reveal his muscular and toned body. There was no sweat on him but max had done what he had set out to do. Just then, the sound of multiple thuds came from the building. Inside, the girls had fainted from seeing max's body. Max just grinned at his handy work as he put his shirt back on.  
  
" Ow! My head!" said rika as he rubbed the bump on her head. The other girls involved in the incident mirrored her movements. Everyone had gathered in the top room to find out how to battle the deamons. Where as everyone was serious, max was walking around the group on his fingers.  
  
" As much as we all enjoy watching you show off, we need to get down to serious business." Said pikkan.  
  
" No, don't mind me. Just get started. I'll jump in when I have something to add." He spoke.  
  
" Ok. Well, let's go over this; we have 8 very powerful digimon with different powers and abilities. Any thoughts?" Tai started.  
  
" Well sending them back to that dark world is out of the question." Stated Henry.  
  
" So our only option is to fight." Said rika.  
  
" But can we win against them?" asked matt.  
  
" The other 7 can be beaten, if we fight right. But shendumon, he's in another league." Said takuya.  
  
" Another league? Man, he's on another planet! Remember, he beat you, Tai, and me with only 1% of his power! What happens if he wants to use half or worse, all his power?" takato stated.  
  
" Now that is scary." Said koji.  
  
" Naw. If he wanted to kill us, he would've done so. I don't think he sees us a challenge."  
  
" Yeah all but max that is. Say max, how come you didn't fight him like the others?" asked kara. Max's response came as he flipped to his feet.  
  
" Because he didn't want to. He sees me as a equal and as such, he won't fight me, until we have proper stage."  
  
" Great. Villain with an honor code." TK quipped.  
  
" He might not want to fight me now but I think I know someone he might want to fight."   
  
" Who?" asked keke as max knelt down and looked at tike.  
  
" Me? No way! I love a good fight as much as the next person but shendumon would rip me a new one!"  
  
" No! No! I don't want you to fight him! I just need to ask you something; have you improved on your teleporting technique?"  
  
" Oh yeah! It's better than ever now! I can teleport anywhere, as long I can sense a ki. Then I can just teleport near it."  
  
" Just as I thought. Now, how far can you sense?"  
  
" Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, I think about a few hundred miles. Why?"  
  
" I gonna need you to find a ki for me but it's on another planet."  
  
" Another planet?! But I can't go that far!"  
  
" Don't worry. I can help you. Now just focus."  
  
" Ok. But I don't see what good it will do." tike warned as he closed his eyes. He began to sense all the energies around him and few miles out. Max placed his hands on either side of his head and they began to glow, and suddenly, he began sense more and more energies all over the planet and then into space. He gasped at the amount of power he was sensing all at once.  
  
" Is he ok?" asked Kari.  
  
" Yeah, he's just a bit over whelmed. Now tike, listen to my voice. I'm gonna guide you to where I want you to go, ok?"  
  
" Um ok?"  
  
" Now what do you sense?"  
  
" It's a digital world. It's uh really messed up."  
  
" Ok. Forget that. Now what do you sense?"  
  
" Right. I'm picking up a lot of energies: three big ones, one bigger than the others, and one that's huge but seems hidden. Whoa!"  
  
" What?" asked TK.  
  
" There's a gigantic one! I've never felt something like this! It's stronger than me, stronger than pikkan, and...... Holy shit!" he shouted as he jerked away from max's hands.  
  
" Bro what's wrong?" asked kara.  
  
" That power! I think it's stronger than max!"  
  
That revelation came like a shot in the arm to everyone in the room. It was rare to say that someone was even stronger than max was.   
  
" Are you sure about that? It's hard to imagine that there is someone out there stronger than you max." wondered Tai.  
  
" Yep and I'm gonna go get him."  
  
" Max, are you sure about this?" asked pikkan.  
  
" Yes. I found about him about a year ago. His power is amazing!"  
  
" But have you met him?"  
  
" No, not really."  
  
" Then how do you know that he is good? He might be as evil as the deamons!" pointed out yolei.  
  
" Trust me. He's not evil. He's as innocent as child."  
  
" So when do we leave?" asked BW.  
  
" Sorry big bro. I'm only taking tike, takuya, and zoe."  
  
" Um but why us?" asked the blonde girl.  
  
" Because you will be the most help in my mission."  
  
" Wait a minute. Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" asked takuya.  
  
" Yep. We're going after Tyler."  
  
Upon hearing that name, the frontier destined as well and bokomon and neemon looked up with dread in their eyes.  
  
" Max my boy, are you sure about this?" asked the egg carrying digimon.  
  
" Very sure. Takuya, zoe, you in?"  
  
" If it's the only way, then yeah."  
  
" Plus, it will be nice to see him again."  
  
" I don't get it. Who is this Tyler?" Davis whispered to koji.  
  
" If he's right, then our best hope for beat the deamons."  
  
" And if he's wrong?"  
  
" Pray that he isn't wrong."  
  
  
  
The desert wind blew hard as our foursome of heroes, returned to the frontier home world, appearing out of nowhere, thanks to tike's teleport move. The youngster fell down on his back in exhaustion.  
  
" You ok kid?" max asked, kneeling down to check on his cousin.  
  
" I'm good. Just never had to teleport that far. Let me-oooohhh!" he groaned as he tried to stand but fell back down.  
  
" No you don't. You're riding on my back from now on." he said, pulling him on his back.   
  
" Ok. Now to find Tyler."  
  
" How about we try there?" Zoe suggested, pointed to a small patch of trees on the horizon, with some smoke coming from them.  
  
" An oasis? Best place to start." Said max. Takuya picked up Zoe in his arms and he and max flew fast to the palm trees and landed in a small camp with a single sleeping mat and fires. There was wide array of food on the ground, which tike would've eaten but he was still too weak. Just then, small footsteps were heard coming from behind the trees. Seemingly out of nowhere came the small robot, orda with a bucket of water over his head.  
  
" Oh. It would appear I have guests."  
  
" Orda!" takuya yelled while Zoe pick up the small robot and proceed to hug him.  
  
" Orda, you little cutie! We've missed you!"  
  
" As have I miss zoe but could you please put me down?"  
  
" Oh. Sorry. I guess I got carried away." she said, putting him back on the ground.  
  
" It is fine. It is great to see you again. And you seemed to have new friends."  
  
" Yes. This is our friends, max and his cousin, tike."  
  
" Hey!" tike said weakly while max waved at him.  
  
" Sir, have we met?"   
  
" Maybe. In another time perhaps." Max answered to the robot when a loud boom ripped through the area.  
  
" What was that?" asked Zoe.  
  
" That would be master Tyler."  
  
" What is he doing?"   
  
" Training. He has been training for about six mouths now."  
  
" For what?" asked takuya.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
Together, the group headed outside of the oasis and back into the desert. After a few yard they say the boy in question; he wore a black muscle shirt and black pants with matching boots with silver on the side. He sat Indian style on the hot sand but he wasn't sweating a bit. All of a sudden, his entire body burst into flames.  
  
" Tyler!" Zoe screamed and ran to help him but orda floated in front of here.  
  
" Stop!"  
  
" But..."  
  
" Do not fear. Master Tyler is fine."  
  
She looked again to see that Tyler had not moved from that spot. It seemed he didn't notice the flames. He opened his eyes and forces his arms forward and the flames swirled around him and in front of him in a fireball. Ahead of him, some distance away, was a large pyramid, made of sand. He then threw it forward, the ground burning up along its path and hit the structure. The pyramid vanished in a sea of fire of and smoke. Pleased, Tyler got to his feet and dusted himself, as he turned around to see his audience. He was speechless as he laid eyes on the one person he loved more than anything.  
  
" Tyler!" Zoe yelled as she ran to her son. She stopped a little front of him to see him better.  
  
" You look great. And so handsome."  
  
" Well thank you." he said with a blush.  
  
" It's nice to see you again, mother er, I mean, Zoe."  
  
" It's ok. I'm still your mother." She smiled as she hugged him while hugged back.  
  
" Hey don't get to carried away!" takuya joked as he approached the duo.  
  
" I won't. I know she's yours."  
  
" How are you?"  
  
" I am better. I can tell you are stronger now."  
  
" Thanks. Oh yeah. Tyler this is my good friend max and his cousin tike."   
  
At that moment, max and Tyler locked eyes. It seemed the two would stare at each other forever.  
  
" Tyler. You don't know how long I've waited to meet someone like you."  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" Come. We have much to talk about."  
  
" And that's the story." Finished takuya as he explained the situation. Tike was over at the side, eating the food that orda had made while the grown ups talked. Tyler took a little time to absorb the info.  
  
" It makes sense now. I had been trying to find you for that last few weeks but I couldn't find you. So these deamons, are they just as bad as you say?"  
  
" Worse. If no one stops them, they could take over the digi-verse." Answered Zoe.  
  
" I see. Then cherubimon is a distant second when it comes to these guys."  
  
" Hey, speaking of that, how have things been going with that butt hole?" asked takuya.  
  
" A lot. Ever since I spirit evolved into infernomon last year, cherubimon has now changed his mission from taking over the digital world to finding and killing me. He feels threaten by me and so we have been on the run."  
  
" We've encounter many of his higher level soldiers and even some of the legendary warriors; mercurymon, ranamon, arbormon, even duskmon."  
  
" Duskmon? I've never heard of him." Said Zoe.  
  
" It's not surprising, miss zoe. Duskmon is perhaps cherubimon's most powerful minion. It was rare for us to encounter him since those who have faced him have never lived to tell the tale. It is said that he is stronger than all of the legendary warriors because he shares some of cherubimon's power."  
  
" Yes and I fought him. He was very dangerous but we barely escaped."  
  
" I don't how you had such a hard time. I mean why didn't you spirit evolve?"  
  
" I would rather not do that."  
  
" Why? Oh well. Tyler, the reason we came was to ask you to join us in our fight with the deamons. With infernomon on our side, we would have a major advantage."   
  
" Takuya, I appreciate you coming here and I am honor you would ask me to join you but I'm afraid I can not come with you."  
  
" But why?" Zoe asked, placing her hand on his.  
  
" It's the same reason I wont spirit evolve: my spirit."  
  
" What about it?"  
  
" Whenever I spirit evolve to infernomon, I began to lose myself. My emotions are more extreme and I'm afraid that if I should get angry enough, I might go crazy and might lose control of my power and you know what would happen if I did."  
  
" Man, Tyler. I had no idea."  
  
" That's way I am here in this desert. Here, I can train to control my spirit without hurting anyone. And although I have come far, I must remain here and train."  
  
" I understand." Max suddenly said to everyone's surprise.  
  
" But max we need him." Said takuya.  
  
" Takuya, I understand what he wants. He says he needs some training and I believe him. We can't force him to come with us."  
  
" He's right takuya. I won't force our son into this fight."  
  
" Oh ok. I have to trust his judgment." Takuya agreed when from out of the desert rushed Otto.  
  
" Max!" he said as he arrived.  
  
" Otto! What's wrong?"  
  
" It's the deamons! They are attacking!" he said out of breath.  
  
" Damn! We must go! Tike, how are you feeling?"  
  
" Burp! Great, now that I'm full, I can take us back." He answered, swallowing the last bit of food.  
  
" Good luck mom, takuya." Tyler said.  
  
" Good luck to you too kid." Spoke takuya. The couple went over to tike while max lingered a little bit with Tyler.  
  
" What can I do for you sir?"  
  
" Tyler, a great man once said that evil triumphs when the good do nothing. Remember that, kid." He spoke as he walked over to his cousin and grabbed his hand.  
  
" Let's do it kid!"  
  
" Right max!" he smiled at the foursome vanished leaving Tyler to ponder his words.  
  
" He makes a good point master." Said orda.  
  
" Yeah but what can I do? As I am, what can I do?"  
  
" Sir, I believe your father said it best, it's better to do anything then nothing."  
  
" You're right but now it's too late."  
  
" I don't think so." Spoke Otto as a slight smile rolled on his face.  
  
Max, tike, Zoe, and takuya arrived to a virtual war zone as the destined fought with only five of the deamons; shendumon, hsi wumon, tchangzumon, tso lanmon and xiao fangmon. The foursome flew over the battle field and watched as the two sides battled.  
  
" Man looks we got here just in time." Said tike.  
  
" Right. Let's party." Said takuya, turning ascendant.  
  
" Just let me change into something more comfortable."  
  
EXECUTE SPIRT EVOLUTION  
  
KAZEMON  
  
The legendary warrior of wind took flight ahead of the boys.  
  
" Come on boys! We've got a fight to win!" she called as she flew down.  
  
" I love it when she gets forceful." Smiled takuya as he and tike flew after her. Max was about fly down when shendumon appeared in front of him.  
  
" Hello there." He grinned.  
  
" What? Max?" shouted tike as he and takuya stopped.  
  
" It's ok. You two helped the others."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Yes. Go!" he ordered. The boys hunched their shoulders and flew down leaving the teen and deamon to each other.  
  
" Well it would appear that we are alone."  
  
" Yes. So now what do you want?"  
  
" Me? Nothing. Just a single battle between me and you."  
  
" What's that got to do with anything?" he asked he looked down at the battle.  
  
" Thinking about helping them, aren't you?"  
  
" Of course. Why aren't you helping your brothers out?"  
  
" Well, I decided to see what it would be like if neither of us would participate in this one. Seems fair huh?"  
  
" And the others?"  
  
" You must realize you did do a number on them so they are healing up. So now let's talk."  
  
" Just talk?"  
  
" Please! Don't think me like that fool I had free me. I have my honor. Besides, I said I wanted to battle you some place better."  
  
" Ok then. Let's talk." He said, while keeping his eye on the fighting below. Surprisingly, the destined and the fighters were holding their own with the leadership of pikkan and BW.  
  
" Listen, we are both warrior of untold caliber. But things hinder us. You by you loyalty to your team and me by my destiny."  
  
" Your destiny?"  
  
" Yes. We deamons are born to rule. Our strength is beyond all digimon in the universe. As such, it is expected of us to conquer."  
  
" But you want more?"  
  
" I want to prove my strength! I want to fight that who I am meant to fight, not those I'm suppose to! I'm supposed to fight your friends because they stand in my way! I wish to battle you!"  
  
" I'm flattered. But what is this getting to?"  
  
" Leave them."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Leave your friend and my family to fight among themselves and we shall go and fight for ourselves and oh what a glorious battle it shall be."  
  
" It's true I love a good fight. But I wont let that get in the way of what I must do. You haven't seen what I have seen so you can't know. But most of all, I can't never abandon them. They are my family."   
  
With that, max flew down past him and towards the fight.  
  
" Pity."  
  
DRAGON'S FIRE  
  
Without warning, he launched his attack at max.  
  
" Awwwwww, shit!" he shouted as the fire beam hit him. He screamed as he hit the trees and the forest caught fire.  
  
" Max!" they all went as the fighting came to a halt. As the flames destroyed the foliage, max emerged from the blaze and landed in the now regrouped team.  
  
" Max, man, you ok?" asked justimon.  
  
" Yeah. This just reminds me why I don't smoke." He answered, coughing up smoke. His face was blackened and his clothes were burnt but he was unhurt. He looked over at the deamons where shendumon had joined them.  
  
" Looks like it's not over."  
  
" Well since you won't taken my offer, I'll force you to take it!" he sneered as his eyes glowed.  
  
" How?"  
  
" By removing that which holds you back!!" he roared as his deadly gaze fell on Kari. She was running back to the group after getting gatomon, who was hurt, off the ground. Max looked back at shendumon with fear in his eyes.  
  
" NO! Leave them out of that!"  
  
" Kari! RUN!"  
  
HEAT BEAM EYE BLAST  
  
Kari was now frozen with fear as the beams raced at her and her digimon. Pikkan, being the fastest, tried to run for her but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. Kari opened her mouth in a silent scream when just then; something came out of nowhere, and grabbed her. The blast hit the already burning trees but not the girl. The next thing Kari knew, she was air born and in the metal grip of a robot, flying in the air.  
  
" Hello. Are you alright?" it asked. Everyone was dumbstruck at what just happened.  
  
" What the hell is that?" asked kara.  
  
" That's orda but that would mean........." started lobomon.  
  
(Kane's theme song, the fire still burns.)  
  
Out of the burning fire of the tree came the figure of a boy; he wore a red jacket with long sleeves but his inside part of the jacket was much shorter with a black muscle shirt and black pants. He walked through the intense flames as if they were nothing. Just as he strolled through, the flames seemed to die down and were being absorbed into his hands. When he emerged, the flames arched from the plants and into him. He then raised hand and the other fires dove up and into his palm.  
  
" It's Tyler!" said Kumamon as the other looked at his performance.  
  
" Yes! I knew he would come!" cheered kazemon while she was in the air.  
  
" Of course." Spoke orda as he landed and as he did, TK and Tai mauled Kari with hugs.  
  
" You ok sis?"  
  
" Yeah tai. We both are."  
  
" Sorry for our tardiness but your friend, Otto, got us as close as he could."  
  
" It's ok. Just glad you are here." Said takuya.  
  
" So that's Tyler huh? Doesn't look so tough to me." spoke sakuyamon.  
  
" Do not worry. Master Tyler's power extent far beyond fire absorption." Orda explained. Tyler spread his legs apart and extended his arms to either side of him and began to concentrate. Just then, seven orbs formed around him while he locked his fingers together. The orbs suddenly caught fire and form in front of him.  
  
STRIKE OF THE SEVEN NOVAS  
  
He fired them at the deamons with force, hitting them all point blank. The other deamons were knocked off their feet while shendumon was merely pushed back.  
  
" That boy! Such power!" he grunted. Tyler's hands erupted into flame as he readied for the next attack.  
  
" Damn, how is he doing that?" wondered Davis.  
  
" Thanks to master Tyler's spirit, he has the power of pyro-kinesis." Explained orda. Unfortunately, he lost a good chunk of the group's male members as they wondered what he just said. Even max was lost ate what he just said.  
  
" Pyro-kinesis: the ability to form and control fires with the power of the mind." He explained. Just then, Tyler yelled with his arms out and began to spin around in a circle. As he did, he formed a tornado of fire around him.  
  
PYRONIC TWISTER  
  
The living tornado of fire raced across the ground and at xiao fangmon. He spun out of the twister and gave him a vicious kick. He back flipped out of the way as he fell.  
  
" Hey taky! Didn't that look your move?" pointed out beetlemon.  
  
" Yeah! The kid must be imitating his hero." He boasted as Tyler looked back at his father.  
  
" That's it Tyler! Give to them!" he cheered which didn't go over too well with tchangzumon. Out of spite, he fired a bolt of lightening at her. She was too busy to notice the attacking coming until it was too late.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
She let out a blood-curdling scream, and in an instant, she turned back to Zoe and fell to earth. Tyler raced to her side as did her friends, takuya reaching her first.  
  
" Zoe! Zoe! Wake up!" he spoke. Her clothes were torn and burnt and her breathing was shallow. Max reached down and touched her neck.  
  
" She has a pulse but it's weak." He said when he noticed Tyler. His eyes were filled with rage, almost like he was about explode.  
  
" Annoying insect! Serves her right! Never take your eyes off your opponent!" tchangzumon taunted to the joy of others. Tyler was now beyond rage, as the other seemed to back off from around him. He slowly turned around and faced the digimon conquers.  
  
" Tyler, are you ok?" asked sora.  
  
" You bastards! Attacking me? That's ok! But when you are attack the one person I love more than anything, THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!" He roared as his body grew in heat.  
  
" For this, you will pay........" he said, he left hand erupting.  
  
" You will suffer........." he said while his right did the same.  
  
" YOU...... WILL...... BURN!" he screamed as his d-tector on his arm glowed and the symbol of the inferno appeared on it.  
  
EXECUTE FORBIDDEN SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
  
Slashing through his code, his clothes burned away and his body turned into flame. Out of his chest emerged the icon of his spirit. It turned to him and broke apart and began to equip pieces to him. His armor was white with big shoulder armaments and two swords behind him.(for those who don't know, he looks like the inferno arm from ronin warriors.)  
  
INFERNOMON  
  
The destined ran for cover as the sky turned a demonic red as the forbidden spirit appeared before them. The earth itself ripped and broke away at his power as he stares at the deamons.  
  
" No!" said Tai.  
  
" It-it was him!" said a stunned takuya.  
  
" Yes! I take it you guys felt it too!" said BW, as the boys nodded.  
  
" What is he talking about?" asked takuya, holding Zoe.  
  
" About a year ago, I felt a power coming from the digital universe, unlike anything I had ever felt before! It was just raw! I had always wondered where it came from! Now I know! That boy is the source of that power!" explain pikkan, with a strained look on his face.   
  
" But it's ok. We can win now right?" asked kenta. The boys had no answer as they looked at the upcoming battle. The deamons were seemingly unsure how to fight this fiery new foe.  
  
" If you want to feel the burn, then COME ONE!" he challenged as his power soared. Xiao fangmon answered him with his deadly gale but it seemed to dissipate at the extreme heat.  
  
" You think a stupid breeze will stop me!? Behold my power!!"  
  
He pulled his hand to his side and as he did, it started to glow red-hot.  
  
RAGE OF THE INFERNO  
  
He roared, releasing a wave of energy from his fist. The deamons jumped out of the way, but the blast obliterated the remains of the trees, screamed over the land and over the sea. The path over the water, along which the blast had traveled, was barren. All of the water was completely evaporated. The deamons and digidestined looked at the path in utter shock.  
  
" Holy shit!" TK and Kari said at the same time. Tso lanmon levitated into the air and prepped a gravity ball. Infernomon looked up and drew both of his swords. He joined them at the hilts and leapt into the air just as the moon deamon launched his attack.  
  
INFERNO DOUBLE SLASH  
  
His blades glowed as he sliced the ball in two and slashed at the deamon but he barely dodged. And I mean barely, since the blade severed a few strains of hair. Shendumon flew up higher than the warrior and fired his dragon's fire, slamming him into the ground.  
  
" Got him!" said hsi wumon as his brother returned to earth.  
  
" The fool was no match for the deamon of fire!" he sneered at the smoking crater.   
  
" You think that little fire can stop ME!?" he roared back to life as he emerged from the pit, and unfazed by his attack.  
  
" I didn't want to do this but it's time to unleash the beast!"   
  
EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION  
  
Just like that, he was surrounded by fractal code as he changed forms. Inside, when it was done, a new creature stood in his place: he resembled a white tiger with white armor all over, save his mouth, and on the sides were his swords on his sides. He let out a roar with no sign of his human side anywhere.  
  
" What is that?!" asked beetlemon.  
  
" That would be master Tyler's beast spirit. He found it during his training. You are now looking at the beast of the inferno, tigramon." Explained orda. The beast warrior ran full steam at tso lanmon who was scared stiff at this animal was after him. Before he could think of a counter, tigramon was on him, biting his head and clawing at his body. Hsi wumon, in an attempt to beat him off his brother, used his sky cutter on him but it barely moved him. He slowly turned at the sky deamon and let out a low growl. He jumped off him and locked on to the youngest deamon. He took to air, hoping he couldn't follow him but he didn't have to.  
  
TIGER ROAR  
  
He opened his mouth and let out a massive fireball. In mid-flight, it turned into the symbol of the inferno,(the same sign that forms when fire pokemon use fire blast.) and hit hsi wumon, the deamon screaming in pain as he did. Tchangzumon took to the air and fired some thunderbolt at him. Turning quickly, he some how removed his sword and caught them in his mouth. He leapt into the air above him.  
  
SAMURAI TIGER STORM  
  
Tigramon spun around in a cyclone, when blades of energy come out of the vortex, cutting into the thunder deamon's armor. The beast landed on the just as his opponent did.  
  
EXECUTE SLIDE EVOLUTION  
  
Once again, he was enveloped by the fractal code and turned back into infernomon. By now, only shendumon was left standing with xiao fangmon next to him. They both launched their attacks but infernomon fired a stream of fire into the ground and rocketed into the air. When reached his limit, his body seemed to flare up even more as he looked down at his foes.  
  
" Now, in the name of my mother and my father, I summon my ultimate attack, PYRO HURRICANE!"  
  
With that declaration, the flames around him swirled, like a hurricane and he dove at the earth.  
  
" MOVE!!!!!" shendumon and max said at the same time as they rushed his own group out of the way when he impacted the earth with a fiery explosion. The heat wave knocked everyone off his or her feet and down many of the trees. When it was over, everyone looked over to see infernomon standing in a gigantic crater with flames around him. Shendumon and his brothers had taken to the air and for the first time ever, shendumon said something they thought they'd never hear him say.  
  
" Come on. We're retreating."  
  
" What?! But we are deamons! We don't retreat!" exclaimed tchangzumon, saying what they were thinking.  
  
" You idiot! Don't you see?! His attacks are getting more and more intense! I don't know who he is but he is more powerful that all of us right now!"  
  
" Even you?" asked hsi wumon but got no answer from his brother.  
  
" The main reason we have to leave is because he is losing control. Soon, he will be all-powerful but mindless. He would destroy us all, including his friends. It's better to leave and live then to fight and die!"  
  
With that, the deamon brothers flew off in retreat and upon the seeing, the digidestined cheered at the sight.  
  
" Alright! Tyler sent those bastards packing!" said tike.  
  
" You know it!" added Kumamon as they slapped hand. Infernomon had his back to the others and didn't move. Davis jumped up and ran over to the warrior.  
  
" Man you were awesome! I can't believe that someone like you is on our side!"  
  
" Davis! No!" shouted pikkan. Davis turned back just as infernomon turned around towards the gang. To their horror, his eyes were all red and he had an enraged look on his face.   
  
(Plays serphiroth theme song, one wing angel.)  
  
He screamed in rage as he blew back Davis into the arms of imperildramon.  
  
" Davis are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah, but damn, what is his problem?"   
  
Just then, the mega digimon started to glow and turned back into veemon and wormmon.  
  
" What happened you two?" asked ken.  
  
" I don't know. We had a lot of power left." Answered veemon.  
  
" Yeah we shouldn't have dedigivolved so soon." Added wormmon. As he did, sakuyamon glowed and did as imperildramon did and turned back into renamon and rika.  
  
" Renamon what happened? I didn't want to turn back yet."  
  
" Neither did I." Renamon spoke as, all around them, the digimon were dedigivolved back to their rookie and human forms.  
  
" What's going on here?" wondered koji.  
  
" It's Tyler. Some how, the heat he is putting out is messing the digivolving process." Said max as the boy raged around the area, the heat getting more intense.  
  
" He's gone nuts!" said ryo.  
  
" No. He's just angry." Said pikkan.  
  
" Yeah. His mind is over come by rage and his power is feeding off of it." explained BW.  
  
" No wonder shendumon and his brother ran. They knew he would snap like this!" said sam as infernomon locked eyes on them.  
  
" Oh crap!" said kara.  
  
" ENEMY!!" with a yell, he focused a wave of fire at them and incinerated where they stood. Above the earth, everyone who could fly was carrying everyone who couldn't.  
  
" He-he was aiming right at us." A stunned yolei said as she hung on to hawkmon.  
  
" Indeed. The boy has gone quite mad."  
  
" It's not his fault! He just not himself." Said takuya, still holding Zoe.  
  
" This is getting nuts!" said BW holding renamon and guilmon.  
  
" I'm afraid I have to agree with him." Said orda, holding Henry, terriermon, kenta and marineangemon.  
  
" According to my sensors, infernomon's external temperature is increasing 40 degrees every 10.7 seconds. If my calculations are correct, in ten minutes this continent will be too hot to live on. In 20 minutes, the oceans of the planet will begin to boil. In a hour, I do not think I really need to go on." explained the robot, much to everyone's grief.  
  
" That's it! I'm sorry takuya but we have to take him out!" said sam, much to his dismay.  
  
" Ok. Let's set down and stop him!" spoke max as they descended to the land. It was some yards away as the heat was too hot for them.  
  
" Alright, let's do it!" tike announced as he dash forward at the warrior but before he could even get near him, he screamed in pain and fled back into the arms of Kari.  
  
" What happened?" she asked. He whimpered as he showed her his hands, red and blistered.  
  
" It was too hot! I didn't even get close!" he spoke.  
  
" So then we will attack from afar." Said BW, jumping ahead and fired an energy blast but it some how fizzled out before it hit him. Undeterred, he let off wave after wave of ki attacks but they all suffered the same fate as the first.  
  
" Damn! How is that possible?"  
  
" Ok let's see if this will hit him!" pikkan jumped forward and launch his thunder flash attack upon him but it was deflected off him again.  
  
" Damn, he's created a air lens."  
  
" Care to share your thoughts?" asked Tai.  
  
" Infernomon is creating so much heat that the air around him has become super hot. Any attack we try has to go through that and most times, when it reaches him, it will be too weak to do any real damage."  
  
" Oh great! Now what do we do?" asked veemon.  
  
" Hey max! What about the life bomb?" asked kara.  
  
" Sorry it won't work. The life bomb only destroys evil. Infernomon is just enraged. Besides by the time I get enough energy for it, he'll be too powerful to stop. There must be a way to stop him." Answered max as the group watched infernomon rage on, out of control.  
  
" I'll stop him."  
  
The voice came from the now conscious Zoe who was getting to her feet.  
  
" Zoe you shouldn't be up." said takuya but Zoe got out of his arms and on her own feet.  
  
" I have to do this."  
  
" Ok zoe. How can you stop him?" asked max.  
  
" Let me talk to him."   
  
" Blondie, maybe you got hit a little bit too hard cause he doesn't look like he's in a mood talk!" said rika.  
  
" Please. I know he's out of control but if I can talk to him for a minute, I know I can get through to him."  
  
" But what about the heat? You'll never get near him!" said JP.  
  
" It's ok, JP. I know that Tyler would never hurt me, consciously or unconsciously."  
  
" That's crazy! Taky, please tell your girlfriend that this is crazy!"  
  
" No JP. I realize it now; Tyler would never hurt Zoe, no matter what. Zoe, do it."   
  
" Ok zoe. But be careful." Max spoke as Zoe smiled and limped over to him. Maybe it was her spirit or maybe she was too hurt to feel it but it seemed as if the intense heat wasn't affecting her.  
  
" See? I told you Tyler would never hurt Zoe."  
  
" You better be right cause if something happens to Zoe, I'm holding you reasonable!" warned JP.   
  
  
  
" Tyler. Tyler, what are you doing?" she asked, holding her arm as the warrior turned around to face her. He growled at her, as if he didn't know her.  
  
" Tyler please stop this!"  
  
" Enemy......"  
  
" No they are gone now. It's just us, your friends."  
  
She stopped just short of him and reached out to his face. Everyone gasped at her action but she was sure of what she was doing. He jumped back a little but her hand found the side of his face.  
  
" Tyler, I'm speaking to Tyler, not infernomon. Tyler you have to stop this."  
  
" But they hurt you......"  
  
" And they will get theirs but you are attacking us. You have to stop this." She gently told him, placing her other hand on his face.  
  
" Tyler, please come back to the Tyler I know: the sweet, innocent boy I took care of, and that I love."  
  
His eyes shook a little while he looked her in the eye with uncertainty. Just then, he began flash back to memories: of zoe and takuya finding him and orda, to zoe holding him for the first time, to zoe bathing him, to her feeding him and sleeping with him. It all came back to him and finally his eyes return to normal. Without another word, he turned back into Tyler and his fire vanished with it. Seemingly like waking up from a nightmare, he looked around at the destruction.  
  
" What happened?" he thought out loud. He looked to Zoe for an answer but she couldn't give him one. Then he remembered; the deamons, Zoe getting hit and him spirit evolving.  
  
" Oh no." he said, stunned that it was he who did. He stared at his hand, then to Zoe, then to the others and back to his hands. He then fell to his knees and began to weep.  
  
" What have I done?!" he sobbed when Zoe grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a loving hug.  
  
" It's alright now. I'm here."  
  
" Master Tyler, you must eat something." Orda said, holding a plate of hot food over his small body. It was now late at night at the watch point and Tyler, still reeling from his fit earlier. Orda tried, in vain, to get him to eat but all he seemed to do is stare off into the night sky. Sighing, the robot walked back into the building and in the dining area where everyone else was.  
  
" So how is he?" asked Zoe as takuya bandaged her up.  
  
" Master Tyler still refuses to eat." Orda answered as he placed the food on the table, which was picked up by tike.  
  
" Tike, mind your manners!" scolded Kari.  
  
" He's not gonna eat it!" he explained.  
  
" Don't Bogart that plate!" kara yelled as the two wrestled over it.  
  
" He's been like that all day. Isn't there anything we can do?" asked jeri.  
  
" He is in conflict with himself. He must figure this out himself." Said leomon.  
  
" But I've been wondering, just where did he find that spirit?" asked Henry.  
  
" That's just it, he didn't." answered koji.  
  
" As far as we know, Tyler was born with that spirit. Ever since we found him last year, he hasn't had a good life. His parents were killed by a digimon conqueror name piccaromon. He chased him to our world and we took him in." takuya explained.  
  
" Piccaromon wanted him dead, even though he was just a baby." Tommy said, to the surprise of everyone, save max.  
  
" He was a baby a year ago?! No way!" said matt.  
  
" Tell me about it. One minute, he's peeing in my face." Said JP.  
  
" So now what?" asked Mimi.  
  
" We could just sick him on the deamons. He's powerful enough." Suggested ryo, which got him a death glare from Zoe.  
  
" Idiot! Power means nothing if there was no skill behind. It's like giving a baby a gun." Said BW.  
  
" Pity. If he only he could harness that power, he would be a force to be reckoned with." Pikkan stated when a smiled secretly snuck on max's face. He simply got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
" Max what's up?" asked sam.  
  
" Nothing. Just going for a little walk. You guys get some sleep." He replied and left the gang to their talk. He casually walked the halls and out into the open air. He saw Tyler sitting on the edge and walked behind him.  
  
" Nice view huh?" he spoke. Tyler merely turned around and look up at him.  
  
" I would offer look up at the night sky when I'm troubled. Care to talk?"   
  
" I appreciate your offer but talk can't help Me." he said as he stood up.  
  
" I almost killed those I care about. Zoe is like a mother to me and I nearly killed her. I can never look her in the face again. I don't belong here, with you or them. You are all great warriors and I don't deserve to be with any of you."  
  
" So you are just gonna leave? Without a word?"  
  
" Yes. It's better this way." He said sadly, and began to walk away.  
  
" Tyler. I can't change your mind but I have an offer to ask of you first. Could you do it?"  
  
" Of course." He replied turning to face him.  
  
" Hit me."  
  
" WHAT?!" he exclaimed. It was a shock to him, for the strongest warrior he'd ever met to hit him.  
  
" Hit me as hard as you can."  
  
" But why?"  
  
" Don't ask questions! I asked if you could do it and you said yes! Now hit me!"  
  
" But I can't hit you!"  
  
" I see. Then I will have to force you!" he said before dashing forward and punched him in the face. Tyler staggered back a few steps to max's surprise.  
  
Amazing! A blow like that could floor pikkan but he's still standing!  
  
" Why are you doing this?" he asked holding his cheek.  
  
" I thought you might be worth something but I guess I was wrong. No wonder Zoe and takuya are ashamed of you. I would be too if I was the parent of a failure."  
  
This struck a cord with the young man, as the thought of his parent considering him a failure was something he could barely wrap his mind around. Suddenly, a fire was lit in him as he went from not wanting to fight to wanting to rip max's throat out.  
  
" I'm not a failure. I'm not a failure! I am not! I know my mother loves me and I will prove that I am not something be ashamed of!" he roared.  
  
" So what are you gonna do?"  
  
" You want me to punch you?! Then get ready for my fists of fire!"  
  
" Oooooooh weeeeeeee! That's what I'm talking about! Come on sucka! Let's get it on!"  
  
NEXT TIME: it's the fight no one thought would happened: max vs. Tyler! In a fight that with rock the watch point! And shendumon makes an offer that changes the battle for the digi-verse.  
  
FIRES OF CHANGE  
  
MA: hey everyone! The party is still going on and everyone is heading out side to see the race between pikkan and marik.  
  
Max: not everyone.  
  
(Points under mistletoe, where serenity and Tyler are kissing.)  
  
Keke: how cute!  
  
Max: let's leave those two alone. We got a race to get to.  
  
(Leaves and see everyone out side and pikkan and marik revving their bikes.)  
  
P: you ready to ride punk?  
  
Marik: let's do it!  
  
Celesta: excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find coral?  
  
Max: who are you?   
  
C: I'm celesta, another one of ssj4t's OC.   
  
Max: ok. She's making out over there with that dude Vega.  
  
C: coral what the hell are you doing? What would your boyfriend say?  
  
Coral: don't worry. It's just a fling.  
  
Vega: yeah. I got one too. I'm just having a fling.  
  
Max: damn dude.  
  
MA: just don't let your girl find out.  
  
MA's corner  
  
MA: ok. We got a question for takuya coming from Joseph d. hale. He asks what would you turn into if you went ascendant while as agunnimon?  
  
Takuya: I honestly haven't given it much thought on it. Well I guess I might turn into takunnimon or something like that. I would like to try but not right now.  
  
Ma: thanks. Here's one for max from yami chaoswolf. He asks, would you want to fight his OC, chaoswolf?   
  
Max: well I've read his stats and I must say, he sounds like someone I would want to battle. If he wants to go a few rounds, come on with it.   
  
MA: our next two questions come from d3 fan number one, ssj4t; will max fight the warlord in the future?  
  
Max: don't get me wrong, I would beat him like a bitch and send him up the devil's ass but he's no challenge now. If he works out for a few years, he might handle me for about ten seconds!   
  
Ma: the second question is for me: will I keep writing after the deamon saga? Maybe. I have some ideas for other shows like teen titans but I might.  
  
LATER FICCERS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	15. fires of change

MA: hey peoples! The party is still up while pikkan easily beat marik.  
  
(Marik crying like a bitch over his bike.)  
  
Marik: did he have to play so rough?  
  
P: what did you expect punk?  
  
Max: hey ma, there is some one else who wants in the party so I let him in. is that cool?  
  
MA: yeah. Who is it?  
  
Max: some weird guy named mango.  
  
MA: MANGO!?!  
  
Mango: hello everyone! It is I, the mango!  
  
Ma: you invited him into my party? Don't you know what will happen?  
  
Max: what?  
  
Ma: just wait.  
  
Kaiba: hey you are interrupting the party, you fruit!  
  
Mango: you cannot stop the mango!  
  
(Mango's music plays as he began to dance around. The men getting a weird look in their eyes.)  
  
Kaiba: mango.  
  
Yugi and yami: mango.  
  
The JLA men: mango.  
  
The teen titan boys: mango.  
  
All the men: mango! Mango! Mango!  
  
Mango: no, you cannot have the mango! (Slaps ass.)   
  
The men: mango! We love you!  
  
(Mango runs out and the boys run after her, leaving ma and max alone with the women.)  
  
Starfire: why are you two not going after the small gay man?  
  
MA: covered my eyes. I knew what was coming.  
  
Keke: and max?  
  
(Max turns around and is seen eating a burrito.)  
  
Max: man, this is great. Hey, what happened to all the guys?  
  
Wonder woman: they left after mango. Now what do we do?  
  
Tea: say max? Have you been working out?  
  
Max: uh oh.  
  
Mai: get him girls!  
  
(Max runs out with them, hot on his heels.)  
  
MA: it just don't get any better than this. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON'S STRIKE  
  
FIRES OF CHANGE  
  
" Man what a night!" groaned tike. It was morning on the watch point as the twins, David, Cody, armadillomon, and Tommy wandered around the building, waiting for keke to fix breakfast. Even though keke is a fast cook, cooking for that many people is still a chore.  
  
" What happened?" asked the armored digimon.  
  
" Kara stuck her foot in my mouth again. It always gives me nightmares."  
  
" Hey! But you put your mouth on my foot! It gave me nightmares too!"  
  
" See what I have to put up with?" said David.  
  
" Say has anyone seen max?" asked Tommy.  
  
" I haven't seen him since he went for a walk last night." Spoke Cody.  
  
" Now that you mention it, I haven't seen that Tyler fella." Added armadillomon.  
  
" Where do you think they are?" wondered kara when a slight rumble shook the floor. The kids looked at each and ran to the front of the building and what they saw causing their eyes to just about pop out of the sockets and their jaws to drop.  
  
" No way!" shouted the twins.  
  
" Way!" added David.  
  
" Aww, man!" said Tommy.  
  
" Should we do something?" asked Cody.  
  
" Yeah. Sis, go tell everyone about this."  
  
" And miss this? Hell no! You go!"  
  
" We'll settle this the only way we know how!"   
  
The siblings turned to each other and played a short game of jaken, which ended with tike winning.  
  
" Ha! Scissors wins!" he exclaimed, as his pouting sister ran off to find the others, hoping to get back into time to see some good action. She ran all the way into the dining area as everyone still waited for keke to finish.  
  
" My tummy hurts." Groaned guilmon.  
  
" It's ok guilmon. If only keke would hurry up." said takato when keke stuck her head out of the kitchen with a knife.  
  
" If you think you can do better then get your ass in here and help! If not, shut up!" she snapped and returned to her work.  
  
" Damn. She makes rika look like Kari." He said.  
  
" Hey veemon. Bet you 5 bucks she spits in his food." Whispered terriermon.  
  
" You're on." he said, slapping his floppy ear with hand when kara ran in.  
  
" Everyone......" she started but was out of breath.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked TK.  
  
" It.......it......."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's max and Tyler! They're outside and they are fighting!"   
  
This caught everyone's attention as they all looked at the girl.  
  
" Mind repeating that?" asked sam.  
  
" It's like I said; me and the other kids were walking when we saw them going at it! And it wasn't like sparring! They were really going at it!"  
  
" Maybe you were seeing things sweetie." Said Kari.  
  
" No I wasn't seeing things! I saw....wait a minute! Why the fuck am I staying here? I missing the fight!" she cursed as she ran out of the room, leaving everyone wondering.  
  
" Naw! I think she was yanking with us!" said Tai.  
  
" You think so?" asked his red haired girlfriend.  
  
" Yeah. They made it up so they could get breakfast first. I mean, come on. If max was fighting, would we know something, like the ground shaking?" tai asked just as, almost on cue, the ground shook a little, getting keke out of the kitchen. They all looked at each other and, without saying a word, rushed out of the room and to the site of battle. When they got there, they found out that what the young lady said was true: max and Tyler, their fists seemingly stuck together as they strain against each out in a small crater. In an instant, they spun and rammed their knees into the others, creating a much larger crater in the floor.  
  
" Hey watch it you two! I just got this place fixed up from when buumon was here!" shouted Simms. Max threw a punch at Tyler but he dodged it and returned with on of his own. Max dodged it as well and then both of them punched each other, impacting their faces at the same time. With renew power; the two began to fight at super speed, trading blows. Sparks of energy shot off their bodies as they battle, all the while, the team watched in awe of the fight.  
  
" Is any one gonna stop this?" asked a very worried Zoe.  
  
" Stop it! Hell no! This fight is good!" said tike, punching along with the fighters.  
  
" But this is wrong! Tyler will get hurt! I'm stopping this!" she announced, starting to walk forward to stop the fight but found the hand of pikkan bring her to a halt.  
  
" Stop. Let them fight!"  
  
" But why?"  
  
" Give it a while."   
  
Zoe was unsure about it but if pikkan said it would fine then there must be some more going on, so she stood back and watched her son battle a up mountain battle. But it seemed it was the other way around, as Tyler was unleashing a wave of punches upon max while he could only catch and block them. The young man's hands seemed to blur out of focus as he wailed on him and, either by luck, chance or skill, Tyler caught him in the face, knocking him off guard. This allowed him to knee him in the gut and land an axe hammer smash to the head, dropping him to the floor. Max coughed and little and wiped some blood off his lip while Tyler just looked at him, waiting to see what he would do next.  
  
" That was good." was all the fighter said before he was in his face again and punched him. Max rained a hail of fist on him, as it was his time to block. The force was so get that Tyler was forced to back step away from him. It was like this until he was on the edge of the watch point. He turned briefly to see the massive drop behind him before he found a way to win; he caught max's fists, much to everyone's surprise. He strained against the powerful hands of max as he pushed him back to the center of the floor. Tyler then began to twist his arms, slowly, around while max fought against him. With a slight smile, he head butted max twice but began to lose focus after the second and let go of max's fists. Max on the other hand was smiling, seemingly unaffected by the attacks. He landed a punch and Tyler replied with a knee to the chin, which only started another round of high speed fighting.  
  
" Unbelievable! Takuya, when max was on you world, did he train Tyler?" asked pikkan.  
  
" Well no. Mainly because we never could find him. Why?"  
  
" This kid is unreal!"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Max, even in his normal state, is a formidable opponent. But this kid, who has no experience in fighting, is battling on par with max."   
  
" Impossible! When I spar with him, he always has some advantage on me but these two are really fighting and he hasn't been landing any lucky shots!" said BW. Tyler landed a right cross to the cheek, followed by an upper cut that sent him skyward. He jumped into the air, grabbed his legs and begun to spin him around in mid air. With a yell, he threw him down and watched him crash into the floor with an eruption of dust and debris. Tyler landed back down, putting his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Just then, a loud explosion came from the debris field as max stood up with a white aura around him. He turned around to face Tyler with a smile.  
  
Good. He's learning but he's not there.  
  
" Fight's not over." He spoke before vanishing from his view. Tyler began to look around for him only find him behind him. He punched at him but max vanished again, much to his frustration. He looked around and then seemed to get an idea. He concentrated hard, and without warning, vanished from sight. The sound of blows colliding filled the air as the fighters followed the action.  
  
" Damn. They are moving so fast." Said sam as he tried to follow the action when the two reappeared, facing each from across the watch point. They vanished again and reappeared on top of the building, on different parts. They sped up and reappeared in the midst of the gang of humans and digimon, back to back.  
  
" Too slow." Max taunted as he vanished. Tyler, gritting his teeth, phased out after him. The two reappeared and smashed their fist together before phasing out one more time. Tyler appeared in the air punching the air but then max appeared above him and drove his heel into his head. Tyler landed with a thud on the floor as Zoe almost ran to help him but takuya kept her back. When Tyler got his senses back, he found himself neck deep in the floor of the watch point. He struggled to free himself when max float down over his head.  
  
" Yoo hoo."  
  
" Huh?" he went as he looked up.  
  
" Fight's up here." He said before walking off, leaving the stunned and struggling boy in the ground.  
  
He's been toying with me. All this time. No. No! I can't it end like this! Not here! Not in front of my mother! I don't care if he is stronger than me!  
  
" I..."  
  
" Huh?" max said as he turned back to the boy who was looking like he was about blow up.  
  
" I.... AM NOT... A FAILURE!!!!!"   
  
Like his spirit's namesake, he broke out of the ground like an inferno and jumped out of his hole. He screamed with a bright red aura surrounding him and the very ground ripped apart. The others were in awe of his display while max grinned happily.  
  
All right! He's done it!  
  
Tyler's power seemed to skyrocket while the tiles in the floor began to loosen and rise up around him. His eyes ablaze, he stared at max and waved his arms towards him. The tiles, seemingly following his commands, shot at max like a swarm of insects while prepared he but then he noticed that Tyler had disappeared. That's when he saw what happened to him; Tyler was phasing on the tiles while they were flying at him.  
  
" That's pretty good!" max said before the boy dashed at him with a fist but it met air as max flew up into the air while Tyler felt the impact of the tiles. Tyler then found himself hang on to the edge of the watch point by one arm. He looked back up to see max floating the air with a big grin on his face and began to power up for his tsunami wave.  
  
" Ts...Na.....mi....." he started when the ledge that Tyler was holding on to gave away. Tyler yelled out in terror while max flew down at super speed and caught him by the arm.  
  
" Whoops! Sorry about that! I guess you don't know how to fly yet, huh?"  
  
Tyler looked up at the fighter as he flew them both to the top of the watch point.  
  
Amazing. In the fight, he was unbelievably intense but now, he's smiling again.  
  
Max gently set him on his feet before landing himself, in front of him with a smirk.  
  
" I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."  
  
" I'm fine. Really."   
  
" Oh Tyler!" Zoe exclaimed when she jumped on him and gave him a hard hug.  
  
" I was so worried! Are you hurt?"   
  
" Zoe....need...air.....dying....." he squeaked out, while she hugged his neck. She then realized what she was doing and released him.  
  
" Sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
" Yes. It's a good thing max was holding back or I would be seriously hurt."  
  
" I don't know about you but I wasn't holding back, at least in this form I wasn't."  
  
" Man, that was super! Tyler you kick ass!" said tike as the others came over.  
  
" And you've had no training?" asked kara.  
  
" Um, not that I know of."  
  
" Then how could you fight like that?" asked David.  
  
" I just copied what he did. It's nothing really."  
  
" But I want to know; why did you fight in the first place?" asked bokomon.  
  
" Because I wanted to test a theory and I was right. Tyler, I'm sorry for all the things I said but it was the only way you would fight me."  
  
" But why?"   
  
" Tyler, you have a great power in you, greater than even mine."  
  
" But what's the point of it if I can not control it?"  
  
" That's just it. During the fight you showed some of that power. I made you fight me so you would use it and you did. This proves that you don't need to become infernomon to use that power and you were still in control of yourself. Tyler this proves it; the power is part of you, not the other way around."  
  
" But what can I do?" he asked, still unsure of himself when max placed his on his shoulder.  
  
" How about this; if you stay, I will take you on as my pupil. I'll teach you everything you need to know about fighting. So what do you say?" he offered to the surprise of his friends.  
  
" Well that's a first." Said sam.  
  
" Why should it be? I mean aren't you his pupils?" asked his father.  
  
" Nope. He only taught us a few things and we went on our own but he's never taken on a single student."  
  
" So how about it kid?"  
  
Tyler looked to his mother and father, both with grins on their faces and finally he gave an answer.  
  
" Yes, of course. It will be a great honor." He answered with a bow. Max and everyone smiled at the agreement when suddenly, all the fighters sensed something and turned their heads in the same direction.  
  
" Tai what's is it?" asked Kari.  
  
" We're about to have company."  
  
With that, a black blur flew from below the watch point and landed on the floor, which turned out to be hsi wumon. Everyone got ready for a fight as he walked over.  
  
" What do you want bat boy? Another ass whooping?" asked BW.  
  
" I have not come to fight. I have a message to deliver to your leader." He spoke, pointing to max.  
  
" What kind of message?"  
  
" My brother wishes to speak with him, face to face. Do you accept?"  
  
" Well yeah. Where does he want to meet?"   
  
" Right here."  
  
With that, the eldest of the deamon family flew in and landed on the floor with a thud and a smile.  
  
" You want to go at it again?" shouted JP.  
  
" Silence round one! I have no desire to speak with any one of you, except max. Come max, we have things to speak of." He growled.  
  
" You guys stay back. I'll see what he wants."  
  
" But what if he wants to kill you?" asked a worried keke.  
  
" Don't worry. If he wanted to kill us, he would've done so." He explained before slowly walking ahead to meet with this massive digimon before him.  
  
" I saw your fight you with the boy over there. I must say I was impressed by the both of you."  
  
" Thanks but I take it you didn't come up here to congratulate me on my fighting prowess."  
  
" True. You see, my siblings and I had been trapped in that damnable dimension for over 12,000 years and much has changed in the time since we last ruled. Tell me, are you familiar with the digi-versal tournament?"   
  
This cause max to raise his eyebrow and everyone else to wonder what he meant.  
  
" Tai, you remember all this stuff from before. What is this digi-versal tournament?" asked matt.  
  
" For once, I have no idea what he is talking about."  
  
" The digi-versal tournament is a fighting competition between some of the most powerful digimon from across the digital universe. It's rarely held but the winner is crowned strongest in the digi-verse." Explained pikkan.  
  
" You sound like you know a lot about it." said jeri.  
  
" I should. I participated in the last one over a year and a half ago. And max should know too since he was in it too. We met at the tournament and he was the first human to enter and the first human to win it. But why is he bringing that up?"  
  
" Of course I know about the tournament. What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
" It such a novel idea. We never had such things back in my time but I was taken with the idea of a tournament; many enter with hope of victory and the weak are beaten by the strong. And then, only the strongest do battle in the end."  
  
" Are you saying you want to enter the digi-versal tournament?" he asked, getting a deep, throaty laugh from the deamon leader.  
  
" Do you think warriors such as I and my siblings need or want to fight the so called best of the best of the digi-verse? No, I don't want to enter but I did have an idea. You see, this little running war is doing neither side any good. By the time this is over, they might not be anyone left on either side to battle."  
  
" Just get to the point."   
  
" I am. I propose a controlled war, a competition as it were. Basically, I wish to hold a tournament between us; me and my seven brothers and sisters versus you and seven fighters of your choice. If you win, me and my family will return to arrakis and never bother anyone again."  
  
" And if we lose?"  
  
" In the event that you lose, and you will, you and your friends go back to where ever you came from and shinmon relinquishes all control of the digital universe to the Deamon Empire."  
  
" And what if I say no to your tournament?"  
  
" Then I will order my siblings to target and kill the weakest among you, until only you are left. So I need an answer; yes or no?"  
  
" Give me a minute."  
  
Shinmon.  
  
Yes max. I have been monitoring the situation.  
  
Good. It seems like a big gamble, risking all of this on a tournament.  
  
True but it is better than fighting a running war and watching innocents get hurt.  
  
So what should I do?  
  
I don't know but I will support any decision you make in this matter.  
  
Good. Then I know what to do.  
  
" Shendumon, I've had some time to think about this and I've come to a decision."  
  
" And?"  
  
" I accept your offer. I agree to the tournament."  
  
" Excellent."  
  
" But I have one stipulation."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I choose where we fight."  
  
" Fine. Pick a place."  
  
" I chose the very center of the digital universe, central planet."  
  
" Interesting choice. What a better place for our battle. Fine, I accept but I have one of my own. I told you to pick 7 other fighters to help you but you may only chose those 7 from that group behind you. Let's keep this between us. And only 7! No digidestined/digimon teams! Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed. It's only fair."  
  
" Good."   
  
" Ok. Now when is the tournament?"  
  
" I need time to train, as do you, so the tournament will be held 30 days from tomorrow."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Seeing as how we have come to deal, I understand that humans often shake hand to seal at deal." He said as he extended his clawed hand to max. The teen then slowly stuck out his hand and shook it.  
  
" Good. Then we have a deal." Shendumon said, letting go of his hand and turning around.  
  
" Remember, in 30 days, one month and then, the deamon tournament will begin!" he laughed as he and his little brother flew away from the watch point, leaving max walking back to the gang.  
  
" Max, I mean this with all due respect but have you lost your mind?!" asked kazu.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Then why did you agree to this?"  
  
" Use what little brains you have and think; it's better to have our strongest fight then lose weakest in useless battles." Snapped pikkan, while everyone seemed to agree.  
  
" Ok, we have the why, the what, the where, and the when, now for the biggest question; the who." Spoke Henry, as everyone looked around at each other.  
  
" Well I think I will enter by myself. I don't want to risk anyone else's life." Said max when his brother put his arm around him.  
  
" Little brother, haven't you figured it out? We are in this together. Besides, I can't let you hog all the fun. I'll join the tournament as well."   
  
" Well I can't just let my only son fight alone so count me in." announced Tai.  
  
" Now just a minute!" yelled pikkan as he marched over.  
  
" I can't let a bunch of humans fight for the fate of all digimon! So I will join, to represent the digimon!"  
  
" Well this is certain a group thing so I might as well enter before I everyone takes up the spots." Takuya added.  
  
" Well gogglehead." Said rika.  
  
" Well what?" he asked when she slapped him on the head.  
  
" Ow! Damn! Ok! I'm in!" he said rubbing his head.  
  
" Count me in too!" said tike.  
  
" Me too!" said David.  
  
" What?! You can't enter!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Cause we only need one kid in this and I'm it!"  
  
" Well I'm smarter!"  
  
" I'm stronger!"  
  
" Boys!" kara shouted to the arguing boys.  
  
" Why don't you both enter?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Together!"  
  
The two boys looked at her and pondered on her words when they both finally figured it out. He ran over and kissed her on both of her cheeks.  
  
" Sis you're a genius!"  
  
" She's much smarter than us!" David said as he and tike put their arms around each other and turned to max.  
  
" We won't be joining the tournament...."  
  
" But daike will."  
  
" Cool so that 7. We need one more." Said Tai.  
  
" Don't look at me. I'm a lover not a fighter!" said sam while max looked over at Tyler who seemed to be out of the loop. The teen walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Tyler it would a great honor if you were our eighth man."  
  
" Me? But I don't have the experience you or the others have. I'd just be in the way."  
  
" Kid, we've got a month before the tournament. Beside on what I have seen, when it's over, you'll be as good a fighter as anyone of us. But I have a condition."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" After all this is done, I wish to fight you again! That was the best fight I've ever had!"  
  
" Of course. I will not let you down."  
  
" Good. So tomorrow we train because will be our greatest challenge yet but I swear to you all that we will be victorious."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
MA: well that's it. This fic is over but the story is far from over but more on that later. Right now, the party is winding down but we can't end it without a little puff-puff.  
  
(Pulls out a big blunt. Everyone cheers.)  
  
Max: hey superman! Light this bitch and smoke it!  
  
Superman: well I don't advocate doing drugs but this is a party.  
  
(Takes joint and lights it with heat vision.)  
  
All: toke! Toke! Toke!  
  
(He takes a big puff and smokes it all.)  
  
Superman: man that's good!  
  
All: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Max: he smoked it all!  
  
Ssj4t: in one breath!  
  
Batman: (slaps him.) it's puff, puff, give dumbass!  
  
Superman: my bad.  
  
Vega: GET HIM!  
  
(Everyone jumps him and starts stomping him.)  
  
Yugi: get him!  
  
Yami: I summon my foot to kick your ass!  
  
MA: I would like to thank all my guest and authors for stopping and I hope to have another bigger one next-get his legs! His legs!  
  
Ma's corner  
  
Ma: our first comes from yami chaoswolf; he asks if the d3s want to be in a video of his.  
  
Max: as long as it's not a porno, yeah.  
  
Ma: our next question comes from Joseph hale: he asks takuya and Zoe if they had a daughter, how would you feel if she had a spirit?  
  
Zoe: well we haven't thought that far ahead but I would like to have a little girl like me.  
  
Takuya: but as for spirit, I don't know I want her in that kind of life me, Zoe and Tyler have gotten use to.  
  
Ma: Tyler, same question.  
  
Tyler: although I would like to have a sibling, I don't know about her have a spirit.  
  
Ma: our next set of questions comes from the camp of ssj4t; first coral asks max if he wants to fight her?  
  
Max: I thought you never ask! I know you won't hold back so give it your best. And if you want to fight the warlord, be my guest.  
  
Ma: next, since max and takato beat the warlord, who would be next to, beat him?  
  
Warlord: no one! Because I am unbeat-ACHKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Max: shut up bitch!  
  
Ma: well even though max is way strong than the warlord, he is still stronger than the rest but if I had to guess, I would give Tyler a shot.  
  
Ma: lastly, he asks what the deal is with shendumon? Well shendumon is like a mix of togoro for yu-yu hakusho and ill shenlong; I've done some reading and togoro is super strong. I mean, he kills all the demons watching the dark tournament as he powers up to 100% of his power. And ill shenlong is the most powerful dragon ball villain ever: 1 billion, Nuff said! So shendumon has a lot of power yet to give and it will be much worse!   
  
Ma: and to anthony1, thanks for the suggestion but I had already been planning the tournament for months now. But thanks anyway.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well I'm heading off to college soon so I don't know when I'll be able to write again but I will return. But to tide you over, I'll give you some previews:  
  
D3: TRAINING DAZE  
  
With only one month before the tournament, the guys will have to bucket down and train hard; the time room, an old digimon lord, a wild foot race and rema and kai, pikkan's parents.   
  
D3: THE SOJOURNER SAGA  
  
The warlord springs a trap and sends the gang to different earths. Now max, Tyler, BW, and pikkan must search them all to find their friend before the tournament. Multiple crossovers and I do mean multiple!  
  
D3: HOURS OF LOVE III  
  
What do a gang of super fighters, their girlfriends, a boy who can create fire, a girl who's name means peace, a human renamon, a carnival, shopping, a karaoke bar, a biker gang and a high speed pursuit across Tokyo have in common? The wildest group date in history!  
  
D3: THE DEAMON TOURNAMENT  
  
Nuff said!  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


End file.
